On My Mind
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: The story of how James and Jenna met and how their relationship began. When James met Jenna at that meet and greet, he had no idea that she would become the love of his life. Another How To Love companion fic
1. The Night They Met

**_Okay, I'm going to start this story early! Why? Because I looked at my finals schedule and the tests aren't for two more weeks, so I think it'll be okay to start posting some chapters:) I would really miss writing if I waited for two weeks, so here it is! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed How To Love:)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush_**

Jenna Harper hates large crowds. Small crowds where people aren't smushed together? She can handle that. But when she surprised her best friend, Lacey Russo, with tickets and backstage passes (It's Lacey's eighteenth birthday) to the Big Time Rush concert at the Staples Center in LA, she had no idea that they would be waiting for almost twenty minutes, sandwiched between other BTR fans as they wait to be let into the building. It doesn't really help that Lacey's apparently starving and is starting to get cranky. About five minutes ago, she snapped at some guy that cut in front of them. Lacey has some minor anger issues that she really should try to work on, but she refuses therapy because "therapy is for crazies."

"It's about time they let us in!" Lacey says as the crowd finally starts entering the building. She grabs Jenna's arm and starts dragging her inside, eager to see her "future husband", Logan Mitchell. Jenna isn't sure, but she's almost certain that Logan Mitchell will never date someone like Lacey. Isn't he the genius of the group? Lacey is one of those people that argues with teachers, gets detention at least once a month, and starts yelling in Spanish if you piss her off. She and Logan are total opposites, so there's no way that Logan would date her, let alone marry the girl.

"Wow, this place is crowded." Jenna says, looking around the building. There's a bunch of set ups with BTR merchandise, as well as places to buy snacks. Now they just need to get into that stadium. Jenna personally isn't a huge fan. The BTR boys are talented, but she doesn't have their CD and she has never joined a Big Time Rush fan club.

"Let's find out seats." Lacey says, dragging her into the stadium. Jenna looks at the stage, which has a runway extending into the audience. Well, those lucky enough to get floor seats. Jenna tried to get floor seats, but they were all taken up. So she had to settle for regular seats. Well, at least they're here. Besides, they're going to meet the guys after the show. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"Try not to get too crazy." Jenna smiles, throwing her arm around Lacey's shoulders.

"No promises." Lacey smirks as the lights dim and smoke appears on the stage. Soon, lights start flashing and the band starts playing the tune to "Famous", one of Big Time Rush's hits.

* * *

><p>Jenna was impressed with the show. The boys have good stage presence and they're really cute. Jenna likes the tall brunette with the cute smile. Um, James! Yeah, his name was James. He's really cute in person and she likes his new haircut. He use to have it kind of long, but it's in a shorter style now. Throughout the show, she found herself feeling strangely attracted to him.<p>

Now they're standing at the end of the line backstage, waiting to actually talk to the guys. Honestly, Jenna wouldn't mind talking to James. She's pretty sure that she has developed a tiny crush on him, even though she has only heard one BTR song before tonight. It was the song that was all "It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time." She can't even remember the title.

"Hey, I can see them!" Lacey says happily, peeking into the small room. Jenna looks as well, smiling when she sees James. He seems really sweet as he talks to fans, shaking their hands and talking to them. When she got stuck reading Pop Tiger with Lacey during 1st period the other day, she learned that James is the "pretty boy" of the group. She has also heard that he can be a little on the self absorbed side, but he doesn't act like it. Of course, she doesn't know him, so she can't possibly know what he's really like.

Minutes pass and soon it's their turn. Lacey acts calm and collected as she talks to each of the guys, while watching them sign her CD.

* * *

><p>James Diamond watches as Lacey talks to the other band members, while he checks out her cute friend. The brown haired and green eyed girl is dressed in jeans, a pink T shirt, and a strapless sky blue top over it. She seems like one of those sweet and shy types, which isn't the kind of girl that James normally dates. Yet he's staring at this girl and he's thinking about how much he wants to talk to her. Strangely enough, he's not sure what to say. She would probably never be interested in a guy like him and he probably won't ever see her again, but he desperately wants to talk to her.<p>

"Um, do you have anything..." He starts to say.

"Sorry, I don't have anything for you to sign. I'm here with my friend because it's her birthday and she's a huge fan." The girl says politely. James nearly melts when he sees her smile. She's so _pretty_ and he wishes that he could get her phone number. But something tells him that she's not going to give her number to a guy that she doesn't even know.

"She's eighteen, right? She told me about her birthday." He says with a smile. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." The girl tells him. "My birthday is in May."

"I'm just a month older than you." James grins. "Your name?"

"Jenna."

_Jenna. _That name is going to be stuck in James's head for a long time. It's adorable and he wants to remember it forever. He's kind of sad that he's not going to see her again. Los Angeles is huge! If James could get her phone number or her Facebook, it wouldn't be a problem, but he doesn't want to scare her by randomly asking for her contact information.

"Cute name." James says, holding out his hand. Jenna slowly grabs a hold of it and they shake hands. "It's nice meeting you, Jenna."

He kisses her hand, then lets it go. He looks up and is almost certain that he sees her blushing. Maybe she's as attracted to him as he is to her. She doesn't seem like the other girls that he has dated. Most of them were very hot, pretty sweet, and outgoing. Jenna has the hot and sweet qualities, but she seems shy and reserved. But that makes her special. He likes that she's different.

"That's a cool watch." Jenna says.

"Thanks." James says, looking at the gold watch on his left wrist. "My mom sent it to me for my seventeenth birthday."

"You don't live with your mom?" Jenna asks in confusion.

"No." James smiles. "I actually live with these guys and Kendall's mom and little sister at the Palm Woods hotel. It's kind of a long story, so I won't go into detail or anything. Basically, I auditioned for Gustavo Rocque, he was a jerk, Kendall stood up for me, we got arrested, Gustavo wanted Kendall, Kendall agreed to go if we all went, and we became Big Time Rush."

"Arrested?" Jenna asks weirdly.

"We got into a fight with some security guards." James laughs. "We didn't do anything bad."

"Right." Jenna giggles.

Wow, she has a cute laugh. In a minute, she'll be gone and James will never get to see that pretty face again. So he does something pretty desperate. He takes out his phone and pretends to be messing with it, but secretly takes a picture of Jenna. He smiles as he looks at it, happy that he'll have something to remind him of her, even though he's only going to see her once.

"Jenna, let's go." Lacey says, waving at her friend.

"It was nice talking to you." Jenna says, waving good bye before following Lacey.

James waves back and sighs heavily. He met an incredibly cute girl and he only got to talk to her for five minutes. That is so depressing. There is only one other girl that made him feel like this. Her name was Annie and he met her at the beach in Malibu. Unfortunately, she moved somewhere else, so they had to break up. He and Jenna aren't dating, but he wishes that he could get to know her better.

"James, we're leaving." Kendall says. James gets out of his seat and follows his friends.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the guys are sitting in a booth at McDonald's, but all James can think about is Jenna. So sweet, so innocent, so adorable. How can he concentrate on anything when he's got a girl on his mind? That never works out very well. If he could talk to her one last time, that would be great. Really, just one more time would be enough to satisfy him.<p>

"James, why are you so distracted?" Logan asks him.

"I'm not." James says, grabbing a chicken nugget. "I'm not distracted by anything. If I was distracted by anything, I would know."

"He's thinking about the girl from the meet and greet." Carlos teases.

"No, I'm not!" James argues. He hears a door opening and closing, so he looks toward the entrance. His eyes widen when he sees _her_. Jenna and her friend, Lacey, are entering the fast food restaurant. Inside, James is jumping for joy. He knows that the guys are watching him as he watches the girls order, but he doesn't care at all. James loves girls and this is one girl that he really likes. As Jenna walks over to the counter where the drinks and condiments are located, James gets an idea.

"I'll be right back." He smiles, standing up.

"Good luck!" Kendall calls out. James rolls his eyes, then walks over to Jenna.

"Hey, it's you!" He says, feigning surprise. Jenna turns around and smiles at him.

"Hey!" She says happily. "What are you doing here? Ugh, I shouldn't have asked that. I know why you're here, but I wasn't expecting to see you. After all, you're a rockstar, so I thought you would be hiding from the paparazzi. Or are you not famous enough to have your own paparazzi?"

"Haven't gotten that famous yet." James says, leaning against the counter.

"Lucky you." Jenna says as she reaches for the ketchup. But James stops her, grabbing a few packets of ketchup and handing them to her. "Thanks. Anyway, you're lucky because some celebrities can't go out in public without being followed."

She giggles after speaking. She can't believe she's in McDonald's, talking to James Diamond from Big Time Rush. She kind of gets the feeling that he's flirting with her, but she's not too sure. She doesn't want to make any assumptions. He's probably just being polite. She has only had one boyfriend before, but he moved away for college and they had to break up. Other than that, she doesn't have a lot of dating experience. She isn't exactly an expert in knowing when a guy is flirting and when they're just being nice.

"Oh my gosh, it's the guys!" Lacey says excitedly, handing Jenna her meal before carrying the rest to the Big Time Rush table.

"Why don't we find another table?" James asks Jenna.

They walk to the other side of the room and find a table close to the entrance, sitting across from each other. Both teenagers sit silently for a moment, not knowing what to say. They barely know each other, but they enjoyed talking at the meet and greet. To James, it's kind of refreshing to talk to someone that isn't famous. He's living his dream, but it's always nice to talk to someone that isn't in show business. Jenna, on the other hand, is somewhat excited to be having a personal conversation with a real celebrity.

"So you're seriously not a BTR fan?" James asks her.

"Um, you guys are really good, but I don't listen to your music very much." Jenna answers honestly. "I'm more into artists like Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato. I have heard one BTR song before. I think it was the first single that you guys ever released. It's actually quite catchy."

"Well, at least you've listened to one of our songs." James chuckles. "Tell me about your family."

"My mom is a school counselor, my dad is a doctor, and my sister works at a day care." Jenna tells him. "I always find it funny that she's twenty four and she still lives at home. I like to make fun of her, even though she threatens to do bad stuff to me."

"You are a mean little sister, aren't you?" James jokes.

"Yeah, I can be a jerk when I want to be." Jenna agrees. She thinks back to some of the ways she has picked on Christina (AKA Chris) over the years, like pushing her into the pool when she _wasn't _wearing a bathing suit. Then there was one time that Jenna started shooting at her with a water gun. She can't help picking on her sister because Chris is really funny when she's mad.

A sweet girl with a wild side. James likes it.

"What about your family?"

James's smile fades slightly. Yeah, he doesn't know what to say about his parents. His mom is controlling and his dad is a backstabber. His parents divorced when he was eleven and his dad had the nerve to remarry not even a year later. James can't stand him. For years, he has been trying to get in touch with James, but on the rare occasion that James does answer the phone, it always ends with James screaming at him and hanging up the phone. He has no place in James's life anymore, but how can James explain that to Jenna? She sounds like she has a great family.

"My mom owns a cosmetics company, I don't know or care what my dad does, and I have no siblings."

"Cosmetics company?"

"Brooke Diamond Cosmetics."

"Shut up!" Jenna exclaims. "Your mom is Brooke Diamond? I love that company! Especially the new moisturizer that was just released."

"Well, maybe I can convince her to send you a years supply of the stuff, since you love it so much." James smiles flirtatiously. When she's not looking, he smacks his palm against his face. He sounds too forward, doesn't he?

"Um, I'll just stick to buying it in stores." Jenna says awkwardly.

"Sounds good to me." James laughs nervously.

Riiiing!

"I've gotta take this." Jenna says before getting up and answering her phone. "Hey, mom! Yeah, the concert was fun."

Jenna walks to a quiet corner of the restaurant, while James glances at his friends on the other side of the room. Kendall and Carlos are looking at him, but Logan is too busy being freaked out by Lacey. He doesn't see how Jenna can be friends with that girl. They seem like total opposites. Even their fashion sense is different! While Jenna is dressed in a cute but casual outfit, Lacey is dressed in jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. She looks like she could be kind of aggressive, but James isn't about to make any assumptions. For all he knows, she might be perfectly nice. She seemed okay when he talked to her at the meet and greet.

He frowns as Carlos starts texting someone. He sighs heavily as his phone vibrates and he looks at the screen.

_Are you gonna kiss her? :P_

James starts texting him back, glaring at the boy as he does.

_No! We're simply acquaintances that are having a conversation. Now leave me alone!_

He puts his phone away as Jenna returns to the table. He clears his throat and acts as casual as possible.

"My mom wanted to make sure that I'm okay." She tells him. "She's kind of protective, just like my dad."

"Jenna! Are you done yet?" Lacey yells.

"Yeah!" Jenna responds.

"We should be getting back to your place!" Lacey says. "My mom is taking me to Avalon Hollywood later, so you need to get home."

"I should be going." Jenna tells James, putting her trash in the McDonald's bag.

"Bye." James says, putting on a smile.

"Bye." Jenna waves before following Lacey out the door.

Oh well, there are other girls like Jenna. Sure, James liked talking to her and she was really funny and cute, but he'll find someone else. He's kind of disappointed, but he'll get over it, won't he? Man, he hates situations like this. It sucks when you really like something, but only get to experience it once. He can usually get just about any girl that he wants, so it'll be easy to forget about Jenna. Well, he doesn't actually want to_ forget_ about her. He did take a picture of her, so he'll have some memory of her.

* * *

><p>When Jenna returns home, she is welcomed by the sound of a vaccum running. She walks down the short foyer until she turns right into the living room, where she finds Chris vaccuming the floor. Chris may live at home, but she's very independent. She has a job, she helps around the house, and she even drives Jenna to school sometimes. Most of the time, Jenna and Chris get along, but there are times when one of them does something to really annoy the other. They're pretty close, though. In fact, if Jenna ever has a problem, she prefers talking to Chris over talking to her mom or dad.<p>

"Where's mom and dad?" She asks, sitting her purse on the couch.

"Dad is still at work and mom went to the store." Chris says as she turns the vaccum. "How was the concert? Lacey didn't harrass the boys, did she? Remember that boy you use to date? When Lacey first met him, weren't her exact words "You're hot! When Jenna dumps you, do you wanna go out with me?" Remember that?"

"Don't remind me." Jenna laughs, sitting down. "The guys are really sweet. After the show, we ran into them at McDonald's and while Jenna was talking to the other guys, I talked to James Diamond."

"He seems full of himself." Chris says, shaking her head. "He's definitely not your type. You need someone intelligent like yourself. What about that guy from your English class? I think his name is Brian."

"Brian is cute, but he's too nerdy." Jenna says calmly. "James is actually really sweet. He doesn't seem full of himself at all. He's a good listener and I happened to enjoy talking to him."

"You know Dad will throw a fit when he finds out that you flirted with a rockstar." Chris smiles. "He could barely stand when you were dating Aaron, so you know he would hate James."

Jenna rolls her eyes when Chris isn't looking. Why is it that everyone seems to think they know her type? Aaron was a little crazy, but he was very smart and Jenna actually liked him. As for James, that boy is very likeable. Of course, she can't tell Chris that. Anyway, this was just a one time thing. It's very unlikely that she'll ever see James Diamond again, even though she wishes she could.

"Do you have any homework?"

"I did it during my study period." Jenna says, turning the TV on.

"Okay, then." Chris says, turning the vaccum back on.

* * *

><p>"How was the concert?" Ms. Knight asks the boys when they return home.<p>

"While we were at McDonald's, James was flirting with some girl he met at the meet and greet." Kendall teases, throwing his arm around James's shoulders. James glares at his friend, not finding the comment amusing. He was not flirting with Jenna. Since when did talking to a girl mean that he's flirting with her? If he had been flirting, it would have been really obvious. Kendall is just trying to embarrass him.

"Ooh, who was she?" Ms. Knight asks him.

"Her name is Jenna and I was not flirting with her." James says, taking his jacket off. "If you guys are gonna pick on someone, pick on Logan. Jenna's friend was totally hitting on him."

"Don't talk about it." Logan says, shivering for added affect. "That girl scared me."

"You boys need to get ready for bed." Ms. Knight laughs, amused by Logan's shyness and James's denial. "It's getting late."

**Ten minutes later**

"If you saw Jenna again, would you ask her out?" Kendall asks from his own bed.

"Shut up, Kendall." James says tightly, burying his face in his pillow. He doesn't want to talk about that. He's tired and he wants to go to sleep, but he can't do that if Kendall keeps talking about his brief encounter with Jenna. He's going to lose his mind if people keep bringing her up. Knowing the idiots that he calls his friends, they'll tell the whole Palm Woods and everyone will be asking him about it. But they should know better than that. If they did that, he would have to kick their sorry behinds.

"Hey, I was joking." Kendall chuckles, turning the lamp off.

"You're a jerk." James mumbles, grabbing his phone off the bedside table. He opens his photos and looks at the one he took of Jenna. Is it possible to really like someone when you've only met them once? Jenna was so genuine. She wasn't fake like a lot of girls that he has met since coming to LA. Some of his girlfriends have been kind of fake, except for Annie. She was pretty cool but the others, althought they were nice, were kind of two faced. They acted sweet in public, but their claws came out once they weren't in public anymore.

If he knew Jenna's last name, he would search for her on Facebook. Gosh, why didn't he ask her? It would be nice to talk to her on Facebook, so they could keep in touch. There's no chance of that happening now.

And that's why James feels like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was realistic enough:) James isn't really in love with Jenna yet, but he has developed a little crush on her:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	2. The Day They Met Again

James finally fell asleep after an hour of thinking about Jenna. Today is going to be another long day at Rocque Records, so it's a good thing that he did get some asleep. Big Time Rush's music producer, Gustavo Rocque, is adamant about his "dogs" getting enough sleep, so they can function properly during recording sessions and dance rehearsals. Gustavo is the reason that they're famous in the first place. They are all aware of this. After all, he does remind them almost every day. He makes it impossible for them to forget anything.

James looks at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He already ate breakfast and now he has gotten dressed. He's wearing jeans, his lucky white V neck, and his favorite black leather jacket. In his opinion, he looks amazing. He's James Diamond, after all. He always looks good. Even when he goes to class, he makes sure that he looks good for the ladies. He's the "Face" of the group, so he refuses to go out in public looking anything less than perfect. He has a reputation and he refuses to let it be ruined.

Aside from being the best looking member of the band, he is also known for being a player. Since the BTR album was released, he has dated plenty of girls. Then he dumped them for whatever reason. So he's kind of a jerk, but he's not terrible. He has done nice things for other people. He doesn't remember, but he has helped people before. Like...Oh yeah! One time, he was dating this girl back in Minnesota and the ground was covered in snow. Anyway, they went on a date and she forgot her jacket at home, so he let her wear his. He can be a nice guy when he wants to be.

"James, what is taking you so long?" Kendall asks from the doorway. He rolls his eyes when he sees James running a comb through his hair. Kendall has known James since kindergarten and they are like brothers, but he wonders about James sometimes. James puts a lot of emphasis on how he looks, which Kendall doesn't understand at all. James is a good looking guy and he really doesn't need to try so hard. But Kendall isn't going to try convincing him otherwise. It would be a pointless attempt.

"I'm getting ready for work." James says nonchalantly, putting his comb in the pocket of his jacket. He follows Kendall out of the bedroom and finds Carlos and Logan waiting by the doorway. Both of them know what was taking him so long, so they don't even bother asking. Anyway, they all need to get to Rocque Records, so there is no time to question James's odd behavior.

They would say goodbye to Ms. Knight and Katie, but they went to the store. So the boys close the door behind them and race each other down the hallway, competing to see who can get to the elevator first.

The ride to Rocque Records is not very long. When the limo parks in front of the record company, the boys look out the window and see a small crowd of fans waiting for them. Since they're new to show business, they haven't had too many paparazzi or fans harrassing him, but that doesn't mean that they don't get noticed. On some days, they will come to Rocque Records and there will be a group of fans waiting for them. Before going inside, they'll sign a few autographs and take a few pictures before Freight Train drags them into the building.

They step out of the limo and greet the fans. James smiles at them and signs autographs, taking pictures with them and having short conversations with them. A couple minutes later, the door opens and the boys exchange a few hugs with the fans before following Freight Train inside. They walk down the hallway, which is full of posters of Gustavo's past projects. Boy Quake, Boys In The Attic, Angel Angel, and more.

"DOGS!" Gustavo barks. "In the studio! NOW!"

His assistant, Kelly Wainwright, hands each of them a song sheet, then they enter the recording booth. The song is called "Elevate" and Gustavo has been hard at work on it. He puts his heart and soul into each song that he writes. Even when he gets Writers Block, he doesn't give up until he finds the perfect title, the perfect lyrics, and the perfect melody. He may be a ravaging psychopath, but the boys look up to him because of his determination and his passion for music. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan don't understand why Gustavo and James don't get along any better than they do, since they are both so passionate about music.

"From the top!" Gustavo says loudly, starting the music. He's in a bad mood and he hopes that these dogs don't give him any trouble. Of course, he probably shouldn't count on that. The dogs are always giving him trouble and he doesn't know if they'll ever give him a break. They drive him crazy on a regular basis and they never stop.

After they've went over the song, they look at Gustavo with extreme hopefulness. His critiques are usually along the lines of "Good, but not good enough," but they are hoping that he is pleased with their performance of the new song.

"It was awesome, right?" Carlos says proudly.

"Eh, it was alright." Gustavo shrugs. "But I've got a headache, so you dogs are done for the day. Please go home and do not bother me. Don't call me, don't message me on Scuttlebutter, and don't show up at my house. Got that?"

Kelly sighs heavily and shakes her head. She really wishes that Gustavo would show a little more respect for the boys. She can tell that they just want to impress him, but all he does is talk about how annoying they are. They may be a little crazy, but they're really very nice boys. She has tried over and over again to get him to actually show some appreciation for the boys, but she's never successful in her attempts. According to Gustavo, all talent are dogs and dogs need to be properly trained.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Logan responds before following his friends out the door.

"Hey, let's go to Starbucks." Carlos suggests.

"You're not getting any coffee." Kendall warns him.

"Okay!" Carlos says defensively.

While his friends argue over how coffee affects Carlos's sanity, James finds himself looking at the picture of Jenna. He liked talking to her and he would love to do it again. She was cute and funny, yet soft spoken. James doesn't usually attract soft spoken girls, but he would love to get Jenna to be interested in him. He's certainly eager to see her again, even though it'll probably only happen in his dreams. It sucks, doesn't it? Yes, it does. Well, he might as well let it go. He can't spend his whole life worrying about something that he can't change.

* * *

><p>"Science bores me." Lacey whispers to Jenna, ignoring their teacher's lecture. This is exactly why she chooses to sit in the back of the room. She can usually get away with texting or playing games on her phone without the teacher catching her. Jenna prefers to sit in the front of the room, but Lacey practically begged her to sit in the back during science class. Lacey needs someone to talk to and she's not about to chat with Marcus Santiago, the cute yet shallow football captain. Lacey isn't the brightest person at Lincoln High School, but the other idiots at this school annoy her.<p>

"Pay attention." Jenna whispers, looking at the front of the room. Mr. Chandler is talking to them about photosynthesis and Jenna really wants to hear what he's saying. Yeah, she's a part of the nerdy crowd, but she doesn't really mind it. Honestly, she doesn't care about popularity. Most of the so called "popular" kids only care about partying. You know, weekends filled with drinking and random hook ups. She manages to keep Lacey away from that lifestyle, but if it weren't for Brian and Jenna, she would probably do a lot of stupid things.

"But I'm bored!" Lacey argues.

"Ms. Russo, did you say something?" Mr. Chandler asks her with a warning look.

"No, ." Lacey says sweetly. But when his back is turned, she rolls her eyes and mocks him silently.

"Lace, don't you have a 72 in this class?" Brian asks her.

"No, I have a 75." Lacey mumbles.

"Yeah, like that's so much better." Jenna says sarcastically. Okay, she isn't a science expert either, but she actually tries to do well. She has an 85 in science and she gets tutoring from Brian. He was eager to help her when he saw that she was having trouble. He would probably help Lacey, too. But she's always "too busy," but Jenna and Brian both know that she attends football practices so she can check out cute guys.

RIIIIIING!

"Remember that you have a test on Thursday." Mr. Chandler says as students start exiting the classroom. Jenna puts her science book in her back pack, then follows Lacey and Brian out of the classroom. Her mind drifts off to last night. It was an interesting Sunday night. She wasn't expecting to have a conversation with James Diamond at McDonald's. She wishes that she could see him again. He's not her type, yet she liked him. She doesn't even know if he's into girls like her, but he certainly seemed interested in her life.

"Brian, Jenna talked to James Diamond last night." Lacey says, leaning against the lockers.

"From Big Time Rush? He's not her type at all." Brian says, shaking his head.

"Okay, we weren't flirting." Jenna says defensively. "Lacey and I were at McDonald's and the guys happened to be there. Lacey started harrassing the rest of the band, so James and I sat at another table and talked. It's no big deal and, Brian, do not tell anyone about this."

"Fine." Brian sighs.

"Can we go to Starbucks before we go to your place?" Lacey asks Jenna. "I need a latte."

"Sounds good to me." Jenna agreees. She puts her books in her locker, then closes and locks it. They turn around and walk down the hallway, turning left and walking out the front doors.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I've got a date with Jo this Friday night." Kendall says, referring to his girlfriend of nine months. "We're gonna see the new Julia Roberts film. I can't remember the name, but Jo is dying to see it."<p>

"Camille wants to see Sucker Punch when it hits theaters next year." Logan says.

"Me and Stephanie are probably gonna go out this weekend, but we have no idea what we're gonna do." Carlos adds to the conversation. James holds back a sigh of annoyance. He hates being the only single member of the band. He had a girlfriend a few weeks ago, but she was too clingy. James doesn't feel comfortable with clingy girlfriends. He likes a girl that is affectionate but independent. Jenna seems to fit that description.

He groans as the name pops into his brain. Why does he keeps thinking about her? He needs to stop before he goes insane. He keeps reminding himself that he'll never see her again, but he can't get her out of his head. It's usually easy for him to forget things like this, but he cannot seem to forget about Jenna. What is he gonna do? There's no way that he'll be able to find her, even though he wants to.

"Whoa." Carlos says, motioning for the other guys to shut up. James gives him a look of confusion as the door opens and closes. He sighs heavily and turns around, his eyes widening when he sees the person that he has had on his mind since last night. It's Jenna! It's Jenna, Lacey, and some blonde guy. He hopes that it's not Jenna's boyfriend.

"Hey, your lady friend is back!" Logan says happily.

"Don't embarrass me." James whispers in a threatening voice. He quickly runs his comb through his hair, then stands up and begins walking towards her. The three teenagers approach the counter and begin talking about what they're going to order. James gulps heavily. He's standing right behind her, so why isn't he striking up a conversation? He has been thinking about her since the meet and greet and she's right in front of him ,yet he's making no move to talk to her.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Kendall shouts. James groans and slaps his palm against his face, his cheeks becoming red with embarrassment as Jenna turns around to see who yelled. James slowly lowers his hand and gives her an awkward smile.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you again." She says with a smile.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." James grins.

"How has your day been?" Jenna asks him.

"Good." James responds. "Me and the guys just got done recording a new song. What about you?"

"School." Jenna tells him. "My friends and I decided to stop by for some lattes before we go back to my place."

"Have you ever tried the hazelnut flavor?" James asks her. "It's my favorite."

"Um, no." Jenna says, turning around to look at the menu. She is really happy that she's talking to James again. She still isn't a huge Big Time Rush fan, but she happens to think that James is a very likeable person. Anyway, Big Time Rush makes cute music. On the way to school this morning, Lacey had the band's album playing and Jenna thinks that they do have some good music. She actually loves "Shot In The Dark."

"You should try it." James tells her.

"One hazelnut latte, please." Jenna tells the cashier. She glances at Lacey and Brian, who have already found a table. Lacey looks excited to see Jenna talking to James again, while Brian just looks bored. Lacey insists that Brian has a crush on her, but he denies it. Anyway, Jenna doesn't believe it. She doesn't even know why her family and friends seem to think that they would make such a good couple. Brian is a friend and that's all he's ever gonna be.

"What school do you go to?" James asks her.

"Lincoln High School." Jenna smiles. "It's, like, ten miles away from here."

Whoa, Jenna's school isn't that far from where James works! He can't even begin to describe the excitement he feels at the moment. Maybe there's hope after all. He might actually have a chance of seeing Jenna whenever he wants. If he only knew where she lived, then he might be able to stop by. She seems like a smart girl, too. Maybe she could help him with his math homework.

"I just go to the Palm Woods School." He tells her, watching as she accepts her latte from the cashier.

"Right." Jenna responds. "That's at the Palm Woods Hotel, isn't it?"

"You are correct." James smiles as they step away from the counter. "Do you live close by?"

"Actually, I do." Jenna nods. "My house is about fifteen miles away from my school. I mean, it's not super close, but it's not that bad. It's called Hollywood Gardens. It's has nice brick homes, lots of trees and flowers. Basically, it's full of nature. I like it. It's relaxing."

"Sounds nothing like the Palm Woods." James says as he sits at a table. "Hey, sit down."

Jenna looks at Lacey, who gives her a thumbs up. She shrugs and sits across from James. This feels just like their encounter at Wal Mart, the only difference being that they're in a coffee shop instead of a fast food restaurant. Before she says anything, she looks at the boy in front of her. Is it possible for someone to be so adorable? He has a beautiful smile, hazel eyes, and perfect brown hair. And his skin is so tan, so he must spend a lot of time outdoors. Jenna can already tell that they're opposites. For one thing, James looks like he works out a lot. On the other hand, Jenna is not the least bit athletic. She still remembers that horrible dodgeball experience from freshman year. She didn't get to throw very many balls, since she was getting pelted by them.

"It's pretty quiet." She tells him. "So it works well for me. I'm not a big fan of too much craziness. Of course, I've had to get use to some craziness. After all, I'm best friends with Lacey. She's the queen of crazy."

"She seems pretty wild." James agrees. "She and Carlos would probably get along."

"Doesn't Carlos have a girlfriend? He said in Pop Tiger that he had a girlfriend." Jenna responds.

"Yeah, but I think he and Lacey could be good friends." James tells her.

"Hey, this latte is really good." Jenna says, taking a sip of her latte. She notices that James doesn't have anything to drink, so she sits the drink in front of him, still holding onto it. "Have some."

As James grabs the cup, their hands touch. Jenna quickly pulls her hand back, staring at it.

"Delicious." James says, pushing the cup back to her. He wonders if he can arrange to meet Jenna again. He knows where she goes to school and he knows where she lives, so he has the ability to keep in touch with her now. Maybe now would be a good time to get her Facebook information, so he can add her.

"Hey, do you have Facebook? Everyone has Facebook."

"I do." Jenna smiles.

"Would you mind if I added you?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Jenna laughs. "Just search for Jenna Harper and you'll probably recognize my profile picture. I'm just laying on my bed."

"Okay." James grins. "I gues you and I are gonna be Facebook buddies."

"I guess we are."

"Hey, we're ready to go." Brian says as he and Lacey approach her. He gives James a weird look and growls under his breath as Jenna keeps looking at James.

"I better get going." She tells the rockstar. "Remember to add me."

"Trust me." James says as Jenna starts walking away. "I will."

When he looks at his friends, they are looking at him as they whisper. They are never going to leave him alone, are they? He doesn't even know why they keep teasing him about Jenna. They've never done that with other girls that James has dated. Why is Jenna any different? She's hot _and _sweet, but he doesn't know why his friends seem to enjoy joking about it.

"What are you guys talking about?" He whispers harshly as he returns to the table.

"You are so into her." Kendall smiles, shaking his head.

"Can't I make new friends without you guys turning it into a joke?" James complains.

"Nope." Carlos and Logan say in unison.

"You people are jerks." James mutters.

"Whatever." Kendall laughs. "Let's get back home. My mom is probably home by now."

As they walk out to the limo, the guys keep talking about James's obvious interest in Jenna. But he begs to differ. He's not romantically interested in her. She's just someone that he happens to enjoy talking to. He isn't about to land himself in the Friends Zone, but they can be...Well, he would like to go on a date with her, so he actually _would _like to be more than friends, but he isn't going to rush things.

It's funny how it has only taken him one night to become so obsessed with someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I love reading them:)<strong>


	3. The Day James Asked For A Date

James's family life has always been pretty...weird. He has lived a privileged life, but his relationship with his parents is different. He and his mom are pretty close, but Brooke Diamond can be a control freak. She won't take no for an answer and she doesn't really have to worry about hearing the word because no one ever says no to her. In other words, she always gets her way. She has made a lot of decisions for James. When he and his friends wanted to take snowboarding lessons, she made them take ballet. When James wanted to take Brittany Hansen to the school dance sophomore year, Brooke didn't let him because she didn't think Brittany was right for James. That's stupid in James's opinion. He had no plans of being in a serious relationshio with her. They were just going to the dance together.

As for James's dad, he doesn't even like to talk about the man. Samuel Diamond betrayed the family. His relationship with Brooke only lasted for eleven years of James's life. For a big part of James's childhood, he didn't get to have a real relationship with his father because Samuel cared more about partying. Finally, Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She filed for a divorce from her husband. That really hurt James, but that's not the worst part. What really hurt is what happened about ten months later. Samuel _remarried._ He married some girl that is fifteen years younger than him. It's like Brooke wasn't good enough for him. Lately, he has been trying to get in touch with his son, but James isn't having it. Samuel doesn't deserve to have a proper relationship with James. If he had really wanted to, he would have tried to contact James much sooner. Basically, James can't stand his so called father.

He sits on the bed, staring at his cell phone screen. Five missed calls. Why does his dad even bother trying? He can call a million times, but he doesn't even realize how much he hurt James. It's almost like he never even wanted James in the first place. When James was due to be born, his dad got to the hospital late. He had been out that night and he got a call from Brooke's mom, saying that the baby was coming. He obviously wasn't in any hurry because he ended up being ten minutes late. James shouldn't hate anyone, but he can't think of another word to describe how he feels about his father.

He clenches his jaw and puts his phone on the bedside table. He doesn't want to think about his father. He wants to think about something that makes him happy, like Jenna. He's eager to get to know her. Although he barely knows her, he's interested in knowing more about her. What are her hobbies? What is her favorite flower? What does she plan on doing after high school? What would she like to do on a first date?

Speaking of Jenna, he sent her a friend request on Facebook. He wants to see if she has accepted him yet, so he grabs his lap top and clicks into the internet. He goes to his Facebook account and checks his notifications. Sure enough, Jenna has added him. He silently cheers in excitement, going to her page. He looks at her profile picture. She's laying on her bed, cuddling a teddy bear in her arms. James finds it to be really cute. As he looks at her posts, he finds himself smiling more with each one.

_I'm really craving Subway:P _

That was posted a couple of hours ago. It also gives James an idea. He'll order a Subway sandwich, take it to Jenna's house, and maybe she'll accept a date with him. He doesn't want to be too forward, but he can't help that he would really like to go out with her. They don't even have to call it a date if she doesn't want to. All he wants to do is spend more time with her.

He smiles as he logs out of Facebook and closes the lap top. He jumps off the bed and runs over to the dresser, checking his reflection. He looks good, as usual. All he has to do is get the pretty girl a sandwich.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asks from the couch.

"Subway!" James says before grabbing the keys to the Big Time Rush mobile, rushing out the door. He walks down the hallway and into the elevator, wondering what kind of sandwiches Jenna likes. He personally likes the spicy italian sub, so maybe she would enjoy it, too. She enjoyed the hazelnut latte when he recommended it to her.

As he exits the elevator, he accidentally runs into Camille Roberts, Logan's girlfriend and one of James's closest girl friends. She's known as the Palm Woods Method Actress Queen. She's very serious about her acting and she can frequently be seen in character. She's cool, though. She and Logan are complete opposites, but they're a great couple. James occasionally helps her rehearse for auditions.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" She asks him. "Does it have something to do with that girl that Logan told me about?"

"Does everyone know about her?" James complains.

"Hey, it's okay." Camille says in amusement. "Logan said that she seems really cool, even though he hasn't actually talked to her. Are you gonna see her any time today?"

"I'm going to get her a sandwich." James says before walking past her. He runs out to the parking garage and looks for the Big Time Rush mobile. When he finds the red convertible, he gets into the drivers seat and puts the key in the ignition. He knows where Subway is, but he hopes that he'll be able to find Hollywood Gardens. He does not feel like getting lost in a big city like Los Angeles. He wants to surprise Jenna with a little "gift" and put his plan into action. Yeah, he's putting together a plan to get a date with Jenna.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and drives out of the parking garage.

* * *

><p>James ordered the sandwich and it's sitting in the front passengers seat, while James searches for Hollywood Gardens. He's using GPS, so he should be arriving in the neighborhood any minute. Finally, he sees the "Hollywood Gardens" sign. On each side of it, there is a rose bush. Right past the sign is the neighborhood entrance. He turns right and looks at the beautiful homes. He hopes that he can find Jenna's place. He really hopes that he can find it.<p>

Each Hollywood Gardens home is made of brick and are either one story or two stories tall. Since it's November, some people have started putting out Christmas decorations, such as wreaths. James and the guys are planning on going back to Minnesota for the break. He slows down when he sees two brunettes standing on the front porch. He recognizes one girl as Jenna, while the other girl must be her sister. James watches as the other girl walks out to a shiny blue car and gets into the drivers seat. James anxiously waits for the sister (He thinks that her name was Chris) to leave and when she is finally out of sight, James parks in front of the home.

He grabs the sandwich and steps out of the car, walking to the porch. He rings the doorbell and waits patiently. Is it weird that he's visiting her home when they don't even know each other? They've only met a couple of times, so he hopes that he's not scaring her. He's not trying to, but some girls don't like guys that are too forward. Should he leave the sandwich at the doorstep and get out before she knows that he was here? Or should he stay? Before he can make a final decision, the door opens.

"James?" Jenna questions. "What are you doing here?"

"I read on your Facebook that you were craving Subway, so I got you a Spicy Italian sub." James says, handing the sandwich to her. She looks grateful when she accepts the sandwich, which is a good sign. Maybe James isn't making a complete fool of himself. James Diamond is smooth, calm and collected, not a socially awkward idiot with no experience with the ladies. He's pretty sure that he knows how to impress a girl like Jenna.

"You really pay attention to these things, don't you? I appreciate that." Jenna says, leaning against the door frame. James finds himself staring at her with passionate desire. She's not wearing anything special. Just jeans, a black tank top, and purple zip up jacket, with her hair pulled into a pony tail. But James likes it. He likes it a lot.

"I didn't want you to have to keep waiting for something that you could have right now." James says. He hums awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. What is he thinking? He doesn't even know. He's normally great with words, but something is preventing him from speaking. What is happening to him? Maybe it has something to do with him falling out of bed and hitting his head on the floor this morning. Could he be suffering from some kind of damage to his brain? Ugh, that's a stupid excuse. He just needs to face it. Jenna Harper makes him nervous, but not in a bad way. It's the kind of nervous that happens when you really like someone.

"Thanks." Jenna says. "Do you want to come in? My parents are at work and my sister just left to go to work, so I could use some company."

"Um, sure." James says as Jenna steps aside. He enters the home and Jenna closes the door.

"Okay, you got me a foot long." Jenna laughs. "You wanna help me eat this thing? Because I sure won't be able to finish it myself."

"Sounds great." James says, following her into the dining room. They both sit at the table and Jenna removes the sandwich from the bag. She hands one half to James and takes the other for herself. They eat in silence, not wanting to embarrass themselves by talking with their mouths full. While James eats, he occasionally glances at Jenna, holding back a chuckle when he sees some mayonaise around her mouth.

"How was school today?" He asks.

"Pretty good." Jenna answers. "Except I was picked second to last when we were picking teams in PE. That was kind of a downer. But Lacey got picked last. One of the team captains, Anna, hates Lacey because she played a really horrible prank on the girl last year."

"Do I even wanna know what the prank was?"

"No, you don't." Jenna giggles softly.

"Oh, you've got something right here." James says, grabbing a napkin and gently wiping the mayonaise from the girl's mouth.

"Oh my god, that's embarrassing." Jenna groans, covering her face.

"Hey, don't worry about it." James says, eating the last of his sandwich. "Well, I should probably get going now. The guys and I are gonna go to the hockey rink later, so I need to get ready."

"Thanks for the sandwich." Jenna says. She really does appreciate his kind gesture. It was sweet and unexpected. Heck, she's amazed that he was able to find her house. She has read articles about him being the pretty boy of the band and there have even been rumors of him being a player and a bit self absorbed, but she doesn't know how anyone could get that idea. Would a self absorbed guy bring her a sandwich when she didn't even ask for one?

"No problem." James says before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I knew you could be forward, but this is just crazy." Kendall says as he and James put their skates on. He's not telling James to stop flirting with this girl, but bringing a girl a sandwich when James has only known her for two days is just crazy. And taking it to her house? Kendall doesn't believe that anyone should visit someone's house unless they really know that person. Jenna seems like a cool girl and she probably is, but James should get to know her first.<p>

"She said on her Facebook that she was craving Subway, so I was being nice." James argues, putting his helmet on. Kendall has been taking things slow with Jo and James is going to do the same thing with Jenna. Bringing a sandwich to her home is not what James would consider forward. He's just doing something nice for somone. He doesn't see anything wrong with that.

"Of course." Kendall whispers sarcastically as they step onto the ice, hockey sticks in hand. They are suppose to be playing a game, but Carlos and Logan are in the middle of an argument. Just as they are about to start slapping each other, Kendall hits the puck, making sure it hits Logan's helmet. That gets their attention and they glare at each other before getting into position.

"Ready to go down?" James asks them.

"Yeah right." Logan scoffs. "We're gonna take you down first."

"Sure you will." James says before hitting the puck. Carlos stands in front of the goal and tries to keep the puck from getting past him, but that is a failed attempt. The puck flies past him and enters the goal.

"Maybe next time." Kendall calls out. Before he can say anymore, the puck is flying past him and into the goal he's suppose to be defending. Then he sees Carlos and Logan smirking at him and James.

* * *

><p>"How was the hockey rink?" Ms. Knight asks when the boys return to apartment 2J.<p>

"Did Logan get knocked out like last time?" Katie asks from her place on the couch. She's watching Spongebob Squarepants, but she never misses an opportunity to tease the guys. She might actually stop if it truly offended them, but they don't seem to mind so Katie hasn't even considered stopping. It's much too fun for her. Why stop something if she enjoys it?

"No, I didn't." Logan mutters, remembering the incident. He doesn't even want to think about it. All he remembers is Carlos accidentally hitting him in the head with a hockey stick, then he passed out.

After a couple more minutes of conversing back and forth with Ms. Knight, the boys head in separate directions. James chooses to go back to his shared bedroom with Kendall. He returns to his bed and grabs his lap top, logging back into Facebook. He's contemplating whether or not he should ask Jenna out. Maybe Kendall was right. Maybe he's moving too fast. Only two days and he's already considering asking her on a date. Then again, it's not like he hasn't rushed into things before. He only knew Annie for a day before they decided to go out. It didn't take very long for him to ask Rachel either. Why should Jenna be any different? He's going to ask her out over Facebook and pray that he gets the desired response. _Yes, James Diamond! I would love to go out with you! _Well, that's what he _wants _her to say, but he knows that there are no guarantees.

Before he starts typing a message, he goes to her photos. He has only seen two pictures of her, but he wants to see more. He looks at each one and he finally decides that his favorite is the one of Jenna and Lacey at the beach. Lacey is wearing a zebra striped bikini, while Jenna is wearing a purple bikini. Their hair is soaking wet with salt water and James loves it.

He eventually takes his eyes off the pictures and goes to the messaging section of Facebook. He hums softly as he thinks of what to say. Something short and simple. He just wants to ask her out, but he doesn't want his message to be boring. It needs some kind of flair because James Diamond doesn't do boring. He doesn't roll that way. He likes to keep things interesting.

Just as he is about to start typing, he sees Jenna's name on the IM list. He smiles excitedly and clicks on her name, then types.

_**James Diamond:** How's it going? :D_

_**Jenna Harper:** Good:) My sister just got home from work, so we're watching Glee_

_**James Diamond:** I love that show:)_

_**Jenna Harper:** Seriously?_

_**James Diamond:** Is that weird?_

_**Jenna Harper:** Not at all:P It's actually really cool_

_**James Diamond:** Awesome:) Anyway, could I ask you something?_

_**Jenna Harper:**Ask away!_

**James Diamond:** Do you think it's bad to ask a girl out over Facebook?

_ **Jenna Harper: **It depends on whether they know each other or not. If a guy asked me out over the internet and I had never seen him before in my life, I would be a little creeped out. Now if I've met the guy and I know that he's not a forty year old stalker, I guess I wouldn't mind. Who's the girl that you wanna ask out?_

**_James Diamond: _**_You? :P_

**_Jenna Harper: _**_Me? Really? You sure you don't want to date someone like Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez? _

_**James Diamond: **I don't always have to date someone famous, you know. Sometimes it's nice to go out with a normal person:)_

**_Jenna Harper: _**_Okay, what do you think about going to the park? Maybe we could have a picnic or something_

_**James Diamond: **How about the beach?_

_**Jenna Harper: **Even better:)_

_**James Diamond: **So it's a date?_

_**Jenna Harper: **It's a date:D_

**_James Diamond:_**_ I'll see you this Saturday night_

_**Jenna Harper: **Sounds good to me:) I've gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later_

James smiles cheerfully as Jenna logs off. He just has to wait four more days before he can enjoy a picnic on the beach with a beautiful girl.

His smile fades slightly as his best friend's come to mind. He hates when they tease him about Jenna and he can only imagine what they would say if they knew he's gonna go out with her, so he chooses to keep it a secret. Besides, it'll be much more romantic if no one but him and Jenna know about it. He sees him and Jenna sitting on a blanket, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, singing random songs, and maybe a little cuddling (Well, James is hoping). He's going to make sure that this date is perfect.

He wonders what it is about Jenna that excites him so much. She's humble, down to earth, soft spoken, attractive, innocent, and so much more. He also likes that she doesn't act too eager. She's friendly toward him, but she doesn't freak out when she sees him. Some girls don't hesitate to say yes if he asks him out, but Jenna was a lot calmer about it. Man, he _loves _that.

* * *

><p><strong>The first three chapters have mostly been about James and Jenna, but you will start seeing more of the other characters soon:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	4. The Night Of Their First Date

Kendall likes to watch manly programs, like hockey, but there's nothing good on, so he settled for ICarly. He's bored out of his mind, so what else can he do? Carlos and Logan are hanging out with Camille and Stephanie by the pool and James apparently has somewhere to be (He can't fool anyone. They all know that he's going out with Jenna). Therefore, Kendall has no one to keep him company. He could hang out with his mom or sister, but he would feel awkward because he, being a guy, needs to hang out with other guys. Since there is no one available, he'll just have to entertain himself.

He tears his eyes away from the comedy show when he hears a crash coming from his and James's room. He sighs heavily and goes to check on his very nervous friend. He doesn't even know why James is so nervous. Jenna is just another girl. Personally, Kendall doesn't understand what's so special about her. Then again, he hasn't been flirting with her for the past week. Maybe James sees something that Kendall hasn't noticed. It's just that there were plenty of girls like Jenna back in Minnesota. Why didn't James want to date any of them? He always wanted to date the hot cheerleaders and members of the girls hockey team.

"James, what-"He stops when he sees James laying on the floor. He must have tripped over Kendall's gym bag. Maybe his mom is right. He should clean up his side of the room.

"Could you please move your stuff?" James groans as he stands back up, wiping the dust of his jeans and white South Pole hoodie. Desperately looking at himself in the mirror, he grabs his lucky comb and runs it through his hair. He might get a girlfriend today and, considering he has been single for a while, that would be pretty nice. He has been on dates lately, but he hasn't actually had a girlfriend. He really wants one, too. As of right now, he's the only single member of the band. Tonight, he's hoping that will change.

"Are you still not planning on telling me where you're going? Not that you have. I mean, it's pretty obvious where you're going." Kendall smirks.

James glares at his friend. Now is not the time for Kendall's immaturity. He needs to get out of here and to Jenna's house. He doesn't have time for any jokes. Maybe later, but not right now.

"Oh, whatever!" He groans before rushing out of the bedroom. He grabs his keys and heads out the door. In the midst of his rushing, he finds himself imagining everything that he and Jenna will do tonight. After eating, he was thinking that they could take a long walk on the beach and at the end of the night, he wouldn't mind a kiss or two. He knows that a lot of people don't believe in kissing on the first date, but James sees nothing wrong with it. But he'll only do it if Jenna wants to. He doesn't want to force her to do anything.

When he gets to Jenna's house, he gets butterflies in his stomach when he sees Jenna talking to her mom outside. At least, James _thinks _that it's her mom. The woman is somewhere in her forties, but still attractive for her age. James can definitely see the resemblance between her and her daughter. He's guessing that Chris looks more like their father, even though James has never seen Mr. Harper before.

He parks in front of the house, waving at Jenna. Jenna gives her mom a hug before running to the car and getting in next to James. He takes a moment to study her appearance. Tiny shorts, a pink tank top, and white flip flops.

"Are you gonna drive or not?" She teases.

"Huh? Oh, right." James says absentmindedly, starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

"Los Angeles is beautiful at night." Jenna says softly, looking out the window. "I love looking at the city lights. It never gets old."

"Same here." James agrees. He doesn't even think as he makes his next move. He takes one hand off the wheel and grabs hers. To his surprise, she doesn't let guy. He thought that she would push him away, but she seems to happily accept the gesture. _Don't sweat, James. Do not sweat._ It would be so humiliating if he got her hand drenched with his sweat.

"I'm amazed that my mom convinced my dad to let me go out with you." Jenna tells him. "He freaked out when I told him who you were, but my mom told him to let me go out with you and he finally gave him, but there's just one condition. If things work out, he wants to meet you. So if this is a good date, I guess you'll have to meet my dad."

Okay, now James is scared. He's only known her for seven days. Meeting the parents is something that a couple does when they've been dating for a few months. James would prefer for their relationship to be kind of private for a while. Anyway, what if Jenna's dad hates him? Considering that he freaked out when Jenna told him who she was going out with, James is guessing that Mr. Harper has already formed an opinion of James.

"I know. It worries me, too." Jenna says in understanding. "I guess it has something to do with me being the youngest daughter. Dads are always overly protective of their youngest daughter. He has never been this protective of Chris. It kind of bother me sometimes because it seems like she gets to do stuff but when I do something, it's a big deal. Dad never made a big deal out of Chris dating, but he has to meet every boy that I date and if he doesn't like the guy, he'll show it."

He'll definitely hate James. Mr. Harper would probably approve of someone like that Brian guy that Jenna hangs out with, but someone like James would be considered no good for his daughter. James thinks that he and Jenna would be great together, but he knows that her dad will disagree. James isn't smart, he's known for being a player, and he's not all that serious minded. Why would Jenna's family ever want her to date someone like him? He knows that she could do better than him, but he really wants her.

"You're seventeen, yet your dad still treats you like a child? You're going to be eighteen in a few months, so I thought he would loosen up a little bit." He says in surprise.

"Trust me when I say that he will never loosen up." Jenna shakes her head.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." James says, holding Jenna's hand and using his other hand to carry the picnic basket. He sits the basket down and lays the blanket out, motioning for Jenna to sit down. She happily obeys and looks up at the tall boy. She hasn't said this to her family, but she has been thinking about James all week. That perfect face and that beautiful voice have been on her mind since the concert. When she took Lacey to that concert, she didn't think that she would end up going out with one of the guys.<p>

"What are we eating?" She asks him.

"I made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." James says, handing one to her. "I'm not the best cook in the world, but I hope these are pretty good."

He watches anxiously as she takes a bite of the sandwich, sighing with relief as her expression becomes one of satisfaction.

"Pretty good for someone who says they can't cook." She tells him. "But if you're really that bad, maybe I can give you some lessons. I make some really good spaghetti."

"I just might have to try it sometimes." James grins.

Jenna watches his joyful face, his eyes becoming brighter. She wants to get closer, but she holds back. She wants to know what it's like to be cuddled up in his arms, with him squeezing her tightly and burying his face in her hair. Will she ever get to experience that? Maybe it's too soon to be thinking about that. She should just relax and enjoy the date.

"What's going on in the world of Big Time Rush?" She asks him.

"Well, we've got a photo shoot with Pop Tiger tomorrow." James answers.

"Sounds fun." Jenna says, closing her eyes as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Wanna go for a walk after this?" James asks as he finishes his sandwich.

"Sure." Jenna says, eating the rest of her own. She and James put everything back in the picnic basket, then James stands up and reaches for Jenna's hand. Jenna looks at him for a moment, then accepts his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Their hands stay intertwined as they begin walking toward the shoreline. His hand feels warm as it holds hers, but she actually likes it. She's holding hands with a rockstar and she would be lying if she said that she's not enjoying it. It feels sort of ironic that she has claimed that she's not a Big Time Rush fan, yet she's walking on the beach with James Diamond.

"Can you sing?" James asks.

"I can, but I wouldn't want to do it professionally."

"Oh, you're such a turd. Oh yeah, a giant turd and you look like a turd and smell like-" Jenna punches him in the arm before he can finish. Instead of flinching in pain, he laughs. "Relax! Kendall sang this song to Gustavo at my audition."

"I'm not even gonna ask." Jenna says, letting go of his hand.

"Aww, did the song bother you?" James teases.

"No, I thought it was funny." Jenna mumbles. Suddenly, she's being spun around. She squeals as James tightens his arm around her first and soon her legs are off the ground as James spins around. She playfull yells for him to stop, but he refuses to let her go. When he finally does become still, she uses the opportunity to run from him.

"Come here!" James calls out, chasing after her.

"No!" Jenna laughs, picking up her pace. She's surprised when James catches up to her and throws his arms back around her waist, pulling her backwards. Next thing she knows, James is falling backwards and they end up on the ground. Jenna rolls onto her stomach and gulps when she realizes that she's laying on top of him. Poor James looks like he's in pain, but she can't help but giggle. He's not seriously hurt, so a little laughter won't hurt them. She laughs even harder when James rubs the back of his head. She helps him sit up and hesitantly touches the back of his head, intending to make sure he isn't hurt but actually touching the soft strands of hair.

"Um, you're okay." She says, removing her hand from his hair.

"Great." James groans, sitting up. "Anyway, you said you can sing, so I want to hear you."

"No." Jenna says, shaking her head.

"Come on." James pleads.

"No, I have terrible stage fright." Jenna says.

"But it's just you and me." James says, reaching for her hand.

"Okay!" Jenna finally gives in. She chooses to sing "Strawberry Wine." After all, it's one of her favorite songs.

Her voice is soft at first, but grows more confident with each line. She has the talent to be a singer, but she's just lacking confidence. He would buy her album if she ever released one, but he learned on Facebook that she wants to be a school counselor, like her mom. James thinks that she'll be a great counselor. She has the caring nature and she's a great listener.

"Do you know this one?" James asks as Jenna sits with her back against his chest. He starts singing "When You Say Nothing At All."

"I love this song." Jenna tells him. "But I didn't think you listened to country."

"I usually don't, but I actually like this song." James says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I like your voice." Jenna says softly.

"Thanks." James says, resting his chin on her shoulder.

He frowns as she gets off his lap, offering her hand. He lets her pull him off the ground and he doesn't let go of her hand right away. For the millionth time tonight, their fingers are intertwined. Next thing he knows, Jenna's arms are around his waist, hugging him tightly. It's no kiss, but he doesn't mind hugs. He loves getting hugs, especially if he's getting them from someone he really likes.

He wraps one arm around her, while the other plays with her strands of brown hair. It's soft, it smells like strawberries, and he can tell that she washed it before he picked her up.

"What was that for?" He asks her when she pulls away.

"I just wanted a hug." Jenna shrugs.

"Well, just call me if you ever want one." James smiles.

"I would, but I don't have your phone number." Jenna says, seeming disappointed.

"Let's fix that." James says, removing a sharpie from the pocket of his jacket. He "borrowed" one of Logan's and he doesn't think that the Big Time Brain will notice if he took it for a couple of hours. He uncaps the marker and takes Jenna's hand, writing his cell phone number down. Then Jenna takes the sharpie and does the same for James, writing her number on his hand.

"Alright, do you want to do anything else?" She asks him.

"Let's just sit and talk for a while." James says as they return to the blanket, sitting back down.

"Good, because I have a question." Jenna tells him. "What happened between you and your dad? You don't seem like you're too fond of him, so I'm kind of curious about what happened. Of course, you can tell me if you don't feel comfortable talking about it. I won't _force _you to talk about anything that you don't feel comfortable with."

"It's complicated." James says softly, staring at the sunset. His relationship with his father is way more than complicated. It's a completely unfixable mess.

Jenna watches him with worry. Something must have happened to make him act like this.

"You can tell me if you want to." She says, rubbing his shoulder.

"When I was a kid, my dad didn't exactly show me any fatherly love. In fact, he spent way more time partying with friends than spending time with me. He and my mom fought about it all the time. They divorced when I was eleven and a few months later, my dad remarried a woman fifteen years younger than him. I hate him for it. If he hadn't married that woman, he and my mom could possibly have had a chance of making things right."

"I'm sorry." Jenna says quietly. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Don't worry about it." James tells her. "It's no big deal."

It's weird seeing a more vulnerable side of James Diamond. It makes Jenna feel sad for him. Even though he has everything he could ever want, his life hasn't been perfect. This is why Jenna prefers not to make judgements against anyone. You never truly know someone until you've spent time with them.

* * *

><p>"I had fun tonight." Jenna says as they walk to the porch. She really did have fun with James because he's a very fun person. She felt different than she usually does. Most of the time, she feels shy and awkward, but James made her feel like a completely different person. She feels like she can really be herself when she's with him. She just hates knowing that her dad wouldn't approve of him.<p>

"I was hoping you would say that." James says, watching as Jenna reaches for the doorknob. He frowns, fearing that he's not gonna get the kiss that he was hoping for. He wants those lips to touch his, but it doesn't look like it's gonna happen tonight. Everything else went according to plan, but he's starting to question whether there's going to be any lips to lips action.

"Really, I had a great time." Jenna says, cupping her hand over his cheek. For a moment, James is thinking that he might get that kiss after all, but instead Jenna presses her lips against his cheek. She gives him a smile and waves before opening the door and walking inside, closing it behind her. James quietly groans in frustration. He has always been able to get a kiss on the first date. What happened tonight? All he got was a kiss on the cheek! Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he was hoping for a little more than that.

He sighs and walks back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Do you think James in enjoying his date with Jenna?" Logan asks his other two friends.<p>

"Hey, we don't know that he's out with Jenna." Carlos says, even though a knowing smile is creeping onto his face.

"He makes it pretty obvious, man." Kendall disagrees. They all know what James is doing, so they don't even need to bother discussing. None of them have a problem with him going out with Jenna. Even though they know nothing about her, they like her a lot better than some of the other skanks that he has dated. Besides, he obviously likes her and if he's happy, then they're happy.

The door opens and James walks into the apartment. He looks happy, so he must have had a pretty good time with this girl. They aren't used to seeing him act this way after a date, though. Usually, he's pretty nonchalant about it, but he seems cheerful this time. His eyes are bright with joy and a small smile is on his face. Jenna must be a special girl if she's making him so happy.

"How was it?" Logan asks him.

"Did you guys kiss?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"How do you know I was with Jenna?" James says awkwardly.

"Ah ha! We never said Jenna's name!" Kendall shouts, pointing at him.

"Will you idiots leave him alone?" Katie snaps. She has a headache and she is in no mood for their garbage. If they make one more comment about James (Frankly, she would prefer if they all shut up), she's going to punch them so hard.

"Seriously, boys." Ms. Knight warns. "Be nice. And Katie, you need to be nicer, too."

"Mom, you should know me by now." Katie says tiredly. "I don't do nice."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Ms. Knight." James says before walking over to Katie and messing up her hair. "And thanks to you, munchkin."

"Call me that again and I will do bad things to you."

"Well, then!" James says before storming to his room. He hears his friend's laughter, but he doesn't pay any attention to it. He's pleased with the success of his date with Jenna, even though he failed to get a kiss. He did get her phone number, though. That's a pretty big accomplishment. Now he can hear her voice whenever he wants.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yay, I managed a double update today! Now I'm gonna do some studying before I go to bed:) And thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!<strong>**


	5. The Day They Became A Couple

Jenna hums softly as she types away on her lap top. She has an essay due in English on Monday and she's doing the finishing touches now. Of course, it's kind of hard to concentrate when she has a cute on her mind. She had fun with James yesterday, she really did, and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again. James isn't the person that people make him out to be. Maybe he has dated a lot of girls, but Jenna doesn't think he seems like a player. He's very sweet and she feels so comfortable when she's with him. Her dad doesn't seem to think hanging out with James is a good idea, though. When she got home from the date yesterday, he lectured her on these "music types" and how a celebrity is no good for her. Well, Jenna thinks that he should get to know James before he makes any judgements. Maybe he would see that James really isn't all that bad.

"Jenna, Lacey is here." Chris says from the doorway of her younger sister's bedroom.

"Send her up." Jenna says, keeping her eyes on the computer screen. A couple minutes later, Lacey jumps onto the bed and Chris returns downstairs.

"You went out with James Diamond?" Her best friends shrieks. She sighs as she looks at her friend. She should have known that Lacey would freak out over this. Lacey tends to freak out over anything BTR related. They may be best friends, but sometimes Jenna is reluctant to tell Lacey anything. The girl isn't exactly good at keeping secrets. As of right now, Jenna wants to keep her date with James a secret. She doesn't want anyone hounding her and begging her to get James's autograph for them or something. Anyway, it's not like they're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They just went out. If Jenna has to be honest, she would like to be James's girlfriend, but she also thinks that they shouldn't rush things. She takes dating seriously, which means that she won't become someone's girlfriend until she really gets to know them.

"Yeah, I did." She says slowly. "But listen to me, you cannot tell anyone, okay? I don't want people asking me about James and all that. I don't want to get unwanted attention for going out with James Diamond. Promise?"

"I won't say a word."

"I'm serious, Lacey."

"So am I!"

"Good." Jenna smiles, saving her essay. She'll print it out later. Right now, she's craving a slice of that pizza that her mom brought home yesterday. Last night, she and Chris stayed up until one, eating pizza and watching nighttime sitcoms. She is addicted to cheese pizza. Chris prefers sausage, so their mom got half cheese and half sausage. She wouldn't mind getting some pizza with James sometimes. Ugh, why does his name always pop up? Every food she eats and every show or movie she watches, she thinks about what food, TV shows, and movies that James would like. What is happening to her mind?

"It's too bad that Logan has a girlfriend." Lacey sighs, laying on her back. Her red V neck shirt is kind of low cut, so Jenna pulls it up. She hates to be acting like Lacey's mother, but she doesn't want her best friend to look like a slut. Lacey's actual mom is always busy, so she doesn't pay a whole lot of attention her daughter. Jenna, on the other hand, knows that Lacey is better than the other skanks at their school. She doesn't need to dress or act trashy.

"He's dating Camille Roberts, isn't he?" She asks.

"Yeah, the girl from Magic Middle School." Lacey answers. "I loved that show, especially that one episode where those guys drench that nerdy kid in water. That was hilarious."

"Hey, let's get some pizza." Jenna says, getting off the bed. Lacey follows her out the door and they walk down the stairs. They rush into the kitchen, heading straight for the pizza box on the counter. They both grab a slice of cheese pizza and go to the living room, where Mandy Harper (Jenna and Chris's mom) and Chris are sitting on the couch. Jenna sits next to her sister, while Lacey sits on the floor.

"Jenna, tell us more about this boy that you went out with." Mandy tells her daughter.

"He's six foot one and totally hot." Lacey answers.

"Lacey!" Jenna whispers before answering her mom's question. "He's in Big Time Rush, he lives at the Palm Woods hotel, he's from Minnesota, he likes hockey, and he has a great sense of humor. Mom, he's nothing like Dad tries to say. He's not a selfish womanizer. He's really sweet, funny, adorable, and I happen to like him a lot. And I don't care that I've only known him for a week."

"Well, you're gonna be eighteen in a few months, so I might as well start letting you make some of your own choices. I guess if you want to keep spending time with this boy, you can." Mandy tells her. Jenna smiles proudly. Her mom is the cool parent, while her dad is the strict one. She's amazed that they don't fight over parenting techniques, since they have such different personalities.

"Lacey, where is your mom today?" Chris asks her sister's friend.

"In San Diego." Lacey sighs. "So I took a cab here."

"Uh huh." Chris says slowly.

"This pizza is amazing." Jenna says through a mouthful of pizza.

"Wipe your mouth, little sister." Chris says, handing a napkin to her sister. Jenna wipes the pizza sauce from the corners of her mouth, eating the last bite of pizza. She's seriously considering calling James in a minute. When they talked on Facebook last night, he said that he and the guys have today off, so he should be available for a little conversation.

"Oh look, she's calling her new boyfriend." Lacey teases as Jenna takes her cell phone from her pocket. Jenna smacks her friend behind the head, then eagerly runs to the restroom and closes the door behind her. She dials James's number, which she has memorized. She _needs _to hear his voice. Right now, all she wants to be in his arms again, like yesterday. She loved how his arms felt around her and how it felt when he held her hand. She loved touching his hair, feeling the silky strands between her fingers.

Four rings later, James picks up and Jenna smiles when she hears his voice.

"Hey!" He says happily.

"Hi." Jenna says. "What are you doing?"

"Watching hockey."

"Boys." Jenna mumbles.

"Excuse me?" James laughs.

"You heard me." Jenna giggles.

"Hey, I was thinking about something." James tells her. "Why don't you come to the Palm Woods later? Ms. Knight, Katie, and the guys would love to meet you. You know, if you want to."

"Yeah, I would love to!" Jenna says enthusiastically. "I'll be there."

"I guess I'll see you later, then." James says before hanging up.

Jenna quickly jumps up, looking at herself in the mirror. She grabs a brush and runs it through her hair. The Palm Woods is the home of future famous and she needs to look good, since she's going to be surrounded by aspiring celebrities. She's wearing jeans and a purple T shirt, but she should probably wear something a little more stylish. She's sure that Lacey can help her with that.

"LACEY, COME UPSTAIRS WITH ME!" She calls out.

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Stephanie King lounge by the Palm Woods pool, watching what's going on around them. The Jennifers are relaxing in the hot tub, Guitar Dude is, of course, strumming his guitar, while Tyler is on the run from his crazy mother. The Big Time Rush guys just got here and are already swimming around the pool. Stephanie starts laughing when Carlos makes the mistake of going underwater and making the ultimate mistake, grabbing Logan's ankles and pulling the genius underwater. Camille and Jo start giggling when Logan starts trying to choke Carlos, only for James and Kendall to get in between them.<p>

"Those boys are so crazy." Jo says, shaking her head. She just happens to look toward the lobby and she sees a fairly pretty brunette girl walking around. She doesn't look like a celebrity. She's wearing jeans and a loose fitting pink halter top, so she's fashionable enough, but she looks pretty plain. So Jo is assuming that the girl isn't famous, but she could be wrong.

"Who's the girl?" She whispers to her friend's.

"Don't you remember the picture on James's phone?" Camille asks her. "That's Jenna, the girl that James has been talking to."

"She's really pretty." Stephanie says. "Definitely James's type."

They jump in surprise when she trips over her high heeled shoes, falling flat on her face. They rush to the lobby and help her up.

"Are you okay?" Camille asks her.

"Yeah!" Jenna says, wiping the dust off her shirt and jeans. "Have you seen James Diamond anywhere? I'm suppose to be visiting him."

"He's out here." Jo says as they begin walking to the pool. A few people whisper when they see Jenna and her cheeks redden with her shyness. She hates being stared at and talked about, so she hopes that most of them won't even notice that she's here. She wants to hang out with James, not be a one woman show for the whole Palm Woods to watch.

"James, Jenna is here!" Camille calls out. James releases Carlos from a head lock and looks at the girls. The minute his eyes land on Jenna, he gets out of the pool.

"It's about time you got here." James says, trying to pull Jenna into a hug.

"Hey, you're soaking wet!" Jenna argues, stepping back.

"Fine, I'll get changed." James says, taking her hand and leading her to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Jenna is amazed that it can take someone <em>thirty minutes <em>to get dressed. Really, she has been sitting on this bright orange coach for thirty minutes, waiting for James to come out of that restroom. She's getting impatient, but she's going to be calm about it. James is probably just one of those people that really cares about how he looks. There's nothing wrong with that. It's better than looking disgusting in public. She's just eager to see him and actually get close to him again.

The bathroom door finally opens and James walks out, dressed in jeans and a black T shirt that emphasises those muscles of his. Ignoring her desire to start a heavy make out session with him, she gives the boy a smile. She scoots over as he jumps over the back of the couch, sitting next to her. She doesn't feel the least bit bothered when he wraps his arm around her, pulling her against his side. She kisses his cheek, then rests her head on his shoulder. Oh yeah, this feels really nice. She wants this boy to be hers and no one else's.

"This is weird." She says softly.

"What?" James asks with confusion.

"You and me, cuddled up on your couch." Jenna says, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We live totally different lives, yet here we are. And I'm just wondering why you wouldn't prefer someone famous."

"We've already talked about this." James whispers, burying his face in her hair.

"I know." Jenna agrees as James takes one of her hands in his. She smiles dreamily as he kisses her hand. He kisses her hand one more time before she pulls it out of his grip, touching his cheek. His skin is so soft. He must use a lot of skin products. There's no way that his skin could be this soft without some kind of help. Stroking his cheek, she looks into his hazel eyes. They're _beautiful._

"I really like you, Jenna." James admits. "Most people would take a little time before saying that, but I'm not like other people. When I like someone, I'll say it right away, even if other people say that it's too soon."

"James, I like you too." Jenna responds. "But I'm kind of worried. You're famous and if we were to start dating, people will start to notice me, too. I don't know if I'm ready to be in the public eye yet. What if you and I get together and people start talking about your new girlfriend, then the paparazzi start following me around and I'm no longer able to have a normal life?'

"Jenna, if you wanted to, we could keep it a secret for a while." James whispers, kissing her forehead. "We don't have to let the world know yet."

"That sounds good." Jenna nods.

"So can I ask you the big question now?" James asks her, a smile appearing on his face.

"Go ahead." Jenna says, squeezing him tighter.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Jenna says, her hand returning to his cheek.

Both James and Jenna are thrilled about their new relationship. But James does give Jenna's concern some thought. He doesn't want the paparazzi or anyone else messing with her. She shouldn't have to give up her normal life so she can date someone famous. So he has no problem keeping their relationship a secret. Despite many of his relationships not lasting very long, he is always protective of the girls he dates. He's going to do the same for Jenna. He wishes that they could go public with their relationship, but he's going to do what's best for Jenna. A girl like her doesn't belong in the public eye, especially if she doesn't want to be.

"You know, I was hoping we could do this last night, but we didn't, so I'm just going to do it right now." He whispers, gently grabbing Jenna's chin. He tilts her head up and their lips touch. It lasts a few seconds, but Jenna finally pulls away, surprised by the gesture.

"Um, wow, that was...nice." She stammers.

The bursts open and the other three boys run into the room. Letting James keep his arm around her shoulders, Jenna gives them a smile and an awkward wave. Something tells her that these boys are...crazy. Yeah, that's the only word she can think of. She's pretty sure that there's a big crack in the wall where the door flew open and hit it.

"Hey, you finally invited her over." Kendall says, ruffling James's hair.

"Leave me and my girlfriend alone." James says, pushing his hand away.

"You already asked her to be your girlfriend?" Kendall questions.

"Yeah, we're together now." Jenna nods, suddenly feeling shy again.

"Good!" Carlos says in relief. "For a while, James has been the only single member of the band, but now we're even."

"Okaaay." Jenna says, giving him a wierd look.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, meet the newest Big Time Rush girlfriend." Kendall says, throwing his arm around Jenna's shoulders. Jo clears her throat and Kendall quickly removes his arm. Jo is one of those girlfriends that is very sweet, but has a tendency to get jealous way too easily. Camille and Stephanie are the only girls that he can talk to without Jo thinking that he's flirting.<p>

"Then we need to introduce you to everybody!" Camille tells the newest member of the group. She grabs Jenna's hand and drags her out to the pool, catching her when she trips over her high heels again. "First of all, meet Guitar Dude. He's a former concert cellist turned songwriter."

"Sup." Guitar Dude says before returning his attention to his guitar.

"And say hello to Tyler." Jo tells Jenna.

"Hi." Jenna says sweetly, looking at the red haired boy. "Weren't you in that juice box commercial?"

"Yep." Tyler nods, his eyes widening when he sees his mother. "I've gotta go! Bye!"

With that, he disappears and Jenna gets a confused look on her face. There are some interesting people here, that's for sure. Guitar Dude seems cool but he's strangely calm, Tyler keeps running from his mother, and she doesn't know what else could be unusual about this place. She sees some preppy looking girls in the hot tub and she isn't sure whether they're nice or really mean. She's guessing the second choice. She hasn't even talked to them, but they look kind of snobbish. She's afraid to find out the truth about them.

"I guess I better introduce you to the Jennifers, too." Camille sighs as they walk toward the hot tub.

"Jennifers?"

"Their names are all Jennifer." Stephanie explains. "They act, sing, and dance. Personality wise, they're jerks, but almost every boy at the Palm Woods wants to date them and girls want to be them. I sure as hell don't, though. Frankly, they're nowhere near as talented as they think. I mean, they're okay, but nothing special. And it's so stupid that they'll only date or be friends with someone if they're famous."

"When the guys first came here, they got shot down before they could even say anything." Camille tells her.

"Hey, there's someone we want you to meet." Jo tells them. Sighing impatiently, the three girls look up.

"This is Jenna." Camille smiles. "James's new girlfriend."

"Is she famous?" The blonde Jennifer asks.

"Well, no, but-" Jenna starts to say, but the curly haired Jennifer stops her.

"Then don't even think about talking to us. And James could do so much better."

Jenna's eyes fill with tears at the insult, but she isn't about to cry. She has to show these girls that she doesn't care what they say. She's tough and she can handle whatever they throw at her, even if it does sting a little bit. James could do better? Yeah, he probably could, but he asked her to be his girlfriend. She isn't about to let the Jennifers tell her that she and James shouldn't be dating.

"Skanks." Stephanie retorts before they lead Jenna away from the Jennifers. "Ignore them."

"Trust me." Jenna mutters. "I'm trying."

She has always heard that Hollywood can be harsh, but she didn't think it was this harsh. Well, she just got a taste of reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, it didn't take them very long to get together, but I think it was implied in How To Love that they got together pretty soon after meeting. Now, you probably won't here them saying "I love you" just yet, but they are boyfriend and girlfriend now:) <strong>

**Review! :D**


	6. The Day Their Secret Got Out

_Big Time Rush crowds around Jenna as they enter Rocque Records, trying to make sure the girl is unseen by paparazzi. They don't see any around, but those sneaky photographers can hide. Before they left Jenna's house this morning, James warned them that he doesn't want the paparazzi to see Jenna. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan agreed, saying that James was right in wanting to protect Jenna's privacy. She doesn't care about being famous, so she deserves to continue her normal life, even though she's dating James._

"Dogs, where have you been?" Gustavo yells. "You're ten minutes late!"

"We were picking Jenna up." Kendall answers as all four boys step aside, revealing James's new girlfriend. Gustavo and Kelly look at her carefully. While Kelly gives her a friendly smile, Gustavo gets closer and looks her in the eyes. Her smile fades and she glances at James from the corner of her eye. The music producer is really starting to creep her out with his threatening stare. He's start to scare her. James told her that Gustavo Rocque has mental issues (Those were his words only. No one else has diagnosed Gustavo with "mental issues") and she's starting to question whether or not the man should get checked out.

"Who is she?" He asks them.

"My girlfriend." James says, wrapping his arm around Jenna's waist.

"Of course she is." Gustavo says. "NOW GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE STUDIO!"

When the guys are in the recording booth, Jenna takes a seat next to Kelly.

James puts his headphones on and flashes Jenna a smile. They've been together for a week. They didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together, though. Jenna has had a lot of homework this week, so they weren't able to go out, but they make sure to call each other. And even though it was a school night, James called her last night and they talked for a whole hour. It was one in the morning when they finally hung up. At first, Jenna was kind of snappy because he woke her up, but all it took was a few jokes to cheer her up.

"You're recording Love Me Love Me today." Kelly says into the microphone.

After the song is recorded, the guys are given a ten minute break. The band and Jenna are going to have lunch in the lobby. James made some of those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that he made for his and Jenna's first date, since she seemed to really enjoy them. Secretly, he hopes that she'll make some of that spaghetti that she mentioned.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan watch as James kisses Jenna's temple. They didn't think he could become so obsessed with one girl in only two weeks. Sure, Jenna is pretty and sweet, but it seems like James sees something really special about her. They all like Jenna and think she's really cool, but she's rather shy. She's not the kind of girl that they are use to seeing James date. Of course, they should probably be happy that he found a _decent _girl this time. Rachel and Annie are probably the only girls he has dated that didn't annoy him. The others were either clingy, whiny, or mean. Jenna seems really sweet.

"Why does Gustavo look so angry all the time?" Jenna asks as they sit on the floor.

"We don't know." Logan says. "Kelly doesn't even know."

"He's just naturally insane." Kendall adds.

"Okaaay." Jenna says in a sing song voice, accepting a sandwich from James.

"You know he originally wanted to take Kendall only?" Carlos tells her. James glares at him, remembering when Gustavo rejected him. It took Kendall giving the man an ultimatum (Take all four of them or get absolutely nothing) for James's dream to finally come true. He really likes being in a band with his best friends even more than he would like being a solo artist. It's nice to share his dream with someone else, even though that wasn't how he originally planned it. He doesn't mind this change in plans at all.

"I know." Jenna nods. "When Jay and I went on our first date, he told me about the Giant Turd song. Smart move, Kendall."

"Gustavo had it coming." Kendall argues.

"He definitely deserved it." James tells his girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sure he did." Jenna agrees, letting her head fall against his shoulder. She's really happy that they're dating, but there are some concerns that she has regarding the relationship. They've already established Jennas's fear of becoming paparazzi bait, but what about James Diamond fangirls? Dak Zevon's current girlfriend got death threats when she first started dating the teen hearthrob. What would happen to Jenna if people knew about her and James? James is hot and he has lots of female fans that would be extremely jealous if they knew that he has a girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm gonna talk to Jenna alone." James says as he helps Jenna off the floor. He takes her hand and they walk down the hallway and around the corner. While Jenna stands back against the wall, James rests his forehead against hers and strokes her cheek. She seems worried and he wants to know what's wrong. He isn't about to take her home later without knowing what is bothering her.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." He whispers, kissing her softly.

"If people did find out we're dating, what about your fans?" Jenna asks quietly. "I've seen girls get death threats when they start dating a really hot and famous guy?"

"First of all, thanks for the compliment." James chuckles, laughing out loud when Jenna slaps his chest. "Secondly, I won't let anyone mess with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." James says, kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Jenna wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug_. _In the past two weeks, her life has changed _big time. _She's still the same person she has always been, but now she's dating someone of a much higher social status than her. Weird, right?

"Come on." James says, holding her hand as they walk back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Jenna has a pretty good feeling that someone is watching them as they leave Rocque Records. And did she hear a camera snapping? She hopes not. She hopes that they're just a tourist taking pictures of the sights in Los Angeles, not some wack job paparazzi snapping pics of Hollywood's next big thing and the girl that happens to be dating one of the guys. She eagerly gets into the limo, relief slowly coming over her. She is pretty certain that she heard a camera, but she's just going to pretend that she didn't. She's been having a good week and she will not let it be ruined by her paranoia.<p>

If the world did know about the new couple and people did start bothering Jenna, Lacey would probably blow a gasket. They've been friends since Kindergarten and Lacey is the protective one. If anyone ever bullies Jenna, Lacey will make sure to get pay back. One time, Anna Dalton tripped Jenna in the hallway and Lacey ended up doing the same thing to Anna.

"Hey, did you guys hear a camera?" She asks, trying not to sound worried.

"Um, we don't think so." Kendall says, looking out the window.

James frowns with worry. He hopes that Jenna's just being paranoid. Neither one of them is ready for their relationship to go public. If James was dating any other girl, he wouldn't care, but Jenna is just one of those people that has no business in the public eye. She wouldn't be able to handle it. James is pretty new to this stuff himself and he hasn't had a whole lot of Hollywood dating experience.

"Hey, I'll take you home in the other car." James tells her. "We would draw too much attention if we showed up in a limo."

"Fantastic." Jenna says tiredly, yawning.

When they arrive at the Palm Woods, James and Jenna immediately go to the Big Time Rush mobile. James waves at his friends, then starts the car and backs out of the parking space. Slowly driving out of the parking garage, he notices someone, holding what James thinks is a camera, hiding behind a car. He gulps heavily, hoping they didn't see him and Jenna together. He's far from being ashamed of his girlfriend. He doesn't want it to come across that way because it's not true. As he has stated many times, he just cares about Jenna's privacy and safety.

"Thanks for taking me home." Jenna says when they finally park in front of her house. She gives him a quick hug and kiss before walking to the front door.

* * *

><p>The guys spend the rest of the day playing video games, watching hockey, and a couple of hours are spent at the pool. Now they are back in 2J and watching Hollywood Insider with Katie and Ms. Knight. Apparently, Dak Zevon is at the center of some scandal. That's surprising, since he's usually a squeaky clean star. The news is saying that he said some inappropriate stuff to the paparazzi, even playing a video of the incident. On the screen, Dak is seen walking out of his house with a pretty blonde chick with paparazzi crowding around him. He tries to make it to his car, but paparazzi are in the way. Eventually, he snaps and his words are hidden by shrill bleeps. It's understandable that he snapped because being a paparazzi magnet eventually gets old.<p>

"In other news, two photographers from TMZ snapped some pictures of Big Time Rush singer James Diamond and a mysterious brunette..." The reporter says. James looks up just as two pictures of him and Jenna show up. One must have been taken when they were leaving Rocque Records and another was taken as they were getting into the Big Time Rush mobile. Oh, they are screwed now. They are in big trouble.

"Oh, this is bad." Carlos says, staring at the screen.

"I've gotta call Jenna." James says, frantically rushing to the home phone. He dials Jenna's number and anxiously waits for her to pick up. He doesn't want her to leave her home, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

><p>"You're seriously dating this boy even though I've told you that I don't like him?" Will Harper tells his daughter.<p>

Jenna sighs as she sits next to him on the couch. Her dad isn't crazy about her dating James, but he hasn't told her to stop either. Frankly, she would love if he just learned to like James, but she's perfectly satisfied with at least being allowed to date him. Maybe her dad will come to like James after he meets the boy. She's probably going to invite him over soon, so he can get to know her family. Anyway, her dad will never have a good opinion of her boyfriend unless they meet face to face, so James needs to visit.

"Yeah, I am." She responds. "Look, I'll have him over sometime if you want me to. You'll see that he's really not a bad guy."

"Jenna, you barely know him." Will argues.

"But I'm getting to know him." Jenna insists as her cell phone rings. She grabs her phone from the coffee table and looks at the caller ID. She smiles when she sees James's name, not paying attention when her dad rolls his eyes.

"Hello?" She says sweetly.

"Jenna, turn Hollywood Insider on." James tells her.

"Um, okay?" Jenna says, her smile fading as she mouths for Chris to turn it to Hollywood Insider. "Okay, it's on. Now what?"

"Look at it." James says sadly.

Jenna looks at the TV and nearly drops the phone. Two pictures of her and James leaving Rocque Records and getting into a car are shown, while a reporter discusses them. The headline "**James Diamond's Mystery Girl**" appears on the screen. Oh no...Mystery Girl? Great, she's known as the Mystery Girl. That's better than people knowing her name, but it's not much better. She knew that she heard a camera.

"Oh My God." Chris says in disbelief.

"You see? I knew this would happen!" Will says angrily.

"No." Jenna whispers as tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Jay, what are we gonna do?"

"Look, just lay low tomorrow, okay?" James says in a soothing voice. "I'll come over tomorrow."

"Okay." Jenna says shakily. She feels like she's gonna be sick. She wants to have a normal life. She doesn't want to be the center of attention. She doesn't want people following her around with cameras. She doesn't want any of this. All she wants is James, but she doesn't want anything else related to Hollywood. No paparazzi, no fans, no interviews, nothing. But she should know that people don't always get what they want.

"It'll be okay." James says gently.

"Yeah." Jenna says tearfully before hanging up. Her mom, dad, and sister embrace her just as she breaks down in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...Looks like their secret is out:(<strong>

**Review! :D**


	7. The Day Jenna's Life Started Changing

James is beyond angry as he holds Jenna in his arms. Their relationship was suppose to be a secret! James should have known not to take Jenna to work with him. She would be a lot safer if she just visited him at the Palm Woods. He thought it would be a great idea for him to bring her to Rocque Records, but they're famous now and people are obviously going to pay more attention to him. They're barely becoming famous and they don't get followed by large crowds paparazzi, but they do become the focus of one or two paparazzi when they go out. Now pictures of him and Jenna are all over the TV and the internet. What's gonna happen when Jenna goes to school tomorrow? By now, everyone at her school has probably seen the pictures.

"Look, we'll figure something out." He whispers, kissing the top of her head. The scared girl snuggles against his side, tears still streaming down her face. She told him that she got almost no sleep last night and that breaks his heart. Why did they meet if being with James was only gonna ruin Jenna's life? People are going to notice her everywhere she goes. Heck, he wouldn't doubt if photographers aren't at her school tomorrow.

"My life is over." Jenna says, her voice weaked from all the crying she has done. If James could make it up to her somehow, he would. Maybe they can just deny that they're dating, say that they're just friends. But that's a problem. James doesn't want to deny their relationship. They're dating and that's the truth. James hates lying about these things.

"No, it's not." James says, kissing her cheek.

"Let's see what the gossip sites are saying." Chris says, sitting next to Jenna. She opens her lap top and searches for James Diamond/Mystery Girl dating articles. She finds a few and reads them to herself. She shakes her head every time she sees a picture of James and Jenna. That's her baby sister that they're messing with. "Okay, look at this one."

She hands the laptop to James, who reads the article out loud.

**Big Time Girlfriend?**

**James Diamond, member of the popular boy band Big Time Rush, was seen with a mysterious brunette yesterday. In a photo of the rumored couple leaving Rocque Records, we can see that their hands are barely touching. Just a few minutes later, they are seen getting into a red convertible at the Palm Woods hotel. **

**We've asked around and while no one knows who the girl is, a few sources say that Diamond has only known her for a couple weeks. The singer is known for being the "Face" and the player of BTR, so many believe that the relationship will not last very long. Many of his relationships have only lasted a few weeks, maybe a couple of months.**

**Of course, they have not confirmed that they are dating, but it seems pretty obvious in these pictures. Diamond is standing super close to his lady friend in both, seeming to be protecting her from any photogs lurking around.**

"That is so stupid." James mumbles as he finishes the article. "I've had some long relationships."

"I'm sure you have." Will says flatly.

Jenna wipes a tear from her cheek as she looks at the pictures on the computer screen. Her life is going to be very different now that people are aware of her relationship with James. If anyone at school has seen the pictures (She's sure that they have), they would have to recognize her, so who knows what'll happen when she goes to school tomorrow. Ugh, it's gonna be horrible. Her life is going to be hell until this blows over. Is it not possible for her to have a boyfriend without people hounding them?

"Hey, why don't we go to the Palm Woods?" James suggests.

"What about the paparazzi?" Jenna says worriedly.

"I won't let them hurt you." James says, closing the lap top.

"Whoa, you're seriously going to leave the house?" Mandy asks nervously. She doesn't like the idea of her daughter going out at a time like this. It could be dangerous. Jenna understands her parents concern, but she's going to be constantly thinking about the drama if she stays here. The guys and her other new friends will be able to keep her distracted. She hopes.

"I'm just going to the Palm Woods." Jenna says calmly. "I'll be fine."

With that, she grabs James's hand and they walk out the door. James opens the car door for Jenna and lets her get in before closing it and getting into the drivers seat. James holds her hand as he drives down the street. He's going to seriously peeved off if anyone messes with his girl. He loves following his dream, but he knows that it's not all glamorous. Before he came to LA, he only saw the cool side of fame, but now that he's here, he sees that there are some cons when it comes to being a star.

"If the paparazzi are at the Palm Woods, just stay close to me." James tells her. "Don't say anything to them. Just stay close to me."

"Okay." Jenna says softly.

"It'll be okay." James says, placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

When they finally get to the Palm Woods and pull into their parking space, they are almost immediately surrounded by flashing cameras and loud voices. Jenna does what James told her to do and stays close to him as paparazzi throw questions at her and James. They can barely walk because the photographers are crowded around them.

"How long have you two known each other? Where did you meet?" The paparazzi shout, while others ask Jenna what her name is. Just as they get to the door, it opens for them and Jo reaches for them.

"Guys, can you please let them through?" She asks, pulling the new couple inside. Even as the door closes, the paparazzi still crowd around it, their loud voices blending together. Poor Jenna looks incredibly freaked out, which doesn't surprise Jo at all. Her first encounter with the paparazzi was quite terrifying to. She was getting out of her car to go shopping at the Grove and as she was walking, photographers started surrounding her and asking her a bunch of questions that she really didn't want to answer. It wasn't a big deal for her, though. Being an actress is her dream, but Jenna is just a regular girl that never asked for any of this. All she did was start dating a famous guy.

"Everyone has been talking about you guys." She says as they walk to the elevator. "But don't worry. Most people have really nice things to say. For example, many of them think that you two are really cute together. Then there's the Jennifers, who have a different opinion. But that doesn't matter. Right now, we need to get Jenna's mind off of this mess."

"It's hopeless, Jo." Jenna complains. "My life is never gonna be the same again."

"Being famous isn't that bad." Jo tells her. "It can be fun sometimes."

"Yeah, but you're doing it willingly. I just want to become a school counselor, not a celebrity."

"We'll fix this." Jo reassures her as they approach 2J. She knocks on the door and Ms. Knight answers it, allowing them to come in.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Ms. Knight asks the girl.

"I guess." Jenna sighs as James leads her over to the couch. He sits down and pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hopes that they can do something to get people to leave Jenna alone. He doesn't want life to change just because he screwed up. Yeah, he's pretty much blaming himself. He shouldn't have brought Jenna to Rocque Records. It's so obvious that if he had just let her stay home, they wouldn't be at the center of this gossip. He feels even worse knowing that Jenna doesn't want to be famous.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly.

"Jay, it's not your fault." Jenna says, touching his cheek.

"Yes, it is." James argues. "I've ruined your life."

Jenna shakes her head. How could James think that it's his fault? He didn't do anything wrong. He invited her to work with him because he thought it would be fun. He didn't know that paparazzi would see them. She doesn't blame him and he shouldn't blame himself. But that's exactly what he's doing. She doesn't know why he would do that, though. Why he would think that it's his fault?

"Come on." She says, leading him to his and Kendall's room. She closes the door and they sit on the bed. She isn't about to let him keep thinking like this. She's terrified of what's happening, but she doesn't want her boyfriend to feel bad.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She says, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I did." James retorts. "You never asked for any of this when you agreed to with me, but look at what's happening? I'm scared for you, Jenna. I just want you to have a normal life, but I feel like I've taken that away from you. Why am I so stupid? My dad didn't even want me. In fact, he probably wishes that I had never been born. After all, I do seem to mess up a lot."

"James Diamond, you are not stupid." Jenna says sternly, cupping his face in her hands. Their relationship may be public now, but she enjoys being with him. He makes her life much more interesting. Before, her life was pretty average. She went to school, did homework, and hung out with her family and friends. That's fine, but that's a fairly average life. Now that she's with James, she feels special.

"But..." James starts to say.

"No." Jenna says, pressing her lips to his.

"Wanna go to the pool?" James asks her. "I think the guys are down there."

"Kay." Jenna says, kissing his cheek.

When they finally make it to the pool, whispers are heard. Jenna feels really self conscious and she tightens her arm around James's waist. She is really not enjoying all this attention. People just need to mind their own business and leave James and Jenna alone.

"You know, you really should dump her." Blonde Jennifer tells James as she and her posse walk past them. Jenna looks at the floor with sadness. What is with the people in this town? She has been living in LA for years, but she has really gotten to see how mean people can be. There's the occasional mean girl at her school, but that's nothing compared to these Hollywood stars. Every high school has mean girls, but they don't have teen celebrities that think they're so much better than everyone else. Most people at the Palm Woods are nice, but the Jennifers are so mean.

"Don't listen to them." James whispers, kissing her temple. "Their opinions don't matter."

"Yeah." Jenna says, pushing her hurt feelings aside.

"There are paparazzi crowded around all the exits." Carlos tells them.

"That's why Jenna is gonna stay here until they leave." James says as he sits in a lawn chair, while Jenna sits on the edge. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb in a soothing motion, silently praying that this will all blow over.

He got a call from his mom this morning. She saw the story on Hollywood Insider and she's really worried about James. After she was done freaking out, which lasted at least ten minutes, she started questioning him about his new girl. Her name, what she's like, if she's rich, if she's smart, just a bunch of questions that James knows she's only asking so she can decide if she thinks Jenna is good enough for him. She's picky and if she doesn't think something is good enough, she's not afraid to say it. Most of the time, James admires that quality, but he's not going to let her tell him who he should and shouldn't date.

"People are so mean." Logan says in disgust. "These paparazzi and reporters have no respect for anybody. It seems like no one can be in a relationship without those jerks bothering them."

"They'll turn anything into a story." Kendall says, wrapping his arm around Jo.

"Well, it's not fair!" Stephanie snaps. "They have no right! Everyone, even celebrities, deserve privacy. It sucks that stars can't do what they love without being the center of attention all the time. The other day, Jo almost got trampled at Target when she stepped out of her car because the stupid paparazzi wanted to take pictures and ask her questions about her new show. Honestly, the paparazzi need to leave celebrities alone because they have lives too! They are regular people with a job."

"Steph, calm down." Carlos says, hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"I'm just really pissed off!" Stephanie explains. "Can't Hollywood just be normal? Can't the paparazzi just back off a little bit?"

"But I think we need to understand that if it weren't for paparazzi taking pictures and the reporters talking about us, people wouldn't even know who we are." Jo explains. "But I do agree that they could be a little less invasive."

"Look, I'll be fine." Jenna insists. "We don't need to make a big deal out of it."

"Fine." Jo and Stephanie say in unison.

"Jenna's right." Camille agrees. "She'll be okay."

"But if you run into them when you go to school tomorrow, do not say anything." Jo warns. "Don't even answer any of their questions. That's what I do most of the time. When I go out in public and photographers ask me about my personal life or even my professional life, I just ignore them. Some people think I'm rude because of that, but it doesn't matter. If you say anything at all, they'll find a way to twist your words around and use them against you, so don't put yourself in that position."

"Thanks for the advice." Jenna smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is gonna happen when Jenna goes to school? Will she run into paparazzi? Will her classmates treat her any differently? So many questions! <strong>

**Review! :D**


	8. The Day Jenna Was Popular For A Day

Jenna hates this. She doesn't know how celebrities do it. She stands close to Lacey and tries to take deep, calming breaths as they get out of Lacey's car. Camera flashes are everyone and loud voice blend together. They seem to be doing pretty well until they get to the front door, where paparazzi crowd block their path. Jenna is going to be sick if she doesn't get inside. Once again, she hates large crowds. This is a huge crowd and she's getting a headache, her breathing is getting heavier, and she really does feel like she's going to throw up. She needs to get inside NOW!It turns out that Jenna had every reason to be worried about school. When Lacey parks in her usual parking space, paparazzi immediately crowd around the car. Lacey growls and mumbles a few Spanish words under her breath, motions for Jenna to stay in the car, then steps out and pushes photogs aside as she walks around to the passengers side. She opens Jenna's door and helps her friend out of the car, kicking the door shut before they begin walking toward the front entrance. Jenna keeps her head down, taking Jo's advice and not answering any questions.

"Yo rasgar tu cabeza si no mueve!" Lacey snaps, grabbing one photographer by the front of his shirt. She pushes him out of the way and soon the others start moving as well. Lacey gives them a threatening stare and grabs Jenna's arm, opening the door and walking inside. Jenna breathes a sigh of relief once she is away from the paparazzi. Of course, that relief almost immediately goes away. Other students and even school faculty stare at her. Some with jealousy, some with sympathy, and some with amusement. A few students whisper as they watch her. Two students in particular, Anna Dalton and her equally snobby follower, Layla Smith, whisper and giggle as they watch James Diamond's girlfriend.

"Lace, people are staring." Jenna whispers.

"Ignore them." Lacey says as they walk to their lockers.

Jenna sighs as she looks at the picture of James that she keeps in her locker. It was taken during a recent Pop Tiger photo shoot. She really likes the boy, but all this attention really makes her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't meant to be the center of attention. She's suppose to be quiet, geeky girl that no one notices. Being famous is not her thing, yet here she is. She barely managed to get inside her school because paparazzi were crowding the entrance, asking her questions and taking pictures of her.

"I can't believe those paparazzi are here for you." Brian says, coming up behind Jenna. "I was walking from my car and they were asking me who you were, but no worries, I didn't say a thing."

"Thanks." Jenna says, closing her locker. "Let's get to class."

They walk upstairs to their History class and when they enter the room, more whispers and stares follow. Jenna sits in her usual seat and puts her History book in front of her. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around, coming face to face with Anna. A smirk is on the "queen bee's" heavily made up face. If she's not picking on Lacey, she's messing with Jenna.

"I watched the news." Anna says quietly. "Are you really dating James Diamond, the hottie of Hollywood's hottest new boy band?"

"I would be pretty jealous if I were you, Anna." Layla laughs. "Any girl would be lucky to date that boy."

"I'm just surprised." Anna insists, pushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. "I mean, Jenna doesn't really seem like his type. I don't mean to be a downer, but I've heard he's kind of a player. You might want to watch out, Jenna. He might end up breaking your heart. He has done it before and I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again. You don't wanna be his next victim, do you?"

"He wouldn't do that." Jenna insists. "I know the magazines say that he's a player, but he's really sweet. People just need to get to know him before they make any assumptions because he's not a bad guy."

"I heard that she's BFF's with Jo Taylor." Marcus Santiago calls out.

"Jo Taylor? Dude, she is so hot! Jenna, if you ever talk to her, tell her that I'm single and looking for a pretty girl." Aaron Parker calls out.

"She has a boyfriend." Jenna answers. "She's dating Kendall Knight."

"He's one lucky guy." Aaron says, shaking his head. He's obviously disappointed that he has no chance with Jo. As for the attention Jenna is getting, it feels wierd yet really exciting. She has never been popular, yet all the cool kids truly seem interested in her today. Most of the time, they either ignore her or make fun of her, but now they seem to care about her life. They're mostly curious about James and her new celebrity friends, but she has gotten the attention of the most popular kids in school. That's a big deal for her.

"Hey, why don't you hang with us some time? Maybe even have lunch with us today." Anna suggests.

"You've never asked me to sit with you before." Jenna says carefully.

"Well, we're gonna give you a chance." Anna tells her. "You seem pretty cool."

From a distance, Lacey and Brian watch as their friend chats with the cool crowd. They look at each other with uneasiness, not feeling too good about this.

* * *

><p>"It's so cool that you and James are dating." Anna says as they walk to the "popular table."<p>

"He's a really sweet guy." Jenna smiles as they sit down. "And he's nothing like the tabloids make him out to be. He's not a jerk, he's not self absorbed, and he's not disrespectful to women. When I first met him, he was so nice."

She can't believe that she's sitting at the popular table. She has never sat at the popular table before. It's off limits to anyone that isn't considered cool. Jenna, Lacey, and Brian usually get their own table with just the three of them, but the popular table is completely filled. The tables at Lincoln High School's cafeteria are circular and have five chairs each.

"What are the other guys like? I am completely obsessed with Carlos." Another popular girl, Amanda, says dreamily. "He's so cute and I love how he always wears that helmet. I love me some hockey players."

"Please, Carlos would never date you." Anna smirks, smiling in satisfaction at the insulted expression on Amanda's face.

"I'm sure he would date her if he was single." Jenna says, coming to Amanda's defense.

"Why do you hang out with Lacey and Brian anyway?" Layla asks her. "They're not exactly at the top of the social food chain. But you're pretty, smart, you're dating a celebrity, and your sense of fashion isn't all that bad. Could use a few adjustments, though. Maybe we'll go to the mall after school and buy you a few nice things. We want you to look super hot for your new man."

"Yeah, no offense, but you can't go out with a celebrity dressed like that." Anna says, examining Jenna's outfit. Jenna frowns at Anna's jab at her fashion sense. She's wearing jeans and a Lincoln High School T shirt, while Anna is much more stylist. The girl is wearing a denim skirt, a pink tank top, and a yellow blazer with some long and layered necklaces. Maybe she's right. If she's going to fit into James's world, she needs to dress correctly.

"We'll fix you up." Amanda says, touching Jenna's shoulder.

* * *

><p>James looks at the clock on the wall. He thought that Jenna was going to stop by, but it's almost five and she still isn't here. He hopes that she's okay. Los Angeles is big, there's a lot of traffic, and car accidents aren't uncommon. He's not really a worriesome kind of person, but he does worry about people he cares about. He hopes that Jenna wasn't riding home from school and got into an accident.<p>

"She's probably just a few minutes late." Kendall insists. "Calm down."

James sighs as he collapses onto the bright orange couch. He looks at the clock again, desperately wanting to know where his girlfriend is. Where is she? She told him that she was going to come over and stay for a couple of hours, but they'll be lucky if they even get to spend one hour together. Really, James is starting to get really concerned.

Just as he's about to call her, the door bursts open and she walks into the room, a bright smile on her face. James frowns at her attire. Pink mini skirt, tight fitting white T shirt, and a denim blazer, as well as light brown sandals. She looks hot, but this isn't her. She looks like something straight out of that Mean Girls movie and honestly, James doesn't like it. Hey, in most cases, he would love a girl dressed like this, but he doesn't like when girls dress a certain way if it's not their style. He believes that people should just be themselves.

"Whoa." Carlos and Logan say when they see Jenna.

"Hey, guys!" Jenna says happily.

"Uh, Jenna?" James laughs nervously, dragging her into the bathroom. He locks the door behind them and looks at her with disbelief. "What are you wear? This isn't you at all! You look like one of the Jennifers! You hate the Jennifers!"

"Jay, when I was at school today, things were different." Jenna says, sounding like her normal, sweet self. "For the first time in my life, I was _popular. _People that have always ignored me want to be my friend. People want to hang out with me. It felt really good, you know? I don't want the attention to go to my head, but it feels really nice to be noticed."

"I know." James says softly, stroking her cheek. "But I think you need a reality check. Jenna, those people that supposedly want to be your friend, they don't like you for you. They like you because of the people you've started hanging out with. Me, Jo, the guys...Jenna, they just like you because you know some famous people. You don't want friends like that. You want _real _friends. Lacey, Brian, me, the guys, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie are your friends, not those other people."

Jenna sighs as she wraps her arms around her waist. She kind of gets where he's coming from, but being popular is an amazing were following her around all day, talking about how cool it is that she's dating James and befriending stars like Jo. She's still a regular girl, but maybe she could turn all this negativity of losing her normality into a positive.

"I just want people to like me." She says, burying her face in his chest. "You and I are from two different worlds and I just want to fit in."

She seriously thinks that she doesn't fit in with James and his friends? He can't believe that.

"Seriously? Jenna, me, the guys, and everyone else at the Palm Woods are just as normal as you. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and myself, we're just four hockey players from Minnesota. This is the home of the _future _famous. We're not huge stars yet. We're getting noticed, people know who we are, and paparazzi like to take our pictures sometime, but that doesn't make us any different than you. You don't have to be something you're not just to fit in with us. All you have to do is be yourself and your friends will love you for that."

"Really?" Jenna asks, pulling James's face closer to hers.

"Really." James says, holding her hands. "You don't have to change for us."

Soon, their lips are connected and being popular suddenly doesn't seem so important to Jenna anymore. Yeah, being popular for a day was cool, but she's going to be herself from now on, just like James told her. Today, she wasn't thinking about the fact that James and his friends were all normal before they came to Hollywood. Now they're becoming famous singers and actors, but they're still the same people they've always been. They just happen to have a glamorous job.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?" Katie yells, knocking on the door. "I need to brush my teeth!"

"We'll be out in a minute!" Jenna laughs, grabbing James's hand and unlocking the door. "Okay, we're out."

"Thank you!" Katie says, walking past them.

"Let's go to the pool." James whispers to Jenna, kissing her cheek as they walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"I feel ridiculous for thinking that I couldn't fit in with you and your friends." Jenna says, taking her blazer off. She pulls her hair into a low bun and takes her glasses out of her new black leather purse, putting them on. She usually wears her contacts, but sometimes she likes to change around and wear her glasses. She feels kind of embarrassed, though. Because they make her look way more geeky than usual.<p>

"You're just nervous." James says, touching her cheek. "All this stuff is really new for you. You just got a little scared."

"I guess." Jenna says as she is pulled into his arms.

"Other than the Jennifers, people around here really like you." James tells her. "Even Bitters said that you seem like a nice girl. There was a little sarcasm when he said it, but I'm going to pretend that he really meant it."

"Haha, very funny." Jenna giggles as she kisses him.

James smiles softly. He doesn't want Jenna to feel like she has to change for him. He really likes her for who she is and he wouldn't want her any other way. She doesn't have to wear fancy clothes, hang out with "cool" people, or act a certain way to make him happy. If she did that, she would be just like all the other girls in this town, but who she is right now is what makes her special. He remembers a song by the Backstreet Boys, called What Makes You Different, that reminds him so much of Jenna.

"You're special." He whispers in her ear.

"You really mean that?" Jenna says softly as her boyfriend stops singing.

"Yeah." James smiles, kissing her shoulder. "I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>When Lacey yelled at the paparazzi in Spanish, I used an online translator, but I don't know if it's exactly right. The words are right, but I don't know if the sentence is said correction.<strong>

** Translation**

**Yo rasgar tu cabeza si no mueve: I will rip your head off if you don't move**

**Haha, that was kind of harsh, but the paparazzi wouldn't move out of their way;D**

**Review!**


	9. The Day Of Their One Month Anniversary

_"Hey, everyone!" Jenna says as she and Lacey walk into 2J. Lacey immediately sits next to Logan on the couch, even though he's talking to Camille. Anyway, two weeks have passed, which means that James and Jenna have been dating for a month. She was hoping that they could celebrate, since Gustavo gave the guys a day off. She wants to find out what James wants to do. Personally, she was thinking that they could go to the beach, since it's the location of their very first day. Afterwards, she thought that they could go see a movie, if he wants to._

"Don't go to my and James's room yet." Kendall warns. "He'll talking to his mom again."

Carlos, Logan, Stephanie, Jo, and Camille look sympathetic when Kendall speaks. Jenna is concerned. She knows that James's family life is pretty tough. Caring but controlling mom and an absent father. He has never really told her the details about what happened between his parents, just that his dad didn't really care about him and his parents divorced when he was eleven.

"I won't go inside yet." She sighs before approaching the door. She presses her ear to the door, sort of feeling guilty about eavesdropping.

"Mom? Mom, I don't want to talk to him. Oh my God, don't say that. Mom, he has never cared about us. Before you divorced him, all he cared about was drinking and partying with his friends. When I wanted him to play with me, he would say that he was busy. He would give me whatever I wanted just so I would leave him alone. So I don't care if he wants me to call him because I'm not going to."

Jenna frowns with worry when she hears sniffling. Is he crying? What's wrong with her boyfriend? She hopes that she can find out. Although, she's aware that his sadness has something to do with his dad. Giving James whatever he wants just so he'll leave his dad alone? In Jenna's opinion, that's one of the most selfish things that she has ever heard of.

"Mom, I'm not ready to let him back into my life." James says, his voice cracking. "It's too hard."

Jenna wants to reach out to him, let him know that she's always here if he needs someone to talk to. He doesn't seem to be very good at talking about things, but he needs to know that she's here. It just makes her sad that he's had a hard time with his family. No one should have to grow up with a parent that doesn't care about them. James's dad is lucky to have a son like him. The man just doesn't realize it. James is such a special person, so how could anyone not see that and appreciate it? Jenna has only known him for five weeks and she already sees the good in him.

"Okay, I love you." James says softly. "Bye."

Jenna finally pushes the door open and finds James sitting on his bed. He looks so stressed out and all she wants to do is hug him, kiss him, and do anything else she can to comfort him.

"You okay?" She asks quietly, sitting next to him.

"Yeah." James sigh, kissing her cheek. "Happy one month anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Jenna sighs, resting her head on his shoulder.

James sniffles once again, taking Jenna's hand in his. He needs to focus on himself and his girlfriend today. A while ago, his mom called him and said that his dad had called again, but he refuses to talk to the man. His dad causes him nothing but pain and stress. He needs to get his mind off of his dad before his headache gets any worse. The last thing he needs is too much stress.

"What do you wanna do?" He whispers.

"The beach?" Jenna suggests, kissing his cheek. "It would be nice since it's the place where we had our first date. Then I was thinking that we could see a movie, but I'll let you pick the movie."

"Sounds good to me." James grins as they leave the room.

They say goodbye to the guys and their girlfriends, then leave the apartment. With her arm wrapped around his waist, Jenna looks up at her tall boyfriend. The top of her head barely reaches his mid chest. They're pretty different as far as height goes. She likes it, though. Since James is taller than her, she feels extra safe with him. When she watches him at the gym the other day, she thought she was gonna die (She means that in a good way.) She was amazed at how strong he is, lifting those heavy weights.

"Jay, are you sure that nothing is bothering you?" She asks him.

"Jenna, I'm fine." James insists, kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Jenna shrugs. If he doesn't wanna talk about it, she's not gonna force him.

* * *

><p>"At least the paparazzi don't bother you as much anymore." James says as they stare up at the sky. Laying on a blanket and looking at clouds is usually Kendall and Jo's thing, but James didn't think they would mind if he borrowed it. He has been dating Jenna for a month and he really wants to do something romantic. Laying on a blanket on the beach while they cuddle seems romantic to him.<p>

"They still notice me, though." Jenna says, burying her face in his neck. She kisses the soft skin, giggling when James sighs and closes his eyes. She kisses his cheek again, then sits up. She plays with his hair, watching as a smile appears on his face. Kendall said that he will throw a fit if his hair ever gets messed up, but he doesn't seem to mind when Jenna does it. It's a good thing, too, because Jenna couldn't stand not being allowed to touch his hair. Next to his smile, abs, and biceps, his hair is probably her favorite feature. Never in a million years will she ever admit this, but she wants to scream like one of his crazed fangirls whenever she sees him. She hopes that doesn't sound too weird.

"As long as they don't get too close to my girl." James says, pulling her down. She collapses on top of him and squeals when James gives her a bear hug.

"Your girl?"

"Yes, you're _my _girl." James repeats. "And no one else's."

"Can I be honest with you?" Jenna asks, kissing him softly.

"Yeah." James says in concern.

"You have this reputation of being a player, but since you started dating me, you don't even look at other girls." Jenna explains. "I guess I'm just kind of curious. If you're such a player, I didn't think that you would change for me. I hope that I'm not offending you because I'm not. I was just wondering, but you don't even have to answer the question if you don't want to. I can shut up right now."

"It's okay." James laughs. Then he becomes serious. "Yeah, I've had a lot of girlfriends, but that doesn't mean that I'm a player. Most of the girls I dumped were either too clingy, too talkative, too obnoxious, too snobby, or whatever reason. I never dumped a girl for no reason. Most of them just weren't the kind of girl that I was looking for. You, on the other hand, are exactly what I want in a girl. You're sweet, cute, not too clingy, shy, you're not obnoxious, and I like you a lot. People just assume that I'm a player because I've dated a lot of girls, but they don't realize that I never dumped a girl for no reason at all. Some of the girls would be saying I love you on the first or second date."

"Well, I think you and I should date a little longer before we say that." Jenna agrees, kissing his cheek.

"I like that idea." James smiles, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You're a lot different than people say you are." Jenna tells him.

"People never give me a chance." James tells her. "They automatically assume that I'm a jerk because of my past relationships. Of course, I have a lot of really good friends, so I'm grateful for that."

"And you have me." Jenna says, getting up. She reaches for his hand, pulling him off the ground. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" James chuckles.

"A romantic walk on the beach." Jenna smiles, pulling him along. "Hey, have you decided what movie we should see?"

"Camille's new movie is out." James suggests. "It's a Christmas film. I think we should show our friend some support."

"Sounds great." Jenna says happily. Unfortunately, they won't be able to spend Christmas together because James and the guys are flying back to Minnesota to visit with their families. Seeing a Christmas movie could make up for that. It's just that it's their first Christmas as a couple and James will be out of state. Jenna isn't angry. After all, it's great that James will be spending the holidays with his family. She's really gonna miss him, though. Their only means of communication will be over the cell phone and Facebook. She won't even be able to see him face to face.

"You know I got an A on my science final?" She adds.

"Hey, that's great." James says, rubbing her shoulder. "I got C's, B's, and one A on my finals. I might need you to tutor me sometime because I'm not exactly the smartest person out there."

"You're smart." Jenna argues. "You just need a little help understanding different subjects."

"But we're on a two week break now." James sighs, squeezing her shoulders. "So we don't need to think about school."

"Of course, you would say that." Jenna says with amusement.

"Yeah, I would." James grins, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Waiting in a long line at the box office is crazy, especially when you're one half of a celebrity couple. As James and Jenna wait in line, a few paparazzi snap pictures of them. This would have bothered them a few months ago, but it doesn't seem as bad now. When the news of them dating first got out, there was always a frenzy of paparazzi following them, but now it's only a few. As long as the guys don't get too out of control, James and Jenna don't care if they take a few photos for whatever magazine they work for.<p>

The public knows Jenna's name now. They found out a week and a half ago when Jenna arrived at school. They were getting pictures of her and some shouted her name. Therefore, the world knows her identity now. At first, it kind of bothered her, James, and their families and friends, because Jenna has already lost enough privacy as it is. Now they know her name, so it probably won't be that hard for them to find any of her social networking accounts and criticize little thing she says or does. Not that she would say anything bad, but like Jo said, they can take something totally innocent and twist it around into something negative.

"Jenna, is it true that James cheated on you?"

James gulps as James lets go of her hand. Oh boy...This can't be good.

"No, I didn't." James snaps, prepared to beat them down. But Jenna puts her hand on his chest and holds him back, using her other hand to stroke his face. She can't believe that the paparazzi would say that James cheated on her. She knows that he would never do that. This is just a matter of people and their preconceived notions. They don't know James, yet they have the nerve to accuse him of something like cheating.

"Um, why don't you guys just go ahead of me?" The older woman in front of them says, having noticed that the couple was being harrassed by the paparazzi.

"Thank you so much." Jenna says, leading James to the box office. "Two tickets to that new Christmas movie."

They pay and get their tickets, then go inside the theater. Jenna is relieved to be away from those photographers, but that's not what she's concerned about. James nearly attacked that one guy and he still looks upset and incredibly angry. The poor guy probably gets tired of people always acting like they know him. They don't know him at all.

"Hey, don't worry about them, okay?" She says, holding his face.

"They asked if I was cheating on you." James says bitterly.

"But you're not, so I don't care what they say." Jenna says, kissing him.

"Fine." James says quietly, reaching for her hand.

"Let's enjoy the movie." Jenna smiles, tickling his stomach.

That gets a chuckle out of him and his previous anger is forgotten. He just wishes that people knew him for who he really is, not for who they _think _is. He's not a cheater. He would never do that to Jenna. He likes her way too much for him to want anyone else. That's why he questions his feelings. For a while, this was just him dating a pretty girl, but he's starting to wonder if he might be falling for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	10. The Night They Had A Big Time Christmas

_"He's probably on that plane right now." Jenna complains, looking up at her star decorated ceiling. She likes turning the lights off and watching the little stickers glow in the dark. It helps when she's depressed or lonely. James was suppose to fly out to Minnesota today with the rest of the Big Time Rush family. While he does that, Jenna has been spending Christmas eve with her overly nurturing mother, over protective father, Chris (who is as overly nurturing as their mother), and her opinionated aunt. Aunt Lauren is thirty five and she's been divorced twice. Jenna loves her, but she also gets on people's nerves. When she found out that Jenna was dating James, she immediately decided that the relationship meant nothing but trouble._

"You know, Aunt Lauren doesn't think that James is good enough for you." Chris comments. "She said that he's a womanizer and if you stay with him, you'll probably end up getting pregnant, married, and divorced before you're twenty five."

Jenna rolls her eyes. Aunt Lauren would say that. She's a know it all. She thinks that she can decide what's going to happen to someone before it even happens. She assumes that just because Jenna is dating someone in show business, James is going to get her pregnant, marry her, then cheat on her, and then she'll file for divorce. That's not gonna happen. She can't believe anyone thinks that it would happen. She and James are not that kind of couple. They're two innocent teenagers that are dating. It's like everyone's waiting for the downfall of their relationship, even their own families. It seems like their friends are the only ones that are being supportive. That's pretty sad.

"Of course." She mutters, sitting up. She sits with her back against the headboard, cuddling her stuffed panda to her chest. No one acted this way when she and Aaron were dating. Then again, Aaron was a regular high school student just like her. She doesn't really understand what her family has against James. He may be in show business, but he's so sweet and caring. How could anyone not like that boy? She hopes that they won't end up talking trash when he's around. He wasn't exactly happy when that paparazzi asked Jenna about him cheating on her.

"Look, I know it seems like everyone wants your relationship to fail, but we don't." Chris says gently. "In fact, we worry about it failing. We know that you like him and we don't want you to end up hurt when you two break up."

"How do you know that we'll break up?" Jenna retorts.

"I don't." Chris agrees.

Jenna messes with the hem of her pink, long sleeve see through, which has a sky blue tank top underneath. She's tired of everyone criticizing her for dating James. She likes him and no one can stop her from being with him. They haven't even tried getting to know him. Everytime he comes over, Jenna's dad makes sarcastic comments, while her mom and sister try to act polite but end up acting really awkward and stupid. Jenna wishes that they could learn to like James because he's a really sweet guy. He's _her_ guy.

"Whatever." She sighs before leaving the bedroom. She walks downstairs and to their kitchen, grabbing a Coca Cola from the fridge. She takes two sips, then puts it away. She starts to leave the kitchen, but Aunt Lauren stops her. She gives her aunt a fake smile and tries to brace herself for whatever insults the woman is about to make toward her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, I would like to talk to you about that boyfriend of yours." Aunt Lauren says, guiding Jenna to the dining room. "Sit down."

"Aunt Lauren, I know you don't like him, but-" Jenna starts to say as she sits across from her aunt.

"I understand that you like this boy and you say that he's really sweet, but I don't know if some guy from a boy band is right for you." Aunt Lauren explains, jumping into one of her lectures. "You don't know him that well, you've only been with him for a little more than a month, and I'm concerned that you two are moving just a little too fast. You seem him almost every day, you talk to him on the phone all the time, and the background on your phone is a picture of you and him together. You're only seventeen and you don't need to worry about being in a serious relationship yet. You need to think about college, then you can get married and have as many babies as you want."

"We're not getting that serious." Jenna disagrees. "We're dating."

"Your family just wants what's best for you." Aunt Lauren says gently, jumping in surprise when the front door bursts open.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" Lacey shouts.

"Lacey, what are you doing here?" Jenna asks as she walks to the living room.

"A Christmas present for my bestest friend." Lacey smiles, handing a candy cane striped bag with green paper to her. Jenna smiles gratefully and removes the paper from the bag. She reaches inside and pulls out the adorable blue leather Dolce and Gabana handbag that she saw at the Grove last week. She wanted it so bad, but she didn't have the money to buy it.

"I love it!" She squeals, hugging her best friend.

"Wait! You've got one more present." A deep voice says from outside. Lacey smiles and opens the door, revealing a smiling James.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Jenna says in disbelief, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him over and over again.

"Griffin wanted a Christmas EP, two of of the songs needing to be celebrity duets, so we kidnapped Fabio, took his place performing with Miranda Cosgrove, then Gustavo got hit by a limo and we recorded a song with Snoop Dogg, then we found out that there's a snow storm in Minnesota, which means that we're not going home because flights have been cancelled until the blizzard goes away."

"Aww, so we can spend Christmas together." Jenna says cutely, kissing his cheek.

"Um, Jenna, you're spending the day with your family." Will reminds her.

"I know, daddy." Jenna says, giving James another kiss.

"You know, I should probably be getting back to the Palm Woods." James says, trying to be polite. Jenna can detect a hint of sadness in his voice. She glares at her dad, who raises his hands in defense.

"I'll go with you." Jenna says, reaching for his hand. Before she follows him out the door, she looks at her family. "I'll be back later tonight. Good night, everyone."

"But I just got here!" Lacey whines.

"Come with us." Jenna suggests.

"Yay!" Lacey exclaims, waving at Jenna's family before following James and Jenna.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that my family is so obnoxious." Jenna says sympathetically, rubbing James's arm.<p>

"I know they don't like me." James sighs. He doesn't know why, though. He always tries to act super polite when he visits. He offered to help Chris and Ms. Harper decorate the Christmas tree the other day, but they declined. He doesn't understand why they all seem to have such a problem with him. Does it have something to do with his chosen career? Are they worried that he's gonna hurt Jenna? He would never do anything to hurt her. He doesn't care about what he has done in the past (dumping the girls). Jenna isn't like those girls. She just cares about living in the moment. She doesn't focus on what their relationship will be like in the future. She cares about right now. She isn't in any hurry to say I Love You or moving in together after high school. He likes her a lot and he cares about her, so he doesn't know what to do about her family.

"Jay, they like you." Jenna says, kissing his cheek. "They're just getting use to you."

"Jen, turn it on that one Christmas station that we always like listening to during the holidays." Lacey suggests.

"Great idea." Jenna smiles, rubbing James's shoulder before turning the radio on. She turns the dial until it's on the Christmas station, then lets the car be filled with holiday cheer.

"Hey, this is the song that Jo recorded for New Town High!" Jenna says as she starts to sing along. _  
><em>

As she sings the last line of the very first chorus, she places another kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, while Lacey sits in the backseat and rolls her eyes. Some couples are so sappy and as happy as she is for Jenna, they are one of the sappiest couples that she has ever seen. She isn't sure whether to be amused or irritated. She's a little bit of both. Jenna is dating a guy from Lacey's favorite band. Lacey would love to be a Big Time Girlfriend, but Logan is taken. Maybe they need to add a really hot and talented fifth member, so Lacey can be a part of the fun.

"Sing with us, Lace!" Jenna encourages.

"Fine!" Lacey says.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" They sing in unison.

When they arrive at the Palm Woods, they walk to the entrance, without being bothered by photographers. They walk through the lobby and Jenna greets her new celebrity friends. She even wishes the Jennifers a Merry Christmas and they reluctantly say it back. She holds onto James's hand and they walk to the elevator, with Lacey following close behind. Is it wrong to feel jealous of your best friend? Because Lacey's starting to feel it herself. Jenna gets to be a part of this crazy, fun life, while Lacey's stuck on the outside.

They arrive at 2J and find everyone dressed in their PJ's, prepared to carry presents out the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Jenna asks them.

"Oh, we're gonna surprise Bitters with a little Christmas cheer." James whispers as Ms. Knight hands him a couple of gifts to carry.

"And we got you two some PJ's." Kendall says, handing two sets of pajamas to Jenna and Lacey. Jenna's PJ's are purple cheetah print, while Lacey's are Christmas green. "Get changed."

* * *

><p>"Best Christmas feast ever!" A surprisingly cheerful Mr. Bitters exclaims. He, the guys, Jenna, Lacey, Ms. Knight, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly are all sitting on couches or on the floor, by the fireplace.<p>

"We're really glad that you guys got to stay." Jenna says, snuggling up to James. "We would have really missed you guys, but we're sorry that you couldn't get to Minnesota. And Gustavo, we're sorry that you couldn't go to Figi."

She loves her family a lot, but she really prefers spending Christmas eve with James. With him and his friends, she truly feels appreciated. Her family seems to only care about keeping her in a box and making sure that she stays a little girl forever, not realizing that she's almost eighteen, which means that she's gonna be an adult. So why can't they treat her like an adult? She needs to start making some of her own choices and her family needs to respect them. After all, she knows not to make any bad choices. She's talking choices such as deciding who she wants to date. They can't dislike her boyfriend just because he's not the kind of boy they want her to date.

"Honestly, we're kind of happy, too." Carlos admits. "After all, it's our first Christmas in LA."

Jenna smiles as she kisses James, whispering to him. She crawls onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him some more. She plays with the hair on the back of his neck, giggling when he closes his eyes. He loves when she does that. He also enjoys shoulder rubs. Basically, she knows just how to make her guy happy. And they're learning more about each other every day.

"And we got gifts for our new friends." Logan says, handing a gift to Jenna and another to Lacey.

"Hey, it's that black sweater that I wanted." Lacey says, hugging her new sweater to her chest.

"Aww, you guys got me a stuffed piggy." Jenna says sweetly, cuddling the stuffed animal. "Wait, do you guys think I'm weird for having a stuffed animal collection?"

"No." Kendall shrugs. "I still have a collection of Pokemon action figures, but never tell anyone."

"We won't say a word." Jenna promises.

"This has been one amazing Christmas." Ms. Knight says, kissing Kendall's cheek.

"Agreed." The others say together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	11. The First Day Of A New Year

_"These cheese and crackers are really good." Jenna says, her legs draped over James's lap. Today, they're having a little New Years celebration with their friends. Ms. Knight is making some finger foods and they're all gonna watch the New Years party in New York City. Jenna was happy when her parents allowed her to come to the Palm Woods, even though they were kind of reluctant about it. They still don't like James, but they seem to tolerate Jenna's relationship with. It's just stupid that even when he is polite to them, they still fail to be even a little friendly to him._

"Hmm hmm." James mumbles though a mouthful of the cheese and crackers. Jenna giggles and wipes some cheese from the corners of his mouth. She squeals when he tickles her stomach, laughing. James grabs her and pulls her onto his lap, eveloping her in a bear hug. He squeezes her as tightly as possible, kissing her cheek over and over again. Jenna's laughter gets louder and soon James is laughing as well. Jenna throws her arms around his neck and rests her forehead against his, and James surprises her with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, calm down, you two." Jo jokes as she and Kendall take a seat on the couch. Jenna giggles and rests her head on James's shoulder, sighing when he plays with her hair and kisses her forehead. She asked Lacey if she wanted to come, but the girl was going out with some other friends. They're probably gonna go to some nightclub and celebrate the new year there.

"The show doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Carlos complains as he and Stephanie sit on the floor.

"Jay, come with me." Jenna says, pulling James off the couch. James frowns as his girlfriend leads him into the restroom, closing the door. He doesn't know what this is about, but he wouldn't mind finding out. Jenna is acting so mysterious and James is confused. James doesn't like feeling confused. He hopes that she'll tell him in a minute.

He smiles when she hugs and kisses him.

"I wanted to be able to kiss you without people making jokes about it." She explains, smiling when James pulls her into his arms. She closes her eyes and lets him hum to her softly. She kisses his chest and sighs softly, smiling as they leave the restroom. When gives them a look, they smile awkwardly and wave before rushing back to the living room. James sits down and Jenna sits on his lap, her back against his chest.

James kisses the side of her neck and tries to keep from laughing himself when she giggles.

"I love the Smores." Camille says, grabbing another Smores from the plate on the coffee table.

James smiles when Jenna looks at him. He loves when she comes over. They talk, laugh, kiss (His favorite part), and just have fun. He knows that she occasionally needs a break from that family of hers. He still can't understand what they have against him. Jenna is his girlfriend and all he wants is for her family to like him. He tries everything to impress him, but nothing seems to be working. They're impossible and it really bothers James. It's been more than a month since he and Jenna started dating and he has been nothing but loyal to her. Yet her family believes that it's just a matter of time before he cheats on her. In a way, he can understand that they don't want her to get hurt, but James isn't gonna hurt her.

"Jay, what are you thinking about?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"Nothing." James lies, giving her a weak smile.

"We'll talk later." Jenna says, kissing his cheek before facing the TV.

* * *

><p>After watching the New Years party, made everyone get ready for bed. Jenna is spending the night, but she has to sleep on the couch. This is her first time sleeping over at her boyfriend's home and she's really excited. Every once in a while, she needs a break from her overbearing parents, even though she loves them a lot. Right now, she feels relaxed. She's wearing the pajamas she got for Christmas, she's spending the night with her boyfriend and new friends, and there's no one criticizing her and treating her like a child.<p>

"Good night, Jenna." Ms. Knight says, turning the lights off.

"Good night, Mama Knight." Jenna says before rolling onto her side and snuggling into the pillows. Her hair falls over her face and she sighs in satisfaction. It's too bad that she's not allowed to cuddle with James. She enjoys cuddling with him. She loves having his arms wrapped around her while he affectionately kisses her cheek. After Ms. Knight is asleep, she's seriously considering sneaking into James's room.

When she hears 's bedroom door close, she gets off the couch and tip toes into James and Kendall's room. Both boys are already asleep. Jenna sits on the edge of James's bed and stares at her adorable sleeping boyfriend. She kisses him softly and watches as a smile appears on his face. His white teeth show slightly and soon his eyes open.

"You should be in bed." He whispers.

"Yeah, but I missed you." Jenna whispers, playing with his hair.

"Come here." James smiles, lifting his covers up.

"Jay-"

"Just for a few minutes." James whispers, sighing as Jenna lays next to him. He pulls the covers back over himself and his girlfriend. He really likes having just one girlfriend. The only reason he has dated so many girls is because there was always something wrong with them. Either that or they had to move away, like Annie. So far, he hasn't found a thing wrong with Jenna. He loves everything about her. He wonders what she thinks about him. After all, her family doesn't seem to notice anything good about him.

"Jenna, what do you like about me?" He asks. "Because your family doesn't notice anything."

"Jay, you're more than just a pretty face." Jenna whispers. "You're sweet, caring, funny, friendly, affectionate, and you make everyone around you happy, including me. I don't care about what my family thinks. I'm gonna be eighteen in a few months, which means that I'm gonna be an adult. Therefore, I can decide who I want to date and I want to date you."

"I guess you should value your family's opinion, though." James says softly.

"Yeah, but I don't care whether they like you." Jenna tells him. "Because _I _like you."

"That's a good thing because I like you, too." James says, kissing her forehead.

"I should be getting back to the couch." Jenna whispers, sitting up. "Good night."

"Good night." James smiles, kissing her hand.

Jenna waves before returning to the living room and laying back down, pulling the blanket over herself.

* * *

><p>James walks into the living room at eight in the morning. When he wakes up in the mornings, he doesn't really see the point of staying in bed if he's not gonna go back to sleep. Besides, he wouldn't mind watching Jenna sleep for a while. He notices that Jenna's hair is covering most of her face, so he pushes it out of the way. It turns out that she looks really adorable when she's sleeping. Her soft breathing is music to James's ears. He has never felt this way about a girl before. He doesn't want to rush things, but he secretly feels like he might actually be falling in love with her.<p>

He kneels on the floor, so his face is at the same level as hers. He lets his head rest on the edge of the couch, his hair lightly touching her chin. He looks at her face and strokes her cheek, giving her a kiss on her nose. She smiles in her sleep, making James smile as well. He adores that pretty girl and he's proud that she's his. She's going to be attending UCLA after graduation, so she's still going to be in LA. James would hate if she went to college out of state and they had to break up. This is a girl that he wants to keep for a very long time.

"Good morning." He sings softly, tapping her nose.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Jenna asks tiredly, opening her eyes.

"It's a little after eight." James says, getting off the floor.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Jenna asks sweetly, standing up.

"Um, no?"

"Sure." Jenna laughs, kissing his cheek.

"It's your fault for being cute." James says, pulling her into a hug. Suddenly, he lifts her into his arms and carries her into the kitchen, ignoring her quiet squeals of protest. For added effect, he spins around, smirking as she starts laughing. He sits her on the counter and wraps his arms around her waist, grinng at her. He hopes that everyone else will sleep in late today because he wants to have some alone time with his girl.

"Okay, seriously, what do you put in your hair?" Jenna asks, touching his hair.

"Lots of Cuda hair products." James tells her, kissing her collarbone.

"Wow, you're something else, you know that?" Jenna says, touching his face.

"Yep." James says proudly. "Hey, let's go to the pool! It's still early, so it's probably not too crowded yet."

"I like that idea." Jenna says as James helps her off the counter.

* * *

><p>James was right. The pool isn't very crowded at all. Most of the usual pool visitors aren't out here yet, so James and Jenna can relax without all the usual excitement. Dressed in their swimwear, they head over to the hot tub, getting in. Jenna snuggles up to James, happy to see him shirtless. His toned abs and biceps are on full display and she's enjoying it. She's glad that he spends a lot of time at the gym because it really works in his favor. She wishes that she were more in shape, so she could have the energy to work out with him. When they go to the gym together, she just sits back and watches James lift weights.<p>

"It's really peaceful in the mornings." James tells her. "You know, when there are hardly any people around. You and I can be together with no interruptions. It's kind of nice, right?"

"Oh yeah." Jenna agrees, kissing him.

"You know, I'm amazed that you two are still together." Blonde Jennifer says out of nowhere, approaching the couple. "Jenna, I thought James would have dumped you by now. You're not famous and, quite franky, you're not that pretty. I thought your boyfriend would have picked someone much hotter, like me. You should be dating regular, geeky people like yourself, not totally hot rockstars like James."

"Jennifer, just leave her alone." James says when he sees Jenna's stricken face.

"I'm just speaking the truth." Jennifer says before walking to her usual tanning spot.

Is Jennifer right? Is Jenna not pretty enough for James? It makes sense. James is gorgeous and could have any girl he wants, so why did he pick Jenna? Jennifer is right. Jenna's not famous and she's not beautiful like so many of the girl's in Hollywood. The Jennifers are really pretty and Jenna doesn't know if she'll ever measure up to girls like them.

"Jenna...Baby, don't listen to them." James says, kissing her temple.

"Jay, why do you like me?" Jenna asks him. "Because a lot of what Jennifer said is true."

"None of it's true." James argues. "You're beautiful, the first thing I noticed about you was how pretty you are, and you're pretty much famous now, since you and I are dating. When you and I go out, paparazzi always wanna take pictures of you and ask you questions. If I were you, I wouldn't put too much emphasis on what Jennifer says. She just likes to trash talk."

"I guess so." Jenna shrugs, smiling as James kisses her. "Hey, will you take me home later? My parents want me to be home by noon and I don't think they'll be very happy if I'm late."

"Sure." James agrees. "But I'm not going inside."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna come in?" Jenna asks as they park in front of her house.<p>

And face Jenna's parents? No thanks. They wouldn't wanna see James anyway and he always leave feeling bad when he visits. It's pretty hurtful when he tries to be nice and he can still tell that they don't want him around. He doesn't know what's wrong and he's constantly trying to figure out what he can do to impress them. If he and Jenna are gonna be together, shouldn't he get along with her family?

"No thanks." He says, laughing nervously.

"Well, I guess I'll call you later." Jenna says, giving him a kiss before getting out of the car and heading to the front porch.

_When_ she waves, he waves back. Then he starts the car back up and pulls away from the curb, driving back down the street.

Jenna watches him leave until he finally disappears, then she walks into the house. She can imagine that her dad will have some rude comments to make, while her mom and sister will try to give her advice that she doesn't need or want. They haven't tried getting to know James and it makes her sick. How can they be so judgemental of someone they don't know?

"I'm home!" She calls out.

"Hey, you're back!" Chris says, hugging her sister.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Jenna asks her.

"Dad is at work and Mom went to the Grove." Chris tells her. "Did you have fun with your guy?"

"Um, yeah." Jenna nods. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Chris says, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really bothered by the way you, Mom, and Dad act about me dating James." Jenna says honestly. "It really hurts his feelings. I mean, he always tries to be polite and he has even offered to help out around the house, but you guys never show him any real respect. It's bothering him because he really wants you guys to like him. And it hurts me, too. I really like him and I want to be with him, but you all insist on treating me like a child. The way Aunt Lauren acted when she visited for Christmas? Basically implying that our relationship is gonna fail? That _really _hurts. And it makes me sad because it seems like no one cares how I feel. You people want to control me, even though I'm growing up."

"Jen, I'm sorry." Chris sighs."I didn't know that it bothered you so much. And James does seem like a nice guy."

"It's okay." Jenna says, hugging her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	12. The Day Of Their First Valentines Day

"Happy Valentines Day!" James exclaims as he, Jenna, and the other guys and their girlfriends, enter an arcade. It has been more than two months since James and Jenna started dating and everything is going great. Today is their very first Valentines Day as a couple and, along with the material gifts that the girls will be recieving later, the guys wanted to take them to an arcade and "show them a good time." Right now, the girls think it's stupid and boyish, but they won't be thinking that way for very long. Besides, James is going to show Jenna this really cool hockey related game and, since she doesn't know how to play, he'll have to show her how. He's looking forward to it because it's going to involve lots of contact between them.

"Guys, you're really making us do this?" Camille complains.

"Yep." The guys say in unison, dragging their girls in different directions. James wraps his arm around Jenna's shoulders and kisses her temple as he takes her around the arcade, looking for the game he wanted to show her. She has never seen a single hockey game before, whether it be live, on TV, or a hockey arcade game. While they play this game, he's going to teach his girl all about his favorite sport. She'll love it once they're done.

"I'm gonna suck, you know." Jenna says as James leads her to some arcade machine.

"Don't say that." James chuckles, standing behind her. He places a quick kiss on her cheek, then puts his hands over hers. "You know how to do this?"

"Of course not." Jenna giggles as James gives her hands a squeeze.

"Okay, you want to get the puck into that goal." James says, carefully guiding Jenna's hands. Her hands are on the lever and she (with James's help) tries to make her character hit the puck into the goal. To her disappointment, the opposing character beats her. She sighs softly, but ends up smiling when James wraps his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"Let's try again." James chuckles. Jenna turns to face to machine and James grabs her hands once again. He pays even more attention this time and, eventually, is able to help Jenna get the puck into the goal. He finds himself being dragged into a hug by Jenna, followed by several kisses. He laughs as she places one kiss on his cheek. Looks like she might be just a little too hyped up.

"Calm down, babe." He laughs. "It's just a game."

"I know." Jenna says quietly, a smile on her face. James kisses her hand and they begin walking around the arcade. They don't play any games, but simply walk. These past months have been really amazing for both of them. Jenna feels like a different person these days. She's still shy, but she feels a little more outgoing. She also feels more attractive. James makes her feel pretty.

"Hey, I wanna give you your gift." James says, taking her to another part of the arcade. It's a quiet little sitting area, so people can sit if they don't feel like playing anything. It's not too crowded at the moment, so it'll be the perfect place for him to give her the present. He hopes that she'll like it. Girls like pretty things, don't they? Surely Jenna will love her present.

"Okay, what is it?"

"This." James says, handing a wrapped box to her.

Jenna unwraps the gift and lifts a beautiful necklace with a diamond encrusted J. She has never gotten a present like this from a guy. When she was dating Aaron, he gave her his letterman jacket to wear. This necklace must have cost a lot of money. It's beautiful and she can't wait to put it on. Really, she has never received such a gift, but she likes it a lot.

"Lets put it on." James says, standing behind her. She lifts her hair and he puts the necklace on her. She smiles as she touches the charm, feeling much love for her boyfriend. She has been thinking about it lately and she thinks that she's falling in love with him. She doesn't know if he feels the same way, though. If he does, they're probably both trying to avoid rushing the relationship. Relationships can end when things move too fast and neither one of them wants to lose the other. They care about each other way too much to let that happen.

"I love it." She says, touching his cheek.

"Just like I love you." James mumbles.

"What?" Jenna says in surprise.

"No, you would freak out." James says, starting to walk away. But Jenna jumps out of her seat and frantically reaches for his hand.

"It's okay." Jenna says softly. "What did you say?"

"I love you." James says, louder this time. He closes his eyes, afraid of seeing her reaction. He knows that it could scare her off, but he had to say it. They haven't been dating very long, but when he feels something, he has to express it. He loves Jenna and he could no longer hold it in. He needs to let her know that his feelings for her are strong and he wants to have her in his life for a long time.

"Jay, I-I love you, too." Jenna says, kissing him passionately.

"Really?" James says in relief, kissing her nose.

"Really." Jenna giggles, kissing him again.

"Oh, thank goodness." James says, wrapping his arms around her. "For a while, I was afraid that I would scare you away."

* * *

><p>Jenna has never been in love before, but she has always wanted to know what it's like. It has always seemed like such a wonderful thing and now she's experiencing it herself. Some might argue that it's too soon for her and James to feel that strongly about each other, but she really doesn't care what anyone thinks. She loves being in love and she's happy to be with a guy like James. Her only worry right now is her parents. They'll be the first to say that she's getting too serious with James, but that won't change anything.<p>

"I had fun today." She says as they park in front of her house.

"I'm just a load of fun, right?" James jokes, laughing when Jenna slaps his bicep. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek, smiling when she crawls onto his lap. Her lips touch his and they have a small make out session. He smiles into each kiss and wraps his arms around her waist. He's starting to enjoy this when he looks toward the front door from the corner of his eye. He quickly pulls away from the kiss when he sees Jenna's father. That man is out of his mind. James is terrified of him. It's ironic because he's a doctor and he's suppose to make people feel better, but he seriously freaks James out.

"I think your dad is waiting for you." He laughs nervously, waving at Mr. Harper.

"Yay." Jenna says sarcastically, kissing his cheek before getting out of the car. "I love you."

"I love you, too." James grins, waving at her before driving away.

"Hi, daddy." Jenna says as she steps onto the porch.

"Jenna, sweetheart, your mother and I wanna talk to you." Will says as they walk into the house. "Have a seat."

Jenna frowns as she sits on the couch, fearing what they're gonna say. She doesn't know if she wants to know what they're going to tell her. She's hoping they'll say that Aunt Lauren is finally remarrying or something, but that's not likely. They look serious and concerned, which implies that they're not about to give her any _good _news.

"Sweetie, your father and I are concerned about you and James." Mandy says gently.

"Here we go." Jenna sighs.

"Jenna, listen." Will says sternly. "Mandy, please continue."

"We think that you two are getting too serious. You spend too much time with him and when you can't see him, you're talking to him on the phone. When he comes over, you two are all over each other. You're seventeen years old, dear. You're much too young to be getting this serious with a guy. We're concerned that you might end up in a bad situation if you stay in this relationship."

"Mom, James and I love each other!" Jenna argues.

"You see? Jenna, you're too young to really know what love is!" Will exclaims. "And that's why we don't want you to see him anymore."

"Excuse me?" Jenna says angrily. "You cannot tell me who to date. If I want to be with James, I will."

"Jenna, do not talk to your father that way." Mandy warns.

"I need to get out of here for a while." Jenna mumbles before running up to her room. She'll go stay at Lacey's place for a while. Maybe she's being immature, but she doesn't care because she doesn't need her parents tell her what to do. And who is her dad to say that she doesn't know what love is? Yes, he's been married for many years, but being a teenager doesn't mean that Jenna doesn't know what love is. She believes that it is possible to fall in love when you're young. It doesn't always happen, but it's very possible. She knows what she feels and no one can tell her otherwise.

She locks her door and takes clothes out of her closet, throwing them into her suitcase. She packs a couple of her stuffed animals and puts them in a gym bag, then zips up both that and her suitcase. Then she grabs her cosmetics case and walks to her private restroom, taking all of the things necessary for proper hygiene, putting them in the case. She zips it up, then walks to Chris's room.

"Chris, can you take me to Lacey's house?" Jenna asks. "I'm gonna stay there for a few days until things have cooled down between me and our parents."

"Um, are you sure they'll be okay with that? Maybe you guys should talk about things first." Chris suggests.

"Right now, I don't care about getting their permission." Jenna says as she texts Lacey.

"Okay." Chris sighs, not feeling to good about this.

Jenna smiles, then returns to her own room and grabs her luggage, dragging it out to the hallway. Chris grabs the gym bag and cosmetics case, then they begin walking down the stairs. Jenna can't stay here while her parents are trying to keep her and James apart. She really does love him and it hurts that her parents don't respect that. She always respects them, so why can't they do the same for her?

"I'll talk to Mom and Dad later." Chris says as they walk to her car. She puts Jenna's luggage in the back seat, then they get into the car. "Jen, what were you guys fighting about anyway?"

"Basically, they don't want me to see James anymore. They think we're getting too serious. Dad doesn't think that I'm old enough to know what love is, but I disagree. Yeah, me and James have been together almost three months and we finally said we loved each other today. That might make it seem like we're rushing our relationship, but we really do love and care about each other. I just wish that everyone understood that."

"Mom and Dad wanna protect you." Chris explains. "They don't want you to end up getting hurt."

"James wouldn't hurt me." Jenna argues.

"How do you know?"

"Unbelievable." Jenna mutters, crossing her arms. Lacey and James's friends are the only people that seem to support her. Her parents and sister seem to be totally against her finding happiness with a guy.

* * *

><p>"Bye." Chris says, waving to her younger sister.<p>

"Bye." Jenna responds before carrying her bags to Lacey's front door. This is a decent neighborhood, but it's not one of the best. It's kind of old and some of the houses are getting pretty run down, but there's rarely any hoodlums aren't here. Most of the people are genuinely nice people, so Jenna should be safe here. She's spent the night at Lacey's house before.

"Lace, I'm here." She says as she enters the house.

"Hey, I can't believe your parents told you to stop seeing James." Lacey says, taking Jenna's cosmetics case. Jenna had sent her a text message giving her a brief description of the disagreement. She was happy to let her friend stay here until things cool down.

"Neither can I." Jenna sighs, collapsing onto the couch. "It's our first Valentines Day and they don't even care. It's bad enough that they said anything at all, but to tell me to stop seeing James on our first Valentines Day? That's pretty messed up. She knows that their intentions are good, but it's not fair. She would be miserable if she couldn't be with James anymore.

"If you love him, you should be with him." Lacey tells her.

"Yeah." Jenna nods. "I'm gonna call him."

"Oooh." Lacey grins, lightly nudging her.

"Shut up." Jenna laughs, pushing her friend. She dials James's number and waits for him to pick up. She wonders how he'll feel when she tells him about the fight with her parents. He already feels bad enough that they don't like him, but he'll feel terrible when she tells him that her parents don't want them to be together. But he has the right to know.

* * *

><p>"So you and Jenna are in loooove!" Carlos says, singing "love" in an off key voice. James smacks his helmet wearing friend upside the head, then his cell phone rings and he grabs it from the coffee table. It's Jenna, one voice that he always loves hearing. He gets a smile on his face as he presses the talk button, glaring at his friends when they start laughing.<p>

"Hello?" He says flirtatiously, walking to the restroom. He closes the door and stands with his back against it.

"Jay, I need to tell you something." Jenna sighs. "I'm staying at Lacey's place for a few days because I had a fight with my parents. Before you ask, they think that you and I are getting too serious, so they told me that they don't want me seeing you anymore. I got mad and I packed my stuff, then I got Chris to take me to Lacey's house.

"They really hate me that much?" James says sadly.

"No, Jay, they don't hate you." Jenna says, trying to sound comforting. "They just don't want us to move too fast. Like, I guess they're afraid that you and I will get married and have a baby before we're twenty years old. It's nothing against you, though."

"Jenna, let's face it." James says, his eyes filling with tears. "They just don't want you to be with me."

"Jay, that's not true." Jenna desperately tries to convince him. "Look, I'm gonna come over tomorrow and we'll talk some more, okay? Please don't feel bad about this. In a few days, I'm sure that they'll come around."

"Okay." James says quietly.

"I love you." Jenna says sweetly.

"I love you, too." James mutters before hanging up. He buries his face in his hands, trying to not let the stress get to him. He can't believe that Jenna's parents hate him so much to go as far as telling her to stop seeing him. Why do they dislike him so much? He has done everything he can to impress them, but nothing seems to work. Does it have something with his chosen career? Does it really have something to do with him not having a "real job?" Or could it have something to do with his player reputation? He's giving up his player ways to be with Jenna because she's the only girl he wants.

_Happy Valentines Day, Jenna_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, their Valentines Day started out great, but it didn't end so well. Will Jenna's parents ever change their minds about James?<strong>

**Review! :D**


	13. The Day That Their Love Was Approved

"I thought that my mom was okay with him at first, but after a while, she started acting just like my dad." Jenna says while she and Lacey eat breakfast. She talked to Chris earlier this morning and she said that their parents still think that James is all wrong for Jenna. Apparently, Chris asked why mom was okay with James at first, then changed her mind. According to Chris, the woman's response was "He seems like a nice boy, but I've read stuff about him and I don't think Jenna should be with a boy like that." It's so stupid! Doesn't she know that tabloids lie? They don't know James like his family and friends do. Jenna thinks that he's a really good guy that most parents would probably be okay with.

"She'll come around in a few days." Lacey says, taking her empty boal of oatmeal to the kitchen. "Do you need me to drive you to the Palm Woods?"

"Yeah." Jenna says, taking her own bowl and putting it in the sink. She's suppose to get her drivers license soon, so she'll finally be able to drive herself around, instead of relying on Lacey or someone else to take her places. She can't wait until she can enjoy the privileges of adulthood. When she turns eighteen, she can vote, go to nightclubs, and get married (Not that she plans on it yet.) Since she's still living at home, she has her parents telling her what to do, but when she graduates, she and Lacey are going to be sharing a dorm at UCLA.

"Come on." Lacey says, grabbing her car keys. They walk out the front door and to her car, a white convertible. They get in and she backs out of the garage. Jenna just stares out the window, needing to see James and make him feel better. He sounded so sad when she talked to him on the phone, so she needs to see him in person and hug him and kiss him until he feels better. She'll do whatever it takes to make her parents see how amazing James is. They may not think that she's old enough to be in love, but she is and they're just gonna have to deal with it.

"Do you really love James?"

"Of course." Jenna says. "I love him a lot."

"Then your parents should really calm down." Lacey says, shaking her head. "I know if I was in love and my mom told me that I couldn't be with the guy, I would be really hurt. When you really love something, you don't wanna live without it. If you feel that you love James enough to have a long term relationship with him, your parents need to know that. All you told them was that you guys finally said you loved each other, but you didn't tell them just how strong that love is."

"I guess you're right." Jenna smiles.

They finally arrive at the Palm Woods. Lacey finds a space in the parking garage, then they enter the building. Jenna waves at Tyler, who is eyeing Lacey. He seems to have developed a crush on the girl. He has no chance since she's much older than him, but it's one of those crushes that a little boy would have on his hot babysitter.

Jenna gives the boy a friendly wave, while Lacey tries to ignore the stupid grin that he's giving her. They enter the elevator and Jenna leans against the wall, anxiously waiting for the elevator to arrive on the second floor. It only takes a few seconds, but it seems like forever. When they finally leave the elevator, she makes a run for it. She nearly stumbles as she rushes to apartment 2J, turning the doorknob and walking inside.

"Is James here?" She asks Logan.

"Yeah, he's in the restroom." Logan responds. "He's just working on his hair, though."

"I need to talk to him." Jenna says, walking through the kitchen and opening the bathroom door. She leans against the doorframe while she watches James run his "lucky comb" through his hair. Is it wierd that she finds his obsession with his hair sort of hot? She likes a guy that cares about his appearance. That's better than a guy that never takes a bath.

"Let me do it." She says, taking the comb from him. She makes him sit on the bathroom floor, while she sits behind him. She kisses his cheek and combs his hair, giggling when he leans back against her. She hopes that she can convince her parents to accept their relationship because she couldn't possible stand not having this boy in her life. In the few short months they've been together, James has become so important to her. She needs him. She _loves _him. They have something really special going on and she wants her family to support that. She would understand their concern if James were a criminal or a drug/alcohol addict, but he's not. He's a sweet and adorable guy that she has completely fallen for.

"You know I love you, right?" She asks softly. "And I won't let my parents come between us?"

"Yeah." James shrugs.

"I'm serious, Jay." Jenna says, stroking his cheek. "You and I are gonna stay together, no matter what."

No matter what? James doesn't know how that's gonna work out. Jenna's parents hate him. They'll do anything to stop him and Jenna from seeing each other. He wants to have a relationship with her, but it's not going to be easy unless her parents see that he's a good person. They already told her to stop seeing him, though, and it really hurts.

"Jenna, how do you know that it's gonna work out?" He asks, turning around.

"Because true love can't be broken." Jenna tells him, giving him a kiss. "I'm gonna call Chris and ask her to send our parents over, so we can talk. We're going to change their minds about you."

* * *

><p>"Will, do you think we were a little hard on her?" Mandy asks as her husband pulls into a parking space at the Palm Woods. They've been thinking about Jenna a lot since she left yesterday and Mandy is starting to have second thoughts about their behavior. Jenna obviously sees something in James that they don't see, so could it be possible that they were wrong this whole time? After all, tabloids aren't always reliable sources of information. The only way to really know someone is if you get to know them personally.<p>

"Mandy, that boy is no good for our daughter and you know it." Will says as they get out of the car. "She needs to find someone smarter and less selfish than James Diamond. And she needs to learn that she can't throw a tantrum and walk out every time she doesn't get her way. While she's living under our roof, she needs to go by our rules."

"But Will, she's going to leaving home in a few months." Mandy argues. "Whether we like it or not, she's growing up. When she moves into her dorm, we're not gonna be able to be there for her every second of the day, telling her what to do and who she can associate with. Obviously, she really loves James and maybe we were wrong about him. You've seen how he acts when he comes over. He tries to impress us, but we've ignored him."

"Mandy..."

"Accept it, Will." Mandy interrupts. "Jenna isn't a little girl any more. She's becoming a woman and there's nothing you and I can do to change that. I mean, think about Chris. When she left for college, you were ready to have a nervous breakdown, but everything turned out okay. We've gotta trust that Jenna will make the right choices in life."

"It's not that I don't trust her." Will says, calming down. "It's just that I've been there for her since she was a baby. I taught her how to ride a bike, I helped her with math homework, I comforted her when kids were mean to her at school, and so much more. Not that you haven't done a lot, but..."

"Will, I understand that it's scary to see her grow up, but it's happening." Mandy says before they walk into the Palm Woods. She wants to have her daughter back home and if they want that to happen, they're gonna have to accept her relationship. Besides, they've accepted her friendship with Lacey, so why should James be treated any differently? They weren't always too crazy about Lacey either, but she hasn't caused Jenna any major problems. A couple of after school detentions, but that's all. It was only because Lacey would be talking during a lecture and Jenna would tell her to shut up, then the teacher would hear them and give both girls detention.

They walk to 2J and enter the apartment, since Ms. Knight told them, Chris, and Jenna that they are welcome any time. In most cases, they would knock first, but Ms. Knight told them to come right on in unless the door is locked.

"Hi!" Ms. Knight greets, shaking their hands. "James and Jenna are in his room."

"In his room?" Will whispers harshly, looking at his wife.

"Relax!" Mandy says, slapping his arm. They stop in the doorway of James's room and watch the young couple for a moment. They are laying on James's bed, Jenna has her head on her boyfriend's chest, and James has his arms wrapped around her. Will anxiously glances at Mandy before knocking on the door, succeeding in getting the attention of his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Mom? Dad?" Jenna asks tiredly.

"Chris talked to us." Mandy says gently, sitting on Kendall's bed.

"Oh."

"Princess, we want you to be happy." Will says, sitting next to Mandy. "What happened yesterday has nothing to do with that. We don't want to take your happiness away. We just want to protect you from getting hurt. We're also scared to see you grow up. Since you two started dating, Jenna, you've started growing up a lot faster than we were expecting."

"Daddy, I know, but you need to get to know James before you decide that you dislike him." Jenna says, while James nods in agreement. "I know you've heard a lot of stuff about him, but that's coming from strangers that don't even know him. He's nothing like the tabloids say. He's not a self absorbed player. He's a sweet, caring guy that I feel very lucky to have in my life. The only reason he has dated so many girls is because they all wanted to move too fast. Jay, didn't one girl start talking about getting married and moving out after graduation?"

"Yep." James nods. "I didn't want to do that."

He suddenly gets a burst of confidence, feeling unafraid of speaking out to Mr. and Mrs. Harper.

"Jenna's right." He tells them. "I'm not as bad as you think. All those girls I dated either moved away or wanted to take things a lot faster than I wanted. I don't wanna get married right out of high school. As for my career, I know it doesn't seem like a real job, but it has been my dream since I was a little kid. I love what I'm doing. I have a career that I love. But I think it's great that Jenna wants to go to college and become a counselor. I completely support her and I will continue to do that. She doesn't have to be famous for me to love her."

"You see? He's amazing." Jenna smiles, kissing James's cheek.

Something in their eyes changes. Instead of anxiety and concern, Jenna sees understanding. She hopes that she's seeing that because she really wants to keep James and have her family be welcoming of him. She wants to be able to spend time with James without her parents being all "He's a distraction! He's no good for you!" She has been hearing that ever since they got together and it's driving her crazy.

"Okay." Will sighs. "You two can stay together, but James, I'm going to warn you. If you hurt Jenna, I'll hurt you. I'm a doctor, but that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, baby girl." Will says quickly.

"Jenna, please come home." Mandy pleads. "We miss you."

"Okay, I'll come home." Jenna laughs. "But can I stay here for a few more hours?"

"Of course." Mandy smiles, hugging her daughter. "And James, I apologize for our behavior. I should know how tabloids work. Most of the stuff they print out is a bunch of lies."

"I'm over it." James says, shaking their hands.

"Take care of our daughter." Will warns. "We'll pick her up at six."

"Got it." James tells them. Will gives him the "I'm watching you" gesture, then he and Mandy walk out the door. Once James and Jenna are alone, they continue their makeout session that they had been enjoying before Mr. and Mrs. Harper showed up. They're filled with nothing but relief now that they've been given permission to stay together. It would suck if they weren't allowed to date. When a couple is as happy as James and Jenna are, it's hard to be apart.

* * *

><p>"You know, prom is next month." Jenna says, holding hands with James as they walk out to the pool area. She holds back a laugh as James pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She feels so overjoyed and now that her parents have accepted James, she can start thinking about getting him to ask her to prom. He's the only guy that she wants to go with. Lacey is probably gonna go with Marcus Santiago and Brian wants to ask some cute sophomore girl. Jenna doesn't want to be the only one without a date.<p>

"The Palm Woods School is having our prom in April." James tells her. "Wanna be my date?"

"Sure." Jenna says slowly. "Is there anything else you wanna ask me?"

_Please come to my prom. Please, James, come to my prom. I promise I won't let any crazy fangirls bother you. _

"Oh! Yeah." James says, facing her. He intertwines their fingers and kisses both of her hands. "I'm guessing you want me to ask you to your prom, right? I'm not even gonna give you a chance to answer because I already know. Jenna Harper, can I be your date to your prom?"

"Yes, you can." Jenna says, hugging his waist.

"The Pop Tiger Awards are also happening in mid April and I was wondering if you would be my date to that." James tells her. "You see, Pop Tiger has their very own awards show where they announce winners in different categories related to music, film, TV, reality shows, and more. Most people like to bring dates and I thought it would be the perfect first public appearance for us as a couple."

"You think we're ready for that?" Jenna asks.

"I think so, but you don't have to come if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, I wanna go." Jenna smiles. A real Hollywood Awards show...She watches the Pop Tiger Awards and the Teen Choice awards every year on TV, but she has never seen one live before. This sounds like it could be really fun. She could meet her favorite celebrities and be with her boyfriend."

"But we'll probably have to talk to some press." James says. "Think you can handle it?"

"Sure." Jenna says, sounding slightly nervous. She has never been much of a talker, but she can give it a shot. Anyway, James never said that she had to do _all _the talking. And he, the guys, Kelly, and Gustavo can surely show her some red carpet skills.

"You have a lot of celebrity friends now." James smiles, kissing her forehead. "We'll show you what to do at Hollywood events. Jo can probably teach you a few poses to use for all the photographers."

"Great." Jenna says, squeezing his hands. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've already decided the plot of the next three chapters. Next chapter is gonna be Jenna's prom, the chapter after that will be the Pop Tiger Awards, and the chapter after <em>that <em>will be James's prom. After those three chapters, who knows? ;) It'll be fun**

**I didn't give too much away, right? You know that they're attending some formal events, but what will happen at these events? Will their proms be a success? Will Jenna nail her first red carpet appearance?**

**Review! :D**


	14. The Night Of The Big Prom Disaster

Prom night is an important part of senior year. That's why James is going to make Jenna's prom night really special. He bought a new tux, he's got a corsage that will go perfectly with Jenna's dress (Sky blue halter style,) and he's taking her out to dinner afterwards. Lacey, Marcus, Brian, and his date, Alaina, will be joining them. Throughout the prom, James and Jenna are going to dance, talk, and maybe sneak a few kisses. The teachers are kind of weird about PDA. Jenna says they will reprimand any couple that is seen kissing in the hallways. But nothing will happen as long as they don't get caught.

"Man, do you realize how many psycho fangirls will be after you?" Kendall says as he watches James fix his hair. He's all for James wanting to be Jenna's prom date, but it seems pretty risky if you ask him. James is known as the "face" of BTR and girls are completely in love with him. If he goes out in public with no security, he's gonna get trampled. Kendall isn't trying to be controlling. He's just trying to protect his friend.

"Everyone already knows that I'm coming and I think the principal warned the students to not bother me." James says, putting his lucky comb in the pocket of his blazer. He looks at himself with satisfaction, then walks to the kitchen and grabs Jenna's corsage. Kendall is being paranoid. Usually, Logan's the paranoid one, but Kendall seems convinced that James is going cause a riot by going to this prom. But it's true that the principal warned the students. James has never met Principal Hart personally, but the woman means business and the students know it. Most of them either respect her or are just plain afraid of her.

"They're a bunch of high school students!" Kendall argues. "They don't listen!"

"Goodbye, Kendall." James says, closing the door.

He and Jenna have been even more inseparable since her parents finally approved their relationship. Sometimes James goes over to their house and Jenna helps him with his homework. He's not exactly a perfect student, so he needs all the help he can get. Logan would help him, but the Big Time Brain has homework of his own. Anyway, James is happy that he and Jenna can be more open about their relationship. Mr. Harper doesn't even say anything when they hug, kiss, or say "I love you."

Once he makes it through the lobby and out to the parking garage, he finds the Big Time Rush mobile. He gets into the vehicle and puts the key in the ignition. Once he is out on the street, he turns the radio on. He smiles when the station starts playing "The City Is Ours." Oh, how that song fits this particular night. Him, Jenna, music, and dancing. Maybe he should request this song to the DJ. He made Jenna listen to the entire BTR album with him and she picked "The City Is Ours" as one of her favorites.

"Hello, Hollywood Gardens." He murmurs when he sees the neighborhood. He drives through the entrance and finally finds himself parked in front of Jenna's house. He grabs her corsage and gets out of the car, eagerly walking to the porch. He takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell, hoping that all goes well. If anything goes wrong, he might have to lock himself in his room for the next several weeks.

"Hey, James!" Chris says. "Jenna will be out in a moment."

James follows her into the living room and he anxiously waits for his girlfriend. Finally, he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks toward the staircase and sees Jenna walking down the stairs with her dress, her makeup (Not too much, just some eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lipgloss,) her hairstyle (Curled, left down, ending just below her shoulders.) She looks like a princess. Every girl should look and feel like a princess on their prom night, and Jenna has definitely managed to pull that off.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She smiles.

"Not before your mother and sister get some pictures." Will says, handing his camera to Mandy. James wraps his arm around Jenna's waist, letting Chris and Mrs. Harper take as many pictures as they like. He smiles even more when Jenna kisses his cheek, letting her mom and sister snap a few pictures of her doing so. She squeezes his waist and smiles when James kisses the top of her head.

"Jay, the limo is gonna pick us up, remember?" She tells him. "So you can leave your car here. After the prom, we're gonna go out to eat."

"Kay." James says, jumping when he hears a horn honking outside. He rolls his eyes as someone, probably Lacey, keeps making the loud and obnoxious noise that is probably disturbing the whole neighborhood.

"We better get going." Jenna says, grabbing James's hand.

"Not before I give you this." James smiles, putting the corsage around her left wrist. Then they say goodbye to the rest of the family and head out to the limo. The driver opens the door for them and they get inside, frowning when they see Lacey leaning over the drivers seat, pressing the horn. Brian rubs his temples, then pulls her back.

"PROM NIGHT!" Lacey shouts out the window.

"LACEY!" The other teens, except Marcus, yell in unison.

"Sorry that she's so loud." Jenna says, kissing James.

"Wow, I'm sitting in the same limo as James Diamond." Alaina smiles dreamily, not noticing that Brian is rolling his eyes. Jenna gives her a weird look, already deciding that she doesn't trust that girl. She's obviously a James fan and, while Jenna doesn't want to be an overly jealous girlfriend, it's hard not to be. She's gonna have to keep an eye out for girls that try to bother him. He's her boyfriend and she does not want to lose him to one of his fans. She loves him too much to let anyone take him away from her.

* * *

><p>Lincoln High School's gym is all decked out for prom. Lilac colored streamers with white and lilac colored baloons are attached to the walls and many of the chairs have a balloon or two attached to the back. The tables are covered with white table clothes and they have lilac colored flowers in vases as centerpieces. Teachers and students are all over the place, but it's not too crowded. James is really enjoying the music that they're playing. "Yeah" by Usher is the current song blaring through the speakers.<p>

He knows that a few students are watching him and he gives them a friendly wave, then takes Jenna's hand and leads her over to a table. She surprises him with a kiss and they ignore the exclamations of "awww," "how cute!" and "That lucky little..." Well, you know. Anyway, all they're focused on is having a great time together. Speaking of a good time, they haven't hit the dance floor yet. Jenna said that she doesn't know how to dance, but James promised that he would show her. She insists that she'll end up falling on her face, but that won't stop him from sharing a dance with his girl.

"Come on." He says, forcing her to stand up.

"Jay, where are we going?" Jenna asks while glancing at Lacey, who shrugs in response.

"The dance floor." James grins.

"Jay, I can't dance!" Jenna protests. But it's too late. She and James are soon on the dance floor, so all she can do is roll with it. She wraps her arms around his neck, while his own arms wrap around her waist. From the corner of her eye, she sees Anna, Layla, and Amanda watching them, which kind of scares her. She tightens her arms around James, hoping that he'll protect her from the mean girls.

_James kisses her cheek, but she is barely paying attention. She frowns as Anna whispers something to her two followers, then begins walking toward James and Jenna. She flips her hair and smirks as she walks over to them._

"Jenna, that is such a lovely dress." She says, feigning sweetness.

"Thanks." Jenna says, thinking that Anna is genuinely being nice.

"The whole world should see it." Anna says thoughtfully. "It's that amazing."

She snaps her fingers and a few paparazzi come out from under the bleachers, snapping pictures of Jenna.

James and Jenna can't believe that Anna invited paparazzi to the prom! There aren't suppose to be anyone taking pictures, except for the photographer that was hired to take the prom pictures. Why did she invite them anyway?

"It's too bad about that tear." Anna says as Jenna starts to walk away. She steps on the edge of the dress, causing it to rip as Jenna falls down.

The music stops and the room becomes silent, except for the paparazzi, who are eagerly taking pictures of Jenna's OMG moment. James is furious with Anna and the photographers. How could they do that to her? She wanted to have a perfect prom night and they had to go and ruin it for her. James isn't the one suffering from humiliation, but his heart hurts for Jenna. As Lacey and Alaina rush to help her up, James gets a good look at the embarrassment and hurt on her face. She looks around for a moment and tears slowly start to fall before she quickly exits the gym.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Lacey screams at Anna.

"Lacey, calm down." Brian says, grabbing her wrist. But she angrily yanks it out of his grip, storming up to Anna. She stares at the smirking girl for a moment, then does something that quickly wipes that expression of the mean girl's face. She punches Anna across the face, causing the girl to gasp in shock and fall to the floor. Layla and Amanda rush to help her up, while Lacey stands there and glares at her.

"You wanna go right now!" Anna yells at her.

"Oh, try me!" Lacey screams as she lunges. Brian and Marcus quickly grab her and hold her back, while Layla and Amanda do the same for Anna.

"James, go check on Jenna." Brian says. James obeys, rushing out of the gym in desperate search of his girlfriend. He doesn't see her in the hallway, but he gets a good hint when he hears sobs coming from the janitors closet. He reluctantly opens the door, his heart breaking when he sees Jenna on the floor, sobbing. He really hates Anna right now. She went too far tonight. If he weren't a guy, he would hit her himself, but Lacey took care of that. She'll probably get a few weeks of detention, but Anna deserves to get hit. It's about time that someone got the nerve to stand up to her. She's a bully and she has no right to treat people so badly.

"Baby?" He whispers, closing the door. He sits next to her and pulls her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Tonight was suppose to be perfect." Jenna sobs. "But my dress is ruined, the paparazzi have pictures of me, and everyone is gonna make fun of me."

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." James whispers, kissing her cheek. Jenna keeps sobbing as she crawls onto his lap, burying her face in his shoulder. Even though she's getting mascara all over his tux, he keeps comforting her. He rubs her back, kisses her head, anything it takes to make her feel better. He hopes that Anna gets in big trouble for what she did.

"Jay, I-I wanna go home." Jenna whimpers.

"Okay, baby." James whispers, helping her up. "We'll just watch some movies and maybe eat some popcorn. How does that sound?"

"Good." Jenna sniffles, clinging to him. He wraps his arms around her and they leave the closet, walking down the empty hallway. They look up when they hear shouts of anger. Lacey and Anna are being dragged out of the gym by a couple of teachers, while they continue yelling and screaming obscenities at each other. James laughs softly, but Jenna doesn't even give the slightest chuckle.

"I'm gonna call your parents, okay?" He whispers, dialing the Harper family's home phone. "I'm sure they'll be happy to pick us up."

* * *

><p>"WE ARE SUING THE PAPARAZZI AND REPORTING THAT HORRID GIRL!" Will shouts. When James told them about what happened, Will was not a happy father. He wants to make sure that Anna and those paparazzi pay for what they did to his daughter. She just wanted to enjoy her senior prom and Anna had to go and ruin it for her. It's sad because prom is all Jenna has talked about for the past several weeks. It certainly didn't turn out like she planned. She bought that dress, put all that makeup on, and she was looking forward to taking James as her date. She thought they were gonna have so much fun together.<p>

"You should." James mutters, playing with Jenna's hair. When they got home, she decided to take a nap because all the drama tired her out. She changed into her pajamas that the guys got her for Christmas and layed on the couch with James. Mr. Harper, Mrs. Harper, and Chris are just as pissed off as James is and he's glad that they feel the same way. Most of the time, they don't believe in getting physical during an altercation, but they said that they're actually glad that Lacey taught Anna a lesson.

"Jenna, we're gonna take your dress to a seamstress and we're gonna get it all fixed up, okay?" Chris says gently, rubbing her sister's back.

"She's asleep." James says softly. The paparazzi took a lot of pictures and he's sure that they'll be in the tabloids by tomorrow. He hopes that people won't give Jenna a hard time. They shouldn't, considering that they _saw _what Anna did. She deliberately tried to embarrass Jenna in front of their classmates and the whole world. What will Gustavo say? This involves James to. He's certain that they got pictures of him looking beyond angry and chasing after Jenna. And they'll probably twist some facts around to make the incident sound a lot worse than it really was. Well, it was pretty bad, but they'll make it sound more extreme.

"Don't people have manners?" Mandy asks, watching her daughter with worry. "It's like they have no consideration for anyone."

"We are going to sue those scumbag photographers for all they have!" Will says angrily.

"I'm right behind you." Mandy and Chris say in unison. James just nods in agreement. He's more focused on Jenna than getting payback on the people that caused all of this. Although, they do need to get what they deserve.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I wasn't even expecting this chapter to be so dramatic, but I was writing and this just came to me. So next chapter will be about the aftermath of the horrible prom incident, then the next chapter with be about the Pop Tiger Awards and the chapter after that will be the Palm Woods School prom:D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	15. The Day After The Disaster

**Big Time Prom Disaster**

**When Big Time Rush singer and girlfriend of more than two months, high school senior Jenna Harper, attended Jenna's prom at Lincoln High School, they were obviously expecting to have a good time. James and Jenna, both 17, were enjoying a dance together when a fellow classmate of Jenna's, Anna Dalton, invited the paparazzi to come out from under the bleachers to start snapping pictures of the couple. Many onlookers seemed confused at first, but Anna's intention became clear when Jenna started to walk away and Anna stepped on her dress, ripping it and causing Jenna to fall flat on her face.  
><strong>

Gustavo isn't even able to finish reading the article in Pop Tiger magazine. He isn't sure whether to be sympathetic of James and Jenna, or infuriated with the paparazzi. That dog and his dogette were suppose to go to prom, have fun, not do anything stupid or embarrassing, then go home. Yet this happened! He got a call at seven this morning, saying that there had been an incident at Jenna's prom. He logs into his Scuttlebutter account and everyone is talking about it, posting videos, pictures, and news articles. He's horrified. Jenna may not be a singer or actress, but she is directly associated with BTR because she's dating a member of the band. Then again, this could be considered good publicity. After all, many articles said that James was quick to follow his girlfriend and comfort her, which might help people see James as something other than the player of the group.

"Okay, maybe this doesn't have to be a bad thing." Gustavo says as he paces in the sitting area. All four of the guys, plus Jenna, are sitting either on the couch or in the chairs. James is sitting on the couch with Jenna, his arm around her shoulders as he kisses her temple. She's still embarrassed by the whole situation. Paparazzi were waiting for them outside the studio and they got bombarded with questions. James was ready to wring their necks because they kept bothering him and Jenna, but the other guys managed to keep him from attacking the photographers.

"Yeah, It does." Kelly argues. "This isn't about publicity. That girl was bullying Jenna. This isn't about publicity!"

"Yeah, but think about it this way." Gustavo responds. "People see James as the selfish player of Big Time Rush, but when he chased after Jenna, he was showing his sweeter side, which means that he might have a chance at repairing his reputation. Everyone in Hollywood is already surprised that he's managed to keep one girl for this long."

James shakes his head as he lifts his hand to Jenna's cheek, stroking it gently. She's pretty shaken up by the whole thing and James is hoping they can get out of here soon, so they can just focus on each other. What Jenna needs is a relaxing day by the Palm Woods pool with James by her side.

"Gustavo, I don't care about what anyone thinks about me." He says, kissing Jenna's hand. "I just care about Anna getting what she deserves."

"We'll take care of her later." Gustavo says with a wave of his hand.

"It better be soon." Kendall mutters.

"I'm glad Lacey punched her." Carlos adds.

Logan just sits back and listens as his friends start arguing with Gustavo, not agreeing with either group. First of all, Gustavo should stop worrying about publicity. Whether there's publicity or not, bullying is not right. Anna tipped off the paparazzi, embarrassed Jenna, and succeeded in making herself look like a complete jerk. But he doesn't agree with Carlos either. Logan has always believed that fighting doesn't solve anything. If he had been Lacey, he would have just walked away. Lacey could have went to comfort Jenna, like James did. The whole situation makes Logan sick.

"Guys!" Kelly interrupts. "Look, why don't you guys go home for today? We'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine." The guys murmur quietly.

"Come on." James tells Jenna, keeping his arm around her. He listens as Jenna quietly says "Okay," before wrapping her arm around his waist. He kisses the top of her head, feeling worried about her. With her barely having any experience with the paparazzi and the media, this has to be a nervewracking experience. She has been noticed by paparazzi, but she has never seen what they're like when a big controversy appears. He doesn't know if he would necessarily call the prom incident controversial, but people are getting pretty fired up about it. Anyone that is against bullying sees the incident as a very big deal.

"Baby, I love you." He whispers, kissing her cheek.

"Love you, too." Jenna sighs, squeezing his waist. They stop at the front entrance and Jenna listens to the frantic paparazzi outside. She whimpers and hugs James's waist, not wanting to face the photographers again. She wishes that they could get away with spending the night at Rocque Records, at least until the paparazzi go away.

"Ugh, I didn't bring my hoodie with me." James says.

"She can wear mine." Logan says, taking his grey hoodie off. He hands it to Jenna, who gladly slips over her head. Logan pulls the hood over Jenna's head and gives her a hug.

"Thanks." Jenna says, leaning into the embrace.

Carlos pushes the door open and they finally face the frenzy of paparazzi.

"JENNA, CARE TO COMMENT ON THE PROM INCIDENT?"

Jenna stays close to James, trying to block out the questions being thrown at her. She's scared, but relieved when she is finally inside the limo, cuddled in James's arms. She doesn't like to say that she hates anyone, but she's gonna do it. She hates Anna and she hates the paparazzi. Anna has always been a mean girl, but no one knew that she would ever go this far. Jenna thought that she and James would go to prom and have a great time, but it turned into a big mess. She wanted to dance with James, take a prom picture with him, and share a few snacks with him, but they didn't even get to finish one dance.

"What's gonna happen to Lacey?" Kendall asks. "I hope that one fight doesn't stop her from graduating."

"I haven't talked to her." Jenna shrugs. "I don't see why this would keep her from graduating, though. She might get suspended, but she shouldn't get in too much trouble. Anna is the one that was asking for it."

"Maybe the school will go easy on her." James says, placing another kiss on Jenna's hand.

"I hope so." Jenna says, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"That looked like a really cute dress." Camille says as she, Jenna, Jo, and Stephanie walk out to the pool. James and the guys told them to go on down to the pool, so they did. Jenna needs to get some fresh air, anyway. Last night was tough and it's not like she got very much sleep. Camille, Jo, and Stephanie were glad to hang out with her until James finishes getting ready.<p>

"And now it's ruined." Jo says, throwing her arm around Jenna's shoulders.

"If I had been there, I would have been happy to help Lacey in beating Anna to a pulp." Stephanie adds.

Jenna holds back a smile. These girls really know how to make her feel better. Lacey, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie are really great friends and she doesn't know what she would do without their daily "girl talks." Jo even texts Jenna during her lunch break from filming New Town High. Last night, Jenna's phone had a text message from all three of her new friends, as well as one from James's ex girlfriend, Rachel. She and Rachel aren't too close, since she and James are dating, but they get along surprisingly well.

"Well, it's over." She says. "Everyone's talking about it, but it's over."

"Jenna!" Brunette Jennifer calls out as she and the other Jennifers walk over to the group. Jenna doesn't know what they want. They remind her a lot of Anna. Pretty, but mean. They look sweet on the outside, but they're sour on the inside. As far as she knows, they probably want to laugh in her face. They do it every time she visits.

"Tell her." Curly haired Jennifer says to Blonde Jennifer.

"Fine." Blonde Jennifer says bitterly. She takes a deep breath and starts speaking. "Look, I know we're not very nice to you most of the time, but...Ugh, Jennifer, you do it!"

"Which one?" the other two Jennifers say.

"You!" Blonde Jennifer tells Brunette Jennifer.

"Okay." Brunette Jennifer says. "Jenna, I know we're not always very nice to you, but we don't like what Anna did. Even we wouldn't go that far and we make fun of people all the time. In fact, we don't even consider ourselves bullies. We're just sassy. Anyway, you should totally check out my blog that I started a couple months ago. It's a support blog for victims of bullying, eating disorders, self harm, emotional disorders, and all that stuff. You could obviously use some support, so I think it would be very helpful to you. Just go to my official website and it's under the "My Blog" tab."

"I don't really need help, but thanks." Jenna shrugs.

"Whatever." The Blonde and Curly Haired Jennifers say, while Brunette Jennifer just gives Jenna a satisfied smile. The three girls walk to the lobby, while Jenna and her friends watch in confusion.

"Don't let that offer fool you." Stephanie warns. "They're still mean girls."

"I'm aware of that." Jenna says as they walk to the hot tub.

* * *

><p>"Does it really take that boy an hour to get ready for a trip to the pool?" Jenna questions while she and the girls relax in the hot tub. She's looking forward to getting another hug and kiss from her guy. She's under a lot of stress and she wants some more love from her extremely hot boyfriend. Besides, she's officially freaking out about the Pop Tiger Awards. They're only a few weeks away and this prom thing has increased her anxiety. All the reporters will probably be asking her and James about the incident. How is she suppose to respond?<p>

"Okay, I'm here!" James says as he climbs in next to her. Camille, Jo and Stephanie nonchalantly step out of the hot tub, leaving the couple alone. James kisses Jenna's forehead and gives her a smile, hoping that the girls were able to cheer her up. James wanted to take a shower before coming out here, so he needed someone else to take care of his girl for him.

"Hair trouble?" Jenna teases, giving him a kiss.

"Shut up." James chuckles.

"Hey, be nice." Jenna says, poking his side. She squeals as he pinches her stomach and she responds by messing up his hair. She knows that he hates when anyone does that, so it's perfect for situations where she really wants to drive him up a wall. Plus, he's really cute when he's annoyed. When they were entering Rocque Records earlier, James looked so annoyed with the paparazzi and Jenna couldn't help thinking about how hot he is when he's angry, even though she was mostly thinking about getting inside the building.

"Hey, don't do that!" James whines, covering his head.

"You shouldn't have pinched me." Jenna giggles, pinching his cheek.

"You're mean."James says, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, let's just talk, instead of picking on each other." She watches as James moves to sit on the next step, right in front of her. She rubs his shoulders, smiling as his eyes start to close. He always gets sleepy when she does this, but he doesn't need to fall asleep in the hot tub. They'll take a nap in 2J later, since the events of the past several hours have really tired them out.

"Why are your muscles so tense?" She asks, kneading her thumbs into his shoulder blades.

"Hmm, I dunno." James murmurs.

"You won't admit it, but I think you're stressed." Jenna comments.

"I'm James Diamond. I don't get stressed."

"Liar." Jenna smiles.

"I'm not lying." James says with a big smile. He leans his head back so Jenna can see his face. While stroking his rosy cheeks, Jenna leans over to kiss his nose. He gladly accepts the gesture. You know, he likes being a serious relationship. Now, his past girlfriends always wanted to get too serious, but Jenna is doing it right. She is serious about James, but she isn't doing anything crazy like talking about marriage or children. They can talk about that after they've dated for a little while. No one knows this, but James would love to get married and have a few "Baby Diamond's" running around the house, just not yet.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" Jenna asks, stroking the skin.

"I have rosacea." James responds, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"It's cute, my pretty boy." Jenna assures him.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Seriously, don't."

* * *

><p>"We're going to have dinosaur chicken nuggets, since I know you kids love them so much." Ms. Knight says, sitting a plate of nuggets in the middle of the table. Carlos and James are the first to dig in, grabbing a handful and putting them on their own plates. Katie and Jenna look at each other as the boys eat, not understanding the deal with boys and food. Just like they don't understand James and his obsession with hair and skin care.<p>

Beep!

"I got a text from Lacey." Jenna explains, stepping away from the table. She looks at the text from her best friend, sighing in relief.

_Got suspended for seven days, but I still get to graduate_

Oh, thank goodness. Lacey rarely gets into fights unless the person really deserves it, so it's not like this is a common occurence. Anna was mean to Lacey's friend, so she let Anna know that no one gets away with messing with her friends. Jenna and Lacey are suppose to share a dorm at UCLA. They wouldn't be able to do that if Lacey couldn't graduate. But everything's good now. All Jenna needs to worry about is getting through this crazy controversy and her first red carpet appearance with James.

"She's suspended for a week." She says as she returns to her seat. "But she can still graduate."

"Did she say what they're gonna do with Anna?" Carlos asks.

"I don't wanna ask her right now." Jenna tells him. "When someone makes her mad, she tends to stay mad for at least two or three days. Therefore, we cannot mention Anna or prom in front of her, okay?"

"Got it." Carlos nods.

"People are stupid." Katie says, shaking her head. "And when I say stupid, I'm talking about Anna and those dumba-"

"Katie!" Ms. Knight quickly interrupts.

"Sorry, mom."

James is feeling better now that he's in the safety of his own home, but he hopes that the media will soon forget about what happened, so everyone can move on with their lives. When something exciting or shocking happens, it's interesting at first, but gets really old after a while. James is truly hoping that this will apply to their current situation. Come on, Hollywood, forget about the embarrassing prom and move on.

* * *

><p><strong>This was mostly a filler chapter, but you did get to see how James, Jenna, and their friends are dealing with the incident. As for brunette Jennifer, I know she's suppose to be one of the mean girls, but remember Big Time Prom Kings? We learned that she was the one that actually has a heart, so you'll occasionally see a softer side of her, although she and Jenna aren't going to become close friends or anything.<strong>

**The next chapter is the Pop Tiger Awards, so that's going to be a lot more interesting:D**

**Review! :D**


	16. The Night Of The Pop Tiger Awards

"You look so handsome." Jenna says, straightening James's tie out. He's wearing jeans, a white T shirt, tie, and a black blazer. He looks gorgeous, so Jenna wanted to look equally amazing. So Kelly got her a purple Max Azria silk evening gown and Gustavo paid for a professional stylist to completely make her over. Now she looks as glamorous as the other celebrities on the red carpet. Well, she wouldn't call herself a celebrity, but she is the girlfriend of James Diamond. Therefore, people will be paying as much attention to her as they will be paying to anyone else. She's got her hair in a curly low bun. Her make up isn't too extreme, just clear lipgloss, light pink blush, black eyeliner and mascara, light purple eyeshadow, and a little bit of silver glitter on the edges of her eyelids.

"Remember who you're talking to." James smirks. "Of course I do."

"Shut up." Jenna laughs, kissing him. James chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist, placing a light kiss on her cheek. They walk to the living room and find the other guys waiting with their girls.

"Kelly just texted me and said that the limo is here." Kendall says, looking at his cell phone.

Jenna takes a deep breath as she follows them out the door. Okay, she and Jo spent a lot of time yesterday discussing red carpet etiquette. Jo told her to smile and showed her a few poses. As for talking to the press, Jo advised her to be super friendly. When they ask who she is wearing, she must remember the name of the designer. So if the reporter asks "Who are you wearing?," she'll say "This is Max Azria." She feels ready for this, yet she's so nervous. A few months ago, her biggest concert was applying for college. Now she's about to walk the red carpet.

"Remember the advice I gave you and you'll be fine." Jo tells her. Jenna nods and clutches James's hand, hoping that she's not sweating. She couldn't stand to embarrass herself like that. The media is barely getting over the prom incident and they would go crazy if she had any "OMG moments" on the red carpet. Prom was bad enough, but embarrassing herself at an awards show would be even worse.

"And Carlos, don't flirt with the reporter." Stephanie warns.

"When have I ever done that?" Carlos asks her.

"When we were at the Teen Choice Awards!" Stephanie responds. "The woman was about twenty four or twenty five years old! She was tall, blonde, and you apparently thought she was pretty hot. I hope the reporters tonight will be old ladies in their forties and fifties, maybe thirties but I don't really know. But seriously, don't flirt with anyone. If you see Selena Gomez, don't flirt with her either. She's dating Justin Bieber and I don't think he'll appreciate if you start hitting on his girl."

"I'm not gonna flirt with anyone." Carlos says, wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't let him talk to Demi Lovato either." Logan mentions, yelping when Carlos punches his arm.

"Guys, no fighting." Camille says, her arm linked with Logan's.

"How could you possibly tell me not to talk to her?" Carlos says in disbelief. "I mean, have you seen that girl lately?"

"CARLOS!" They all say in unison.

* * *

><p>"Jenna, remember to stay relaxed." Kelly says. "It's no big deal. You just stay with the guys, smile, and answer questions. If they ask anything you're uncomfortable with, just look at the guys and they'll help you out. Really, do not let yourself get nervous. When people get nervous, that can cause them to make mistakes that they wouldn't make if they were calm."<p>

"Got it." Jenna says calmly, looking out the tinted window. As they get closer to the venue, the noise level increases. The cheers of excited fans and the crowds of paparazzi are getting louder and Jenna has to plug her hears just so the noise doesn't give her a headache. She has never been anywhere this loud before and she hopes that it doesn't damage her hearing. It's gonna be hard to answer questions if she can barely hear them. But like Kelly said, she needs to stay relaxed. If she doesn't, she'll be more likely to screw this up.

"Ready?" Kelly asks them.

"Yeah." They all say. The driver opens the door for them and they step out of the limo. They wave at their fans and Jenna just gives them a friendly smile. She clutches James's hand and begins walking down the red carpet. Wow, she's actually walking on a real red carpet with celebrities, reporters, paparazzi, and fans. This could be fun. She just needs to calm her nerves.

"Wow, this is insane." She says, waving at some fans. While some James fangirls don't seem too thrilled to see her, others seem pretty excited to see the couple together in person.

"Welcome to Hollywood." Jo says as her publicist rushes over to her. She is led over to a reporter and Jenna watches as Jo gives the reporter a friendly smile and starts doing her first interview of the night. In a minute, Jenna's gonna be doing that.

"Guys, I think Hollywood Insider wanted to talk to you." Kelly tells the BTR guys. Jenna keeps a smile on her face, even though she's freaking out on the inside. She finds herself following her boyfriend over to a reporter, who is giving them an eager grin.

"Hey, guys!" The reporter says enthusiastically. "I'm Brittany Landon from Hollywood Insider!"

"Hey, Brittany!" The guys say in unison.

"And you must be the beautiful Jenna!" Brittany says excitedly. "I've really been looking forward to meeting you, just like the rest of Hollywood. Everyone has been super curious about James Diamond's new girl."

"Well, Brittany, I'm really excited to be here." Jenna says. "Nervous but excited."

You know, that wasn't too bad. Was it? Did she sound friendly enough? Jo did tell her to be friendly, even if you're nervous or in a bad mood. Some stars have made the mistake of letting their nerves or bad mood get the best of them. Jenna doesn't want that to happen to her. She didn't stutter, she smiled, so she's pretty sure that she did okay.

"So guys, let's talk about your next album. Everyone loved your first and we're all dying to hear more music from BTR." Brittany tells them.

"We're working on new music and we're hoping to release some time within the next year." Kendall answers.

"Jenna, do you sing?" Brittany asks.

"I can, but it's not something that I plan to do for my career." Jenna smiles.

"I heard that you've already been accepted to UCLA." Brittany says. "Have you decided what you plan on doing?"

"I want to be a school counselor."

"Great." Brittany says before giving her attention back to the guys. James smiles and wraps his arm around Jenna's shoulders, proud of how she's doing so far. For her first interview, she's not doing half bad. Personally, he's pretty impressed. And the more practice she gets, the better she'll become. Hopefully, she'll want to attend more awards shows with him in the future. He's already having a good time with her and they haven't even been here that long.

"What can fans expect from the next album?"

"It's gonna bigger _and _better than the first." Carlos responds.

"Definitely." Logan agrees.

"Okay, it's time for the most important topic of the night." Brittany says excitedly. "Your relationship status. We all know that James is dating Jenna and Kendall is with Jo Taylor, but what about Carlos and Logan? There have been rumors about you two having girlfriends, but we've never gotten the truth from you guys. We're dying to know."

"We're taken." Logan says. "I've been dating Camille Roberts and Carlos has been seeing Stephanie King. They're great girls."

"Well, there you have it, everyone!" Brittany says to the camera. "Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia have confirmed that they are taken. Sorry, girls!"

"Last question!" She says. "You're nominited for Favorite New Musical Group, so obviously that's really exciting for you. There are also going to be some awesome performers tonight. Selena Gomez and The Scene, Black Eyed Peas, and Jennifer Mason **(The brunette Jennifer) **are the entertainers for tonight. Anyone in particular that you're looking forward to seeing?"

"We can't really say." Kendall shrugs. "They're all really talented and we're excited to see all three of them. Of course, it's going to be cool to see Jennifer perform live because she actually lives at the Palm Woods before, so we actually know her personally. But we've never seen her perform live."

"She's got a new single out." Brittany tells them.

Jenna listens intently, surprised to hear that the brunette Jennifer (Or Jennifer Mason, apparently her real name) is actually doing something without the other Jennifers. At the Palm Woods, they're stuck together like glue and it's like they have no sense of individuality. Frankly, it's annoying. They should try to be their own person a little, instead of having to be so much alike.

"We're really proud of her." James says, hoping he doesn't look or sound like he's lying. Jennifer Mason helps the other Jennifers pick on James's girlfriend on a regular basis, so he doesn't know if he wants to be too supportive of her success in Hollywood. She may be talented, but she has a terrible personality most of the time.

"Alright, it was great talking to you guys!" Brittany says. "And it was so great to meet you in person, Jenna!"

"It was great meeting you, too!" Jenna says sweetly.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing in that interview!" James says over the screams of the fans. Now they're sitting in their reserved seats and it's even louder inside than it was on the red carpet. Any time he wants to talk to Jenna or the guys, he practically has to yell because they wouldn't hear him if he didn't. It was the same way at the Teen Choice Awards, so he's not surprised. Awards shows are fun, but pretty insane. He's excited to be here, though. He's got Jenna by his side and he couldn't be happier. By the way, he's really proud of how well she did during the interview. And he wants her to know how proud he is.<p>

"Thanks." Jenna says loudly, laughing as James kisses her cheek. The lights dim and colorful spotlights flash across the stage, signaling that the show is about to begin. So they all sit back, relax, and prepare to enjoy the show. Hopefully, they'll win in the one category that they're nominated for. Winning a Pop Tiger Award would be huge for them. The little Pop Tiger trophies are really cool. It's a a golden tiger on a white platform and the guys would really like to have one.

"What if we lose?" Carlos whispers frantically. Logan gives him a confused look, not being able to hear him at all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Spanish pop sensation Selana!" The announcer says as smoke starts covering the stage. Soon, Selana steps through the smoke and waves at the audience.

"How's it going, America?"

"She does not pronounce America right." Carlos says loudly.

"She's Spanish, genius!" Logan responds.

"Oh yeah."

"Wow, I am so excited to here, hosting the Pop Tiger Awards!" Selana says cheerfully. "Before we get the awards, I've gotta do my opening monologue, just like Saturday Night Live always does with its hosts! By the way, if any of you can get in touch with them, let them know that if they need a host, I'm very interested." The audience laughs and the Spanish American singer continues speaking. "Yeah, I've never really been asked to host anything before. At least not in America. That's why this is a very touching and emotional time for me. Um, wow, this is awkward. Okay, I need to be alone for a moment, so I'm going to bring up the first presenter of the night. He's the star of the hit movie series, Varsity Vampire, and he's going to present the award for Favorite TV Drama Actress . Ladies and gentlemen, Dak Zevon!"

James claps, then grabs a hold of Jenna's hand once again. He's never heard of this Selana chick and while he thinks she's pretty hot, Jenna is the only girl that he wants to be with. Another fun thing about these Hollywood events is that there are a lot of really cute and hot girls, but it's no big deal for a guy that is in a serious relationship, like James or his bandmates. Well, Carlos looks like he just saw the world's largest corndog and Stephanie looks kind of peeved off, but it's not like Carlos is going to chase after Selana or anything. He may be a little girl crazy, but he's still very loyal to his girlfriend.

"Wow, isn't that accent adorable?" Dak asks the audience, pausing so they can shout in agreement. "Yeah, I thought so. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. I'm here to announce the nominees for Favorite TV Actress. Here they are!"

"The nominees for Favorite TV Drama Actress are..." The announcer says in a booming voice. "Lucy Hale in Pretty Little Liars, Jo Taylor in New Town High, Nina Dobrev in Vampire Diaries, and Shailene Woodley in The Secret Life Of The American Teenager!"

As each nominee is announced a clip from each TV show plays.

"And the winner is...Jo Taylor!"

Jo's friends, along with the rest of the audience, applaud as she walks to the stage. She accepts the award and gives Dak a hug before stepping in front of the microphone to make a short speech.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She exclaims. "All of us at New Town High are so grateful to have amazing fans like you supporting us. I just want to thank you guys for nominating me and helping me win this award. Then I have to thank my family and friends, and my boyfriend, for being there every step of the way. To the cast and crew of New Town High, you are all amazing. I love working with you. Once again, I want to thank all of my fans. You all are the reason that I am up here right now. You have supported me so much in the past few months and I love you all so much!"

"WE LOVE YOU, JO!" Stephanie and Camille shout.

"Love you, too!" Jo laughs before she walks backstage.

"We all love New Town High, Jo. Let me know if the show needs a guest star." Selana says. "I'm sure either Dak or myself will be happy to do it. Anyway, this show isn't just about the presenters and nominees. We also have some fantastic performers. Right now, I am going to invite a very talented girl to the stage to perform her debut single. You may know her from music videos, film, and TV shows, but now she's breaking into the music business with an amazing new song. Seriously, I heard her rehearsing it backstage and it rocks. Please welcome Jennifer Mason!"

In the middle of the stage, there is a shiny white piano. Jennifer is sitting behind it, wearing a silver mini dress, white blazer, and her brown hair curled and ending at her mid back (She must be wearing extensions.)

"She is so hot." Carlos murmurs.

"Dude, what did I tell you?" Stephanie sighs.

"Just saying." Carlos says, raising his hands in defense.

"Having fun?" James whispers to Jenna.

"Totally." Jenna says, giving him a kiss.

* * *

><p>James anxiously clutches Jenna's hand in anticipation, while she rubs the back of his hand with her thumb. She gives him a reassuring smile and kisses his cheek, only making him feel a little less nervous. Miranda Cosgrove is onstage right now, announcing the nominees for Favorite New Musical Group. They're going up against One Direction and Mindless Behavior. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are all freaking out because their nerves are telling them that they're going to go home without that award that they've been wanting to be given.<p>

"You'll always be a winner to me." Jenna says, kissing his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." James says, kissing her hand. He gulps as fans start chanting the name of their favorite nominees. He hears a lot of people cheering for Big Time Rush, but just as many are cheering for the other nominees. He wishes he could say that Jenna's reassurance is helping him, but it's not. he's still terrified, even though he's staying calm for the cameras.

"And the winner is..." Miranda says, reading the envelope. "Big Time Rush!"

Okay, nerves gone. The guys all high five and hug their girlfriends (Well, James and Jenna actually kiss.) Then they walk to the stage and accept the award from Miranda, hugging the ICarly star.

"Wow, this is awesome. I mean, it's really awesome." Kendall says, looking at his bandmates. "Am I right?"

"You are so right, man." Logan says.

"We've gotta thank the fans for nominating us in the first place. That alone is a huge honor, but to actually win? That's amazing." Kendall continues.

"We also want to thank our family and friends." James adds. "And the beautiful ladies that we brought with us tonight."

"He's talking about Jenna." Carlos whispers, making the audience laugh.

"Anyway, thank you!" Kendall says before they walk backstage. Once they are away from the view of the audience, they burst into excited cheers. They high five, admire their very first Pop Tiger Award, and make as much noise as possible. There's no way that anyone in the audience or onstage could hear them, so they're not causing too much distraction. It's just annoying everyone backstage.

"We won! We won!" Carlos says, doing some weird happy dance.

"We're gonna have to party hard at the after party." Kendall says, throwing his arms around James and Logan's shoulders.

"Don't party too hard." Kelly warns them. "We don't need any bad publicity, but congrats on the award. Gustavo and I are very proud of you guys."

"We're proud of us!" James says as he and his bandmates wrap their arms around Gustavo's assistant.

* * *

><p>"So we had some big wins tonight." Jo says proudly. "Now let's celebrate!"<p>

After the awards show ended, all of the guests headed over to Maggiano's Little Italy for the after party. The whole restaurant has been closed down for the occasion, so only those that are invited can get in. There are celebrities and photographers all over the place, but surely James and Jenna can find a quiet place where they can be alone. They haven't had much alone time today, but if they can find a quiet room or corner, they might be able to change that. They just need to find a way through this crowd.

"Come on." James whispers, grabbing Jenna's hand. He pulls her through the crowd and they leave the main dining room. They walk down the hallway where the private ballrooms are located, looking for one that's empty. The one at the very end of the hall is perfect, so James looks around for any paparazzi and when he sees none, he leads Jenna into the room, letting the door close on its own.

"And now that we're alone..." He grins, leaning in for a kiss.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." Jenna murmurs as their lips touch.

"Let's just say that I have lots of experience."

"Jerk."

"Okay, I'm sorry." James says, giving her a big hug.

"I'm really proud of you." Jenna says, squeezing his waist. "You guys really deserved to win that award. You work so hard and it really payed off tonight. By the way, I voted for my boys over thirty times."

"Thanks for the support, babe." James chuckles, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story so far! <strong>

**The next chapter is the Palm Woods prom, then we'll see what happens after that:D**

**Review! :)**


	17. The Night Of Their Perfect Prom

Jenna doesn't want to think about what happened at her own senior prom, but that's exactly what she's doing. What if the Jennifers decide to go all psycho on her? Of course, they told her that they wouldn't go that far, but she doesn't have to trust them. People can say a lot of things, but not everything is true. She just wants to have a good time with James, like she was hoping to do last time. She wants to see James win Prom King and hopefully not see him dancing with one of the Jennifers. She'll be happy if any of the guys get it, but she's really rooting for her man.

She checks herself from every angle: Both sides, back, and front. Jo took her dress shopping last week and she's really proud of the one she picked out. It's a simple silk turqoise halter dress and she loves it. Since there's not any bling on it, she's wearing really sparkly earings and an equally sparkly bracelet, along with some shiny silver high heel shoes. Her hair is curled and pulled into a side ponytail on her right.

She jumps and nearly drops her bottle of perfume when she hears something hitting her window. She puts the perfume down and rushes to the window, lifting it up. She looks out the window, her eyes widening when she sees James looking up at her. Leave it to him to pick the riskiest and most romantic way to pick her up. Silly, adorable James. He's so crazy, but she loves him.

"James David Diamond!" She whispers loudly. Her boyfriend has a huge smile on his face and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. If they get in trouble for this, she is going to kill him. On second thought, she'll kiss him first, then kill him.

"Hey, what are you doing with that ladder?" She whispers as the top of her dad's ladder appears in front of her. Should she get him checked for psychological problems? Something isn't right if he's sneaking into her house. Why doesn't he just enter through the front door like he normally does? Really, what if her dad comes in and catches them?

"James, you are crazy!" She whispers as he starts crawling up the ladder. Next thing she does, he's right in front of her. As much as she wants to refuse, she steps aside and lets him crawl through the window. He's wearing a new tux and Jenna thought that he wouldn't want to climb through a window while wearing a new tuxedo. What is wrong with this boy?

"But you love me." James grins, handing a bouquet of white roses to her.

"You're right." Jenna says, kissing him.

"Let's go!" James says, but Jenna grabs his hand before he can get anywhere near her bedroom door.

"My parents will freak out!" Jenna whispers. "Go to the front door like a gentleman."

"Can I kiss you first?"

"Fine." Jenna says, pressing her lips to his.

"Oh, you can do better than that." Jenna says, deepening the kiss. Jenna melts into the kiss at first, but once she comes back down to earth, she gently pushes him away and points to the window. James rolls his eyes and kisses her hand before climbing back out the window, giving her a flirtatious grin and going back down the ladder. She smiles dreamily and happily walks back to her dresser, admiring her appearance. Maybe this prom will be way better than her own. Besides, it's gonna be full of teen celebrities.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Harper." James says from downstairs.

"Jenna, your date is here." Chris smirks. "By the way, I know he was in here."

"What gives you that idea?" Jenna laughs nervously.

"I was taking out the trash and I saw him climbing through your window." Chris tells her. Jenna groans and grabs her silver clutch off the dresser, then follows her sister out of the room. They walk down the stairs and Jenna sees James in the living room with her parents. She kisses his cheek and gives him a hug, smiling as her mom snaps pictures of them.

"There's not any crazy people at your school, is there?" Will says threateningly.

"Not that I know of." James gulps.

"Let's go, Jay." Jenna laughs. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, Chris."

She links her arm through his and they walk out to his car, getting into the Big Time Rush mobile. She gives him a hug and kiss, then gives him room to start the car. He pulls away from the curb and drives down the street, playing with the dial on the radio until he finds a good station. He lets J Lo's "On The Floor" blast through the speakers. Hoping to make Jenna laugh, he starts singing along, very off key.

"Jay, you're making my ears hurt." Jenna giggles.

"Aww, that's mean." James chuckles, kissing her hand.

"Don't sing like that!" Jenna whines. "I like your real voice."

"The guys and I are performing later, so you'll get to hear me sing." James says, squeezing her hand.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Lacey complains as Gustavo and Kelly drag her to the DJ table. Gustavo suddenly shoves some earphones into her hands and she gives the music producer a weird look. He created the hottest boyband ever, but he's out of his mind. She can't believe that he and Kelly showed up at her house with a prom dress, forced her to wear it, and dragged her all the way to Rocque Records for the Palm Woods prom. She doesn't even know why she's here, considering that she doesn't have a date.<p>

"Gustavo and I need to take care of catering and photographer, so we need you to be the DJ." Kelly begs. She and Gustavo run away before Lacey can protest. She looks down at her sparkly black dress, then she glances at the several prom goers. She shakes her head and puts the earphones on, doing what she can with the stupidly confusing machine in front of her. She doesn't know what she's doing. If this goes wrong, Gustavo and Kelly better not blame her because it was their idea for her to DJ in the first place. Idiots...

"Um, okay, let's party in the...Hizz house. Fo shizzle!" She says awkwardly. Wow, that sounded stupid. This is why she doesn't do stuff like this. If she has to be here, she should be taking care of the food. She can handle food, but she is not good with machines and musical instruments. She is going to make sure that Gustavo and Kelly pay for making her do this.

"Alright, I guess you're wanting some good tunes, right?" She laughs awkwardly, looking through the list of songs on the computer thingy. "Ah, here's one!"

She clicks on "It's Five O Clock Somewhere." She isn't sure if these teens care about listening to country, but the lyrics describe Lacey's mood so well._ Pour me something tall a strong_...Yeah, she could use something tall and strong, really strong. _I'd like to call him something, but I think I'll just call it a day..._Haha, it's funny how well a song can fit someone's mood.

"Okay, you obviously don't know how to work this thing." Stephanie says, pushing her aside. "Let's put some Rihanna on. Teens love Rihanna."

Gosh, she chose Unfaithful. Why did she choose that song? Lacey gets depressed whenever she hears it.

"Dang, why so depressing?" Lacey asks, trying to change the song.

"Oh, let them be depressed for a while." Stephanie says, grabbing Lacey's arm and dragging her out of the view of the students. "I have a big problem and I'm freaking out. I don't know you that well, so it'll be easier to talk to you about it."

"What's the problem?" Lacey shrugs.

"I got accepted to NYU. I mean, I know that's a good thing, but Carlos doesn't know. The poor guy is going to be so heartbroken when I tell him that I'm moving to New York City the week after graduation. I know I need to tell him, but I just hate to break his heart. He's so sensitive and I don't know what he's going to say when I tell him."

"I'm sure he'll be really proud of you." Lacey says. She is in no mood to be Stephanie's relationship advisor. She hasn't a serious relationship in months, so she's not really qualified either. She and Marcus have been spending some time together, but they're not really dating. If Stephanie needs to talk to someone, why doesn't she talk to Jenna? That girl has been dating James for five months. She would be way more useful for situations like this.

"Yeah, that's what you say." Stephanie says, crossing her arms.

"I've gotta get back to...work." Lacey says, cringing as she returns to the DJ table. She changes the song to "Only Girl In The World," then quietly enjoys her Rasperry smoothie.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is amazing." Jenna says as she and James walk into the Palm Woods prom. Girls in dresses and guys in tuxedos surround them, but Jenna soon recgonizes Lacey behind the DJ table. She isn't even gonna ask. It probably has something to do with Gustavo and Kelly. Jenna wishes Lacey good luck because that girl and machinery do not mix.<p>

"Let's give the DJ a song request, so we can have that dance." James whispers, kissing the cheek. He walks to the DJ table and watches Lacey for a moment, nearly choking on his laughter upon seeing her confused expression and her attempts at working the DJ equiptment. She yelps and jumps back as the machine screeches quietly.

"Lace, I would like to request a song." He says, taking a deep breath.

"Fine." Lacey says, rubbing her temples. "What are you looking for?"

"Something slow and romantic for me and my lady."

"I've got something." Lacey sighs, looking at the song list. She clicks on Beyonce's "Halo" and gives James a satisfied look, signaling for him to leave.

James grins as he returns to Jenna, offering his hand. She happily accepts it and he takes her to the dance floor. He places his hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. Their foreheads and noses touch, while they look into each other's eyes. So far, so good. No mean girls trying to destroy their night and Jenna's anxiety seems to be decreasing.

"I love you." He whispers in her ear, kissing it gently.

"I love you, too." Jenna responds.

"You, my love, have changed my life so much." James says softly. "I don't even feel like the same person anymore. I feel better and each day we're together is such a blessing. I couldn't see myself being with anyone else, baby girl. I'm not sure how much that means to you, but it means the world to me. I hope that you feel the same way about our relationship as I do."

"I do." Jenna whispers, smiling as James twirls her around. "Wow, you're a good dancer."

"I get a lot of practice." James chuckles.

"Of course." Jenna says, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>"If my dad discovers that I snuck out, I'm blaming you." Jo says as she and Kendall sit at a table. Her dad grounded her after she and Kendall came home late from their date a little later than expected. But Kendall wants them to win Prom King and Queen, so Jo had no choice but to let Buddha Bob (Yes, Buddha Bob) pretend to be her while she attends the prom. It's a stupid idea, but she let Kendall talk her into it. She has a bad feeling about this, but she's trying to calm her nerves. Oh, she just wants to go home and finish her grounding.<p>

"Hey, just relax." Kendall says, looking around the room.

"Carlos, wait!" They hear Stephanie call out, watching as she follows her boyfriend. Jo and Kendall don't get a good look at his face, but somehow they can tell that he's upset about something.

"Hey, what happened?" Jo asks her.

"I got accepted to NYU and I told Carlos, then I said that I'm leaving a week after graduation and I guess that upset him." Stephanie says tiredly. "I mean, he said that he's happy for me, but I guess he didn't think that I would be leaving so soon. But I need time to get moved into my dorm and I need time to get familiar with the campus, so I wanted to go as soon as possible."

"Just tell him that." Jo says, hugging her friend.

"Okay." Stephanie says sadly before following her boyfriend. She walks down the hallway and around the corner, where she finds Carlos sitting with his back against the wall. She hopes that he isn't angry with her. It wouldn't be fair for him to be angry. Going to NYU is a big deal for her and it's really going to help her with her film career.

"Look, I know that you are upset about me leaving, but I need you to understand something." She says, sitting next to him. "This is a really big deal for me. It's a huge opportunity for me. I mean, do you realize how much this could help my film career? I might have a chance at becoming a serious director in a few years. I just don't want to leave knowing that you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Carlos says, wrapping his arms around you."I'm just really gonna miss you."

"It's gonna be hard to have a long distance relationship, though." Stephanie sighs.

"I know." Carlos agrees.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I guess we have to...break up." Carlos says sadly. "I don't want to, but we can't keep a long distance relationship. It would be way too hard."

"I know." Stephanie says, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"They're about to announce Prom King and Queen!" Jenna smiles, squeezing James's hand. She giggles as Mrs. Collins forces the envelope into Lacey's hands, watching as her best friend gives the teacher a look of confusion. When Mrs. Collins sees that Lacey has no idea what to do, she takes back the envelope and opens it herself.<p>

"The 2011 Palms Woods Prom King and Queen are...James Diamond and Jo Taylor!" She announces. Jenna squeals as she pulls James into a kiss before letting him walk to the stage. She applauds along with everyone else as James and Jo are crowned Prom King and Queen. She looks at Kendall, who is trying to look happy for Jo, but looks jealous at the sight of James hugging her.

"Joanna Taylor!"

The room becomes silent as Jo's dad appears out of nowhere.

"Hi, daddy." Jo says awkwardly. Mr. Taylor motions for Jo to follow him and she obeys, quietly apologizing to James as she does. James whispers something to Mrs. Collins, who nods happily. James smiles as he approaches Jenna, offering his hand to her once again.

"Wanna be my queen?" He asks her.

"Of course." Jenna smiles, letting him take her to the dance floor.

"Aww." Lacey coos as she starts a new song, "Out From Under" by Britney Spears.

"So I'm your queen, huh?" Jenna whispers to James as they dance.

"Always." James says, twirling her around. "You're the love of my live, forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	18. The Night Of Jenna's Graduation

_J_ames quietly waits for the Lincoln High School graduation ceremony to begin. Jenna's finally graduating from high school and, next week, she and Lacey will be moving into their dorm at UCLA. They want time to get acquainted with the school, kind of like Stephanie wants to do with NYU. So they're moving in early. But James doesn't have to worry because Jenna's still going to be living in town, unlike Stephanie, who's going to be on the other side of the country. Even though Carlos won't admit it, he's been kind of down about Stephanie leaving tomorrow. Yeah, the guys already graduated last week.

He sees school faculty members already standing on the football field, but he cares more about seeing Jenna in her cap and gown. She probably looks really cute and once she's done, he's taking her out for a romantic dinner. Her family already took her out for lunch to celebrate, so they're letting her enjoy dinnertime with James. He's glad that they are able to share her. Today is a special occasion and he wants to do something romantic for her. No surprise parties, no material possessions, just a romantic night together.

He's been thinking about buying her a promise ring. They've been dating for six months, which he thinks is a pretty good time to give a promise ring. They're too young to be engaged or married, but he thinks that she's the one for him. The longer they're together, the more he realizes that he could really see himself spending his life with her. Someday, they'll get married and they'll have beautiful children together.

Yeah, it sounds crazy. James Diamond and committment don't seem like they would fit in the same sentence, but things can change. Things happen that can really surprise people. James may not seem like the kind of person that would get married, but he wants to. When he's old enough and he feels ready, he wants Jenna to be the one meeting him at the altar. He wants her to be Mrs. Jenna Diamond someday. He wants her to be the one saying "I do" and exchanging wedding rings with him.

"Hey, the ceremony is about to begin." Kendall whispers.

They all watch as the graduates begin walking onto the football field. It's a good thing that Gustavo hired Freigh Train because if he hadn't, they would be trampled by fans right now. They would hate for that to happen on a special occasion like this. They want to see Jenna and Lacey graduate from high school, not run away from crazed fans.

* * *

><p>After the validictorian (Brian) and solutitorian (Some girl that the guys don't know) make their speeches and Principal Hart makes her speech, they start giving the graduates their diplomas. They say names one by one, and the graduates walk up to Principal Hart, accept their diploma, and shake her hand while a photographer takes their picture.<p>

"Jenna Elizabeth Harper!" Principal Hart says. The guys all burst into applause as Jenna gets her diploma. James thinks he even saw her smile at him. He is so proud of his girl for making it this far. She's gonna go to college and become a school counselor. She may not be in show business, but James loves her anyway. He doesn't care what her chosen career is, as long as she's being herself.

Principal Hart continues to announce names one by one.

"Lacey Alexandra Russo!"

They cheer for Lacey too, since they also consider her to be a friend. She's a little crazy, but she's fun to be around. She's even toned down her Logan obsession a little bit, so he's a little less creeped out by her. They're more like friends than a pop star and obsessive fan, which is good because Jenna confessed that she feels that Lacey's going to end up embarrassing herself if she doesn't let it go.

After a few more names are spoken and the last diplomas are given, Principal Hart speaks again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Lincoln High School class of 2011!"

The class cheers and throws their caps in the air, then they start hugging their classmates and greeting the friends and family that are rushing onto the field. James eagerly searches for Jenna in the large crowd, letting out his high pitched shriek when someone hugs his waist from behind. He turns around and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees his girlfriend. He is about to congratulate her, but she kisses him before he can say one word. Instead of speaking, he decides to let his lips do the talking for him. He gives her another passionate kiss, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up so she's at his level. He smiles into the kiss and he can feel her doing the same.

"Jenna!" Mandy calls out, waving at her daughter.

"I better say hi to my family." Jenna says, kissing James's cheek before approaching her parents and sister. James wishes that he had a family like Jenna's. She has a mother and father that are still together and truly care about her. James's mom cares about him, but she has a funny way of showing it. It was only two months ago that she tried to make James come home and help with the cosmetics company. It took a lot of scheming before she finally let him stay. It turned out that she only wanted him to come home because she missed him.

"Have fun!" Chris says before letting Jenna go back to James. She throws her arms around James's neck and gives him a big hug, then he takes her hand and takes her to his car. He opens the door for her and lets her get in before getting in the drivers seat. He kisses her hand, then starts the car and backs out of the parking space. The other guys came in Ms. Knight's van, since they knew that James is planning to take Jenna out for dinner.

"Okay, my beautiful graduate, it's time to enjoy a romantic dinner, just me and you." He says, taking her hand in his.

"I like the sound of that." Jenna smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. She lets one hand touch his bicep, enjoying the feeling of his perfectly toned muscles. It's nice to have a huggable boyfriend like James, who makes her feel so safe whenever she's with him. Hopefully, she'll get lots of hugs and kisses. She looks forward to them and just being with James.

She looks out the window, watching as they pass several buildings and houses. A smile begins appearing on her face as James pulls into the Palm Woods park, pulling into his usual parking space. They get out of the car and she watches as he takes a picnic basket from the back seat, taking her head and leading her to the lake. Together, they spread the blanket over a patch of green grass. Then they sit down and take all of the food out of the basket. Aww, he even made brownies for her. What a sweetheart

"Now we need to celebrate your high school graduation." James says, handing her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Just like you did for me last week."

"Aww." Jenna coos, kissing him. "You're so sweet."

"Of course I am."

"James, you're being conceited again." Jenna says in a sing song voice.

"I know."

"Well, I guess I need to fix that." Jenna smirks before suddenly pushing him onto his back, pinning his arms down. He tries to get up, but she uses all of her strength to stop him from doing so. She attacks his face with kisses, like he's always doing to her. He laughs uncontrollably as she continues kissing every part of his face. She begins using one hand to tickle him, giggling as he laughs so hard that tears start streaming down his face. To keep the fun going, she starts kissing the tears of laughter away and soon she's laughing herself.

"Okay, stop!" James chuckles. Jenna runs her fingers through his hair before getting off of him.

"Yeah, let's eat." Jenna giggles, picking up her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

* * *

><p>"That was a really good dinner." Jenna says as they lay on the blanket, looking up at the stars. They ate all the food and they're going to spend the rest of the date just being together, talking. The best part about their dates isn't the food. It's being together and reflecting on their relationship. They met on Lacey's birthday, at one of BTR's concerts, and now it's six months later and they're still going strong. They're happy together and they can actually imagine having a future together. Marriage, kids, a beautiful home, and a family pet. Neither knows that the other feels this way, but they both want to grow old together.<p>

"You are a very special girl, you know that?" James whispers, pulling her closer. "And you're going to be amazing in college. You're going make good grades, get a degree, and be an amazing counselor. Kids will love you and I believe that you will really make a difference. You've certainly made a difference in my life."

"Just like you've done for me." Jenna says, kissing him. "I feel better about myself now. I've never had as much confidence as I should have, but you helped me. You changed my life. When I met you, I wasn't even a Big Time Rush fan. I didn't like you because you're in a band. I liked you because of your personality. You were so sweet and I was just drawn to you. We've been together for six months, Jay. Did you think we would stay together this long?"

"Not at first." James admits. "But as we started spending more time together, I started having real feelings for you. Now I really think that you're the one I want to be with forever. I love you so much and I don't ever want you to forget that. As for Ms. Knight, Katie, and the guys, they think of you as family now. Remember when Carlos was moping around the day after he and Stephanie broke up? You brought him a plate of corndogs to make him feel better. You're a kind person, baby. That's what I love about you. Also, you're pretty, but that's just icing on the cake."

"You're such a dork." Jenna giggles, stroking his cheek. "But I love you, your smile, your hair, your eyes, and those adorable rosy cheeks. I love when I'm standing by the pool and you suddenly come up behind me, push me in, and jump in with me. I love when you kiss my hand and call me your princess. I love how you give me a hug whenever you greet me. I just...I just love you."

"There's a lot of things I love about you, too." James grins. "As far as looks go, I love your hair, those green eyes, your smile, and those very kissable cheeks. They're not super rosy like mine, but they're still cute. But the things you do are even better. I love when I'm watching TV and you come behind me, wrapping your arms around him and hugging me until I can hardly breathe. I love when you sit on my lap and watch hockey with me, even though I know you're bored to death. Surprisingly, I love when you play with my hair. I also remember when we were at the hockey rink and couple weeks ago. I fell and twisted my ankle. Even though it was only minor and didn't need professional attention, you stayed at 2J with me and took care of me. It's too bad that I didn't have a maids outfit for you to wear."

"Dude, that's not funny!" Jenna exclaims, slapping his chest.

"I'm sorry, baby." James chuckles, giving her a big hug. Jenna rolls her eyes and lets her head rest on his chest. She takes her graduation cap off and looks at it, then gives James a smile.

"Are you gonna help me and Lacey move into our dorm?"

"Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I will be happy to help." James says softly. "And since his dad is a cop, Carlos can make sure that Lacey doesn't have anything dangerous and/or illegal. We don't want her to to destroy the place."

"Lacey may be crazy, but she's not _that _bad." Jenna tells him. "She knows her limits."

"It's a good thing, too." James says, playing with her hair.

"Anytime she tries to do something stupid, Brian and I knock some sense into her." Jenna explains. "When she wanted to throw volleyballs at the cheerleaders, we made sure that she went nowhere near the gym or football field. Anna was a cheerleader, so Lacey enjoyed picking on the whole squad. But we didn't want her to get to crazy because if she did, she probably wouldn't have graduated today."

"She's lucky to have friends like you guys." James says, kissing the top of her head.

"Just like I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

><p>Kendall is exhausted by the time they get home from the graduation. Today was so busy, with them getting ready, then sitting through the ceremony. But before he goes to bed, he decides to check his Facebook like he always does. Sometimes Jo will send him flirty little messages, so he checks his FB messages every night. He loves her messages.<p>

He finds out that he hasn't gotten anything tonight and while he's disappointed, he's not too bothered by it. So he starts looking at his news feed, seeing what all of his friends are up to. Camille had an audition, Jo had a phone interview with Teen People, Stephanie's packing for NYC, Lacey's moving into her dorm with her "bestie" next week, and Carlos and Logan mention going to their friend's graduation. He sees that James has posted a new picture and Kendall is curious to see what it is. He hopes that it's not another picture of him in basketball shorts with no shirt on.

It's a picture of him and Jenna on their date. There's a few of the Palm Woods lake behind them. Jenna's sitting on James lap, his chin is resting on her shoulder, and he's holding the camera in front of them. Kendall will admit that it's nice to see his friend in a serious relationship. Seeing him flirt with every hot girl he sees can get annoying after a while. Kendall is glad to know that he's getting over that.

_My Jenny bear:)_

That's a nickname that the guys use when they want to annoy her. The comments on the picture, most of them being from Jenna, show it.

**Jenna Harper:**_ You suckX(_

**James Diamond:** _I love you?_

**Jenna Harper: **_I hate you_

**James Diamond: **_No, you don't;D_

**Jenna Harper: **_I know_

**Carlos Garcia: **_Aww, Jenny bear is angwy _

**Jenna Harper: **_Carlos!_

**Logan Mitchell: **_Haha, we love you, Jenny bear_

**Jenna Harper: **_Logiiiie! :'( I thought you were the nice one_

**Logan Mitchell: **_I'm sorry, but this is too fun:D _

**Jo Taylor:**_ Guys, stop being obnoxious!_

When Kendall sees his girlfriend's comment, he gets an idea. He's gonna join the conversation, too. Teasing girls over the internet may not be the smartest idea, but like Logan said, it's too fun.

**Kendall Knight: **_Cute pic, Jenny bear:D And Jamie;D_

**James Diamond: **_When I get home, I am gonna hurt you_

**Jenna Harper: **_What's the problem, Jamie? :P_

**James Diamond: **_Girls, and Kendall, are mean people:) You are all jerks_

**Jenna Harper: **_Hey, why are you looking at me like that? You're the one that started this_

**Kendall Knight: **_Why are you guys arguing over Facebook when you're sitting next to each other?_

**James Diamond: **_It's fun_

**Kendall Knight: **_Okay:) We'll see you tomorrow, Jenny bear_

Kendall chuckles as he logs out of Facebook. Picking on girls is fun, even if they do get a little temperamental. Some girls are actually really cute when they're angry, which could explain why some guys love to annoy their girlfriends on purpose. The boys of Big Time Rush love doing it to their girlfriend's. Is it mean? Kind of. Is it funny? It's hysterical. Who cares if it's obnoxious? It's hilarious and they enjoy doing it.

* * *

><p>He's only asleep for an hour when he hears his bedroom door open. James, already dressed in his pajamas, is standing in the doorway, glaring at Kendall. The brown haired boy grabs a pillow off his own bed and approaches Kendall looking down at him. He's probably still annoyed at Kendall for embarrassing him and revealing his own embarrassing nickname to Jenna.<p>

"That Facebook thing wasn't cool." He tells Kendall.

"Hey, you started it." Kendall defends himself. "You're the one that posted a picture of you and "Jenny bear." You and Jenna are the ones that were arguing over Facebook and sparked a online teasing fest for your friends to enjoy. Therefore, your humiliation isn't my fault. If Jenna starts calling you "Jamie," don't blame me."

"You're lucky we're friends." James says, hitting Kendall with the pillow. "Otherwise, I would beat you down."

"Good luck with that." Kendall says tiredly, closing his eyes and rolling onto his stomach.

"Idiot." James mutters before walking to his own bed. He looks at his bed and sees that he has one pillow, so he smirks and tosses the other one at Kendall. But that plan backfires because soon the pillow is thrown back at him, hitting him in the face and knocking him onto his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	19. The Day Jenna Moved Into Her Dorm

Moving is a lot of hard work, but it's a lot easier when you have friends and family to help you. Jenna has her parents, sister, the guys, and her boyfriend to help her. It's a good thing, considering that Lacey decided to bring her huge TV from home. Instead of using a TV stand, it just has to be attached to the wall, so it takes up a little less room. But still! Jenna insisted that they should just buy a smaller TV, but Lacey said that idea was "too boring." She also brough her stereo, which Kendall and Carlos are struggling to carry into the building. Jenna's load is a little less difficult. She brought her clothes, proper hygiene items, her favorite stuffed animals (Her panda and the piggy that the guys gave her), a picture of James, her portable CD player, and a few of her favorite CD's (Including BTR.) Lacey plans on turning their dorm into the ultimate lounge.

"Couldn't you go help them?" She asks Lacey, watching Kendall and Carlos struggle with the stereo.

"Jenna, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia are carrying _my _TV." Lacey says, throwing her arm around Jenna's shoulders. Jenna sees some traces of dust on her friend's grey UCLA hoodie and her jeans. They've been carrying stuff into the dorm all day and once they've got everything, they've gotta arrange it like they want it. Hopefully, they'll be able to concentrate. Jenna's mom has been an emotional wreck all day because she's going to "miss her baby so much." She's just glad that they're trusting her to live on her own. Of course, her dad is a lot concerned about it, but he's trusting her. When James was telling her how he's going to visit whenever he can, the man gave him one of "You better watch it" looks.

"My baby is a college girl now." James says, wrapping his arms around Jenna. He places a big kiss on her cheek and hugs her tightly. "Hey, come with me."

"Is this gonna take too long?" Jenna asks as James leads her away. They walk to the large fountain not too far away from the dorms. Jenna isn't too sure about what James is about to do or say, but she's sure that she'll be happy and/or amused by whatever it is. She smiles when he takes her hands in his, kissing her softly and stroking her cheek.

"You know, we'll be celebrating seven months together in a few more weeks." He whispers, resting his forehead against hers. "Before you say anything, just let me finish. I love you, I want to be with you, and I hope that you feel the same way about me. Someday, I want to marry you and I want us to have a family together. You're everything that I could want in a girl and I want to keep you around for a very long time."

"And you will." Jenna says, touching his cheek.

"But I wanna make it official." James says, taking something out of his jeans pocket. Jenna's eyes widen in shock as he gets down on one knee, holding a beautiful ring. It's silver with two intertwining hearts and their names on each side. Her eyes fill with tears as he grabs her right hand, kissing it. "Jenna Elizabeth Harper, will you marry me someday?"

"Yes." Jenna says tearfully. She struggles to not start crying as he slips the promise ring onto her right ring finger. As soon as he's standing up, she pulls him into a passionate kiss, laughing as he pulls her into a hug. She squeezes his waist as tight as she can, closing her eyes. Maybe they'll be able to sneak in a little cuddling later. Well, she hopes. He just gave her a promise ring and she's oozing happy right now. Her parents might get a little antsy about it, but she doesn't want to worry about it.

"Okay, let's finish getting you moved in." James chuckles, hugging her shoulders as they walk back to the dorm building. They walk up the steps and push the front door open, walking inside. They use the elevator to get to the second floor and they turn right, walking until the reach the last dorm on the right side of the hallway. It's crowded with Lacey and Jenna's stuff, but it's a pretty decent size. Two single beds parallel to each other, a desk between the head on the beds (In front of the window), and a desk at the end of the Lacey's bed (On the left of the room.) There's also a bathroom and a kitchen.

"Okay, the TV is almost mounted." Will says as he picks the TV up, carefully putting on the TV mount. The TV is mounted on a wall in front of the beds, so all Jenna and Lacey have to do is sit up in bed and they'll be able to see it.

"Thanks, daddy." Jenna says as she starts helping Lacey make their beds.

"Hey, what is that?" Lacey whispers, noticing the ring on Jenna's finger.

"A promise ring." Jenna quietly responds.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Lacey says as she puts her pillows on her bed. "Are you gonna tell your parents and sister?"

"Sure." Jenna sighs. "Um, Mom? Dad? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, baby." Mandy smiles, squeezing her daughter.

"Okay, mom, you can let go." Jenna says, breathing as her mom stops suffocating her. She looks at James for approval. She doesn't want to tell her family about the ring unless he's okay with it. But when he nods, she goes ahead. "James gave me a promise ring."

"Really?" Chris says in surprise, looking at Jenna's left hand.

"Jenna, you two might as well get engaged already." Will complains.

"Daddy, it's like a pre engagement." Jenna assures him. "We won't be getting married for quite a while."

"Good, because you're both much too young." Mandy says, messing with her daughter's hair.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's done." Logan says that night, looking around the dorm room.<p>

Pink and purple striped bedding on Jenna's bed, black and red striped bedding on Lacey's bed, a huge TV, the desks (Complete with Apple computers), the closet is filled with their clothes, all of their hygiene items are in the bathroom, and their blender, microwave, and other kitchen utensils are where they belong. In the large space between the beds, there are two bean bag chairs (Lime green for Jenna, orange for Lacey.) Just in case they want to sit on the floor and do homework or watch TV.

"This place is awesome." Lacey says, admiring the room. "Now all we need to get a few really awesome college friends and party it up. Aw man, I should've gotten a disco ball." When Mr. Harper glares at her, she knows that she needs to shut up. They're trusting Jenna and Lacey to be responsible, so throwing a dorm party might not be such a good idea. It's too bad, though. Wait a minute. Once everyone leaves, they're free. Maybe they _can _have a dorm party! Who ever said that their parents have to know about it? Lacey's mom wouldn't care, but Jenna's parents are a lot different. They actually pay attention to their daughter.

"Please don't hang out with the wild kids." Mandy pleads. "Some people like drink a lot, but remember that you're here to get an education. Lacey, you may not be my daughter, but I'm also talking about you. I'm just giving you girls a little bit of advice. It's okay to have a little fun, but be careful not to have too much fun. Because that can be dangerous."

"Mom, we'll be fine." Jenna insists.

"Okay, then." Mandy nods.

Jenna and Lacey begin saying goodbye to Mr. Harper, Mrs, Harper, and Chris. It's a pretty emotional goodbye, but soon the Harper family has left, leaving Jenna, Lacey, and the guys on their own.

"Okay, I think the Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood can help you with that party thing." Carlos tells Lacey. The two high five and they all watch in confusion as Carlos runs out into the hallway. This could either be very good or very bad. Carlos is very...unpredictable. No one ever knows if he's gonna do something really cool or really dangerous.

"PARTY!" The boy shouts. Excited whoops and cheers are heard as a few college students run down the hallway and soon a small group has filled the room

"Okay, make friends." Carlos says, collapsing onto Jenna's bed.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are Big Time Rush!" A short and pretty Latina girl says excitedly. She's wearing jeans, a white Tank top, and a yellow vest, and something tells them that she's a fourteen year old in an eighteen year old's body. She's giving off an "I'm in college, but I don't act my age" vibe. For the guys, there is one bright side. She's _really _hot.

"I'm Gabriella and I am your biggest fan!" She squeals, throwing her arms around James's waist.

"Excuse me, but I'm their biggest fan." Lacey retorts. "By the way, you're hugging my friend's boyfriend."

"Oops!" Gabriella says, quickly stepping away from James. "Anyway, I live in the dorm right across from you."

"Of course you do." Lacey gulps.

"So are we having a party or not?" Some guy shouts.

"Um, sure." Lacey says slowly. Somebody's a little too excited. But whatever. They're finally free from their parents, so they need to live it up. When living at home, Jenna would get grounded if she threw a party. Now it's time for Lacey to show her friend a good time. She obviously doesn't know how to do that, considering the look of horror on her face, but she won't be too worried for very long.

"Okay, let's have some fun." She says, turning the stereo on.

"Jay, you wanna go somewhere else with me?" Jenna asks quietly, holding her boyfriend's hand. She doesn't wanna have to tell her parents that she was involved in Lacey's first college dorm party, so she needs to get out of here as soon as possible. She doesn't want to know what might happen if she stays at this party. She might fall off the balcony like she did at the last party Lacey threw. It's a good thing that she landed on Brian, or she could have been seriously injured. Anyway, are students even allowed to have dorm parties?

"Sure." James says as they quietly sneak out the door. He closes the door behind them and lifts Jenna into his arms, spinning her around. He's still thinking about how happy he is that she's wearing that promise ring. That means that he's gonna propose to her in a few years and he's always gonna be faithful to her. He loves her and he doesn't need a ring to promise that, but he does want to let her know that he wants to marry her someday.

"She's gonna end up destroying our place." Jenna giggles, kissing him softly.

"Haha, you're paranoid." James grins, putting her down.

"Baby, I'm not paranoid." Jenna argues as they walk down the hallway. She starts walking ahead of him and as she is about to enter the elevator, James wraps his arms around her waist and starts pushing her into it. He pushes the first floor button and passionately kisses her cheek, squeezing her as tight as he can. Closing his eyes, he buries his face in her neck.

"Do you love me?" He whispers as they leave the building.

"Aww, of course I do." Jenna says, gently touching his face.

"More than anyone else."

"Hey! My family!" Jenna reminds him.

"Right, but do you love me as much as your family?"

"Yes, I do." Jenna smiles. "You're my baby boy and I love you lots."

"Well, I'm not actually a baby. You see, I-"

"James!" Jenna says abruptly. "Just shut up."

"Fine." James murmurs as Jenna kisses him.

"Now let's go sit by the fountain where you gave me that promise ring." Jenna smiles, taking a hold of his hand once again.

* * *

><p>They're gone for about two hours before they choose to return to the dorm. Jenna realizes that she should probably check on Lacey's party to make sure that it hasn't gone haywire. She actually doesn't want to know, but Lacey's parties need some kind of supervision. If they don't, they can get a little too crazy. Therefore, Jenna needs to see what's going on.<p>

When she and James walk into the dorm, it doesn't look like things have gotten too bad. Carlos and that Gabriella girl are jumping on Jenna's bed, Logan's trying to hide his embarrassment, Kendall's eating from a carton of ice cream, Lacey's flirting with some guy, and the others are either watching TV, listening to music, or chatting with other people. Nothing too out of control. That's good. It's a little crowded in here, but as long as everyone is behaving, Jenna isn't really bothered by this. She would be worried if there was alcohol and lots of making out, but she doesn't see any of that.

"Wow, fun party." James says, accepting a Coke from Kendall.

"I'm partying with Big Time Rush!" Gabriella squeals.

"Good for you." Jenna mutters.

"Hey, Gabriella, have some Cheerios!" Lacey snaps, tossing a cereal box to Gabriella.

"Yay, cereal!" Gabriella exclaims, falling/sitting down on the bed. Carlos is still jumping, which causes the girl to bounce slightly, but that doesn't stop her from digging into the cereal box.

"Have fun with that." Lacey mutters before turning to face the guy she was talking to.

"Loosen up." James whispers, kissing Jenna's cheek.

"Okay." Jenna smirks as Kendall hands her a Coke.

"Yeah." Kendall chuckles, throwing his arm around her. "Loosen up, Jenny bear."

"Call me that again and I will smack you."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	20. The Day James Showed His Broken Heart

The summer flies by rather quickly and today is Jenna and Lacey's first day of school. Jenna enjoyed her English and student orientation classes. Her professors were cool, the other students were nice, and the classes weren't all that boring. Now she's merrily skipping down the hallway of the dormitory building to her dorm. She can't wait to see her James. He came over this morning just as she was leaving for her classes (Yeah, what a time to show up) and she told him that he could stay there while she's in class.

She pushes the door open and smiles when she sees him fast asleep on the bed. Quietly, she tip toes over to the bed and lifts the covers up, crawling over her boyfriend and laying next to him. She giggles as he rolls onto his back, breathing softly. Aww, he's so cute when he sleeps. She couldn't possibly imagine life without this boy. He's the love of her life and she's gonna be with him forever. After all, he did give her a promise ring. She wears it every day, unless she's asleep or taking a bath. It's her favorite accessory.

"Hi, handsome." She whispers, stroking his cheek. He murmurs softly, but doesn't wake up. Jenna holds back a laugh and kisses his nose, smiling as his arm wraps around her. Her hand rests against his side while she affectionately kisses his cheek. She plays with the hair on the back of his neck, sighing as he takes a deep and relaxed breath. She kisses him softly, watching as his eyes slowly open.

"Hmm, you're back already?" He murmurs quietly.

"Uh huh." Jenna giggles, kissing him again.

"I've missed you." James says quietly, closing his eyes. Jenna frowns in confusion at his soft spoken behavior. Even when she wakes him up, he's usually a lot more enthusiastic than this. Where's that beautiful smile? The kisses? The hugs? He seems sad about something. She can see it in his eyes. She's fairly good at reading his emotions. When he's happy, he smiles and jokes around a lot. When he's anger, he clenches his fists and jaws, trying to keep himself from hitting something or someone. When he's sad, he's very quiet. She wants to know why he's so upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She whispers worriedly, touching his cheek. For a brief moment, it looks like he's gonna cry, but the heartbreaking expression quickly disappears. Jenna strokes his cheek and pulls him into a hug, kissing his forehead. She feels tears soaking her shirt, but she doesn't mind. He seems pretty upset about something, so he probably needs to cry.

"My dad called." He whispers.

"What did he say?" Jenna asks. It can't be anything good. When James gets on the phone with his father, he ends up getting angry. It happened about a month ago and Jenna was unfortunate enough to witness it. His voice started getting louder, he was shaking, and his face was flushed. When Jenna saw that it was becoming too much for him, she forced him to hang up. She sat him down, gave him a hug, and got him a pudding cup to make him feel better. She might have some of those in the fridge.

"He asked if he could come to visit and I said no. Then he started apologizing and that just pissed me off more. He isn't sorry for anything. He never wanted me before, so why now? He never spent much time with me when I was little and it was, like, ten months after he and my mom divorced that he married someone else. Does he really think that I'm just gonna forget about that? He hurt me and he hurt my mom. I hate him for that. When we were talking, he kept saying that he was sorry and that he just wants to see his son, but I told him that it's never gonna happen. Then I hung up."

He rolls back onto his side so Jenna can't see his face, but his shaking lets her know that he's crying. She affectionately rubs his arm, not saying a word. She has never met Mr. Diamond, but she can't stand that he hurt her James. She loves James more than that man ever will. She's never going to abandon him. She's going to help him put his heart back together.

"Hey, I'm gonna get something for you." She whispers, kissing his temple. She gets off the bed and looks at the tears streaming down his face, then she walks to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs a pudding cup, then gets a spoon from one of the drawers. She walks back to her bed and gives James a sympathetic look, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sit up." She says gently. James obeys and sits up with his back against the headboard. She hands him the pudding cup and spoon, giving him a small smile. James wipes the tears from his cheeks and starts eating, not saying a single word. She feels so bad for the poor guy. He's usually so strong when it comes to his emotions, but it's heartbreaking to see him break down. She hates to see him cry. She's use to seeing him happy, confident, and enthusiastic about life, but when he gets upset, he's a scared little boy.

She massages his shoulder. He looks so weak and innocent. She doesn't know what she can do to make him feel better. The pudding cup might make him feel less hungry, but it probably isn't enough to make him happy again. She wants to see him smiling again, but he looks like he could start crying again at any moment. When he finishes the pudding cup, she grabs the empty container and the spoon, taking them to the kitchen. She throws the container in the trash and lays the spoon in the sink, then returns to her bed. She sits next to James and pulls him into a hug, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Your dad is really lucky to have a son like you." She whispers. "I don't know why he hurt you. But you need to know that you have plenty of other people that love you. Me, the guys, Ms. Knight, Katie, your mom, and your fans, we all care about you. Jay, I hate to see you so upset. Jay, realize that you have all the love that you need. Your dad doesn't deserve you, so don't be down on yourself. You're perfect, baby."

"No, I'm not." James responds, his voice raspy from crying.

"Yes, you are." Jenna says, forcing him to look at her.

"Jenna, listen to me." James argues. "I know that a lot of people think I'm so confident and that I'm so "in love" with myself, but I'm not. That whole image is a lie. Sometimes, when no one is around, I break down. So yeah, James Diamond actually has feelings. I'm more than just good looks, okay? I get hurt easily, even though I never admit it. I'm not perfect, so _please _don't say that I am."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jenna whispers. "But there's something that I'm gonna say whether you want me to or not. You are loved. I can't find a single unlovable thing about you. You may not be perfect to yourself, but you're perfect to me."

James sniffles and opens his arms, waiting for a hug. Jenna crawls onto his lap and wraps her arms around him, smiling softly when he wraps his arms around her waist. She feels him kissing the side of her neck. She's happy to see him being affectionate again. When he gets upset, he doesn't want to be touched. He can only take a hug or two before he gets annoyed and snaps at the person to get away from him.

"I think we need to do something fun." She says, giving him a kiss.

"Like what?" James asks quietly, wiping his eyes.

"You'll see." She says, pulling him off the bed. She kisses his cheek and drags him out the door, closing and locking it. Lacey has a key, so she'll have no problem getting in. She was gonna go to the Student Union building with some other people after class. As for James, Jenna is gonna take her guy out to lunch. A delicious cheeseburger and some James/Jenna time should cheer him up.

"Where are we going?" James asks her.

"Shhh!" Jenna giggles, dragging him into the elevator. She presses the first floor button, then kisses him passionately. She has to stand on tip toes to do it (James is six foot one. She loves it!) but she doesn't mind it at all. She loves her tall, gorgeous man. Yes, he's her man. Her dad thinks he's still an immature boy, but he's a real man in Jenna's eyes. She just can't say that in front of her dad.

"Hmm." James murmurs, chuckling weakly. He still sounds kind of weird from all the crying, but he seems to be cheering up. Jenna just wants to see him happy. She wants to talk and laugh with him like they always do.

"Come on." She says as they leave the elevator. They walk out the front door and down the steps. He wrap his arm around her shoulders, while she hugs his waist. People watch them as they walk out to the parking lot, surprised to see James Diamond of Big Time Rush on their campus. Luckily, no one actually approaches them. James is in no condition to deal with fans asking for pictures and autographs.

"I'll drive." She says, getting into the drivers seat. She finally got her drivers license this summer, so she no longer needs Lacey, James, or anyone else driving her around. It's nice to be independent. She was getting tired of having to be driven everywhere.

"Let's turn on some tunes." She says, turning the radio on. She giggles when James's "theme song", "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears, blasts through the speakers. He's the one that refers to it as his theme song. Jenna had nothing to do with that. And he acts like a total dork when it comes on. He likes to sing it to her and make her dance with him.

"I would sing along, but I'm way too tired." He chuckles.

"Wow, that phone call really upset you." Jenna says softly.

"I'm sorry." James says sadly. "Things are just really tense between us. Carlos is the only one that has a really good relationship with his dad. Kendall's parents are divorced and his dad doesn't visit a lot. Logan's mom had him when she was kind of young and his dad left when he was five months old. And you already know what my story is. We're all kind of jealous of Carlos, even though we shouldn't be. He has a perfect family, but the rest of us don't. Heck, when we were back in Minnesota, Kendall had to work at the supermarket, Logan's mom had to work two jobs, and I was home alone a lot of times."

"Well, you guys have each other." Jenna tells him. She can't believe that she didn't know any of the stuff that James just told her. You know, about Kendall and Logan. They seem perfectly content with their lives, so it's kind of hard to believe that anything could be wrong. She wants to know more, but she isn't sure if she should ask.

"Can you tell me more about what happened to Kendall and Logan?" She asks reluctantly.

"Sure." James sighs. "Kendall's parents divorced when he was seven. Kendall has never said much about it, except that they were always fighting. Finally, his mom filed for divorce. For the most part, he still had a pretty good life. He and his family stuck together and they gpt through it, but it was hard for Ms. Knight to be a single parent. So when Kendall was old enough, he got a job to help her out."

"And Logan?"

"Logan's situation is a lot more complicated." James sighs. "His mom was eighteen when she had him. His dad stuck around for the first five months of his life, then picked up and left without even explaining why. His mom was one of the smart kids at her school, but she skipped college so she could take care of Logan. She worked two jobs just to make a get by, but a few years ago, she finally got enough money for college and now she's a real estate agent. He and Kendall don't really talk about their situations very much. But I don't talk very much either, so I have no room to judge."

"I never knew this stuff about you guys." Jenna says as she pulls into the McDonald's parking lot. Once she finds a parking space, she continues talking. "I mean, I thought I knew you guys enough, but apparently I don't."

"All of that stuff is just really tough to talk about." James explains. "I mean, I can never seem to get through a conversation with my dad without screaming at him. When we visited Minnesota for our tour, we stayed with our parents. And I remember my dad calling. Unfortunately, I picked up. He kept saying how much he cared about me and how he wants to have a relationship with me, but I just got angry and started shouting at him. My mom walked in and she saw that I was losing my temper, so she removed the phone from my hand and told my dad that she would talk to him later. It took thirty minutes for her to calm me down."

"Jay, I'm sorry." Jenna whispers.

"Don't be." James says gently, kissing her forehead. "Now let's get some lunch."

Jenna gives him a weak smile as they get out of the car. Once it is locked, she allows James to take her hand. They walk inside and to the counter, looking at the menu. Once they've ordered two cheeseburgers, they find a table and wait.

She reaches across the table so she can hold his hands. She can't believe how much she has learned about the boys. They're all so energetic and happy, yet they certainly haven't had easy lives. They're all really sweet guys, so how could their dad's not have anything to do with them? She would love to have a word with all three of those men, but she's eighteen and she has no right to yell at a thirty, forty something year old man. No matter how much they annoy her, they're adults and she's...Wait a minute, she's an adult, too! If she ever saw them, she would have every right to speak her mind.

He kisses her hands and she moves one to his cheek.

"Don't tell the guys that I told you their life stories." He chuckles quietly.

"I won't say a word." Jenna says, stroking his cheek.

"Hey, I think they called our number." James says, looking at their ticket. He walks to the counter and returns to the table with a tray of food. He takes a burger, drink and fries for himself, handing the others to Jenna. They both grab a couple of ketchup packets, then begin enjoying a nice meal.

_Together_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I love angsty chapters:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	21. The Night Of Their First Argument

Ms. Knight loves her children, even the one's that are not biologically related to her. James, Carlos, and Logan are just like son's to her, especially since they all came out to LA. She has been there to help them with any problems and she has given them advice when they need it. And she always knows when they're sick or upset, even if they try to hide it. James is one of the worst when it comes to holding in feelings. Recently, his dad's attempts to contact him have become more frequent, yet he acts like it doesn't bother him. What gave his real feelings away? When Jenna said "If it doesn't bother you, I guess you don't mind talking to him" and he got an incredibly irritated look on his face.

She's baking cookies for the kids tonight and while she waits for them to finish, she watches James and Jenna in the living room. Jenna is a very sweet girl and she's been really good to James. Personally, there has been very few of James's past girlfriends that has actually liked. Annie and Rachel were nice, but those relationships didn't last very long. In a little less than two months, James and Jenna will be celebrating their one year anniversary. It's nice to see James in a committed relationship. In fact, was quite thrilled when he gave that girl a promise ring. Obviously, they have something really special together.

She watches as Jenna giggles and recieves a big hug and kiss from James. Jenna's sitting on James's lap while they watch episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. cringes when she hears that Sponge's obnoxious laugh. Don't get her wrong. She loves Spongebob as much as the next person, but it's the laugh that gets her. It's...She doesn't even know. James and Jenna seem to be enjoying it. James laughs when Squidward starts playing with a reef blower and Jenna surprises him with a kiss on the cheek, then he kisses her on the lips in return. Such a happy couple...

Ms Knight removes the warm and chewy chocolate chip cookies from the oven. With the oven mitt still on, she starts putting the cookies on a plate. Once they're all on the plate, she takes mitt off and carries the plate to the living room.

"The cookies are done." She says. "But be careful because they're very hot."

"Thanks, Mama Knight." Jenna smiles.

"Where are Katie and the other boys?"

"They went down to the pool, but they said they'll be back soon." James says while Jenna snuggles against him. "I just wanted to stay here with my girl."

"Oh, okay!" chirps before merrily walking back to the kitchen.

"Her cookies are amazing." James says as he grabs a cookie. He keeps biting the cookie until it's completely gone, then he watches as Jenna grabs one for herself. He is confused when she splits it in half. She eats one half and holds the other in front of his face, but when he tries to grab it, she pushes his hand away.

"Open." She tells him. He slowly opens his mouth and lets her feed the cookie to him. He smiles shyly and squeezes her waist, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. She doesn't have classes tomorrow, so she's spending the night at 2J with him. As usual, she is not permitted to sleep in James's bed with him, but sometimes she'll sneak into his room and lay down with him for a few minutes. When he wakes up in the middle of the night to get a glass of milk or something, he likes to sit next to her and watch her sleep.

"Hey, can I play with your hair?" She asks him.

"What are you gonna do to it?" James asks suspiciously.

"Calm down." Jenna giggles, grabbing her boyfriend's black comb off the end table. She combs his strands of brown hair, her other hand behind his head to keep it still. It's amazing how soft a teenage boy's hair can be, especially James's hair. It takes him an hour to get ready to go anywhere and although it would be annoying to most people, she's grateful that he gives his appearance a little effort. Besides, his soft hair is fun to touch, especially if she's bored. He just gets annoyed when she starts messing it up.

"I have a History test this next Thursday." She tells him.

"That stinks." James sighs. "I'm glad I don't have to study for tests."

"Yeah, you just have to sing, dance, and look pretty." Jenna teases, poking his stomach.

"Baby, don't do that." James whines, shrieking as Jenna repeats the annoying gesture.

Jenna giggles as she kisses his cheek, then a thought suddenly comes to mind. They've been having a lot of fun today but she has been concerned about what's going on between James and his dad. already made his daily call today (That James refused to answer) and James said nothing about it. They all tried talking to him about it, but he just shrugged it off. Jenna is really worried because she doesn't want him to hold his feelings inside and end up exploding. That will happen if he keeps refusing to talk.

"Um," She says slowly, sitting the comb back on the end table. "Jay, can I talk to you about something important?"

"Yeah." James smiles, kissing her nose.

"Your dad." Jenna whispers, stroking his face. His smile fades and she starts to have second thoughts, but chooses to continue. He can't keep avoiding the problem. He needs to confront it. When someone asks him about it, he can't keep up this "Oh, I'm fine" act. Anyone with eyes can see that he's lying every time he says that. His eyes give it away.

"I don't wanna talk about that." James says, looking away from her.

"Jay, listen to me." Jenna says, grabbing his face. "You can't keep avoiding it. You need to talk to someone. I'm not saying that you need to respond to your dad's calls, but I want you to talk to us about how it makes you feel. And I want you to be honest about it. I mean, don't say you're fine when it's so obvious that you're not."

"You just have to be in my business, don't you?" James mumbles, glaring as Jenna gets off his lap. He stands up and starts to walk past her, but she is quick to grab his wrist and pull him back. Okay, she apparently doesn't plan on leaving him alone, does she? No one seems to get that he's okay and his dad's daily calls don't bother him. James doesn't care at all. His dad can call a million times a day for all he cares, but he'll let someone else answer it. Gustavo would throw a fit if James came to work with a sore throat.

"Yes, because I care about you." Jenna says, forcing him to turn around. "I'm not gonna let you push your problems aside."

"It's my decision, Jenna, not yours." James says, yanking his wrist out of her grip.

"What is wrong with you? I know it seems like I'm prying into your business, but I don't think you realize how worried we all are. Remember a couple days ago? Your dad called and you _did _answer, but hung up as soon as you heard your dad's voice? Jay, Mama Knight talked to your mom and she's kind of concerned that you won't give him a chance."

"He ran out of chances." James says tightly, his teeth ground together. He's so glad that his back is to Jenna. He doesn't want her seeing how infuriated he is. He knows that he's already been a big enough jerk as it is and he doesn't want her thinking that he has some kind of anger problem. Kendall is the one with anger management issues. James is just very emotional and passionate. He doesn't even get mad very often, only if something seriously bothers him.

"Of course he did." Jenna says sarcastically.

"What was that?" James asks, turning around.

"What?" Jenna sighs.

"That tone you just used." James says as if it's completely obvious.

"Jay, as I've said before, your dad doesn't deserve you." Jenna says calmly. "But being angry with him doesn't give you the right to treat everyone else like dirt. I get it. You're tired, stressed out, and cranky, but you don't need to give me an attitude just because you're mad."

"Don't tell me what to do." James says quietly, getting closer to her.

"I just wanna help you." Jenna says sadly.

"Oh my God! I don't need help, Jenna. My relationship with my dad is nonexistant and I don't even care. I'm happy with my life just the way it is. I have my friends, my family, my dream career, and I have you, so what else do I need? I certainly don't need my dad. Really, I wish everyone would just back off and accept that I really am okay. Please, just let it go." James rants.

"But I'm worried about you!" Jenna says, touching his face.

"Well, stop." James says firmly before storming to his room, closing the door with a loud slam.

"Is everything okay?" Ms. Knight asks worriedly.

"Um, Mama Knight? I think it's probably best if I just go home." Jenna explains. "I was really looking forward to staying with you guys, but I don't think I should be here until James cools down."

"Okay, but I'll talk to him later." Ms. Knight assures her.

"Thanks." Jenna says as she grabs her suitcase and her purse. She was really excited for a sleepover at her boyfriend's place, but James probably doesn't want anything to do with her. It's pointless to stay if she and James are fighting. She'll come back whenever he's feeling better. If she had known that he would get _this _upset, she wouldn't have said anything. She only brought his dad up because she thought they would be able to talk about it like they did that one time. When she walked into her dorm room and James was in tears, he wasn't afraid to talk about his feelings. Now he seems to be shutting down and it worries her.

"Bye." She says softly before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Ms Knight quietly pushes open the door to Kendall and James's room. James is laying face down on his bed, his face buried in his arms. She heard him fighting with Jenna and she isn't picking sides. If she were Jenna, she would regret ever bring that up. But she doesn't think that James should have gotten so upset. After all, Jenna was just trying to help. Maybe if he had calmly told her that he didn't feel like talking about it, she would have let it go. doesn't know how she feels about witnessing James and Jenna's first real fight. They've never had an argument like this before.<p>

"Hi, baby." She whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." James sniffles.

Ms Knight gently rubs his back, frowning at his shaking form. Even Brooke doesn't understand why James gets so fired up over his dad. When talked to her the other day, she said that no one can mention her ex husband without upsetting him, so people have learned not to bring it up. She said that she's concerned that James still has so much resentment. But one thing he hates more than his dad is his dad's wife. According to Brooke, James believes that Kara ruined their family. And no one can tell him otherwise.

"Baby, you really hurt Jenna's feelings." She says gently.

"I know." James says softly. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, baby."Ms. Knight says sympathetically. "But the reason she brought it up is that she's concerned about you, just like the rest of us are. I know that your parents divorce hurt you, but it worries us that you still have so much pent up anger toward your dad and his new wife. When I talked to your mom the other day, she said that no one can bring them up without you getting upset."

"You don't understand." James says, his voice thick with tears.

"Well, help me understand." Ms Knight says, stroking his hair. "You say we don't understand, but you need to let us know what you're going through and what you're feeling. For people to understand, you have to let them in."

"Fine." James says, turning onto his back. "My dad was a lot like me when he was in high school. He was the popular guy. Girls wanted to date him and guys wanted to be him. He was admired by everyone. He got invited to all the coolest parties, dated the prettiest girls, and he was crowded Prom King. Then he got to college and he met my mom. She was rich, beautiful, and very popular with the students and professors. They started going out a few weeks after meeting. You know, I think he only married her for her money, though. As for me, he never wanted me. In fact, I bet that if you ever asked him, he would tell you that I was just a mistake, an _accident."_

"Hey, you are _not _a mistake." Ms Knight says, touching the boys face. "You are a wonderful person with friends, family, and a girlfriend that love you."

"Why?" James cries as he sits up. "Jenna says that all the time, but what is so lovable about me besides my looks?"

"You have a big heart." Ms Knight tells him, stroking his cheek. "You gave up an acting job because Camille didn't get a part, you tried to help Logan get a date for the dance, you were really protective of Katie when she went out with that boy, and you even tried to help Jenna study for a science test, even though you had no idea what you were doing."

"She ended up getting a seventy eight on that test." James chuckles softly.

"Sweetie, she might still be outside." Ms Knight says, giving him a hug. "Why don't you see if you can convince her to stay over?"

"Yeah." James says, leaning into the embrace. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jenna had never fought with James before. He's always so sweet and fun to be around, then she gets a little personal and he blows a gasket. When did her guy turn into a jerk? She can sort of see why he got upset, but he went a little too far, didn't he? Getting so angry? She didn't even know that it would upset him so much. If she had known, she wouldn't have said anything. It was his tone that really bothered you. He wasn't yelling, but he sounded really angry with her. He has never snapped at her before.<p>

"Jenna!"

She turns around and sees James walking towards her. She sighs and starts to open her car door, but James throws his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly. She doesn't speak as he kisses the side of her neck. His breath tickles her skin, but she surpresses any giggles. She doesn't feel like laughing. She got into a fight with her boyfriend and now he's trying to make up. What changed his attitude?

"Baby, please talk to me." James whispers softly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You've never talked to me like that before." Jenna tells him. "You're always so sweet, then you blew up at me tonight. It really hurt me when you snapped at me."

"I'm sorry, baby girl." James says, squeezing her waist. "I just hate talking about my problems. I was talking to Ms Knight before I came out here and I told her that if she asked my dad about me, he would say that I was a mistake. I really think that he only married my mom for her money and he didn't plan on having any kids with her."

"Jay, you're not a mistake." Jenna says, grabbing his face. "I'm sorry for bringing your dad up. I just get worried because you keep shutting all of us out. You pretend that everything is okay, even if you're feeling anything but okay."

"I don't want to think about problems." James whispers, kissing her cheek. "I just want to have a good time with you and my friends."

Jenna smiles softly and wraps her arms around his waist, sighing happily as he holds her.

"This fight didn't last very long." She giggles.

"Because we love each other too much." James grins, kissing the top of her head. "I mean, how could you stay mad at me? I'm adorable."

"James David Diamond, please don't push it."

"I love you?"

Jenna laughs as she pulls away from the hug, taking his hands in hers. She loves this crazy boy, even if he does get a little too sensitive. In fact, she loves him with all his imperfections. He doesn't need to be perfect to get her love.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	22. The Night Before Their First Anniversary

_"Guys, where are you taking me?" Jenna asks as three of the guys team up to drag her through some building. She's blindfolded and she doesn't even know why. Mostly because the guys refuse to tell her. She keeps begging them to take the blindfold off and tell her what's going on, but they keep saying no, followed by some excited giggling from Carlos. This is really starting to annoy her. You don't blindfold someone and drag them around and not expect them to be just a little bit irritated. She really loves these boys, but they do some crazy things._

"Be patient." Kendall says as she is lowered into a chair. She anxiously looks around, freaked out by the darkness. She feels someone grabbing her shoulders, while someone else removes the blindfold from her eyes. She frowns as she hears footsteps getting farther away from her. She watches as the guys run back inside whatever building they are at. Seriously, they picked her up from her house, blindfolded her, drove around for God knows how long, and refused to let her take the blindfold off. She really doesn't know where they are.

"Guys!" She whines as cool air hits her face. She listens carefull, pretty sure that she hears "Music Sounds Better With U" blasting from a radio. She holds back a shriek as someone suddenly hugs her from behind, but she relaxes when she finally comes face to face with James. She struggles to catch her breath and him kissing her passionately only makes it worse. This must be his one year anniversary surprise for her. Their actual anniversary is tomorrow, which is why she's surprised by this...gift.

"Where are we?" She asks him.

"We are on the roof of the beautiful Shore Hotel in Santa Monica."James smiles. "I already got us checked in."

"Seriously?" Jenna laughs as James leads her over to the balcony of the roof. It overlooks the ocean and Jenna almost wants to cry tears of joy. Suddenly, she isn't so annoyed with the guys for kidnapping her. This whole time, she wasn't aware that James was planning a romantic getaway for just the two of them. How amazing is this boy? She absolutely adores him.

"I wanted to do something extra special." James says, hugging her waist from behind. "I mean, it's our one year anniversary. A whole year together and I thought that it would be really romantic if we spent the night in a hotel by the beach."

"Thank you, baby." Jenna smiles, kissing him softly. "Now, I see that you got us dinner."

"Uh huh." James says, smiling shyly. Jenna giggles and kisses his cheek, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, squealing as he gives her a bear hug. She kisses him lovingly, letting her fingers run through his hair. She knows that he's smiling into the kiss. She loves that she has the ability to make him smile, just like he does to her.

"Hey, let's eat, then I have a present for you." She says as he puts her down. She takes his hand and they walk over to the small and round table. It's covered with a white class and it has a dimly lit candle as a centerpiece. That, combined with the love song playing in the background, gives this date a very romantic vibe. She doesn't even have to feel guilty either. Her parents obviously knew about the plan because when the guys picked her up, Kendall took her parents to the kitchen and when they came back out, they were all "Have fun!"

"The chef made spaghetti." James says as they sit across from each other.

"And please tell that those wine glasses aren't actually filled with alcohol." Jenna says, eyeing her drink.

"It's apple cider." James chuckles.

"Good." Jenna says in relief. As she starts eating, she finds herself glancing at the ring on her right hand. She would really like a marriage proposal in a few years, but she'll wait as long as James wants to. Besides, they're together and that's all that matters. She would like to get married while she's still young, though. Preferably when she's in her early twenties. She would rather not be the forty year old, unmarried cat lady.

"You know, we never had an official song." James says as he listens to the tune. "I think that this should be our song and someday, when we get married, we can play it at our wedding. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"It would." Jenna smiles dreamily, reaching over to touch his face. "

"But we should wait until we're a little older." James sighs, kissing her hand. "I don't think your dad would want you getting married at eighteen, but in a few years, I would definitely like to make you Elizabeth Diamond. You know, if you want to. I mean, I don't want to propose if I'm gonna get a no, because that would be really pointless. I'm just saying."

"I can wait." Jenna says, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. "Anyway, what are we gonna do next?"

"I am gonna give you a tour of our room, then you're gonna get changed into a bathing suit and go to the pool with me."

"Sounds awesome, but I want to give you your present first." Jenna tells him. "But I feel bad because it's nowhere as good as setting up a romantic getaway at a fancy hotel."

"I'm sure it's great." James says as she hands him a box.

James gives her a soft smile and starts opening the box. He lifts the top off of it and takes the paper out, revealing a framed picture of him and Jenna. He remembers when this was taken. They were at the beach and, in the picture, Jenna is wearing a purple bikini and sitting on James's lap. He is shirtless and his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. His smile widens as he looks at her, noticing how apprehensive she looks. It's no romantic getaway, but it's a great idea. And he loves this picture, so he's happy to have it framed. He'll definitely put it next to his bed.

"I love it." He says, kissing her hand.

"You sure?" Jenna asks him. "I thought it would be really nice, but that was before I knew that you had planned all this."

"Hey, this picture is full of memories." James tells her. "Remember how you and I dragged Logan out to the water and he kept shrieking like a little girl?"

"Yes, I do." Jenna giggles. "I felt so bad afterwards. The poor guy thought we were gonna drown him or something."

"He's just paranoid."

* * *

><p>James quietly watches as Jenna looks around the hotel room. She got changed into her zebra print bikini and white strapless sundress, then she wanted to look at the room some more. James loves that he put that smile on her face. He wouldn't want to see her with anyone else but him. He wants to always be the guy making her happy, just like she has made him happy. She accepted that promise ring, so that means that she wants to be with him forever, right? told him that promise rings mean that you're going to marry that person someday and is rarely wrong about these things.<p>

"You're amazing, James Diamond." She says, walking out to the balcony. James walks behind her and lets his hands rest on her upper arms, gently rubbing the skin. Santa Monica looks absolutely breathtaking tonight. The moon illuminates the beach, there's a light breeze, and it's pretty quiet for the most part. Neither one of them can wait to get down to that pool because Jenna has not seen it yet, but she really wants to.

"Let's go." James says, kissing her cheek before lifiting her into his arms. He chuckles as she kisses him, but he pulls away so he doesn't end up running into the door. Jenna pulls it open for him and he carries her out the door.

Their room is on the fourth floor, so they have to take the elevator down to the first floor. Some older people give them weird looks and a few even shake their heads and whisper to the people they're with. They must think that James and Jenna are two married teenagers or something, not that the two teens care what anyone thinks. The only thing that bothers them is when some old lady whispers "The girl is probably pregnant" to her husband or whoever the man is. Since they're elderly, James and Jenna decide to refrain from saying anything.

"Here we are, my lady." James says, putting her down.

"Wow." Jenna breathes when she sees the large pool. She smiles as James helps her lift the sundress over her head, throwing it onto the nearest lawn chair. Then she takes James's hand and kisses him before they start walking towards the pool. James gets in first, but Jenna is reluctant to get into the freezing cold water. She looks at James's hazel eyes, whining when he gives her the famous puppy dog stare. She cannot resist when he does that, so she slowly gets in, squeaking at the freezing temperature. Her first instinct is to use James for warmth, so she throws her arms around his neck and snuggles against him.

"It's not that cold." James grins, burying his face in her neck.

"It is, too!"Jenna argues. "Wait...Oh, it's getting better now."

"Great." James says as he pulls her farther into the pool.

An hour later, they have switched from the pool to the luxurious hot tub. James holds Jenna in his arms and plays with her hair, occasionally letting his fingers stroke her cheek. He can tell that she's getting tired, so they'll probably go back to the room in a few more minutes. But he wants to stay just a little bit longer. The water is so warm and relaxing.

"Jay, I'm tired." Jenna says softly, letting her hand rest against his abs.

"Why don't we go back to the room and get ready for bed?" James whispers, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." Jenna agrees.

* * *

><p>It was only about ten minutes after laying down that Jenna finally fell asleep. James isn't that tired yet, so he has the TV on. He's mostly listening rather than actually watching, though. He's laying on his side, watching Jenna sleep. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day that this girl became a part of his life. He has so many memories from the past year. Her approaching him at their meet and greet, asking her to be his girlfriend, giving her a promise ring, and so much more. Those are just a few of his favorites. He knows that they'll be making more memories.<p>

"I love you, baby girl." He whispers, letting his lips touch her forehead. She breaths softly but doesn't wake up. James smiles softly and pulls her against his chest, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. He's glad that they're doing something special like this for their anniversary. They're gonna spend the whole day together tomorrow and they'll go back to LA later.

"_Music sounds better with you._" He sings softly. He rubs her cheek with his thumb, starting to feel kinda sleepy himself. He drove up here around ten in the morning, got himself and Jenna checked in, and preparing for their date, while the guys went to pick Jenna up. For the past three weeks, he has been driving his friends crazy with his constant planning, but only because he wanted this anniversary to be special.

"I better get some rest, too." He says, turning the TV off. He turns the lamp off, then lets his head hit the pillow. He pulls Jenna back into his arms and closes his eyes, a peaceful smile appearing on his face.

* * *

><p>James's eyes slowly open and he discovers that it's already daytime. He sighs tiredly and closes his eyes, not bothering to question why Jenna isn't laying next to him. She's probably in the restroom or something. She went to sleep a little earlier than him, so it was probably a lot easier for her to get up early. He's secretly hoping that he's going to be rewarded with a "Good morning and Happy Anniversary" kiss at any moment, but he's trying real hard to be patient. He has never been very good at patience, but he's willing to try.<p>

"Hmm." He groans, rolling onto his back. His eyes stay closed, even as his girl walks in with a plate of two chocolate muffins. He barely hears her sitting the plate on the bedside table. She sits on the edge of the bed and strokes his face. He loves that, so he keeps his eyes shut. If pretending to be asleep will earn him lots of love from his girlfriend, then he'll keep it up.

"Happy anniversary, baby." She coos, kissing his nose.

"Happy anniversary." He murmurs, slowly opening his eyes.

"It's nine thirty." Jenna tells him. "I brought muffins."

James yawns as he sits up, grabbing a muffin off the plate.

"You've been mine for a whole year." Jenna says, taking a bite out of her own muffin.

"You love it, right?" James chuckles. She'll probably tease him for being conceited, but he's okay with that.

"Yes, I do." Jenna smiles, kissing his cheek. Okay, so she didn't mention anything about him being conceited. Rather than exchanging playful banter with her, James would much rather go to the beach and make out with her in full view of other beachgoers. They did that all the time during the summer and it drove people insane, but James and Jenna got a kick out of it.

"Now, let's get into our bathing suits, so we can enjoy that beautiful beach." James says, looking towards the window overlooking the ocean.

"Okay, but I wanna do something first." Jenna says as her face gets closer to his. She kisses him passionately, causing him to fall onto his back, joyful laughter filling the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone seen the video of Tiffany Thornton (She was on Sonny With A Chance with Demi Lovato) and her fiance getting married? It was a beautiful wedding and it totally gave me inspiration for James and Jenna's wedding (Even though there are several chapters left before that happens) <strong>

**Review! :D**


	23. The Night James Got His Feelings Hurt

Carlos sighs as he walks through the lobby. He's been missing Stephanie lately. She's been gone for months, but he really hates that he can't see her anymore. They were together for several months and, truthfully, Carlos had feelings for her. If she had chosen to attend college in LA, they could have stayed together. But he knows that he should be supportive of her. He's not the brightest person in the world, but he has heard that NYU is a great school for people interested in film. This was a huge opportunity for her and Carlos wants her to do what makes her happy. It's just too bad that he's now the only single member of the band. He's had some girls flirt with him, but none of them are as good as Stephanie. She had both looks and personality, which are two things that Carlos likes in a girl. She should be pretty, but she also needs to have a good personality.

He's deep in thought when his eyes land on the front desk. is talking to a new guest. She's wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black blazer. Blonde hair straightened, green eyes, cute smile...Carlos still thinks of Stephanie as the only girl he wants to have a serious relationship with, but a little flirting might help him get over the pain of losing her. He doesn't know who this girl is, but he feels a strong urge to go over to her and say "I'm Carlos Garcia! Would you like to hang out with me by the pool?"

He's about to do that. That is, until a man approaches the desk and wraps his arm around the girl's waist. The guy looks like he could be about twenty six years old. He's tall, has brown hair, and he has a little bit of scruff. He's wearing jeans and a white South Pole T shirt. Well, he has no chance of talking to the girl now, because she's obviously taken. She certainly confirms it when she kisses the man right on the lips. Yeah, she's got a boyfriend. Carlos listens in disappointment as hands them their key, saying his signature phrase "Have a Palm Woods day" before letting the young couple head to the elevator.

Once they're gone, Carlos approaches the desk. He may not have any chance with this girl, but he at least wants to know who she is. There's no reason that he can't ask about her. It's not like he's planning on asking her out or anything. She's new to the Palm Woods and Carlos is curious about her. Once again, he's aware that he cannot ask her out.

"Who's the new girl?" He asks.

"McKenna Leighton, 22 years old, from San Diego, recently snagged a guest spot on New Town High, and she's engaged to Greg Cooper. They're getting married toward the end of December." says boredly. "Don't ask her out because One:She's too old for you and Two:She's taken."

"Trust me." Carlos mutters as he walks away. "I don't plan on it."

Twenty two? She does not look twenty two. Carlos assumed that she was about eighteen or nineteen. But he's eighteen and some people think that he's fifteen, so it's possible to look a little younger than you actually are. McKenna is a little on the short side (About five foot five,) so it's hard to guess that she's actually in her twenties. But whatever. Carlos will just keep thinking about Stephanie and the fact that all of his friends are in happy, committed relationships. He's really depressed now, so he's just gonna lay down and mope around.

The parking garage entrance dings and Carlos turns to see who's showing up this time. It's James, who must barely be getting back from Santa Monica. This is exactly why Carlos feels down sometimes. Even James has a serious girlfriend and he has always been the player of the group! Yet sweet Carlos Garcia is all alone, with no one to go on romantic getaways with. Heck, Carlos won't be surprised if he sees an engagement ring on Jenna's finger in the next couple of years. He wants James to be happy, but he has always hoped that he would get married before James.

"Hey, how was your getaway with Jenna?" He asks, pretending to be interested.

"Fun." James smiles as they walk to the elevator. "We spent, like, three hours at the beach today. Man,I _love _that girl."

"That's great." Carlos says, faking a smile. Yeah, James really loves Jenna. Carlos doesn't have anyone to love. He can understand Kendall and Logan having serious relationships because they've never been the type to play with girls hearts, but James has always been the one that never stayed in a relationship for more than a few weeks. Now that he's finally settled down with one girl and Carlos has no one, Carlos is starting to feel sort of jealous. Seeing James kissing Jenna, giving her hugs, hearing him talk about her all the time...Is it wrong for Carlos to feel bothered by this?

James must notice a change in Carlos's demeanor because he gives his friend a confused look. Ugh, Carlos hopes that he won't say anything. The shorter boy is in no mood to discuss his personal issues. He rarely has any issues. In fact, he's a very positive and upbeat person, but even he can have bad days. Today is one of them. It didn't really help that Jo came over and begged Kendall to watch some romantic comedy film with her. Somehow, Carlos ended up joining them and as the film continued, he started thinking about Stephanie.

"Um, you okay?" James asks him.

"Yeah." Carlos lies as they leave the elevator.

"No, you're not." James laughs humorlessly. "You sound like you're mad about something."

Okay, James is definitely onto him. Well, he might as well admit his concerns, even if James does end up getting angry with him. Should he be scared? If they mention his dad, he ends up freaking out on them. Carlos doesn't know if he should mention his jealous over James's first serious relationship. Jenna is special to James and he loves her, so Carlos isn't being a very good friend by being jealous, but since James is asking, he might as well tell the truth.

"Fine." He sighs. "I think it's great that you have a girlfriend, but I don't understand how I ended up being the only single member of the band. You've always been the player of the group. I guess I just feel left out because you're finally deciding to settle down with one girl. You and I use to have something in common because, while Kendall and Logan were with Jo and Camille, you and I would hang out because we didn't have girls tying us down."

"So you're jealous because I've finally found someone that makes me happy?" James says quietly, hurt filling his eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Carlos says desperately.

"You're making it sound like I should have to be alone for the rest of my life!" James says angrily. "Well, it's time for a reality check! Maybe I don't want to date every single hot girl I see! Maybe I like having just one girl in my life! I know that you miss Stephanie, but that doesn't mean that I should have to give up my happiness! As my friend, you should want me to be happy. I love Jenna and she makes me very happy, so I would appreciate if you would just deal with it. Whether you like it or not, Jenna is a part of my life. And that's how it's always gonna be."

Suddenly, Carlos feels pretty angry himself. James is totally twisting his words around! He doesn't expect James to be alone for the rest of his life. He just wishes that James would wait a few years, so they could be single together. They could keep being the Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood that don't need girlfriends to have fun.

"You are getting way too defensive about this!" He retorts.

"No, Carlos, I know what you're saying! You don't care about my happiness! You just expect me to stay the same for the rest of my life!" James says, practically yelling now.

"Well, I'm sorry if I expected you to turn out just like your dad!" Carlos says, using the same tone. "Like father, like son, right?"

A moment of silence follows as Carlos realizes what he just said. No...No, he did not just go there. He just hit forbidden territory with those words. No one has ever had the heart to say something so horrible to James, yet Carlos finally did. His heart breaks as he stares at James's face. It's ashen, broken, his hurt on full display. How could Carlos be so horrible?

"I'm-I'm gonna go out for a while." James murmurs, walking back to the elevator.

"Carlos, why were you and James fighting?" Logan asks from the doorway.

"Oh...Um, I'll tell you later." Carlos sighs, walking to his room.

* * *

><p>James holds back tears as he parks in front of Jenna's house. He can't believe that Carlos compared him to his d<em>ad<em>, the man that has done nothing but hurt James. Everyone says that he's nothing like his dad, but if Carlos says he is, then he's not so sure. Maybe Carlos sees something that no one else does. What if he really is like his father? He needs to talk to Jenna. She'll be able to comfort him. He just prays that he won't break down in tears in front of her. He doesn't feel like crying in front of his girlfriend.

He wipes his tears away as he walks to the porch, sniffling. He looks at his reflection in the glass window next to the door. For a brief moment, his expression becomes tearful and he almost starts to cry, but he quickly regains his composure and rings the doorbell. He takes a deep breath as Chris answers it, giving her a weak smile.

"James? I thought you went back to the Palm Woods." She says in confusion.

"I need to talk to Jenna." James says softly, walking into the building.

"She's in the living room." Chris says worriedly.

James sighs as he enters the living room, seeing his girlfriend on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. When she sees him, he tries to give her a smile. She sits the bowl on the coffee table and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugs her tightly and buries his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. Why does Carlos not see that Jenna makes James happy? He loves her so much and his own best friend is jealous. It really hurts him.

"Jay, why are you back?" She asks as Chris walks to the kitchen. She squeezes James waist and looks up at his face, frowning when she notices the saddened expression on his tired face. "Jay?"

She reaches up to touch his face, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Come on." She says, guiding him to the couch. They sit down and James rests his head on her shoulder. She strokes his cheek and becomes even more concerned when a single tear falls. He never acts like this unless something has seriously upset him. She wants to know what's wrong, but he seems too upset to speak. She wants him to talk to her.

"Do you think I'm as bad as my father?" He asks softly.

"What?" Jenna whispers in disbelief.

"My dad use to date a lot of girls and I use to be like that until I met you." James says softly, finally lifting his head from her shoulder. "Me and Carlos were arguing and he said that he expected me to turn out just like my dad. And before you ask why we were arguing, Carlos was feeling down about Stephanie and being single, so he started feeling jealous of me."

"Jay, baby, you are nothing like your dad." Jenna says, cupping his face in her hands. "You are a wonderful person. You may have dated a lot of girls, but you never meant any harm. Like you've said before, you only broke up with them because they wanted to move too fast. Your dad was a heartbreaker, but he was a jerk. On the other hand, you are a very sweet guy. I love you and I don't think Carlos meant what he said. He was just tired and stressed out, so he took it out on you. You're much better than your dad."

"You think so?" James says tiredly.

"Yeah." Jenna says, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the comfort, baby girl." James says, pulling her into a hug. He gives her a short kiss and lets his hand cup her cheek. He feels kind of bad for Carlos. Maybe he should play matchmaker or something. You know, set Carlos up with a pretty girl. That would surely help him get over Stephanie. It's been five months and he really needs to move on. There are a ton of hot, single girls looking for a boyfriend.

"Go home and make up with your best friend, okay?" Jenna urges. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." James says, smiling as Jenna gives him a kiss.

"I love you." Jenna grins, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"You compared him to his dad?" Kendall says in disbelief, pacing in the middle of the living room. "Carlos, I know you were feeling upset, but still! You know how sensitive that subject is! Whether you're feeling jealous or not, you cannot say things like that. For all we know, he could be out drowning his sorrows in alcohol! Not that I think he's that kind of person or anything, but you never know! Or what if he went out for a drive and he got into a car accident? What if he's laying in a hospital bed right now?"<p>

Carlos cringes at the thought of his best friend being hurt. Sometimes Kendall can make a person feel better, but sometimes he can make them feel worse than they already do. Carlos already felt bad enough, but thinking about something happening to James before Carlos can apologize makes the boy feel really guilty. He already feels bad enough.

"Kendall, calm down!" Logan says quickly before taking a deep breath. "Carlos, when James gets home, just apologize to him."

The door opens and James walks into the apartment. Kendall and Logan look at each other, then awkwardly leave the room. Reluctantly, Carlos stands up and approaches James. He's scared to face his friend, but he needs to apologize. He knew as soon as he spoke that he had said the wrong thing. He had screwed up big time and now he needs to fix his mistake.

"James, I'm sorry." He says. "I was mad and I said the first thought that came to my mind. But I should have considered your feelings before I said anything. I'm happy for you and Jenna. You guys are an amazing couple and you're going to have an amazing future together. Truthfully, I got jealous because I want to find someone special, too. My best friends have already found the girls that they want to be with, while I'm alone."

"No, you're not." James finally says. "You may be single now, but you're going to find someone special someday. Your dream girl is out there. You just have to find her."

"You're not mad anymore?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"No." James sighs. "But you know why I've dated so many girls, right? They all wanted to take our relationship to the next level. You know, they wanted to get married right after graduation, but I didn't want that, so I dumped them. My dad broke hearts for the fun of it, but I didn't."

"I know." Carlos insists. "I was just being stupid."

"Yeah." James says with a soft smile.

"Forgive me?"

"Sure." James grins.

"Wanna hear about the new girl?"

"There's a new girl?"

"Yeah, but she's taken."

"I have no interest in asking her out." James says, smacking his friend behind the head. "When a new kid comes to the Palm Woods, I like to know who they are. So stop making jokes and just tell me about the girl."

"Fine." Carlos says. "Her name is McKenna, she's blonde, she's an actress, she's super hot, and she's getting married next month."

"How old is she?" James says slowly. He certainly hopes that she's not too young. Some may beat the odds, but many people that get married young end up getting a divorce. That's why he thinks that people should be at least twenty one before they decide to tie the knot. He supposes that twenty is okay, too. But he doesn't think that anyone should be getting married when they're younger than that.

"She's twenty two."

"Okay, then."

"Think she would consider a _friendly_ date with me?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"Dude, that's wrong on so many levels." James says, shaking his head. "First of all, find someone your own age. Second of all, I don't think she's gonna go on a "friendly date" with an eighteen year old when she's engaged to be married to the love of her life."

"I know." Carlos says in disappointment."I just really want a girlfriend."

"You'll find someone." James assures him.

* * *

><p><strong>I just have one more final left! Then I'm out of school for a whole month:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	24. The Day Jenna Took Care Of James

Jenna clutches James's hand as they walk out of Rocque Records, ignoring the shouts of the paparazzi. For the most part, Jenna has gotten use to the constant presence of the photographers, but that doesn't mean that she loves being followed around. It's just a good thing that James is so protective. If any of those photographers do anything to mess with her, James will have _a lot _to say about it. Lately, people have started talking less about how much of a player he is, and more about how defensive he gets with the paparazzi.

"James! Jenna! When are you gonna get married?" They ask. Both teens rolls their eyes behind their sunglasses. Yeah, like they're gonna get married at eighteen years old. It's not gonna happen yet. They want to wait until they're older. James already mentioned this fact to Teen People, but most of the local photogs don't pay attention very well. They just want to keep spreading rumors and making up a bunch of lies about the young couple. There are a bunch of articles on the internet saying that Jenna's pregnant, James is planning to propose to Jenna over the holidays, or that they've already gotten engaged. They've both used their Facebook and Scuttlebutter accounts to dismiss these rumors.

"Back off." Freight Train says gruffly, walking behind the five teens. One by one, the guys and Jenna get into the limo, while Freigt Train keeps the paparazzi from bothering them. He shuts the door for them and Jenna sighs in relief, resting her head on James's shoulder. Stupid paparazz with their stupid questions and stupid cameras. She's not trying to be rude, but she hates how they're always waiting for the boys at Rocque Records. And if Jenna's there, the questions are even worse. Some paparazzi can say some pretty inappropriate things, which does nothing but irritate James.

"Man, I don't know what is wrong with those guys." Logan says, looking out the window. By now, the paparazzi are starting to clear out, but a few stick around and try to snap picturues of the group through the limosine window. The driver is quick to drive away, leaving the paparazzi behind. Jenna sits with her back against the door and drapes her legs over James's lap. She knows that it isn't safe, but she doesn't think that one time will hurt. She loves when James rubs her legs and feet. He put some lotion on, so his hands are nice and soft.

"Because they're stupid." Carlos yawns.

"It sucks that they won't leave you guys alone." Jenna says, playing with James's hair.

"Got that right." Kendall says, looking out the window. Jenna nods and lets her hand touch James's cheek, frowning at the warmth. He has been unusually quiet today, but she has been assuming that he was just tired, but she's concerned that he's coming down with something. He even wore his glasses today, when he usually doesn't wear them in public. As for his wardrobe, he threw on a pair of old jeans and a navy blue hoodie. The poor guy doesn't look like he's feeling too great, so he should probably lay down when they get home.

"You don't feel good, do you?" She says, letting her thumb stroke his cheek. James doesn't say anything, instead choosing to shake his head. She touches his forehead, quietly gasping at the warmth. The poor guy really is sick! He's burning up. She hopes that has some medicine. If not, they might have to get some. She can't let him stay in a state of discomfort.

"You poor baby." She whispers, gently kissing his warm cheek. James sighs softly and rests his head on her shoulder, yawning and closing his eyes. Jenna gives the other guys a look, shrugging. She kisses the top of his head, letting his silky hair touch her face. She wraps an arm around his shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. He has never been sick since they started dating, so she's especially worried. She knows that it's probably nothing serious, but it still frightens her. He looks so pale and tired.

"My mom probably has some medicine." Kendall says, watching his best friend with concern.

James groans as he buries his face in Jenna's shoulder. He feels like going to sleep for the next week. His muscles hurt and he's shivering, which must be the sign of a fever. He hopes that he isn't coming down with the flu. He doesn't know how he managed to making it through today's recording session. It took them three tries to record their new song because James's voice kept cracking. Gustavo finally got irritated and made him go and get a drink of water. It didn't make his throat feel much better, but it did help him finish the song without any screw ups.

"You're gonna lay down when we get to the apartment." She says as the limo parks in front of the Palm Woods. The other guys get out of the vehicle, then James and Jenna get out. James coughs weakly and keeps his arm around Jenna's shoulders, since he feels like he can barely stand on his own. He wants to lay under some warm covers and maybe get Jenna to cuddle with him for extra warmth.

"Mmm." He groans, lifting a hand to his head.

"Does your head hurt?" Jenna whispers as they enter the elevator.

"Mmm hmm." James mumbles, hugging her waist and burying his face in her shoulder. She places a light kiss on his ear and affectionately rubs his sides, smiling at his sigh of relaxation. She's gonna nurse her guy back to health. It's a good thing that she's out of school for the next month, so she can devote more time to James. He really needs her right now.

"Do you guys think he has the flu?" She asks worriedly.

"Or just a bad cold." Logan says, touching James's forehead. "Wow, he's burning up."

"He's gonna lay down for a nap in a minute." She says as they walk down the hallway. Her heart breaks when James coughs again, sounding just like a little child. She's relieved when they finally enter 2J. She immediately guides James to his and Kendall's room, helping over to his bed. She lifts the covers and James lays down, then she pulls the covers over his tired body. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watches his tired face. His eyes are closed and there are beads of sweat on his forehead and cheeks. Due to the sweating, his hair is matted to his forehead.

"When did you start feeling bad?" She asks, rubbing his bicep.

"I dunno." James murmurs. "I guess I felt okay yesterday, then I woke up this morning and I felt bad."

"We're gonna make you feel better." Jenna coos, kissing his sweaty cheek. She starts to walk to the door, but James grabs her hand before she can stand up. She smiles softly as he lifts the covers up, indicating that he wants her to lay down with him. She supposes that it won't hurt. He could probably use a little cuddling with his girlfriend. So she lays next to him and buries her face in his chest. She's shocked at how hot he feels today. It's kind of scary to get close to him because his fever is pretty bad.

James whimpers softly, followed by a sickly cough. Jenna pulls her head from his chest, noticing a hint of pain on his face. Even though she feels anxious when she touches his feverish face, she does it anyway. She cups her hand over his cheek and kisses his nose, also places a kiss on his forehead. The sick boy clutches his stomach and whimpers again.

"Aww, you have a stomachache." She whispers, helping him onto his back. "Just relax and I'll give you a tummy rub."

"Thanks." James says softly, closing his eyes as Jenna gently rubs his stomach.

"Is he okay?" Ms Knight asks, suddenly pushing the door open.

"He's just a little sick." Jenna says, stroking James's cheek.

"Well, I got some medicine for him." Ms Knight says, sitting the Tylenol on the bedside table. She helps James sit up, then hands him the medicine and glass of water. He swallows the medicine and rinses it down with the water, then almost immediately lays back down. Ms Knight takes thermometer and puts it under his tongue, rubbing his shoulder while they wait for the thermometer to beep.

"You're gonna feel better soon." Jenna smiles, stroking his face.

_Beep!_

"102.5" Ms Knight says sympathetically. "Sweetie, just try to get some rest, okay? If you need anything, let me know."

"Kay." James whispers, rolling onto his side.

"Feel better soon, honey." Jenna whispers before following Ms Knight out of the room.

* * *

><p>"This song is way too innocent for this girl." Camille mutters, watching the brunette girl rehearse her set at Vanguard (Cool nightclub on Hollywood Boulevard.)<p>

Jo won't deny that. She's been planning this huge Christmas shindig and she doesn't know why her manager wanted Jennifer Mason to perform. Apparently, Jennifer is becoming popular in the music world. She's not on the same level as Britney Spears or Beyonce, but Hollywood is definitely interested. The only problem is that her increasing fame is starting to go to her head. It was already bad enough, but it seems like she gets even more obnoxious as her popularity increases. Even the other Jennifers are starting to get irritated.

"Kendall was suppose to be here thirty minutes ago." She murmurs, looking at her phone. He said that he was gonna help her make preparations for her party, but she's starting to wonder if he has changed her mind. As soon as she speaks, she gets a text from her boyfriend. She reads the message and she isn't angry at all. The message says that James is sick and that Kendall won't be able to make it today, but he also added that he's sorry _and _that he loves her. She doesn't want to be a jealous girlfriend, so she replies with "That's okay" and a little heart.

"Seriously, she's talking about love and helping others, yet she does nothing for anyone but herself." Camille says, shaking her head. "What a hypocrite."

"Somebody's a little cranky today." Jo teases.

"I'm sorry." Camille says. "It's just that I auditioned for a new movie and I still haven't heard from the producers."

"I'm sure you'll hear back from them soon." Jo assures her. She directs her attention back to the stage, watching Jennifer perform. She'll admit that the girl is talented, but she has a terrible personality. Unfortunately, the rest of Hollywood doesn't notice. They all think she's a perfect little angel who adores her fans and loves donating money to charity.

"Okay, you were doing the steps wrong!" She yells at one of her dancers.

"Well, I'm sorry!" The young girl argues back.

"JACK!" Jennifer shouts, referring to her manager. The middle aged man groans and walks to the stage, seeming to be quite tired of Jennifer's rude behavior. Jo and Camille don't understand why he doesn't put the girl in her place. She needs a serious reality check, but most of the people that work with her seem to be afraid of telling her anything, for fear of getting fired.

"Jennifer, she was doing it right." He tells her.

"No, she's not suppose to be in front of me!" Jennifer argues. "Now tell her to stop stealing my spotlight!"

Jo and Camille look at each other, rolling their eyes. Jo would prefer to be at the Palm Woods with Kendall, taking care of a sick James, than at a nightclub with a obvious PMSing Jennifer. Jo doesn't like to be violent, but she has had a million urges to punch Jennifer in the past hour. The girl actually had the nerve to suggest to Jo that they decorate the place with pink and purple. Hello! It's a Christmas party! There's going to be g_reen and red _decorations. It's Jo's party and she'll be making the decisions around here.

"Ugh, fine." Jack grumbles. "Alyssa, please dance _behind _Jennifer."

Jennifer gives Alyssa a satisfied smirk and the girl lunges at the blossoming pop star, while the other dances hold her back. Jennifer just rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder, getting back into position. She snaps her fingers, signaling for her dancers to do the same. They all get into their positions and the music begins playing once again.

"Would your manager be willing to trade places with me?" Jack asks Jo before walking past her.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think he caught the sickness from?" Jenna asks Logan while they relax on the couch. Kendall and Carlos are keeping the sick boy company, while Jenna and Logan just hang out. Basically, they're all taking turns spending time with James. Kendall and Carlos will spend a couple hours with him, then they'll switch with Jenna and Logan. For now, they're just watching episodes of iCarly, since that's the only interesting thing on TV at the moment.<p>

"He could have got it anywhere." Logan tells her. "I mean, he could have caught it when we went to the mall yesterday. "

Jenna shrugs, deeply concerned for her boyfriend. The poor baby is so sick and Jenna doesn't know what she can do to help him. When she arrived at the Palm Woods this morning, she noticed that he was acting kind of different, but she didn't think anything of it. Her first assumption was that he was upset with his family or something, then he started having trouble with his voice in the studio. That's when she started to see that he was getting sick. She hopes that he'll get better. Ms Knight and Logan seem to think that it's the flu

"At least you guys were able to record the new song." She says, looking at the TV.

"Yeah, after Gustavo yelled at us a few times." Logan reminds her. "That's what I hate about him. If you don't sing perfectly, even if you're sick and you can't help it, he gets mad. Like, James couldn't help that he wasn't feeling good, yet Gustavo was getting all irritated. I mean, I love being in BTR, but I wish that Gustavo would lose the attitude. It's a good thing that we have Kelly, though. She's the understanding one."

"I was ready to tell him off today." Jenna mutters. "I can't stand when people are mean to James. Everytime Gustavo yells at James or someone talks about him in the tabloids, I get so angry. I'm even a little angry at his dad, even though that's really none of my business. I just hate how people are constantly screwing him over. Gustavo criticizes him, the tabloids make up lies about him, and his dad was never a real father to him. But he's lucky to have you guys. He deserves to have someone that cares about him."

"He may be a little crazy sometimes, but he's a good person." Logan tells her. "People don't seem to look past the good looks and his obsession with his appearance. He's a great person, yet some people are so quick to judge him before they even get to know him. Sometimes I feel bad because magazines and gossip websites talk about how sweet and funny Kendall, Carlos, and I are, while they're accusing James of being more interested in himself. Me and the guys have talked about that before. He deserves some love, too. He has fans, but it's the tabloids that seem to enjoy tearing him down."

"He's a sweetie." Jenna says. "I don't know how anyone could not love him."

"Hey, you guys can go in now." Kendall tells them. Jenna and Logan walk into the bedroom, frowning when they see how tired James looks. He's awake, but he doesn't look good at all. He's hair is drenched with sweat and the blanket is wrapped tightly around him, not to mention that he's shivering. Jenna gives him a look of sympathy as she sits on the edge of the bed, putting her hand against his forehead.

"How are you feeling, baby?" She whispers, not wanting to irritate his headache.

"Not good." James says softly.

"Just keep taking your medicine and you'll feel better before you know it ." Logan says, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah." James sighs, closing his eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jenna says, stroking his hair. James nods weakly and kisses her hand. Jenna leans over and presses her lips to his, giving him a long and sweet kiss before pulling away. For the first time today, a smile appears on his face.

"Wow, even me and Camille aren't all over each other like that." Logan comments, letting out a high pitched shriek as a pillow hits him in the face. "Jenna!"

"Don't make fun of me and my baby if you don't like that." Jenna giggles.

"I'll try to remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a minor case of Writers Block on this chapter, but it finally went away:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	25. The Night They Went To A Big Time Party

_"I can't believe Jo invited this many people." James says as he tries to get through the crowd, searching for his girlfriend. He's holding two non alcoholic drinks in his hand and he was hoping that they could get a table to themselves, so they could have a little private time together. After being sick for a week, he's starting to feel better. Everyone has been asking him if he really felt like coming to the party and the answer is yes. He's really been looking forward to Jo's Holiday Extravaganza (That's how they've been advertizing it in the magazines) and he wasn't about to miss it. Pop Tiger held a contest where five fans would be chosen to attend the event, but James is glad that none of them have bothered him. He wants to spend the evening with Jenna and _only _Jenna._

He finally gets through the crowd and sees Jenna talking to Lucy Stone, a new girl that moved to the Palm Woods back in August. Lucy had to go on tour for two months, but she recently got back, so she was able to attend the party. James remembers when she first moved to the Palm Woods. Kendall and Logan were the only ones that weren't attracted to her. James thought that she was cute, but he resisted any urge to flirt with her. He has Jenna and he made sure that Lucy knew that. She didn't care because she's not into him anyway.

"Hey!" He says, kissing Jenna's cheek.

"Hi, baby." Jenna says, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, I'm gonna see what Jo is up to." Lucy says. "Hi, James."

Then she walks away, leaving James and Jenna alone. James grins and leans in for a kiss, chuckling when Jenna wraps her arms around his neck. He stands up straight and it causes her feet to come off the ground, due to her being shorter than him. He kisses her, then carefully puts her back down. Now they can enjoy a little alone time. Even though he's a people person, he loves being alone with Jenna. They can totally focus on each other with nothing distracting them. There are some tables upstairs, so that will allow them to enjoy the party without being right in the middle of it.

"Come on." He whispers, grabbing his drinks off the bar. He had set them down so he could kiss Jenna.

He leads Jenna to the staircase and they walk to the second floor. They walk to a table in a quiet corner, sitting in the booth. He puts a glass of apple cider in front of Jenna and takes a sip of his own drink. He smiles as Jenna crawls onto his lap, grateful to have her so close to him. He places a sweet kiss on her jawline and hugs her waist. He still feels tired after being sick, so he doesn't really feel like dancing. And Jenna doesn't like dancing anyway, so they both win. They're just content with being together.

"You still look kind of pale." Jenna whispers, oking his cheek.

"I'm fine." James yawns. Okay, so he still doesn't feel great, but he's nowhere near as bad as he was. He's definitely feeling a lot better. He just hasn't quite gotten over the fatigue that came with the sickness. He needs to rest and get lots of hugs from his girl. That's all he needs to start feeling better. He loves getting hugs when he's sick. And rest is necessary when someone isn't feeling well.

"You sure?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"Yeah." James smiles, kissing her hand.

They look toward the balcony, being able to see Jennifer performing on the stage. Jo said that she only got Jennifer to perform because her manager wanted it, but if she had any say in the matter, Big Time Rush would have been performing. Everyone at the Palm Woods hates how Jennifer thinks she's so much cooler than she really is. Her own best friend's are starting to get annoyed by it and the Jennifers are usually joined at the hip. The brunette Jennifer even had the nerve to request that she replace Blonde Jennifer in the middle during their entrances. Of course, Blonde Jennifer adamantly said no because she's suppose to be in the middle. While those two were arguing, Curly Haired Jennifer watched while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I wish her manager would have let you guys perform." Jenna says, playing with James's hair. "Then again, you've been sick, so you wouldn't feel like performing. So I guess it's better that Jennifer entertain the crowd, even if she is a stuck up brat"

At least she's talented. Well, kind of. She has a good voice and good stage presence, but she also gives off that "Oh, everyone loves me" vibe. Yet somehow fans manage to fall for her sweet, perfect role model act. Some people are so oblivious.

"Can I have another hug?" James says sweetly. Jenna giggles and wraps her arms around him, placing a big kiss on his cheek. She isn't a big party person but she's actually having fun tonight. She just stayed away from the dance floor, while Jo and Camille danced like crazy. Jenna would rather hang out with James. He's enough entertainment for her.

"I like what you're wearing." She says, admiring his outfit. It consists of jeans, a black T shirt, and a denim/short sleeve button up shirt. He left it unbuttoned so his shirt can be seen. She thinks he looks really cute. She loves how he tries so hard to look good. It works, too. He looks good in just about anything. When he was really sick and he was laying around in sweats, he still looked good to her. It made her sad to see him sick, but he was still adorable, especially since he was being so clingy. He always wanted her to lay down with him.

"Thanks." James sighs, pulling her closer.

Jenna takes a sip of her drink, then kisses James. She crawls off his lap and gets out of the booth, walking over to the balcony. She sees Jo talking to the contest winners, who seem excited to be meeting their favorite actress. Camille is dragging Logan onto the dance floor, not paying any attention to his resistance. Jenna almost cracks up when Camille pulls him into a passionate kiss. She soon feels two arms wrapping around her waist and giving her a gentle squeeze, followed by James kissing the side of her neck.

"Wanna go down there for a while?" He asks her.

"Sure." Jenna says as he grabs her hand. They walk down the stairs, frowning when they see a Pop Tiger photographer snapping pictures of Jo with her contest winners. James and Jenna hope that he won't notice them. They don't feel like being photographed right now. James may be getting over his sickness, but he stil doesn't feel great. He's far from being in the mood to deal with photographers. He's still tired and if someone bothers him, he's gonna get cranky. He doesn't want to cause the media to go wild by snapping at the photogs.

"Babe, we can go back upstairs if you want." Jenna says, hugging his waist and kissing his jawline.

"I'm okay." James says, glancing at the photographer. He sighs heavily, even as Jenna places another kiss to his jaw. He knows that he wanted to be famous and he knew that being famous involves paparazzi, but when he's been sick for the past week, being photographed isn't something that he feels like doing. He definitely doesn't want them harrassing Jenna either.

"Hey, let's go back upstairs." Jenna tells him, leading him back up the staircase. They return to their booth and James lays down with his head on her lap. She strokes his hair and face, also kissing his forehead. She hadn't really wanted James to go to this party anyway, since he hasn't been feeling well. But he insisted on coming, so they did. If he wasn't so stubborn, they could be cuddling on the couch and watching a movie. But he felt that going to this party was a must, even though Jenna disagreed.

"Maybe we should go home." She says, stroking his cheek.

"I'm okay." James smiles. "I just don't feel like getting my picture taken. I don't want the world seeing a picture of me while I'm still recovering from being sick. But I'm really okay."

"Fine." Jenna sighs, putting her hand over his cheek. She's about to lean in for a kiss when she hears cameras flashing. She looks up and gasps at what she sees. A group of four paparazzi are standing there, snapping pictures of them. She groans as James sits up, obviously annoyed with this photographers. Jo told her the ones that were invited to the party and she's pretty sure that these four are not on the list.

"Hey, you guys aren't suppose to be here!" Jo says as she and Freight Train walk up the stairs.

Yep, Jenna was right. These guys must have snuck in.

"Okay, you people need to get out!" Freight Train says, grabbing the paparazzi.

"Jenna, is it true that you're pregnant with James's child?" One of the photogs asks, snapping a picture of the couple Pregnant? Seriously? She doesn't know where these idiots come up with this stuff. Do they just randomly decide that they're going to spread a big lie about someone? She's not pregnant! She doesn't plan on having kids until she's in her twenties.

"Seriously, you need to leave!" Jo tells them.

James watches in anger as the paparazzi are dragged down the stairs.

"Guys, I am so sorry!" Jo says before walking back down the stairs.

"Baby, calm down." Jenna tells James, who looks like he's ready to hit something. She's not scared of him, though. He looks very intimidating right now, but she knows that he would never hurt her. She does want to get him cooled down. She hates to see him angry because it makes her sad. She's just as annoyed as he is. After all, she was trying to enjoy some time alone with him.

"It was suppose to be just you and me." James mutters before walking down the hallway. Jenna doesn't hesitate to follow him. She flinches as she hears one of the doors slam shut. She pushes it open and enters the private dining area, following James over to one of the tables. When he sits down, she stands behind and rubs his shoulders, angry at the paparazzi for almost ruining their night. Of course, it's nothing compared to the disaster at prom. At least no mean girls tore her dress. Of course, it would be hard to stuff on her current outfit. A lot of people went all out with their outfits. Jenna's wearing a sparkly red leotard and a lacy white skirt.

"Hey, at least they're gone now." She says, wrapping arms around him.

"They shouldn't have been here in the first place." James says quietly. "Usually, I wouldn't really mind if anyone took pictures of me, but I really don't feel like dealing with anyone right now. I still feel tired, my head still hurts a little, and I really just wanted to spend time with you."

"And you can." Jenna whispers, squeezing her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk." James sighs. "I guess I still don't feel very good."

"Then you need to go home and rest." Jenna tells him.

"Yeah, let's go." James agrees, standing up. He wraps his arm around Jenna's shoulders and kisses her temple.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Jenna says, snuggling into James's side. "You need to rest until you're completely well."<p>

"Hey, don't remind me of my stupidity." James laughs, kissing her softly. After explaining the situation to Jo, they took a cab back to the Palm Woods. Now they're relaxing on the couch and watching Elf, one of their favorite Christmas movies. Truthfully, this is way better than being at a party with a bunch of people around. They can kiss, talk, and cuddle without any interruptions.

"Aw, you're not stupid." Jenna says, kissing him. "You're a little ditzy, but you're not stupid."

"Whatever." James says, smiling shyly. He yawns and kisses her cheek, trying to focus on the movie. He laughs when Buddy is working at that store and he screams "SANTA!" when the manager announces that "Santa" is coming for a visit. That's probably one of his favorite parts. Unfortunately, he's starting to feel a little drowsy, like he's ready to doze off.

"Are you getting sleepy?" Jenna asks, looking at the clock. It's almost eleven, so it's no surprise that James is getting tired. When he nods, she crawls off his lap. For the second time tonight, he lays down with his head on her lap, since he's too tired to walk to his room. Jenna smiles at him and pushes his bangs away from his forehead.

"I love you, baby girl." James whispers, smiling at her.

"And I love you." Jenna smiles, kissing his nose.

Parties can be a lot of fun, but sometimes it's nice to just be with each other. No flashing lights, no fancy outfits, no live performers, just the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I did well on my finals, so I can finally relax *sighs in relief* <strong>

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! :D**


	26. The Day Jenna Defended The Guys

_"DOGS, run it again!" Gustavo says in annoyance. "You're doing the dance wrong!"_

Jenna and Lacey both roll their eyes as Gustavo complains about the boys dancing. They're doing great yet Gustavo seems determined to find something wrong with them. Quite franky, Jenna feels like telling him off because she's really tired of hearing him yell at her guy and his friends. And the poor guys look so tired and are in serious need of a break. Jenna was thinking about taking James to Starbucks after rehearsal, so he could get a hazelnut latte. He deserves a reward for all of his hard work. It seems like a hazelnut latte always relaxes him when he's tired, stressed out, and irritated. According to the look on his face right now, he's really annoyed with Gustavo's attitude. They all are. Even Kelly seems to be tired of it.

"Gustavo, you need to give them a break." Kelly warns him. Gustavo glares at the four boys on the practice stage. Break? A break? They can't take a break! Griffin called this morning and said that he's planning a world tour for the boys that will start in May and last through the whole summer, so they need to practice their butts off if they're gonna get this right. There will be thousands of fans at each show and he's not about to let these dogs screw it up. A world tour is huge for BTR and they need to make sure that it's _amazing._

"These monkey dogs have a tour coming up! A world tour, Kelly! If we don't keep rehearsing, they'll just embarrass themselves in front of their fans! And that performing just won't cut it!" He rants, pointing at the four boys. "So I want them to do it again until they get it right!"

"Okay, you know what? You are pushing them way too hard!" Jenna finally speaks up, while Lacey starts cracking up in the background.

"Excuse me? But it's not your job to tell me what to do." Gustavo says, getting in her face. Jenna stands her ground, looking him in the eyes. She's not going to let herself be intimidated by this jerk. Even though the guys are motioning for her to shut up, she gets looking at Gustavo, determined to win this argument. She's tired of him pushing James and the other guys around, so it's time for her to do something about it.

"Okay, I've been dating one of your "dogs" for the past year and I have every right to defend him and his friends." Jenna argues. "I know that this world tour is important, but you've really gotta loosen up. They're gonna be amazing, but if you keep pressuring them, that's gonna make them mess up. They need rest and relaxation every once in a while!"

She looks up as James frantically presses buttons on his phone. What is he doing? Seconds later, her own phone beeps. Apparently, James sent her a text message. She reads the message and rolls her eyes.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

"I'm defending you." She tells him, giving Gustavo a look.

"Either you can shut up or get out of here." Gustavo growls. Jenna looks at James, who shakes his head. Ugh, she might as well give up. She really doesn't want to get kicked out of Rocque Records. She loves going to work with James and she doesn't want to lose that privilege. But she was just trying to help. She doesn't like to see Gustavo treating the guys like dirt.

"Fine." She mutters. Gustavo gives her one last look before facing the boys. Lacey is trying to hold back laughter, which makes Jenna and Kelly give her dirty looks. She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself, even though her amused smile is still present.

* * *

><p>After two more hours of rehearsing, the guys are finally allowed to go home. They grab their gym bags and quickly walk out the door. James wraps his other arm around Jenna's shoulders, kissing her temple. As they walk down the hallway, he gently rubs her upper arm. After she tried to stand up for them, she became a lot quieter. He knows that her intentions were good, but James doesn't want her getting into trouble. If someone pushes Gustavo too far, he'll completely lose his mind. James doesn't want Jenna being the victim of the man's crazy rampages.<p>

"I know you meant well." He whispers, giving her a squeeze.

"I just hate the way he treats you guys." Jenna says, rubbing his lower back. She really wants them to do well on their tour and they really can't do that if they're worn out from rehearsing. She can understand wanting them to practice, but Gustavo takes it to the extreme. She doesn't want the guys to pass out from exhaustion while they're on tour.

"He always does this." James says, kissing her hand. James took the Big Time Rush mobile because he thought that he and Jenna could go out for a while after rehearsal, while the other guys can go back to the Palm Woods. Jenna had mentioned Starbucks and since James has been craving a hazelnut latte, that sounds really good right now. He also hopes that he can make Jenna feel better. She needs to know that he and the guys can handle Gustavo on their own. She doesn't need to risk getting in trouble to defend them.

"It's not fair, though." Jenna says as she gets into the front passengers seat. She sighs as James kisses her cheek, feeling seriously concerned about the well being of the guys. In order to perform well, they need to be rested. Four hours of practice, five days a week, weekends off. That's how it should be, in her opinion. Of course, maybe no one cares what she thinks.

"We can handle him." James whispers, stroking her cheek. Jenna shrugs and looks out the window, frowning when she sees a single paparazzi snapping pictures of them. Great, the guy probably has pictures of her looking all depressed. How is she suppose to feel? On a regular basis, she has to watch her boyfriend get bullied by a cranky music producer with serious anger issues. She doesn't like to see people hurting her boyfriend or her friends, whether it's for a "good reason" or not. Gustavo is way too hard on them and Jenna doesn't like it at all. Eventually, someone is gonna end up fainting from exhaustion. Will Gustavo care if that happens? Is that what it'll take for him to see what he's doing?

"How do you know?" Jenna asks.

"Just trust me." James says as he drives away.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna go on tour with us?" James asks, helping Jenna onto his lap. They're sitting in a booth at Starbucks, enjoying two hazelnut lattes. James really wants to make sure that Jenna is okay with the Gustavo situation. They've been dealing with him for two years and they're use to his tantrums. Jenna doesn't need to worry about them. As for the tour, he wants her to come with them. Three months on a tour bus with his girl? It sounds really good to him. It'll be a lot of fun for both of them.<p>

"If my parents will let me." Jenna tells him. "I know I'm an adult and can make my own decisions, but I should let them know if I'm gonna be traveling around the world for three months."

"I guess you're right." James says, giving her a kiss. "Guess who our opening act is gonna be?"

"Who?" Jenna smiles, playing with his hair.

"I'm not sure how you're gonna feel about this." James laughs nervously. "Jennifer! Yeah, her manager thinks that going on tour with us will expand her fanbase. I'm just worried about sharing a bus with her for three months. Jo said that the girl kept yelling at her dancers during the Christmas party. And everytime she noticed even the slightest bit of sweat on her face, she yelled at her manager to fix it. She'll definitely be an interesting tour mate."

"Oh joy." Jenna says flatly.

"I won't let her be mean to you." James chuckles, kissing her jawline. Jenna rolls her eyes and wraps her arm around his shoulders. Yeah, it'll be so fun to have one of the Jennifers on tour with them. Jenna can barely stand seeing them when she visits the Palm Woods, but the thought of being on a tour bus with one of them for three months? Doesn't sound too good to her. She use to think that the Blonde Jennifer was the mean one, but the Brunette Jennifer is taking over that role. Since she released her first single, released her first album, and started getting more attention from the media, she has become a bigger jerk than the her two friends.

"You better not." Jenna giggles, ruffling his hair.

"Her whole image has changed." James says, laughing as he pushes Jenna's hand away. "She has trades those girly sundresses for skirts, tank tops, and leather jackets. And I liked her personality a lot better than I do now. She's a complete jerk now, yet the media seems to think that she's a good role model for young fans. Really, they treat her like she's the next Selena Gomez or something."

"She's so far from it." Jenna mutters. "But let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" James asks her.

"You and me." Jenna smiles, kissing his cheek. "If I join you guys on your tour, I'm going to be really excited. I mean, three months with my guy sounds like so much fun. We'll get to see places we've never seen before and we can stay in fancy hotels. Seriously, it sounds so cool! I hope my parents will let me go because I really want to!"

"Let's go to your house right now and ask them." James smiles.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! Chris! I'm home!" Jenna calls out as she enters her home, hand in hand with James. She giggles as James suddenly throws his arms around her, leading her over to the couch. She tries to protest but James doesn't bother listening. He gives her a tight hug and kisses her forehead, not caring that her parents are around here somewhere. Ugh, that boy is so crazy. it's a good thing that she loves him.<p>

"Jay, stop!" Jenna says, trying not to laugh. James pouts as he pulls away from her, crossing his arms. Jenna rolls her eyes as he gives her the adorably irresistable puppy dog face. Why does he insist on doing this to her? He knows that she can't resist when he does that. Finally, she has to give in. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, pulling away when someone clears their throat.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Mandy asks as she goes to hug her daughter.

"James and I have something to ask you." Jenna says hopefully.

"No, you can't get married!" Will interrupts.

"Wil!" Mandy scolds.

"Dad, stop embarrassing us." Chris tells her father.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mandy asks her youngest daughter.

"Big Time Rush is going on a world tour this summer." Jenna tells them. "It starts in May and will last through August. I would really like to go with the guys, if that's okay with you. I know you're probably worried about it, but it's no big deal. We're going to be on a tour bus, Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train will be there to protect us, and it'll be perfectly safe. Please let me go?"

"Will?" Mandy asks, looking at her husband.

"Fine." Will tells her. "But you have to call us _every day._"

"And you two are not allowed to share a bed." Mandy warns them. "We're trusting you to act like responsible adults, okay?"

"We'll be fine, mom." Jenna smiles.

"I'll make sure that she stays safe." James says, wrapping his arm around Jenna.

"You better." Will says, pointing a threatening finger at James. The boy gulps anxiously, not liking the way Jenna's dad is looking at him. He doesn't want to get beat up by the man. He's sure that it would hurt because is a little bit taller than him. James may be big and strong, but there are people bigger than him that could give him a good beating. is one of those people.

"I will." He croaks, squeezing Jenna's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>There's going to be a time lapse between this chapter and the next one. The next chapter is going to be the start of their tour! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	27. The Day They Left For The Big Time Tour

_"It's so cool that you're going on tour with Big Time Rush." Gabriella says while Jenna is packing. Lacey is laying on her bed, reading the latest issue of Pop Tiger. Jenna feels bad for leaving her two friends, but she is also looking forward to spending three months on the road with James. She's been looking for to this day for the past three months and it's finally here. They're going to do some shows in Europe, then South America, then the US, and the last shows will be in Canada. She's looking forward to seeing different places around the world. And doing it all with James will make it even better!_

"It is." She agrees, zipping up her suitcase. She hears someone knocking on the door and she rushes to answer it, smiling when she sees the four boys standing in the doorway. She gives James a kiss on his cheek, then steps aside so the boys can enter the room.

"We're gonna take your luggage to the limo." Kendall says as he grabs one of her suitcases.

"Thanks." Jenna says, hugging James's waist. She loves the outfit he's wearing right now. Jeans, a green and white long sleeve shirt, and a black hooded vest. Aww, he's wearing his Buster Clyde sneakers. He loves those shoes. Jenna thinks that he can look adorable in just about anything. Anyway, he looks great, but Jenna cares more about how good it feels to have his arms around her. She hopes that he never lets her go. This boy gives awesome hugs and kisses. Three months with him should give them plenty of opportunities for displays of affection.

"I'm actually looking at Big Time Rush." Gabby says dreamily, wrapping her arm around James's bicep. When Jenna glares at her, she doesn't hesitate to let go. Jenna looks at James's awkward expression, pressing a kiss to his chin. She giggles as he lets his fingers touch her cheek, stroking the skin. Soon, their lips are touching.

"You guys need to stop making out in public." Lacey says, looking up at the ceiling.

"We're not making out." James says, kissing Jenna's cheek.

"Fine." Lacey shrugs. "Whatever."

"She's mad because she's gonna be stuck here with Gabby." Jenna tells James, giggling when she hears a gasp from the shorter girl. She looks at Gabby, who has a offended look on her face.

"That's rude!"

"Sorry." Jenna says, resting her head against James's chest. She loves her friends, but she can't wait to get on the plane. She's ready to get this show on the road. She can't believe that she's going on a real tour with a really famous boy band. It's not every day that someone gets to ride around with a famous band, yet that's what Jenna is about to do. She's partly concerned about having Jennifer with them, but that couldn't possibly crush her excitement. She and James are gonna have a great time together.

"Hey, we better get going." Logan tells them.

"Bye!" Jenna waves at Lacey and Gabby, proceeding to follow the guys out the door. As they walk down the hallway, she sees a few Rushers (Word for Big Time Rush fans) and other students sneaking a look at the guys. She wraps a protective arm around James's waist, not wanting anyone laying their hands on him. She knows which students are fans because some are either wearing BTR T shirts or posters cover their walls. She always gets paranoid that someone's going to mess with James and go all crazed fan on him.

"We're going to Germany first." James tells her. "Berlin."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." She says as they walk into the elevator.

"Hey, do you think I could find a girlfriend in Germany?" Carlos asks. "I've always thought that Germany had some pretty cute girls. I'll also go for English or French girls. Really, any girl will do. I'm single, lonely, and kind of desperate. Maybe Lacey will go out with me. Or no, maybe not. She's still hung up on Logan, so she won't do. Frankly, I don't know why she's so in love with him. I mean, I'm way better looking."

That last sentence earns him a hard punch in the arm from Logan. Kendall does a face palm at Carlos's immaturity and Logan's sensitivity, two traits that cause the two to clash on a regular basis. Carlos likes to make stupid and immature comments, which only succeed in irritating Logan. Then the two boys end up fighting and someone has to break them up.

"If you're better looking, why am I her favorite?" Logan asks.

"Because she's delusional." Carlos responds. Logan starts to lunge at him, but Kendall quickly grabs Logan, preventing him from attacking Carlos.

"You are both adorable." Jenna tells them. James looks at her with disbelief, glaring when Carlos and Logan blush. Jenna looks at him, giggling at his jealousy as she kisses his cheek. She is amazed at how jealous he gets. The first day she met him, she didn't know much about his personality, except that he acts really sweet to his fans. In the past year and eight months, she has learned a lot more about him. He's sweet, funny, caring, has a tendency to get jealous, and he's protective of her. It's no wonder that she feels safe with him.

"Don't get jealous." She says cutely as they leave the elevator. They walk outside, where the limo is parked. While they're traveling around the other parts of the world, they're gonna be flying around in Griffin's private jet. When they return for the US and Canadian legs of the tour, they'll get to enjoy their tour bus. Griffin's jet is suppose to be really cool. There's a cool sitting area with a TV and mini fridge.

"Dogs, hurry up!" Gustavo shouts. The five teens roll their eyes as they get into the limo. They look at Jennifer, who is too busy listening to her own CD to listen to them. She has bright pink Skull Candy earphones in her ears and the volume is turned up, which makes it easy for them to hear her song "How Do I Break Free" playing. Truthfully, that's one of Jenna's favorite songs, but she will not say it out loud. And she wonders if that song is about Jennifer. After all, Jennifer is trying to portray herself as America's newest sweetheart (Despite the fact that Jo has already taken over that role) and maybe she's tired of it. Maybe she feels like Miley Cyrus did. Miley was stuck playing squeaky clean Hannah Montana for years and as soon as the show wrapped up, she started wearing revealing outfits and singing some rather shocking lyrics. That could be Jennifer in a few years.

They all watch as she takes her mirror out of her silver handbag, admiring her appearance. She's more self absorbed than the other Jennifers are. They always thought the Blonde Jennifer was the worst, but they've finally seen someone worse than her.

"Just think, we get to spend the next _three months _with her." Kendall whispers, knowing that Jennifer can't hear him.

"It's awesome, right?" Carlos says excitedly.

"Not really." James says, kissing Jenna's forehead.

"Why do you guys seem so cranky?" Jenna asks them.

"We spent all day rehearsing yesterday and we didn't get home until nine, so we're kind of tired." Logan tells her. "We're hoping to get some sleep while we're on the jet."

"Hey, don't complain!" Gustavo retorts. "This is an important tour and I will not have you dogs messing it up. I mean, do you realize how huge a world tour is? You could expand your fanbase even more. I'm not going to let you embarass yourselves in front of your foreign fans! We want BTR to become even more popular and no one is going to be interested in seeing four idiots on stage. They want to see four talented rockstars!"

"Okay, then." Kendall mutters, closing his eyes.

"You and I can take a nap on the jet." James whispers to Jenna, stroking her cheek.

"Actually, I talked to Jenna's parents and you two are not allowed to share a room or bed." Gustavo comments.

"Hey, my parents don't have to know." Jenna giggles, giving James a kiss.

"Exactly." James smiles at Gustavo, who rolls his eyes in response. No point in arguing with them. It's not like they'll listen anyway. When have these dogs _ever _listened to him? He tells them to do stuff on a regular basis and they fight him on his every word. He has pretty much given up on trying to argue with them, except when it comes to recording or any kind of rehearsal. He takes their careers very seriously. But when it comes to letting them take twenty minute breaks and eat in the recording booth, he doesn't bother arguing anymore.

"Whatever." He mutters.

"Guys, don't you think that you should listen to Jenna's parents?" Kelly asks them.

"I always listen to them!" Jenna whines. "I need to start making my own decisions. I don't think me and James taking a nap together should be considered a big deal. Just me, him, under the covers, taking a well deserved nap. We like to cuddle when we're tired and I don't want my parents "rules" to get in the way of that."

"Wow, you're so rebellious." A sarcastic voice says. Jenna looks at Jennifer, who has removed her earphones. Now she's filing her perfectly manicured fingernails with a sparkly purple fingernail file, just like the little diva that she is. Jenna's going to try as hard as she can to keep her sanity in tact, but if she has to be exposed to Jennifer for too long, she's gonna lose her mind.

"Like you've never done anything that your parents told you not to do." Kendall tells her.

"Actually, I have." Jennifer tells him. "One time, when I was fifteen, my ex boyfriend, who was my boyfriend at the time, was throwing a party and my parents told me I couldn't go, but I snuck out and went anyway. Then I got home and my parents were waiting in the living room. They grounded me for a month, but whatever. I wasn't allowed to go to any auditions, but I still got to attend photoshoots. The month flew by rather fast."

"Of course it did." Jenna says sarcastically.

"Hey, did you know that some tabloids still suspect that you're pregnant?" Jennifer asks her.

Jenna groans as James inhales deeply and she touches his face with a gentle hand, giving Jennifer a dirty look. James hates when people gossip about Jenna, then have the nerve to mention it to her face. She doesn't want him to worry about her, though. In the past year, she has started become a lot stronger emotionally. If someone talks trash about her, she's starting to care less.

"Oooh, I think your boyfriend is getting mad." Jennifer smirks.

"Watch it." Jenna says coolly.

"Jennifer, show some respect for your tour mates." Kelly warns the girl.

"Whatever." Jennifer says boredly, yawning loudly.

Gustavo and Kelly look at each other. They can already tell that this is gonna be a long and hard tour.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Carlos exclaims as they walk onto the private jet.<p>

"Hello, boys!" Griffin says. "Welcome to my private jet!"

"Logie!" His daughter, Mercedes, squeals as she runs into Logan's arms. She's had a crush on Logan since she first saw him and she apparently hasn't given up on her quest to become his girlfriend. She obviously doesn't plan on letting Camille get in her way. But everyone knows that she won't be successful in her attempts. Logan is totally committed to Camille and he won't let some other girl ruin their relationship. He's not that kind of guy. He would never cheat on his girlfriend, no matter how pretty and rich she is.

"Have a seat." Griffin insists, allowing everyone to sit on the white leather couches. The TV on the wall is showing Jennifer's new music video and everyone except Jennifer, Mercedes, and Griffin have to hold back groans. They're already gonna be seeing and hearing enough of her as it is. Do they really need to deal with her any more than they already do?

"I rock, right?" Jennifer whispers to Mercedes.

"Eh, I could do better." Mercedes says before sitting next to Logan, leaving Jennifer to stand there in shock. The "How Do I Break Free" music video shows shots of Jennifer, dressed in a black leotard and olive green fur vest, laying on a deep red couch while singing. The music also includes Jennifer, dressed in shredded black jeans, a sparkly silver tank top, and black leather jacket, entering a warehouse with some friends. There also shots of her, wearing that same outfit, singing while she stands in front of a red and brown checkered wall. Then there are scenes of Jennifer performing with her band inside the warehouse, while a crowd of teens dance to her song. It's actually a good video, but the girl ruins it. Yes, Jennifer is pretty, but her personality makes her a lot less appealing.

"Hey, I look amazing!" She retorts.

"Sure you do." Mercedes says, not really paying attention.

"I like this song." Griffin says. "Don't you like this song, Gustavo?"

"Don't you, Gustavo?" Jennifer smirks, looking at the music producer.

"Yes, I do." Gustavo gulps. He doesn't want to make Jennifer mad, so he pretty much has to walk on eggshells around her. If anyone says anything that she doesn't like, she'll either cry or start yelling. Most of the time, her tears are fake, but it makes people afraid of upsetting her. Gustavo is actually impressed with her acting abilities, though.

"Hey, where's the restroom?" James asks.

"Right there." Griffin says, pointing to a tour at the back of the jet. James grabs Jenna's hand and leads her to the door, opening it for her. She walks inside and he follows, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asks him.

"I was getting bored, so I decided to drag you in here for some alone time." James grins, pulling Jenna into a kiss. "Can I take a picture with you for my Scuttlebutter?"

"Fine." Jenna says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

James takes his phone out of his jeans pocket and wraps his arm around Jenna's shoulders, pressing his cheek against hers. Jenna giggles as his stubble tickles her face. Really, this boy has gotta shave.

"Got it." James says as he uploads the picture to his Scuttlebutter, setting it as his profile picture.

"Hey, you didn't let me look!" Jenna complains.

"You look gorgeous." James says, showing her the picture. She takes his IPhone 4S from him, looking at the picture. James has an adorable smile on his face as his cheek touches hers and he looks very cute. How lucky is she to be able to call him her boyfriend? To think that he could have chosen any girl he wanted, yet he chose her. She occasionally asks herself why he did that, then she reminds herself that she shouldn't question it. James is her boyfriend and that's all that matters. Who cares why he asked her out? The important thing is that they're together.

"Aww, I love it." She says, giving him a kiss. "And you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	28. The Day The Tour Began

It has been a really long and exhausting flight. They are hovering over Berlin at the moment, but almost all of the passengers are asleep. Jenna is laying with her head in James's lap. She looks up at her boyfriend, who is still asleep. She's glad that he's sleeping now because as soon as they've dropped their luggage off at the hotel, they're going straight to the venue. She doesn't want him to be so exhausted that he can't perform. After all, they did leave the Palm Woods at five in the morning. Anyone would be tired after waking up that early.

She sits up and rests her head on his shoulder, listening to his soft breathing. She's so excited to watch the guys perform. She knows that they're gonna be amazing. She has seen what they can do. Besides, they've worked so hard to prepare for this tour. As much as Gustavo made them rehearse, they should do pretty well. Jenna is still worried about how hard Gustavo can be on them, but there's a part of her that knows that he only wants them to be successful. Kelly has even said that while it seems like Gustavo is a jerk to them, he really believes in them and wants to see them do well. Jenna understands that, but it's hard to listen when she sees the man yelling at the guys on a regular basis.

"We will be landing in Berlin shortly." The pilot says over the intercomb. This wakes pretty much everyone up and tired protests are heard. They were all having such a nice nap and do not feel like being forced to get up. Jenna smiles as James wakes up, kissing his cheek. She has to hold back an "aww" as he yawns, smiling at how cute he looks.

"Hi, baby." She says, kissing him. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm." James groans. "Yeah."

"We're about to land." Jenna tells him, stroking his cheek.

James groans again. He was really enjoying that nap and he's not gonna have a chance to finish it. According to Gustavo, they're gonna take their luggage to the hotel, then go to the venue. Oh, how fantastic. It's twelve thirty and the show is at six. They have, like, six and a half hours to go. Therefore, James doesn't understand why they couldn't have a couple hours to rest and relax. They could all use some, especially after all the hard work they've done. He wants to go to sleep for at least two hours, but Gustavo wants them to be at the venue early.

"Hey, you're gonna be great tonight." Jenna says, giving him a hug. James smiles softly as he leans into the hug. At least he has Jenna to cheer him up. Anytime he gets tired and cranky, she's happy to comfort him with a hug or shoulder rub. He might need the shoulder rub before he goes onstage. He's not nervous or anything, but he would love to get one of those massages before he performs.

"It's way too early!" Jennifer complains.

"It's twelve thirty, genius!" Mercedes snaps.

"Stupid time difference." Jennifer says bitterly. "It seems way earlier than that."

Jenna yawns softly, smiling when James kisses her forehead. It would be nice if they could stay at the hotel for a while, but they can't. Jenna's just trying to look at the positive side. She's really excited to see the guys perform. And she's eager to see what goes on before a concert, since she's never been backstage before. It's gonna be a great show. She can feel it.

"Hey, we're landing!" Carlos says, looking out the window.

They go farther down until they land on the runway, moving until they finally come to a stop. They grab their suitcases and other luggage, walking out of the jet. They walk down the ramp that leads them into the airport. When they enter the building, they see German paparazzi standing by the front entrance. Wow, even foreign countries have paparazzi. They hope that these guys aren't as crazy as Los Angeles 've seen paparazzi do crazy stuff to get a celebrities picture, but they're hoping that these photographers might be a little more respectful.

"Oooh, paparazzi!" Jennifer squeals, clapping her hands.

"Maybe they'll wanna take pictures of me!" She and Mercedes say in unison before glaring at each other.

"I think they're here for Big Time Rush." Carlos says as he wraps his arm around Jennifer's shoulders, only to have her push him away.

"Does it matter?" Kendall asks.

"Actually..." James starts to say, shutting up when Jenna looks at him. He was kind of looking forward to get his picture taken, but he avoids showing that side of himself when Jenna's around. She hates when he obsesses over his appearance and photo opportunities. He does hope to see his face in a German magazine, though. He's looking forward to becoming more famous around the world.

"Jay, you're doing it again."

"What?" James asks, kissing her.

"You're being obsessive."

"Yeah." James sighs, watching as Jennifer waves to the paparazzi. Freight Train stays in front of the group as they walk past the paparazzi, who shout the names of the teen celebrities. Jennifer and the BTR boys say hello to the paparazzi, but nothing more than that. James clutches Jenna's hand as they step outside, in awe of their surroundings. Wow, they're really in Germany. And they're going to perform a concert for German fans. Suddenly, James finds that his exhaustion is going away. It is replaced by excitement and eagerness.

"We're really here." Jenna whispers as they get into the limo.

"Can we eat first?" Logan asks.

"I think the mini fridges at the hotel are already stocked with food." Kelly mentions. "You guys can grab a quick snack."

"Hey, Jo just texted me." Kendall says, looking at his phone. He looks at the message and frowns. Okay, Jo went to an audition for Chauncey Jackson and the Magic Gallows a few days ago and she's been dying for the producers to call her. According to this message, she got the call and they said that she got the part. Kendall's happy for her, but there's one problem. The movie shoots for almost three years in New Zealand. Yes, this is a great opportunity for Jo and Kendall really wants her to do it, but they could never have a long distance relationship.

"Jo got the part." He says. Everyone looks at him with sympathy. They are aware of the situation. Jo's going to be several miles away from Los Angeles, which will make it hard for her and Kendall to stay together.

"Sorry." Jenna says, giving him a hug.

"I'm gonna call her." Kendall says, dialing Jo's number. It rings three times before she finally answers. "Hey! I got your text. That's great! Um, listen, remember how we said that, if you got the part, we would have to talk about us? I guess we have to do that now. Yeah...Right, I understand. I'm really proud of you and I know that you are gonna be amazing. I'll definitely see it when it hits theaters. Alright, I love you."

"She leaves next week." He says sadly. "And I'm not gonna be there to say goodbye."

"You can always call her." Logan tells him.

"I guess I could do that." Kendall sighs, looking out the window.

* * *

><p>"Your parents said that you couldn't share a bed!" Kelly warns James and Jenna.<p>

"We're not sharing a bed!" Jenna smiles. "We're just sharing a room."

"Yeah, there's two beds, Kelly." James chuckles.

Kelly rolls her eyes and walks out of the hotel room. As soon as the door closes, James pulls Jenna into a kiss. He laughs as Jenna throws her arms around his neck, refusing to let him go. He hugs her waist and lifts her off the ground, smiling at her squeals of protest. To make it extra fun, he spins her around, since he knows that it drives her crazy. After a couple spins, he puts her down and kisses her cheek. He walks over to the mini fridge, which is full of delicious snacks. He grabs two sticks of string cheese and hands one to Jenna.

"Ooh, I love string cheese." Jenna says, eating the snack.

"That makes two of us." James says, finally swallowing all of the cheese. Soon after, Jenna does the same. Then they walk out the door, making sure that the door locks behind them. They walk hand in hand down the hallway, finally arriving at the elevator. Gustavo told them to meet in the lobby. He wants to speak to them before they all go to the venue.

"I'm so excited for the show!" Jenna says excitedly.

"Mostly for me, right?" James grins.

"I'm excited to see all four of you!" Jenna says, slapping his bicep.

"Hey, don't be so abusive." James says, rubbing his arm. Jenna laughs and hugs his waist as they walk out of the elevator. When they arrive at the lobby, one of the first things they notice is that Kendall is laying face down on one of the couches, groaning in dispair. Well, this isn't gonna do much good for their show. Gustavo will be so mad when he sees the condition Kendall is in.

"Um, guys? What's wrong with him?" Jenna asks, motioning to the depressed boy.

"His girlfriend is moving to New Zealand, genius." Jennifer says, admiring her manicure.

"I'm aware of that." Jenna retorts. "Um, could you all give me a moment alone with Kendall?"

Everyone agrees and goes somewhere else, leaving Jenna to sit on the couch and force Kendall into a sitting position. As soon as he's sitting up straight, he falls forward into her lap, continuing his whining. Jenna frowns and pats his back, trying to think of a way to save the show. Kendall can't perform like this. He needs to put his depression aside for a while. It's not that Jenna doesn't care about what he's going through, but she knows that Gustavo will throw a fit if the guys mess this up. She just wants to make sure that they have a great show.

"Look, I know that you're upset." She tells him. "Even when people break up, they can be friends."

"But she was different than other girls." Kendall whines. "I can't be Just Friends with her."

"Okay, I need you to do me and your bandmates a favor." Jenna says. "Go out there tonight and put on a great show, then you can join James and I in our room for popcorn and a funny movie. That always makes me feel better when I'm upset."

"That does sound nice." Kendall says in a muffled voice.

"Yes, now get up." Jenna says, helping him up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Jennifer, you've got five minutes until showtime!" Kelly says, knocking on Jennifer's dressing room door.<p>

"Coming!" Jennifer says, opening the door. She's dressed in a loose fitting black minidress with random silver designs all over the front, paired with a white jacket and pink leather boots. The stylist added hair extensions and proceeded to make the brown strands wavy. It all makes up her girly and stylist image. The Jennifers have always been the most stylish girls at the Palm Woods.

"Okay, let's get my mike." The blossoming popstar says, leading Kelly down the hallway.

Meanwhile, the guys are in their own dressing room, still getting ready. They've got their clothes on and are in the process of having their hair worked on. There isn't much to do with the guys hair, except to keep it from looking like a mess. The stylist is currently working on James, now that she has finished with the other guys. Jenna watches from a distance as the lady uses a hair straightener on her boyfriend. She smiles as the stylist turns the straightener off and sits it on the counter of the vanity mirror, messing with James's hair.

"Honey, your hair is so soft." The woman tells him. "What do you do to it?"

"Cuda." James tells her.

"A little too much if you ask me." Carlos says, earning a slap on the head from Jenna.

"Carlitos, be nice." She tells him, shrieking as Carlos pulls her down. She lands on his and Logan's laps, squealing as they hold her down, preventing her from moving. James must see what's going on by looking in the mirror, because he's smiling. This isn't even funny. These boys are refusing to let go, even as she tells them to stop.

"Guys!" She laughs.

"Okay, let her go." James chuckles. Logan and Carlos finally let Jenna go, but not before tickling her stomach.

"Meanies." She mutters, walking over to James.

"I better go and see if Jennifer's hair and makeup are still okay." The stylist says, packing her supplies.

"Thanks, Stella!" The guys say before she leaves.

"I like Stella." Carlos tells them. "She's nice."

"She's a lot better than the lady from our last tour." Logan agrees.

"Hey, let's go and watch Jennifer." Jenna says as she pulls Kendall off the couch. He's still feeling depressed about Jo, who even called Jenna when she noticed that Kendall wasn't answering her calls. She had wanted to see if he's okay, but he was too depressed to pick up. He finally agreed to talk to her, but their conversation was very short. He pretended to be happy, though. Jenna's pretty sure that he easily fooled his (now) ex girlfriend.

"Yeah." Logan says as he and Jenna pull Kendall out the door. "Dude, you can't act like this while we're onstage."

"My life is over." Kendall whines.

"No, it's not." James says, patting his shoulder.

"Boys, girls, don't screw this up." Jennifer warns her dancers, who roll their eyes in response before walking onto the stage. Music starts playing and colorful lights move all over the stage. Next, smoke begins to float around and Jennifer runs onto the stage, greeting audience. Surprisingly, many cheer in excitement as she begins performing her song "On Top Of The World."

_"Hey, I like this song!" Carlos says, dancing wildly._

"Of course you do." Jenna says, patting his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jennifer's set is almost over." Kelly says. Jennifer's set is only thirty minutes long. Now BTR is only minutes away from performing their show. By now, all four of them are pretty nervous, even James. He isn't really the type to get nervous before a show, but this is their first world tour. So it's really only natural that he's a little bit anxious. It's a good thing that he has Jenna giving him a back rub. He needs something to relax him so his nerves don't affect him ability to perform well. That would be really bad, especially since this is the first concert of the tour.<p>

"You guys are gonna be great." Jenna says, making sure that James's light up jacket is buttoned up. She looks at the headset that he's wearing. They're going to have some songs where they use one of these hands free mikes, rather than the microphones that they usually have. By the way, she thinks the light up jackets are really cool, especially since it's kind of dark in the arena.

"I love these jackets." She says, touching his cheek. He finally shaved, so his face is nice and soft again. But that's not the important thing right now. What's important is that they go onstage and impress those German fans. As long as those girls don't mess with James, Jenna will be okay. But she's gonna draw the line at any girls running onto the stage and trying to mess with her guy.

"Dogs, let's get into a circle!" Gustavo calls out. The guys, Jenniferm and her dancers join the circle of crew members. Freight Train leads them in a quick prayer, then they cheer and high five each other.

"Guys, it's time!" Kelly tells them as lights start flashing on the stage once again.

"Good luck!" Jenna says, kissing James and hugging the other guys. Kendall still looks depressed, but he also looks like he's trying to hide it. Jenna feels really bad for him. He loves Jo and it must be hard knowing that she's moving so far away.

"Have fun." She says, waving at them. The guys walk onto the pitch black stage, getting into position. Suddenly, their jackets light up and the screams of thousands of girls are heard.

* * *

><p>"You're Jenna, right?" Someone with a German accent asks.<p>

The girl is question turns around, coming face to face with a woman in jeans and a white blouse, with blonde hair ending at her mid back. She's holding a microphone, so Jenna is assuming that she's from some German news show or something. She's probably hear to do some kind of news special on the boys, since it's their first world tour. Come to think of it, Gustavo did mention that they would be having a special visitor.

"Yeah." She says politely.

"I'm Ava Wagner." The woman says, shaking Jenna's hand. "From Hot Tunes TV!"

"Hi, Ava!" Jenna says cheerfully.

"The boys are almost done with their show and while we're waiting, I thought I would talk to you." Ava tells her. "You've been dating James for quite a while now. How long?"

"It's been a year and eight months, two years in November." Jenna tells her.

"And that surprises a lot of people because James has a reputation for being a bit of a player." Ava says. Jenna has to take a deep breath after that. She hates when people talk about James like that, whether they mean anything by it or not. Why do people insist on talking about James when they don't even know him? She better set the record straight.

"Not true." Jenna says politely. "Yes, he has dated a lot of girls, but most of them wanted to move way too fast, you know? James is the kind of person that likes to take things slow and that's why we have stayed together for this long. We just enjoy being together. We don't have to think about marriage or kids yet because we're still young. James is a very sweet guy, he's not a jerk, and I feel very close to him."

"I love seeing pictures of you two together." Ava tells her. "Especially James's new Scuttlebutter profile pic."

"Yeah, we took it on the plane!" Jenna giggles.

"He seems like he really loves you."

"He does and I feel the same way about him." Jenna tells her. She turns around when she hears cheering. She smiles at James as he walks off the stage, motioning for him to come over. He gives her a big smile and happily walks over to her and Ava, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. They kiss, then give their attention to Ava.

"This is Ava Wagner from Hot Tunes TV." Jenna tells him.

"The German version, of course." Ava adds.

"I'm a big fan of the America Hot Tunes." James tells her.

"Thanks great!" Ava says. "Now, why don't we get your bandmates and we can all sit down for a little chat?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was a pretty long chapter:) I hope you all enjoyed it! :D<strong>

**Review! :)**


	29. The Night James Showed His Insecurity

_It's been two weeks since the tour started. Now they're in Venice, Italy. Before the show, James took Jenna out to some restaurant and she got to have some pizza in the country where it originated. It was a really good pizza, so she bought an extra slice to have later. While the guys were performing, she stayed in the dressing room, enjoying her delicious pizza. After she finished it, she went to watch her boys. They performed a really great show tonight and the Italian fans loved them. She even sat in on their meet and greet, where one of BTR's male fans told her that she was pretty. She couldn't help blushing at the comment, even though she could tell that James didn't appreciate that guy flirting with his girlfriend._

"Are you still mad?" Jenna asks him. They're relaxing on James's bed with a plate of cheese and crackers. She could tell that he was upset about the "cute italian guy" thing, so she thought that she would cheer him up with some yummy snacks and a movie. She keeps telling him that no one will ever steal her away from him, but he still seems a little bothered by it.

"Yes, I am." James mumbles.

"Hey, look at me." Jenna says as she crawls onto his lap, lifting his head so he's looking at her. Her thumb rubs his cheek and jawline. He's got that puppy dog look at his face, which suceeds in tugging at Jenna's heartstrings. This boy needs reassurance that he's the only guy for her. While she has seen a lot of attractive guys in the past two weeks, James is always going to be her special guy.

"I love you." She says, kissing him.

"I'll bet you do." James says sarcastically. Jenna giggles and kisses his cheek, laughing harder when James whines. He's just like a little kid sometimes. She loves him, though. He's never boring. The only flaw he has is that he's too jealous. There's also the occasional tendency to be kind of conceited, but Jenna doesn't see that side of him very often. But it seems like his jealousy comes out quite a bit.

"Come on." She urges. "Smile."

All she gets is a fake grin. She rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss. She smiles into the kiss as James wraps one arm around her waist. She rubs his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she pulls away from him. She giggles as he crosses his arms, looking at his face for a moment. His eyebrows are raised and he's trying to hold back a smile, so he must be ready to let it go. He knows that she would never ditch him for anyone else, so he has no reason to feel insecure.

"He called me pretty." She tells him. "That's all."

"But you blushed." James mumbles.

"It was involuntary!" Jenna whines.

"You're cute when you get all whiny like that." James smiles, hugging her waist. Jenna laughs as she returns the hug, relieved that he's no longer mad at her. He wasn't ever that mad in the first place, but he was a little irritated. She can understand why. She wouldn't be happy to see a bunch of girls flirting with him. That means that they care about each other. They don't want to lose each other to other people.

"Now that you're no longer mad at me, I want to ask you something." She says, feeding him a cracker topped with cheese. "If we ever have kids someday, what would you want to name them?"

"Um, well, I haven't really thought about it." James shrugs.

"I like Christopher Landon for a boy and Mackenzie Marie for a girl." Jenna tells him.

"Those are cute names." James smiles, kissing her cheek.

It probably seems weird that they're talking about kids, right? Well, they feel totally comfortable with it. They don't plan on having kids until they're a little older, but they talk about it all the time. They've been together long enough to feel comfortable talking about marriage and kids. James is totally on board and Jenna said that she looks forward to becoming a mommy someday. James likes kids, so whenever they decide to have one of their own, he'll be really excited about it. Some people doubt that he would make a very good husband and father, but he and Jenna both disagree.

"Christopher Landon Diamond or Mackenzie Marie Diamond." Jenna says thoughtfully. "Which one will it be?"

"I can't wait until we're twenty/twenty one years old, so we can get married." James tells her, holding her right hand. He looks at the promise ring on her hand, longing for the day that he can get her a real engagement ring. Jenna has already talked about what kind of wedding she dreams of having. She wants an elegant wedding, with lilac and white as her colors. And James cannot wait to see her in a wedding dress.

"But we probably should wait until we're old enough." Jenna tells him. "Just another year or two."

"Yeah." James says softly.

"Hey, I think the guys were gonna hang out in the lobby." Jenna says, giving him a kiss. "Let's go!"

"Kay." James says as he eats the last cracker. He sits the empty plate and can of cheese on the bedside table, then takes Jenna's hand and walks out of the room. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. This has been a really fun tour, full of memories. When they were performing in Rome yesterday, Logan did his backflip and almost fell, but he somehow managed to catch himself. It was really noticeable, though. They're surprised that he didn't sprain his ankle or something. It would have been easy to do, but he managed to land without hurting himself.

"Promise me that you won't flirt with any italian dudes while we're here." James says, kissing her temple. Jenna just rolls her eyes in response as they leave the elevator. He's probably gonna be all paranoid for the rest of the tour, so she'll have to keep telling him that he's the only guy that she'll ever love. She just doesn't know how he can be so insecure.

"Baby, I won't." Jenna says, rubbing his back.

In the lobby, their friends are already waiting. There's a couch in front of the TV and Logan, Mercedes, and Jennifer have already taken a seat, while Kendall and Carlos are sitting on the floor. Apparently, the floor is the only seat that is still available. James sits on the floor and lets Jenna sit in front of him, then he pulls her closer and starts playing with her hair. She surpresses a giggle as he kisses the nape of her neck, affectionately rubbing her shoulders.

"Hey, are we ever going to New Zealand?" Kendall asks.

"Not for this tour." Carlos says sympathetically.

Kendall sighs in disappointment. Everyone can see that he's still depressed about his breakup with Jo. She has been in New Zealand for a week now and she has only called Kendall two times. She's so busy with filming that she doesn't have a lot of time to talk to her friends. Everyone has been trying to think of ways to cheer him and Carlos even suggested that he go on a date with Lacey, which earned him a weird look from Kendall and everyone else. For one thing, Lacey isn't Kendall's type. Secondly, she has been seeing some other guy for the past month. They aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but they go out on dates.

"Maybe he'll schedule some dates in New Zealand for the next tour." Jenna tells him.

"I doubt it." Kendall groans, falling onto his back.

"Don't be so down about it." Jennfier tells him. "I mean, Jo isn't that hot anyway. That "Oh, I'm so innocent" act is so fake."

"JENNIFER!" Everyone except Kendall shouts.

"Okay, she was the prettiest girl at the Palm Woods and she's a very sweet person." Kendall mutters.

"Yeah, she's way prettier than you." Mercedes adds. "But not as pretty as me. She's kind of in the middle. You know, she's cute but not super hot."

James shakes his head as he rubs Jenna's shoulders, silently questioning the sanity of the two girls. Some girls can be so wierd. Girls like Jenna and Lacey are pretty normal, then there's Mercedes and Jennifer, who seem to place so much emphasis on looks and who's more popular. James can care about those things too, but he's nothing like Mercedes and Jennifer.

"Aww, I ran out of Oreos." Logan complains, looking at the empty box of cookies.

"I can get you some." Jenna tells him.

"The hotel store ran out." Logan sighs.

"Well, is there another store nearby?" Jenna questions.

"Right down the street." Carlos mentions.

"I'll go." Jenna smiles, getting up. As soon as she stands up, James does the same. She gives him a look, knowing that he's only coming, so he can make sure that no one tries to hit on her. She highly doubts that anyone would do that, but James is just being paranoid. One guy calls her pretty and suddenly James starts acting like every guy around is out to steal her from him.

"I'm going with you." James tells her.

"Okay." Jenna laughs, waving at her friends.

* * *

><p>"Um, I'm looking for some Oreo cookies." She tells the man at the check out counter.<p>

"Ciao." The man says, a huge smile on his face. Okay, he said hi. He obviously doesn't understand what she's saying. She really should have called their translator to join her. When they travel to these foreign countries, a translator is assigned to them. Whenever they are talking to someone that doesn't speak English, the translator is suppose to help them communicate. Isabella, their translator that has been helping them while they're in Italy, said to call them if they ever needed any help. Unfortunately, Jenna forgot her phone number.

"Um, hi." She says awkwardly. "I'm looking for Oreo cookies."

"Ciao." The man repeats.

"Haha, Jay!" Jenna laughs nervously. Her wonderful boyfriend was busy admiring all the italian snacks. "JAMES!"

"Coming!" James says quickly, rushing over to her.

"This man doesn't speak English." Jenna says through a smile.

"Call Isabella!" James whispers, giving the italian man an awkward smile.

"Come si fa a fare i capelli così morbidi?" The man asks. Well, James thinks he's asking a question. Frankly, the man is starting to creep him out. The dude is just standing behind the counter with a stupid grin on his face.

"Big Time Rush!" The man exclaims in a thick Italian accent.

"Yeah," James laughs anxiously. "I'm in Big Time Rush."

"La tua ragazza è caldo!"

"Isabella is on her way." Jenna says while giving the italian man an awkward wave. She told Isabella to hurry up because she wants to get out of here as soon as possible. This cashier has gotta be thirty years old or somewhere close to that age. Personally, Jenna doesn't think that thirty year old men should be flirting with eighteen year old girls, especially not when those girls already have boyfriends. Besides, Jenna really doesn't want James to attack the guy and end up being dragged out of here by Italian police.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Isabella says frantically, rushing into the store. "What's the problem?"<p>

"We're trying to ask him where the Oreos are, but he doesn't understand us." Jenna explains.

"Oh, no problem." Isabella says before facing the man. "Dove sono gli Oreo?"

James watches as the man steps from behind the counter, finally leading them down one of the aisles. He motions to a shelf of Oreo cookie boxes. Jenna grabs a box and they begin walking back to the check out counter. James can't wait until they can get out of here. Visiting these foreign countries is an interesting experience, but it's tough when you're America and English is the only language that you can speak. It's a good thing that they are able to get translators in each country to help them out.

"Grazie." Jenna says as the cashier hands her the bag. She had to pay him with euros (European money)

"Ti amo." The man says dreamily.

"What did he say?" James asks Isabella, who gives him a nervous smile.

"He just told Jenna that he loves her." Isabella says with her Italian accent. James's eyes darker in anger and he tries to jump over the counter to attack the poor cashier, but Jenna is quick to grab him. She uses all of her strength to pull him back, giving the cashier an apologetic look. He probably didn't intend on upsetting James, which is exactly why James needs to calm himself down.

"Okay, let's go back to the hotel." She says, pushing him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Jay, what were you thinking?" Jenna asks while handing the cookies to Logan.<p>

James rolls his eyes. She's taking his jealous behavior way too seriously. He, Jenna's family, and her friends are the only ones that can say that they love her. James won't allow random guys to hit on his girl. It may seem like he's being controlling and possessive, but Jenna is _his _girlfriend. He loves her so much and he is terrified of losing her to someone else. She's his first, and hopefully his only, real love. He doesn't want anyone to take her away from him. He wants to be with her forever and he doesn't want any other guy ruining their relationship.

"What happened?" Kendall asks them.

"Well, we went to buy the Oreos. We couldn't understand the cashier, so we called Isabella to translate for us. Then the guy told me that he loves me and James tried to attack him. Seriously, this guy tried to jump over the counter and I literally had to drag him out of there!" Jenna rants, slapping James's bicep. She stops when she hears a soft sigh from her boyfriend. When he turns around and walks toward the elevator, she goes to follow him. Okay, now she's starting to worry. He's always been the jealous type, but she never thought anything about it.

"Jay? Honey!" She says, grabbing his hand before he can enter the elevator. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"What?" James asks, pretending to be confused.

"What's with all this jealousy?" She asks him. "Anytime a guy even talks to me, you get all defensive about it. Even though, most of the time, the guys aren't even flirting with me. In fact, most of them probably aren't the least bit interested in me."

"That's what you think." James mutters.

"I want you to tell me what's on your mind." Jenna tells him, touching his cheek.

"Fine." James says quietly. "I'm scared of losing you."

He's scared of _losing her_? Wow, she feels really bad now. He was genuinly concerned, yet Jenna thought he was just being paranoid. But he was really worried about it, so she should have gave it a little more thought.

"Oh, baby." She whispers, pulling him into a hug. "You're never gonna lose me. I am always gonna be here for you. No other guy could possibly be better than you. Why? Because you're the only one that I ever wanna be with."

"Promise?" James says softly.

"I promise." Jenna smiles, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I used Google Translation for this chapter:)<strong>

**Ciao (**_Hi**)**_

**Come si fa a fare i capelli così morbidi (**_How do you make your hair so soft?)_

**La tua ragazza è caldo (**_Your girlfriend is hot_**)**

**Dove sono gli Oreo (**_Where are the Oreos?**)**_

**Grazie (**_Thank you**)**_

**Ti amo (**_I love you**)**_

**I thought the scene with the cashier was funny:) **

**Review! :D**


	30. The Night They Spent In Rio

Jenna watches the guys with pride, noticing how much the Brazilian fans love Big Time Rush. They left Europe for South America a few days ago and they've been having a great time. For the whole tour, when they aren't rehearsing or performing, they're sightseeing. They are in Rio tonight and Jenna is hoping that she and James can sneak off to the beach for a while. Their hotel and the beach are both in walking distance from the venue where they're performing. Jenna has never been outside the US before, so she's getting a kick out of seeing all these new places.

She smiles as the boys thank their audience before the stage goes dark and they run out off the stage. The guys are greeted with cheers backstage, with many complimenting their performance. James drags Jenna into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Jenna squeezes his waist and kisses his cheek, telling him how proud she is. These guys always put on a great show, so it's no wonder that they have so many fans. From what Jenna has heard, the band is starting to get more noticed in other countries. Jenna's not surprised at all.

"Great show, guys!" Kelly says, hugging each of them.

"Um, you did great tonight, dogs." Gustavo says, obviously not use to being nice. But Kelly told him to actually compliment the guys after each show. He has a tendency to be a bit critical. He's aware of that, but it's in his nature. He wants nothing less than the very best, but he knows that no one can be perfect all the time. He doesn't expect the guys to be totally perfect. He just wants to see that they are trying. He can tell that they put a lot of effort into their performances, so he has no reason to be disappointed.

"Hey, come with me." Jenna whispers to James, leading him to the dressing room. She smiles as he leans in for a kiss, eager to tell him about her plan. Just the two of them at the beach in Rio. Romantic, isn't it? They haven't really had any dates since the tour started, but they've been wanting to have a romantic night together for a while. Sitting up until midnight with popcorn and a movie may be fun, but it's nothing special. But beaches are always romantic, especially at night. Since the guys don't have a show tomorrow, it won't hurt to stay up late.

"So I was thinking that you and I could walk to the beach in a minute." She says, giving him a kiss.

"That sounds nice." James says, touching her cheek. "Just let me get changed out of these clothes."

He's wearing jeans and a plain black T shirt. Jenna thinks he looks hot, but he would probably like to change into some of his own clothes. So she nods and lets him grab some clothes from the closet before walking into the restroom. While Jenna waits, she takes a few moments to check out her appearance in the mirror. She pushes a few strands of hair from her face, then her eyes land on a familiar black comb. _James's lucky comb. _Jenna has always wondered what's so lucky about it. What does James find so special about this comb? There must be something about it. There has to be something significant about the thing.

She touches it with gentle fingers, staring intently. She'll ask him when he gets out of the restroom. She has been with him for a while now, yet there are some things that she is still trying to figure out. This lucky comb is one of those things. After all, James takes it everywhere he goes. And if it ever got broken, he would be really upset.

"Okay, I'm-" James says as he leaves the restroom, dressed in his hockey jersey and a pair of jeans. He stops when he sees Jenna looking at his lucky comb. He sighs softly as he hugs her waist from behind, kissing her cheek. He places another kiss on the side of her neck before his chin rests on her shoulder. He watches as Jenna's fingers touch the piece of plastic.

"Look, I know it seems like a simple piece of plastic, but it has meaning." He tells her. "The day my dad moved out, he gave me that comb."

"Oh." Jenna says carefully. Now it seems like a lot more than a piece of plastic. But she doesn't understand why he keeps it! After all, he won't even talk to his dad on the phone. Why would he want to keep the comb that his estranged father gave him? But maybe there's a part of him that still loves his dad, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

"It's the only thing I have left of him." James says softly. "He took the rest of his stuff with him."

Jenna hands the comb to James and wraps her arms around his waist, giving him a comforting hug. What else doesn't she know about him? It seems like she's always learning something new about this guy. For example, it was a few months ago when she became aware of the "Camp Wonky Donkey incident." Some girl named Heather Fox gave James a note that said she liked Carlos, but he threw it away and never told Carlos. Then he helped Carlos get in touch with Heather, which Jenna thought was really sweet.

"I think the beach will make you feel better." She says, giving him a squeeze.

"Yeah." James agrees, putting his comb in his pocket. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jenna kisses James over and over again as they lay on the sandy beach. Each kiss is full of love, smiles on both faces. Jenna lets her fingers become tangled in James's hair as their lips touch, enjoying every minute of it. The beach is quiet, which makes their time together even more special. It reminds her of their first date at the beach in Los Angeles. The way they barely knew each other, yet they felt so comfortable being together. Now that they've gotten to know each other a lot better, their dates are even more fun.<p>

She places kisses on his jaw and neck, then lets her lips touch his once again. Her thumb strokes his cheek as she stares at his beautiful eyes. She gets distracted by the hazel eyes, so James is able to surprise her with a kiss to her cheek.

"What should we do now?" She whispers.

"Keep making out." James suggests with a grin. Jenna rolls her eyes and kisses him again, then stands up. She reaches for his hand and pulls him off the ground, eagerly pulling him closer. Their fingers become intertwined as they look at each other, unsure of what they should do next. They've spent the past ten, maybe fifteen, minutes on kissing.

"Let's just go for a walk." Jenna suggests, linking her arm with his. They start walking down the beach, not saying a word. Jenna wonders if James hates his dad as much as he says. Maybe he does feel angry, but if he really hated the man, he wouldn't have kept that comb. She knows that his dad hurt him, but maybe he really does love his dad.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks.

"Yeah." James shrugs.

"Do you really hate your dad that much?" Jenna asks him. "Because it doesn't seem like you would keep that comb if you dated the man. Of course, you don't have to answer my question, but I would really like to know."

"I guess I don't." James sighs. "I mean, he's my dad, but I just feel angry that he was so quick to find someone else. I thought that he and my mom really loved each other, then I started to notice that they were fighting more and more. Toward the end of their marriage, my dad even started sleeping on the couch. Then he finally decided to move out. Of course, my mom filed for a divorce. After three months, my dad told us that he was seeing someone. Ten months after the divorce, he announced that he and Kara were engaged."

Jenna decides to drop the conversation. She doesn't want to talk about sad things. All she wants is to have a romantic date with her boyfriend. The last thing she wants is to upset James by talking about the divorce. They should be having a good time right now, rather than talking about negative stuff. The last time she tried to talk about his dad, they ended up fighting.

"The beach looks beautiful tonight." She says, looking at her surroundings.

"It does." James agrees.

"Hey, you wanna go back to the hotel? I'm getting kind of sleepy."

"Yeah." James yawns. "I'm tired, too."

* * *

><p>Kendall sighs as he looks at pictures of Jo on the Pop Tiger website. They've got some pictures from the Chauncey Jackson set and all Kendall notices is how beautiful Jo looks. She was his girlfriend until she moved to New Zealand. It's not that either one of them wanted to break up. It's just that they both knew that trying to maintain a long distance relationship would be too complicated. Them breaking up with the easiest <em>and <em>hardest decision. Staying together would be too stressful, yet breaking up was just as bad.

He's about to click out of the internet when he comes across a very...irritating article. He immediately clicks on it and begin reading.

**Jendall is No More **(Jendall is Kendall and Jo's nickname given to them by the media)

**New Town High star Jo Taylor and Big Time Rush singer Kendall Knight have officially called it quits. According to a source close to Miss Taylor, the breakup occured after Jo snagged a role in the uncoming trilogy, Chauncey Jackson and the Magic Gallows. But other sources say that the couple has been having problems in their relationship for quit a while.**

**"They act affectionate for the public, but once they're out of the public eye, they're completely different." One source says.**

**Jo will spend the next three years in New Zealand, portraying the role of Chauncey Jackson's love interest, Victoria. Could Jo's super hot costar have caused some jealousy between the actress and her man? Chauncey Jackson will be played by Dak Zevon, star of the popular Varsity Vampire series and the two have been spending quite a bit of time together since they were cast. Most recently, they were seen having lunch together at a local diner.**

"You have gotta be kidding me." Kendall mutters as he looks at the picture of Jo and Dak. They're sitting at a booth with some other people, talking and laughing together. Wow, Jo seems to be having a really good time. Or maybe she's just faking it for the cameras. He's hoping that she's faking it. She couldn't be having that much fun without him, right? Really, he hates this. Yes, the movie is a huge opportunity for her career and Kendall wants her to have success in her career, but he really loves her. Logan has a girlfriend! Heck, even James is in a committed relationship. Kendall is trying to wrap his mind around the fact that James was the first to give his girlfriend a promise ring. That's a freaking pre engagement ring! Kendall thought he would be able to do that with Jo, but no, she just has had to move to New Zealand. Would it have been so hard for the producers to have the movie filmed in America?

"Dude, go to sleep." Carlos mumbles from his bed.

"Carlos, she had lunch with Dak!" Kendall whines.

"Look, I know what it's like to lose a girlfriend and I feel for you, but I would really like for you to shut up and go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. You know, when I'm not exhausted!" Carlos tells him.

Kendall groans as he carries his laptop over to the desk. Great, Jo is probably making out with Dak right now and he's not there to stop it. Why couldn't Gustavo schedule just one date to New Zealand? Kendall could spend time with Jo and make sure that Dak stays as far away from her as possible. Kendall has met Dak before and he's a really nice guy, but he's also one of the most popular teen stars in Hollywood. Girls all over the world love him, so it wouldn't be surprising if Jo fell for his charm and good looks.

"Kendall, go to bed _now._" Carlos growls.

"Okay, cranky." Kendall says as he crawls under the covers.

"And turn that lamp off!"

Kendall rolls his eyes and obeys, proceeding to let his tired body hit the mattress. Maybe he'll feel better after getting a little rest. Sometimes he tends to become rather pessimistic when he's tired.

* * *

><p>"That was really fun!" Jenna says as she and James crawl under the covers. Yes, Jenna's parents warned them that they couldn't share a bed, but they're just gonna cuddle for a few minutes, then Jenna will return to her own bed. After a long and exhausting day, she likes to cuddle with James for ten or twenty minutes. It's one of their traditions. After they return from each concert, they cuddle for a while, then they go to sleep. They would never miss a cuddle session unless it was absolutely necessary.<p>

"Especially since we were together." James says, kissing her forehead.

"Aww, you're a lot sweeter than people think." Jenna says, burying her face in his chest. She frowns as James sits up, a grin on his face. She gives him a warning stare, then stops when she hears _really_ loud snoring from the next room. She can see the mishievous look on on his face and she frantically shakes her head, knowing that he's got something planned.

"Don't." She says, pointing a finger at him. Of course, he doesn't listen to her. She sighs as he bangs his fist against the wall. He starts laughing uncontrollably when he hears a loud scream from the next room. Okay, so that _was _kind of funny. Soon, Jenna is laughing, too. She motions for James to be quiet, then she hits the wall.

"DOOOOG!" Gustavo screams.

"STOP SNORING!" James yells back, a huge smile on his face. Jenna giggles and kisses him, squealing when he pulls her into a hug. Their eyes widen when they hear footsteps and Jenna frantically jumps off the bed, returning to her own. She crawls under the covers and pretends to be asleep, grinning when James does the same. Seconds later, someone angrily knocks on the door.

James tries to hold back laughter as he gets out of bed, ruffling Jenna's hair before walking to the door. He opens it and jumps when he sees an angry Gustavo in the doorway, wearing blue pajamas with yellow ducks on them.

"Nice pajamas." James laughs.

"You and your girlfriend better shut up and go to sleep or I'll make her switch rooms with Kendall." Gustavo says before looking past James. "And I know the doggette isn't asleep."

"Darn it!" They hear Jenna mutter.

"Just be quiet!" Gustavo snaps before storming back to his room. James waves and closes the door, bursting into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. He collapses onto his bed and motions for Jenna to lay back down with him. The girl giggles as she returns to her boyfriend's bed, snuggling up to him. He enjoys the feeling of her kissing his cheek, but he's hoping for more lips to lips action.

"Come here!" He says, pulling her into a kiss.

"He's gonna get you one of these days." Jenna warns him.

"Hey, we annoy him all the time." James chuckles. "And he threatens to hurt us, but never does anything."

"You love pushing people's buttons, don't you?" Jenna asks, playing with his hair.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't know how I've managed to put up with you."

"Because you love me." James says cutely.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter:)<strong>**

**Review! :D**


	31. The Night They Spent In Vegas

James watches Jenna with curiosity. She has been staring out the window of their hotel for the past ten minutes. After finishing the South American leg of the tour, they're back in the US. They traded Griffin's private jet for a tour bus. Now they're in Las Vegas, which they have been looking forward to ever since they found out about the tour. The fans in Vegas seemed to enjoy the show tonight and now the group plans to celebrate. They're gonna go to Tao Restaurant and Nightclub. They're not gonna do anything crazy, just dinner. The adults are gonna see some musical because Gustavo said that he needs a break from the "dogs" and "dogette." Jenna's the dogette. Mercedes and Jennifer won't let him refer to them as "dogettes" because they think it's insulting. Speaking of Mercedes and Jennifer, they plan to party it up tonight. Everyone has asked Jennifer what she's gonna do if pictures of her end up on the internet and her "good girl" reputation goes up in flames (And hello, she has young fans that look up to her!) but she insists that nothing is gonna happen.

But James and Jenna are gonna stay away from the nightclub part of the restaurant. They plan to get a table on the second floor, where they can be alone. They spend many hours on that tour bus with the others, so they're always eager when they get the chance to have a little alone time. Tonight, it's just gonna be the two of them and some tasty food. They'll let their friends have fun downstairs, but they're gonna stay as far from the craziness as possible. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan probably won't do anything stupid, but Mercedes and Jennifer are gonna go wild. They've already made _that _announcement.

"What are you looking at?" James asks, hugging Jenna from behind. He kisses her cheek and smiles as she takes a deep breath. She looks at him with her pretty green eyes and he gives her a kiss, his eyes filled with concern. He thinks that Las Vegas makes her kind of nervous. She has been talking about how wild Vegas can be and she's afraid that something bad is gonna happen, even though James can almost guarantee that everything will be fine.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asks him. "I've never been to a nightclub before."

"It's not just a nightclub." James chuckles. "It's also a restaurant."

"What if some drunk guy tries to attack us?" Jenna asks as James leads her towards the door. She stops walking as James opens the door, not making another move. When James notices, he lifts her into his arms and, ignoring her protests, carries her out. The door closes and he starts walking down the hallway, laughing at Jenna's attempts to get away from him. He finally puts her down and when she tries to make a run for it, he throws his arms around her waist and drags her into the elevator.

"James!" She whines, finally giving up the fight. She sighs as James kisses her cheek, annoyed that she's being forced to go to some nightclub in Las Vegas. She promised her parents that she would behave like a responsible adult. They have always been able to trust her and she doesn't want to break that trust. She doesn't plan on drinking, but just being in a nightclub is a bad idea. She can't even believe that Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin are allowing them to do this. Jenna wishes that she and James could stay at the hotel, while everyone else goes to that nightclub.

"I don't wanna go." She argues.

"You're going." James says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You need to loosen up. You're not gonna drink, I'm not gonna drink, the guys aren't gonna drink. If anyone is gonna drink any alcohol, it'll be Mercedes and Jennifer."

"Ugh, they're crazy." Jenna complains as she follows James out of the elevator. This is a really stupid idea. Why couldn't they have went to see a play like Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin are doing? That would be more fun that going to a stupid nightclub where most of the people are going to be a drunken mess. If any photographers get a picture of them, Jenna's gonna have a heck of a time explaining it to her parents. Chris went to nightclubs when she was younger and she didn't bother telling their parents because she would be in big trouble if she did.

"Hey, the limo is here!" Jennifer shouts, motioning for them to hurry up. James squeezes Jenna's shoulders as they walk out the front door, where the limousine is waiting for them. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Mercedes are already sitting in the vehicle. James and Jenna get in and Jennifer follows soon after. Jenna feels really uncomfortable about this, but it's too late to back out now. She is officially stuck.

"Baby, it's gonna be fun." James says, kissing her forehead.

"It better be." Jenna says, giving a kiss.

"If I have to keep watching _that_, I'm gonna need more than one glass." Mercedes mutters, rubbing her temples. Her cell phone rings and she looks at the caller ID before answering. "Hey, girl! Yeah, The boys, Jennifer, myself, and that...other chick are going to Tao."

"My name is Jenna."

"No one cares!" Mercedes whispers before continuing her phone call. "Yeah! Uh huh...Really? You're in Vegas? Oh my gosh, you should totally meet us there. And bring your hubby, too! McKenna, I haven't seen you or Greg in forever! I miss you guys! Okay, yeah, we'll see you in a little bit."

"McKenna and her husband are in town!" She says happily.

"McKenna Leighton?" Carlos questions. "The super hot twenty two year old that was engaged to that Greg Cooper guy?"

"And guest starred on New Town High?" Kendall gulps.

"Yes." Mercedes says. "Actually, I've heard that she's gonna become a main character in the third season. You know, since Jo left. I mean, she was the star of the show and now that she went off to film that movie, someone needs to replace her. Don't get me wrong. Rachel was my favorite character on the show, but I think McKenna's character could be a huge success. She showed a lot of potential in those few episodes that she did."

"I think she's been looking kind of...heavy lately." Jennifer comments.

"Will you stop making fun of people's weight?" Mercedes snaps. "Except for Jenna! You can make fun of her."

Jenna rolls her eyes, feeling James squeezing her even tighter than he already was. She strokes his face, hoping to prevent him from losing his temper. He gets so overprotective of her sometimes and he can't stand when people are mean to her. Frankly, she doesn't care if anyone makes fun of her weight. She happens to be at a healthy weight for her height, so she doesn't need to care what Mercedes and Jennifer think. They make fun of other people, too. It's not like they're treating her any differently than they would treat anyone else.

"You know, you're a real..." Logan starts to say, until he sees the warning looks that Kendall and Carlos are giving him. "Hey, Jenna isn't fat."

"Oh, Logie, do you have a crush on your _best friend's girlfriend_?" Jennifer asks coolly.

"No, I don't." Logan says adamantly. "But she is my friend and I don't appreciate you making rude remarks about her."

"Don't worry about them." Jenna tells him. "These two skanks aren't worth it."

"Excuse me?" Mercedes says in disbelief. "I don't think you have any room to be calling us skanks."

"Okay, who is the one who has been dating the same guy for almost two years?" Jenna asks her. "Not you."

"I don't even know why James dates you." Mercedes retorts. "You're not rich, you're not famous, and you sure as hell ain't pretty. He could do so much better than you. Girls like Jennifer and I are considered hot. You're just average and James is pretty cute, so he could really find someone more attractive. He obviously doesn't have a very good taste in girls."

"In fact, none of you have a very good taste in girls." Jennifer tells the four guys. "Jo is annoying, Stephanie is a jerk, and Camille is just crazy."

"Okay, if you want to hang out with us, you're not gonna have to stop being so catty and rude." Kendall warns them.

"Ugh, calm down." Jennifer says before moving to sit next to James. She wraps her arm around his bicep and smiles flirtatiously. Jenna gives her a look, wanting to know why the girl's arms are anywhere near her boyfriend. She's glad to see that James doesn't seem to be enjoying it. He feels tense and Jenna hates that Jennifer is making him so uncomfortable.

"Let him go." She snarls as the limo comes to a stop.

"Hey, he's hot! How could you expect me to stay away from him?" Jennifer asks in a calm voice.

"You were never interested in any of us." Logan tells her. Suddenly, the door is being opened for them and they glare at eacb other as they step out of the limo. Jenna clutches James's hand as they walk into the dark nightclub. She squeaks and gets even closer to him, relaxing when he wraps his arm around her. As long as she stays close to him, she'll be safe.

"Aww, is the baby scared?" Jennfier says in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" Jenna snaps.

"Hey, Jenna and I are gonna go upstairs." James whispers to the guys. Then he guides Jenna toward the staircase, rubbing her arm as they walk up the stairs. James doesn't know what has gotten into Mercedes and Jennifer, but they have been extra rude today. Most of the time, they ignore Jenna, but they've been having a field day with her today.

"You up for some spicy tuna rolls?" He asks her.

"Um, sure." Jenna smiles as she sits in a booth. James places a soft kiss on her cheek before walking back downstairs. He struggles to get through the crowd, barely being able to see his friends by the counter. At the very back of the nightclub, Mercedes and Jennifer are sitting at the bar with McKenna and Greg. James rolls his eyes at the two girls and goes to order some food for himself and Jenna.

"Um, two spicy tuna rolls." He tells the waiter.

"Alright, I'll have that out for you in just a moment." The waiter tells him.

"Hey, what's the deal with Mercedes and Jennifer?" Carlos asks. "They've been really rude today."

"I don't know." Kendall shrugs. "Maybe they're just in a bad mood."

"No, that can't be it." Logan says, shaking his head. "They were having way too much fun."

"They're just mean people." James sighs. He taps his fingers against the counter, waiting for those spicy tuna rolls.

* * *

><p>"Sweet Jenna Harper is sitting in a nightclub?"<p>

"Yes, Lacey." Jenna says, her cell phone against her ear. She got bored while waiting for James, so she decided to call her friend. In the background, she can hear "What You Want" by Evanescence playing, as well as the sound of Gabriella jumping on the bed. She giggles when Lacey quietly tells Gabriella to be still, certain that the Gabby is driving Lacey insane. It's funny that Gabby is a year older (Twenty years old) than Lacey, yet she's kind of immature. She argues that she's simply fun loving, but most people see her as immature. Some think she's "cute," but she's pretty crazy.

"Lighten up!" Gabby says, followed by Lacey growling in annoyance.

Jenna sighs as she looks at the first floor. She can see James waiting for their food, while talking to the other guys. She sighs dreamily. She is completely head over heels for that boy. He's everything that she has ever wanted in a guy. That's why she got so defensive when Jennifer was "flirting" with him in the limo. No one else can flirt with her man and expect to get away with it.

"Man, you're more daring than I thought." Lacey laughs.

"Hey, I was forced." Jenna tells her. "Don't think I'm here because I wanna be. James thinks that I need to learn how to have fun. Honestly, I would prefer to see a show with him, but he insisted that we go to this nightclub. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen."

"I'm glad he made you go." Lacey responds. "You need to loosen up."

"You don't wanna loosen up too much." Jenna warns. When she looks up from her menu, she sees James walking up the staircase. "Hey, I've gotta go."

"Okay, have fun with your man." Lacey teases before hanging up.

"Who was that?" James asks, sitting across from her.

"Lacey." Jenna smiles, accepting one of the two spicy tuna rolls. She takes a bite, actually pleased with the taste. She has never really liked sushi, but this isn't all that bad. It's different, but it's different in a good way.

"Now let's talk about you and me." James says, taking her hands in his. He kisses each hand and strokes the backs of them with his thumbs. He lets go of her left hand so he can touch her cheek, listening to the music blaring through the speakers. "Hold It Against Me," a Britney Spears song that he loves singing to Jenna. It's his special "act like a total idiot in front of my girlfriend" songs. Oh, he's gonna have fun with this one.

Jenna gives him a weird look as he sits next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow!" He sings in a soft, off key voice.

"James, stop!" Jenna giggles.

"Hey, what happened to my special nickname?"

"Jamie?"

"No, not that!" James says.

"Jay?" Jenna says cutely.

"That's better." James says, pulling her into a kiss. He keeps singing, finding amusement in her giggles."Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight!"

"You're weird." Jenna says quietly, smiling as he kisses her cheek. She would love to question his normality, but he's just too cute. Therefore, she doesn't really care about his sanity. She just cares about how adorable he looks.

"But you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>Gustavo watches as Kelly and Griffin dance along to the music. They both agreed on seeing Rent, so it was two against one. They have a production of Cats being performed down the street. That was Gustavo's first choice. Okay, so Gustavo is a Rent fan, but Cats is his favorite. He saw Rent last year, but it has been five years since he saw Cats. Of course, the cast of this Rent puts on a pretty good show. A few months ago, Jenna and Lacey brought their friend Gabriella to Rocque Records and she said that she played Mimi Marquez in a production of Rent at UCLA.<p>

He finds himself humming to himself, not mentioning out loud that Out Tonight is his favorite song from this musical. What? It's catchy and fun. If he ever signs a female singer to Rocque Records, he would definitely like to write something like this. Of course, he already has his hands full with those Big Time Rush boys, so he doesn't know how he would put up with another singer. Maybe if he could find someone with a normal size brain, it might work, but most of the people in LA are pretty...eccentric.

"I like this song! Don't you, Gustavo?" Griffin asks him.

"Yeah." Gustavo says awkwardly. He hopes that those dogs are getting along with Mercedes. Griffin may see calm and collected on the outside, but he takes his daughter's well being very seriously. Mercedes has her dad fooled. He thinks that she's a sweet little angel, but she's really not that innocent. She's spoiled, mean, and thinks she's better than everyone else. Gustavo doesn't know why Griffin doesn't see that.

"This show is awesome!" Kelly cheers, dancing along to the music.

Gustavo sighs heavily. The boys are performing in San Diego in two days and Gustavo needs to make sure that they get enough sleep. He didn't even like the idea of them going to a nightclub and neither did Kelly, but Griffin seemed totally okay with it. Whatever Griffin says, they can't tell him otherwise. He's their boss and they're very careful about what they say to him. It's just surprising that he would approve of his daughter going out to a nightclub. Gustavo and Kelly trust Jenna and the guys, but they don't trust Mercedes and Jennifer at all.

They only have a month left of this tour and, from what Gustavo can see, it's gonna be a really long month.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	32. The Day Jenna Gave In

**Big Time Rush and Friends Party It Up At Tao Nightclub in Vegas**

**The boy band, their tourmate Jennifer Mason, Mercedes Griffin, and James Diamond's girlfriend Jenna Harper were seen partying at Tao Nightclub until one in the morning. None of the guys or Jenna drank, but Jennifer and Mercedes spent a majority of their time at the bar with New Town High actress McKenna Leighton and her hubby Greg Cooper. Jennifer, normally known as a good girl, seemed rather tipsy as she hit the dance floor with her pals. What do parents of young fans think? Well, many say that Jennifer is a role model and should behave as such.**

"Okay, I can't read this anymore." Jennifer says, pushing the lap top away.

James, Jenna, and the other guys look at her with knowing expressions. She's the one that decided to go out drinking at some nightclub where it's easy for someone to see her. Because of that decision, her good girl reputation might be ruined. Of course, this could be a chance for her to transition to a more adult audience, but it's weird to think of a Jennifer aiming for an adult audience. One of the _Jennifers_! You don't really think of those girls as being meant for adults. They've mostly been aiming toward kids and teens. If she was planning on keeping her good girl reputation, she better think of a good reputation for these articles and pictures.

"Hey, if you didn't want to see articles like this, you shouldn't have been drinking." Logan tells her.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Jennifer says with a wave of her hand. "I just can't believe that Jenna over here didn't have a single sip. If the guys want to be goody two shoes, let them, but this girl needs to stop being such a wimp. I mean, Jenna, one glass of wine wouldn't kill you. I understand that you're not suppose to drink before you're twenty one, but I don't think one glass will hurt anyone."

"Which is why we got this." Mercedes says, pulling a glass of wine out of her bag.

Jenna looks at them with surprise. Oh boy, they snuck alcohol onto the bus. Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and Freight Train are gonna kill them if they see this. She wishes that she could have stayed at the hotel like Freight Train did. She doesn't mind having a little fun, but she just doesn't know about alcohol. It's not just that it's illegal, but it's also unhealthy and dangerous. People have died from drinking too much alcohol. If people are gonna drink, they should have a little self control. She didn't drink at the nightclub because she didn't want pictures to end up on the internet for her parents to see.

"We are gonna show you how to have a good time." Jennifer tells her. Jenna rolls her eyes and kisses James's cheek, watching as Mercedes hands Jennifer a glass. She motions for Carlos to close the door and, even though he looks rather reluctant, he does what she says. Jennifer smirks as she pours some wine into the glass, proceeding to hand it to Jenna.

"Go on." She tells Jenna.

Jenna stares at the glass for a moment, slowly raising it to her lips. She takes a sip, cringing at the taste. When she sees everyone looking at her, she takes another sip. Wow, this feels really weird. She has never drank before. Lacey tells her to try it all the time, but her parents told her to never follow Lacey's advice. Lacey's mother even told her. While her parents may approve of her friendship with Lacey, they do not approve of some of Lacey's wacky choices. For example, when some girl was being mean to Jenna in seventh grade, Lacey decided to throw down, rather than report it to the principal.

"Hey...Hey, this isn't too bad!" She giggles.

James looks at his friends with disbelief, rubbing Jenna's upper arms. He didn't think that Jenna would give in to peer pressure. He's not gonna judge her for trying alcohol, but he hopes that she won't do this often. He has a feeling that she won't, but he feels weird about seeing her drink. After all, it's something that she has never done before.

He watches as she drinks the last sip.

"Okay, that's enough." She says, handing the empty glass to Jennifer. She turns around and gives James a passionate kiss. James is pretty sure that it's just the alcohol talking, but he likes how she's being so...enthusiastic about the kiss. Her fingers run through his hair until it's a mess and his hands hold her waist. They hear footsteps exiting the room and the door to the sitting area closing. Wow, James is surprised at how much he's enjoying this. Her lips practically attacking his, full of passion and love.

"You're really hot, you know that?" She whispers.

"I know." James says, pulling her back into the kiss.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing in there?" Logan whispers, listening to the giggles coming from the back of the bus.<p>

"Making out." Kendall responds, rolling his eyes as James laughs rather loudly. He walks over to the mini fridge and grabs a Coke, taking a sip of the drink. He nearly drops the bottle when he hears the laughter filling the bus. Mercedes and Jennifer look totally amused and, personally, it makes Kendall sick. It's like they're out to drag everyone down to their level. They may be rich, spoiled party girls, but it doesn't mean that anyone should follow the same path that they do. Kendall wouldn't want Katie looking up to them as role models. He doesn't even know how Jennifer has managed to fool the whole world into thinking that she's some innocent little princess that cares about her fans.

"Well, congratulations." Logan tells the two girls. "Jenna is drunk and it's all your fault."

"She's not drunk." Mercedes disagrees. "She's just tipsy."

"And be quiet before Gustavo, Kelly, or your dad hear you!" Kendall tells them. The adults, except for Freight Train, all layed down for a nap. Gustavo told them that if they woke him up, he would personally pound them into a pulp. Therefore, they're trying really hard to listen to him. They don't want to be the victims of a Gustavo beating.

"Okay, I'm gonna check on them." Kendall says, quietly walking to the back of the bus. He gently pushes the door open and raises his eyebrows at the couple. They're both on the couch, Jenna is straddling James's waist, and James has one hand on the small of Jenna's back and the other on her hip. He kisses her lips again, smiling widely. He groans softly as Jenna deepens the kiss. Kendall just stands there, rolling his eyes at the fact that they are completely oblivious to his presence.

"You know, you would look a lot better if you were shirtless." Jenna whispers in his ear.

"Oh, really?" James says flirtatiously. Jenna starts to lift his navy blue sweatshirt over his head, until Kendall clears his throat. They slowly look at him, groaning when he laughs at their messy hair.

"Were you watching us?" James asks, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." Kendall nods. "You might wanna save the making out for later. You know, when there aren't adults on the bus. Seriously, what if Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, or Freight Train saw this. Then they could tell your parents and you would both be in big trouble. I'm pretty sure that Jenna's parents told her to behave like a responsible adult and I'm pretty sure that drinking and practically attacking her boyfriend doesn't count as responsible."

"Come on, Kendork." Jenna says, playing with James's hair. "We were just having fun."

"Last night, you didn't even want to go to that nightclub!" Kendall exclaims.

"I didn't want anyone to get any pictures of me." Jenna giggles, squealing as James pulls her down. Her head rests against his chest and she closes her eyes as James plays with her hair. Maybe she does feel a little bad about drinking, but Jennifer and Mercedes kept pressuring her, so she decided to shut them up. You know, show them that she isn't a wimp.

"Uh huh." Kendall says sarcastically before leaving the room.

"Okay, we need to fix our hair." Jenna giggles, kissing James. "Let me do yours first."

She crawls off of him and he sits up, then she sits next to him. She runs her fingers through his hair, then grabs his lucky comb and combs the strands until they look normal again. She frowns as James takes the comb from her, until he starts combing her hair. She smiles shyly as he does, feeling tons of love for her boyfriend.

"Hey, we're in San Diego!" Carlos calls out.

"Awesome!" Jenna responds. James reaches for her hand, leading her to the kitchen. She hugs his waist before they sit at the only empty table left. She sits on James's lap and wraps her arm around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Oooh, this room is nice!" Jenna says as she and James drag their luggage into their room. They're staying at the Grand Del Mar, a luxury hotel in San Diego. Their suite includes separate sleeping and living spaces and dual master bathrooms. It'll be a fun place to spend the night. They can cuddle on the couch and eat delicious snacks, watch TV, and sleep in a comfy bed. They've slept in some nice hotels during this tour, but this has gotta be one of their favorites. Of course, the hotel in London was a close second.<p>

"It's great, right?" James says, sitting the suitcases against the wall. He watches as Jenna puts her suitcases next to his, then he takes her hands in his. He kisses both of her cheeks, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kisses her passionately, slowly getting closer to the couch until he is finally able to sit down. They sit down and kiss one more time before Jenna snuggles against him.

"What are we gonna do now?" She asks him.

"Let's go down to Amaya for a bite to eat." James tells her. Amaya is one of the hotel's restaurants. James spent some time looking at hotel's website earlier, so he knows a little about the place.

"Yummy." Jenna says, her mouth watering at the thought of food. It's after noon and she hasn't eaten since six thirty this morning. They are all starving and in need of some food.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"I'm starving!" Jennifer says.<p>

Everyone, minus James and Jenna, are sitting in some booths and tables at Amaya. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan got stuck sitting with Jennifer and Mercedes. And it's driving them up a wall. They've been enjoying this tour a lot, but they're starting to look forward to the day that it's over. It's one thing just living in the same hotel as Jennifer, but to be forced to share a bus with her? That's just too much in their opinion. But there's nothing they can do about it, so they'll just have to deal with it for a few more weeks.

"We get it." Logan says, rubbing his temples. "Hey, where are James and Jenna?"

"Probably in their suite." Carlos says. "Or never mind."

James and Jenna walk into the restaurant, hand in hand. James waves at their friends as they approach the table, letting Jenna sit down first. Then he takes a seat, giving her a smile. They don't even notice the weird looks they're getting from the rest of the group. Of course, they eventually do notice, slowly looking up. They clear their throats and grab two menus, hiding behind them.

"You see? This is why no one should drink." Carlos sighs, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have drank and I'm not going to ever again." Jenna insists.

"Yeah, and I guess I shouldn't have pressured her." Jennifer sighs before getting a smile on her face. "On second thought, I don't regret it at all."

"Jerk." Jenna mutters.

"Hey, let's just try to get along and enjoy the rest of the tour." Kendall says. "We're gonna be stuck with each other for the next month, so let's try to make the most of it, okay? Jennifer, Mercedes, stop trying to force other people to behave like you. Jenna, you need to loosen up. We just need to enjoy the next month and make each show better than the last."

James loves how Kendall can give such good pep talks. He has always admired his friend for that. On the other hand, he would never be able to do that. Kendall always knows just what to say to make everyone feel better, but James most likely wouldn't be able to think of anything to say. His focus is usually on himself or Jenna, rather than trying to solve everyone's problems. He can barely solve his own problems, let alone someone else's. No, he's not selfish, but he just doesn't know how to do much to help other's. He can comfort his loved one's when they need it, but he's not good at giving advice.

"Kendall's right." Jenna agrees. "The least we can do is try to get along."

"Yeah." James nods.

"As long as Mercedes and Jennifer promise to stop acting like spoiled brats that think they're better than everyone else."

Jennifer and Mercedes get expressions of shock as they look up from their menus.

"We don't act like that." Mercedes argues.

"Uh, yeah, you do." Jenna tells her. "Every single day."

"Yeah, do you really have to brag about your daddy buying you a new car?" Kendall asks her. "I mean, James is just as spoiled as you two are, yet he doesn't go around bragging about everything he gets."

"I'm not that spoiled." James retorts.

"Yes, you are." His three best friends say in unison.

James just wants to say that, although he does come from a rich family, he is not spoiled. Yes, he got lots of cool stuff and lived in a nice house, but that doesn't mean that he's some spoiled and snobby jerk that doesn't care about anyone but himself. He knows that Kendall isn't implying that, but some people have made that assumption before and James_ can't stand it._

"Hey, the waiter is coming!" Jennifer whispers, waving at them to shut up.

"Hello, may I talk your order?" The young waiter questions.

One by one, they give their orders to him, then proceed to engage in somewhat civilized conversation.

Okay, maybe it doesn't stay completely civilized, but they manage to not make a scene.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that we only have a month left of the tour?" Jenna says, laying next to James. "Then we will be back in LA and I'll be starting my second year of college."<p>

It's almost nine and both James and Jenna are getting pretty sleepy. But they are having a little trouble sleeping, so they're just talking until they can finally doze off. That's what they always do when they can't sleep. They talk, laugh, and make out until they're just too exhausted to do anything. Most of the time, it works. Of course, there's been times where they've been awake until one in the morning because they couldn't seem to fall asleep. That makes the next morning a lot less fun, which is why they really want to tire themselves out so they can fall asleep soon.

"You're gonna make all A's, right?" James jokes.

"I doubt it." Jenna says, shaking her head. "I mean, I got most B's my first year. Occasionally, I got an A, but it was mostly B's. College is a lot harder than high school. It's pretty fun, though. Especially since I love on campus. It's a lot easier to have a social life if you do that. You know, you're more likely to meet new people."

"I would probably make all F's." James chuckles.

"Jay, you've gotta stop talking to yourself like that." Jenna says, touching his face.

"Come on!" James laughs. "You know it's true."

"Only if you believe it." Jenna says, giving him a kiss. "For good things to happen, you need to think positive."

James sighs heavily as he stares up at the ceiling, smiling softly as Jenna presses her lips to his cheek. He knows that she's saying the right thing. He just never made very good grades in school, mostly C's. So he doesn't really have a lot of confidence as far as schoolwork goes. He wishes that he did, but it's hard for him. He doesn't want to feel stupid, but he wishes that he had been smart enough to make A's and B's.

"You are very smart." Jenna tells him. "You just need to believe in yourself."

"I guess I didn't make the best grades in school, so I don't have a lot of confidence." James says, kissing the top of her head. "You know, when it comes to educational stuff. I seriously sucked in math."

"So do I." Jenna tells him. "And I suck at science, but I managed to get a B in both. Jay, even if you have a weak subject, it's possible to get good grades if you put in a little effort."

"I wish I had thought about that sooner."

"Oh, you silly boy." Jenna giggles, kissing his cheek. "Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"No, you don't!" Jenna laughs. "I love you the most."

"Let's just say that we love each other equally." James grins. "I love you as much as you love me."

"Good." Jenna smiles. She rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, since I want this story to be realistic and mature, I decided to show Jenna finally giving into peer pressure;) Not smart, Jenna<strong>

**Also, this story gets pretty dramatic and intense in the later chapters...Just letting you all know;D**

**Review! :D**


	33. The Night They Went Home

_Last show of the Big Time Rush tour? It was crazy. Like, a good kind of crazy. The Canadian fans were loud and enthusiastic, just like a huge majority of the other cities that the guys visited. Some were louder than others, but they were all great. The meet and greets are also a lot of fun. That's what they're doing right now. At a meet and greet, they talk to fans, sign autographs, and take pictures. It's cool to meet fans and talk to them individually. Some are younger fans (Little kids), some are pre teens, some are teens, and there are even some adult fans._

It's almost over. James is currently signing an autograph for the last fan, an adorable seven year old girl named Hallie. She's a cute little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a precious smile. If he and Jenna ever have a daughter, he can almost guarantee that she'll be beautiful. He's seeb some real cute little kids and he occasionally starts thinking about when he and Jenna might have a child of their own.

"It was nice meeting you." He says, hugging the little girl. He smiles and waves as she moves on to the other guys and Jennifer. You know, he doesn't know how Jennifer manages to make herself seem so likable to her fans. She acts like a diva when she's not in the public eye, yet she acts so sweet when she's in public. She signs autographs, takes pictures, and be really friendly. It's just annoying that she's so two faced. The way James acts for his fans? That's how he acts all the time. He doesn't change for the cameras. When people see him and his friends on camera, they're seeing who the guys really are.

As soon as this last fan leaves, they're all gonna go home. There's gonna be about twenty hours of driving, plus is gas and rest stops. They'll most likely be in Los Angeles later tomorrow or early the next morning. All James cares about is getting home and sleeping in his own comfy bed. The tour has been a lot of fun, but waking up in a different city every day can be exhausting. He really likes being at home, where everything is familiar. Besides, they all like being with their friends and family. It's weird being around people that they don't even know.

"That was the last one." Logan says tiredly.

"Now we can go back to LA." Carlos says in relief.

All four boys and Jennifer get out of their seats and walk to their dressing rooms to grab their stuff. James is about to start packing his stuff when he sees Jenna sleeping on the couch. He smiles softly as he sits on the edge of the couch, kissing her forehead. Instead of waking her up right away, he touches her cheek and stares at her sleeping face. One of the best parts of this tour was getting to spend so much time with her. He got to see her more than he usually does, which was really nice.

He kisses her cheek, smiling when she starts to wake up. She groans softly, slowly opening her eyes. Instead of speaking, she cups her hand over James's cheek, sighing when he puts his hand over hers. He kisses her nose, ignoring the eye rolls and annoyed sighs of his friends. He enjoys public displays of affection with his girl and he isn't about to stop.

"We're going home." He says, giving her a kiss.

"Yay!" Jenna says tiredly, sitting up. She gets off the couch and grabs her gym bag, which holds her iPod, cell phone, and a magazine. During the tour, she likes to take a few things to entertain herself if she's not watching the show. Sometimes she would get tired just standing up, so she would go to the dressing room and listen to music or read a magazine.

"How was your nap, Jenny Bear?" Kendall asks, ruffling her hair.

"What did I tell you about calling me Jenny Bear?" She asks him.

"It annoys you?"

"Exactly." Jenna says, wrapping her arm around James's waist. She looks at him and smiles, accepting a kiss from him. She squeezes his waist and rubs his back, watching as the other guys get their stuff. She yawns, eager to get on the bus. She's hoping that she and James might get to enjoy some cuddle time. They always enjoy cuddle time. They also look forward to playing some Wii games and watching movies. There's actually a lot of ways to entertain themselves until they finally arrive at their homes.

"Dogs, let's go!" Gustavo calls out, motioning for them to follow. They do as they are told, following the producer down the hallway. They walk out the exit and toward the bus, running up the steps. They find that Jennifer and Mercedes are already relaxing on their bunks, listening to their iPods. James puts his gym bag in the storage compartment below his bed, then lays down.

Once Jenna has been her gym bag away, she crawls onto James's bunk and rests her head against his chest. It's gonna feel nice to be back home, where they are familiar with the people and their surroundings. Jenna will never forget that creepy Italian cashier. Although she was flattered that he found her attractive, she's pretty sure that she's way too young for him. Besides, she has James, who is the only guy that she'll ever want. She still can't believe that they will be celebrating their two year anniversary in three more months. All she can say is that these have been the best two years of her life and she knows that there will be many more. It's even better since her parents have come to accept the relationship.

"Mmm, I'm tired." James mumbles.

"Go to sleep." Jenna whispers, kissing his cheek. "I know you're probably exhausted."

"Uh huh." James murmurs before slowly drifting off to sleep. Jenna takes a few minutes to watch him sleep, enjoying the sound of his soft breathing. Her nose touches his cheek and she smiles, letting her lips touch the soft skin. She giggles as James murmurs quietly in his sleep. Then she gets an idea. She carefully climbs off the bunk, so she doesn't wake James up. She gets her gym bag and sits in on her bunk, searching for her camera. This would be a perfect photo to upload to her Scuttlebutter.

"Ah, here it is." She says, grabbing her light purple digital camera. She looks at James, who has rolled onto his side. She holds the camera out and makes sure that it has a good view of James, then she snaps the picture. She looks at the picture and smiles in approval. She'll upload it to Scuttlebutter later. Right now, she's gonns watch her boyfriend sleep.

She puts her gym bag in the storage compartment, then crawls onto her bunk. She lays on her side, so she can get a good look at James. He looks adorable in that navy blue sweatshirt and those jeans. She prefers when he dresses casual. To impress her, he doesn't need to dress up. All he needs to do is be a sweet and caring person. As long as he does that, she'll love him forever.

* * *

><p>"It's been three hours!" Jennifer complains."Jenna, wake your boyfriend and the other guys up!"<p>

"I'll wake my Logie up!" Mercedes says, skipping towards the bunks.

"You can take care of Kendall and Carlos." Jenna smirks at Jennifer. Then she walks towards the bunks, smiling when she sees James. She loves how peaceful he looks, which is why she feels bad about waking him up. For the record, she's not waking him up because Jennifer told her to. Freight Train announced a few minutes ago that they were going to be making a rest stop in Seattle, so Jenna thought that James might want to get something to eat. The last time he ate was before the concert, so he has to be hungry.

"Honey, wake up." She says, rubbing his shoulder. James mumbles under his breath and slowly opens his eyes, sighing when he sees Jenna. She strokes his cheek and gives him a kiss, grinning when he closes his eyes. The poor guy must be exhausted. The guys always work so hard, so it's no surprise that they end up falling asleep soon after every show. After a long day of rehearsing, followed by a concert/meet and greet, they are usually really tired. So they end up eating and sleeping when they get to the hotel.

"Why?" He whines.

"Because we're making a rest stop." Jenna tells him. "I thought you might like to get some food."

"Can you pick something up for me?" James says softly. "I'm sleepy."

"Aww, baby, please?" Jenna begs. "I thought we could get a booth inside the gas station. They have a little restaurant and I just thought that we could have a late night snack together."

James looks at her with tired eyes. Jenna doesn't beg for things very often but when she does, James just can't resist. So he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He hates that feeling when you first wake up. All groggy and cranky. It's even more annoying when someone else is waking you up. Right now, he's trying real hard to keep from snapping at Jenna. He hates waking up and snapping at people when they didn't do anything. So he tries hard to control his annoyance, even though he feels like going back to bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Jenna says, rubbing his shoulders. He closes his eyes as she does this, starting to feel a lot calmer.

"Mmm, that feels really good." He murmurs. Jenna smiles and kisses the nape of his neck, then they both stand up. They watch as Mercedes leads Logan toward the kitchen, amused by the scared expression on his face. They can't believe that Mercedes still has a crush on Logan. They assumed that she would have gotten over him by now, but she apparently hasn't.

"Let's go." Jenna says, taking his hand. They leave the bus and head toward the gas station/convenience store/restaurant, entering the building. No one seems to notice that James Diamond of Big Time Rush and his girlfriend have just entered the room, which is good because they just got done with a meet and greet. As much as James loves his fans, he needs a break from them.

"I'm so sleepy." James complains.

"You can nap when we go back to the bus." Jenna says as they approach the restaurant counter.

James frowns and wraps his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. Jenna hugs his waist and they both look at the menu board. Hey, they sell hot dogs. Come to think of it, James is actually craving a hot dog with ketchup and cheese. Maybe Jenna will want one, too.

"Hey, let's get two hot dogs with ketchup and cheese." He suggests.

"That sounds really good." Jenna says.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The cashier asks.

"Two hot dogs with ketchup and cheese." James tells her. "And two medium drinks."

"I'll have that right out for you." The cashier says before she goes to get their orders. James stands behind Jenna and wraps his arms around her shoulders, taking a deep breath. He is gonna be so excited to be home. They still have several hours before they arrive in LA. He has a feeling that it's gonna be a very long and exhausting drive. He wishes that Los Angeles didn't seem so far away.

"Hey, let me pay for it." Jenna says, kissing his jawline. She takes ten dollars out of her pocket, just as the cashier returns with their food. She hands the money to the girl, gets her change, and takes the food over to a booth. James takes the two medium sized cups over to a machine and feels them with Coca Cola. Then he returns to the booth and finds that Jenna has already set out their food. He sits across from her and reaches for her hands.

"Are you gonna be excited to be back home?" He asks her.

"Oh yeah." Jenna answers. "Lacey called me earlier and was telling me that Gabby is driving her insane. The girl spends half of her time in _our _dorm, rather than her own. And Lacey said that she talks way too much. Seriously, she never shuts up. As for my parents and my sister, they miss me like crazy. My dad asked if you were taking care of me and I told him yes, of course."

"How could I not take care of my girl?" James asks, kissing her hands.

"I don't know." Jenna shrugs before picking her hot dog up.

"Hey, do they have corn dogs?" Carlos asks them.

"Um, yeah?" Jenna says.

"Awesome!" Carlos says before heading toward the restaurant counter.

"He really loves corn dogs." Jenna says, watching the shorter boy. She nearly chokes on her food as he starts flirting with the cashier, who is somewhere around sixteen or seventeen years old. She seems to like Carlos because she's laughing at whatever he's saying. Ever since Carlos broke up with Stephanie, he's started flirting with any pretty girl he can find. Some reject him, but others find him cute and funny. On the other hand, Kendall won't flirt with anyone because he still misses Jo

"Mmm hmm." James says through a mouthful of hot dog.

"Jay, don't talk with your mouth full." Jenna laughs, taking a napkin and wiping the ketchup from the corners of his mouth.

"Whatever." James grins after he has swallowed.

"You're weird." Jenna says as she eats the last of her hot dog.

"But I'm cute." James says proudly.

"You are so conceited."

"No, I'm not." James chuckles. "I just happen to know how awesome I am."

"It's the same thing, Jay!" Jenna argues.

"Oh, really?" Jenna asks her. "You know, it's good to be confident. For example, you should be more aware of how sweet, adorable, and fun you are. I mean, look at Jennifer and Mercedes! They may be spoiled little brats, but they're confident and happy with who they are."

"Aww, you really think I'm sweet, adorable, and fun?" Jenna coos. She has forgotten about his conceited yet funny moment. Now she's just thinking about how sweet he is. Her last boyfriend was okay, but he never treated her like James does. She feels loved when she's with James and that's how it should be with any serious relationship. In order to have a happy relationship, there needs to be love. Lots and lots of _love_.

"Yeah." James says, pushing some hair away from her face.

"You know, you _are _pretty awesome."

"I know." James says proudly, freezing when Jenna raises her eyebrows at him. "I mean...Thank you?"

* * *

><p>Hours of driving follow and it is tiring for everyone. They spent a lot of time napping and the rest of their time is spent on trying to entertain themselves. They listen to music, watch TV, play games, and occasionally drive Gustavo up a wall. But it'll be a lot better once they're home, where they belong. They're starting to get annoyed because it seems like this drive is taking forever.<p>

"Dogs and dogettes!" Gustavo shouts. "In the kitchen! NOW!"

The guys and girls were watching TV in the sitting area, but they obviously aren't gonna finish the season 3 premiere of New Town High, which doesn't include Jo. Instead, they are focusing on Drake and what appears to be a possible relationship with Alana (Played by McKenna Leighton.) It was just getting good and it's frustrating that Gustavo had to interrupt it. But the CW will probably play it again tomorrow. Hopefully!

They all trudge into the kitchen and sit down, looking at Gustavo with boredom.

"We just arrived in Los Angeles." He tells them. "We have been on this tour for three months and I just want to say that I'm very...proud of all of you. You have worked hard, put on an entertaining show, and hopefully gained more fans around the world. Yes, there have been ups and downs, but everything turned out well. The tour was a success and I just wanna say...congratulations."

"Was that so hard?" Kelly asks him.

"Hush!" Gustavo whispers.

"Great job, boys and girls!" Griffin says. "You know, I need warm pants."

With that, Griffin leaves the kitchen. Ignoring that, Kelly gives the group a smile.

"You have all done really well on this tour." She tells them. "Anyway, we're going to drop Jenna off at UCLA first, then we'll take Jennifer and the guys to the Palm Woods. Sound good?"

"Yeah." They all say in unison.

* * *

><p>"So...The past three months have been really fun." Jenna says as she and James approach her dorm.<p>

"It has been really great." James agrees, reaching for her hands. He rests his forehead against hers and looks into her eyes. Even though the tour has been exhausting, he is gonna miss waking up with Jenna next to him. But they're still together and that's what matters. As long as they're a couple and they're happy together, nothing can tear them apart.

"I start school on Monday." Jenna says, giving him a kiss.

"That's in two days." James smiles. "I know you're gonna do great."

"Thanks." Jenna says softly. "Maybe I'll stop by the Palm Woods tomorrow. I'm gonna visit my parents, too."

"Have fun." James says, kissing her forehead.

Jenna kisses his cheek, then pushes the door open. It's really early in the morning, which means that everyone is asleep. Lacey is hidden under the covers and Jenna wonders if she should just leave her friend alone. Then she thinks about it. No, she's gonna wake the girl up. After all, Lacey will be happy to see that Jenna's home, so she couldn't possibly be too irritated.

"Wake up!" She shouts, throwing a pillow at Lacey.

"What the...Jenna!" Lacey says, jumping off the bed. She throws her arms around Jenna and squeals in excitement. "You're back! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much! And Gabriella has been driving me insane! She wanted to paint my fingernails pink, but I told her that it was not gonna happen. Now that you're here, you can protect me from the little monster."

"Gabby isn't a monster. She's really sweet." Jenna smiles. "But it's nice to see that you're so excited to see me."

"I am!" Lacey nods.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get dressed for bed." Jenna says before walking to the restroom.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" The boys shout in unison as they rush into the empty Palm Woods lobby. It feels so nice to be back. They've only seen the Palm Woods once in the past three months. It was last month when they performed at the Staples Center. They got to stay for one night and it felt really good, but now they're back for good. They can sleep in their own bed, eat in their own kitchen, bathe in their own bathtub...Everything belongs to them. And they don't have to be in the same room as Jennifer and Mercedes all the time!<p>

"I'm going to bed!" Jennifer says before walking to the elevator.

"The pool!" Carlos says, rushing out to the pool area. The other guys follow, breathing in the Los Angeles air. There's a light breeze and they take in their surroundings. Yeah, it's good to be back.

"Let's go surprise Katie and my mom." Kendall says, leading them back inside.

Five minutes later, they are on the second floor. They rush down the hallway until they reach 2J. Kendall pushes the door open and they all run into the apart, closing the door behind them.

"WE'RE HOME!" Kendall yells. It seems like only seconds before and Katie are leaving their rooms.

"You're back!" exclaims, hugging each of them. "Oh my, you boys look tired. You all need to get ready for bed because you look so worn out. That's the problem with these tours. They're fun, but so exhausting. I mean, really-"

"Mom, we're okay." Kendall tells her.

"Did you see any cool stuff?" Katie asks them.

"The Eifel Tower was really cool." Logan says.

"That's great." says cheerfully. "But you boys really need to get some sleep. Go and get ready for bed! We'll talk about the tour in the morning."

James and Kendall walk to their room and take some nighclothes out of their suitcases. James smiles when he sees his bed, eager to be under those covers. So warm and cozy, just like he remembers.

"It feels good to be home, doesn't it?" Kendall tells him.

"You have no idea." James says, sleeping his blue T shirt over his head. "You have no idea."

"It was nice touring with you, man." Kendall says as they bump fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the tour is over! But there's going to be lots of other fun stuff happening:)<strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter:) Review! **


	34. The Night They Threw A Big Time Party

_James breathes deeply as he jogs along a sidewalk at the Palm Woods park. Ever since the tour ended two months ago, he's been doing his usual daily workouts again. Today is Halloween and he's going to make sure that he looks really good for the party that he and the guys are throwing in 2J. He's gotta get changed into his costume, then he's gotta pick Jenna up. She doesn't know this, but he's gonna dress up as Bandana Man, a superhero that he created himself. In his opinion, Bandana Man is really cool. They should make a movie about Bandana Man. It could be a huge success. But that's not the important thing. Jenna refused to tell him what she was gonna be. She said that it's a "surprise." Well, it's driving him crazy._

He comes to a stop once he arrives at the Big Time Rush mobile. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair, then gets into the drivers seat. He's gonna have to take a good shower when he gets home. He's not gonna be a sweaty mess at the party. He's sure that Jenna will look cute, so he needs to look just as good as his girlfriend. Anyway, there's gonna be other people at the party, too. Camille, Lucy, Guitar Dude, Tyler, The Jennifers, Dak, Jett, Mercedes, McKenna, Greg, Lacey, Gabriella, and some other people. James has to look good for the guests.

He backs out of the parking lot. As he is driving, he messes with the dial on the radio, finally finding his favorite radio station. He listens to the upbeat pop/rock tune, yet he still pays attention to the road ahead of him. When he was learning how to drive, his mom warned him to always pay attention to what he's doing. When he's behind the wheel, he doesn't let anything distract him. He's still thinking about the Halloween party, but he's not gonna let himself get into a car accident. Sure, he's excited, but safety is the most important thing.

Maybe Jenna will dress up as a princess! Or a vampire! Maybe he can convince her to wear some bandanas and she can be Bandana Girl. It would be cool, since he's gonna be Bandana Man. Of course, Jenna probably wants to wear a "normal" costume. James made up Bandana Man on his own. There's no Bandana Man costumes in stores, but it would be really cool if there were.

* * *

><p>James wraps a bandana around his head, completing his Bandana Man costume. The whole thing consists of black jeans and black T shirt with purple bandanas around his wrists, ankles, waists, and his head. There's no way that Jenna won't enjoy that, right? She has seen him dress as Bandana Man before and she said that it's cute, so he hopes that she still feels that way. And he's still dying to know what her costume is. He's sure that it's something that will look really cute on her. He's kind of hoping for the fairy princess thing. Every time he tried to guess, she would giggle and remind him that she's not telling.<p>

"Hey, you're gonna pick Jenna up?" Ms Knight asks him.

"Yeah." James tells her.

"Alright, just don't take too long." Ms Knight smiles. "And be careful!"

"I will." James says before rushing out the door. He's been looking forward to seeing Jenna's costume all week. The anticipation is even worse since she wouldn't even give him a hint about the costume. All he's hearing from her is "It's a surprise!" and he's tired of it. He wants to know what his girlfriend is wearing to this party and he hopes that it looks really hot on her. A cute costume for a very cute girl.

He rides the elevator to the first floor, then eagerly walks through the lobby. He walks out to the parking lot and over to the Big Time Rush mobile. He gets into the drivers seat and backs out of the parking space. This time, he leaves the radio off. He just wants to focus on getting to his girlfriend's house.

* * *

><p>He parks in front of Jenna's house. Chris is watering the grass and James has to laugh. He doesn't even know why it's so funny. She's into relaxing activities. She can't stand anything super athletic, like football or jogging. She loves gardening, cooking, and watching soap operas. Jenna's the same way. When she goes to the hockey rink with the guys, she will not set foot on the ice unless she is forced. Sometimes they'll carry her onto the ice just to annoy her and every time she tries to get away, they'll drag her right back onto the ice.<p>

He steps out of the car, getting Chris's attention. She gives him a weird look, letting the water spill onto the grass.

"What are you?" She questions.

"Bandana Man!" James says, approaching the front door. He pushes the door open and walks inside, stopping when he sees Will sitting on the couch. James has been with Jenna for almost two years, but her dad still scares him. The man still seems to have some issues with James, seeming to be concerned that James is going to corrupt his sweet daughter.

"Mandy is helping her get dressed." The man tells him.

He gulps heavily and smiles. Is weird that his girlfriend's dad still scares him? Should he be use to Will's intimidating behavior by now? He just doesn't understand why the man is a _doctor, _yet he has threatened James on several occasions. If James ever get sick, he better be cautious if they decide to assign Doctor Harper to take care of him.

"I'm ready!"

James turns toward the staircase, flinching when Will clears his throat. Footsteps can be heard as Jenna walks down the stairs. Soon, she arrives in the living room and James is pleased with what he sees. She's dressed as Dorothy from Wizard Of Oz, which is one of her favorite movies. The costume consists of a white shirt, a sky blue corset, sky blue/white checkered miniskirt, knee high socks, and little sparkly red shoes. For accessories, she has a picnic basket with a black stuffed terrier puppy inside. Her hair is in braided pigtails with little blue bows ties around them.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"And you look amazing as usual." Jenna says, giving him a kiss.

"Have fun!" Mandy says, pushing them out the door. They wave at Will and Mandy, say goodbye to Chris, and walk to the car. James gets into the car and takes a moment to check out Jenna's appearance. Wow...Jenna, in a corset and miniskirt, knee high socks...Oh, wow...He both hates and loves when she does this to him. It distracts him from his driving because all he wants to do is get to the Palm Woods so he can kiss her, yet he loves it because she looks _really _good. He needs to get to the Palm Woods as soon as possible so he can get her on that couch and they can enjoy some kissing!

"If you wanna kiss me, just do it." Jenna says as she crawls onto his lap. She pulls him into a kiss and tangles her fingers in his hair. He breathes deeply and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. "And you look really hot as Bandana Man."

"You wanna be Dorothy/Bandana Girl?" He asks her.

"I'm not wearing a bandana, Jay." Jenna says, kissing his cheek. James pulls her back into another long and deperate kiss, a smile slowly forming on his face. Jenna pulls away and ruffles his hair, then returns to the front passengers seat. She giggles at the smile on his face and kisses him one more time before he pulls away from the curb.

* * *

><p>"Um, Carlos, do you need help decorating that cake?" McKenna asks.<p>

Carlos looks up from the mess of cake decorating supplies, grateful that McKenna is offering to help him. Ms Knight usually takes care of this stuff, but she went to the store to pick up some extra candy for the guests. Logan is taking care of decorations and Kendall is helping Katie fill the gift bags. Carlos has no idea about what to do about this cake. He doesn't want to make it look all messy, so he could use some help. Greg told him that McKenna does most of the cooking, so she surely knows how to decorate a cake.

"Yeah!" Carlos says eagerly. He sort of has a crush on her, even though she's married. There's nothing wrong with thinking that a married woman is attractive. He would never ask her out or anything like that.

"Okay, you need the orange icing, right?" McKenna asks him. He nods excitedly and she gives him a amused smile before spreading the icing over the cake. She keeps it up until the top of the cake is completely orange. "Then what did you want it to say?"

"Happy Halloween." Carlos tells her. "With white writing and black stairs around it."

"Alright." McKenna murmurs as she puts the finishing touches on the cake.

The front door opens and James walks into the apartment, hand in hand with Jenna. Some times, Carlos still gets jealous because James has a girlfriend and he doesn't, then he remembered the last time he told James how he felt. He ended up hurting James' feelings and that's the last thing he wants to do. His friends are more important than having a girlfriend, so he tries to push his jealousy aside.

"We're here!" James calls out, squeezing Jenna's shoulders.

"What are you?" Katie asks Jenna.

"I'm Dorothy from Wizard Of Oz!" Jenna responds.

"I decided to be a fairy princess." Camille says proudly.

"Cute!" Jenna says, admiring Camille's sparkly pink dress, fairy wings, and tiara.

"Hey, what are we gonna do now?" Gabby asks. "I think everyone's already here."

Sure enough, all of the guests on the list are in the living room and kitchen. By looking around the apartment, James thinks of the first party they threw in 2J. Bitters didn't know about it, but they had a nice time. Well, sort of? You see, they spent a lot of time trying to keep Bitters from finding out about the party. They already had one strike and if Bitters knew about the party, they would have gotten another. If they got three strikes, they would have been kicked out of the Palm Woods, then they would have been homeless.

"Can we just get to the food?" Lacey suggests.

"The snacks are over here." Katie says, eating a handful of candy corn. Lacey rushes over to the dining table and grabs a brownie, quickly eating it.

"Did you guys see my photoshoot for the Halloween Edition of Pop Tiger?" Lucy asks the guys. "It's not like I wanted to, though. My manager made me do it. I mean, they made me wear that stupid dress and I looked like a wanna be Miley Cyrus."

"Hey, this is cute!" Camille tells her, looking at the photos in the magazine.

"I looked ridiculous!" Lucy says, snatching the magazine from her.

Jenna knows about the last party the boys threw. It was before she and James started dating, but she knows all about the "Bitter almost kicking them out" fiasco. She hopes that he doesn't find about this party. She doesn't want to see anyone getting kicked out. Also, she knows that they would either move in with her and Lacey or with her parents. Her dorm is too small for that many people and her parents do not need that craziness in their home. They can barely stand when she brings James over. How would they handle having him and his friends in their house?

"Carlitos, is the cake ready?" Gabby asks loudly.

"Yeah!" Carlos and McKenna say in unison.

"I can't wait to try it." Jenna says, hugging James's waist.

"Okay, all the gift bags are sitting on this bar." Katie says, lightly tapping the bar with her hand.

"It's too bad that Jo and Stephanie aren't here." Curly Haired Jennifer sighs. Kendall looks away from the gift bags, Carlos peers over the bar, and they both have expressions that reflect their feelings about their ex girlfriends being unable to attend this party. Stephanie is in her second year at NYU, Jo is still in New Zealand, and both Kendall and Carlos are still single, while James and Logan are in happy and committed relationships.

"Thank you, Jennifer, for bringing that up." Lacey says sarcastically.

"How much did your costume cost?" Curly Haired Jennifer asks her, looking at her vampire costume. "Because it looks cheap."

"It was not cheap!" Lacey retorts before walking over to the snack table.

James hugs Jenna close to him, smiling when her hands touch his sides. She kisses his jawline, making him smile even more. His smile turns to a frown when he sees that people are mostly just sitting around and talking, rather than dancing. Okay, you can't have a party without dancing, so it looks like it's time for the Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood. And yes, he did say Hollywood Twice. You know, because he's cool like that.

"Carlos!" He calls out, signaling to his friend.

"What's up?" Carlos asks as he approaches James.

"I think you and I need to liven this party up." He smiles while hugging Jenna.

"Hmm, you're right." Carlos says, looking around at the other guests. "I think I can fix it."

He walks over to the stereo in the living room, looking at the stack of CD's sitting next to it. Britney Spears, Rihanna, some old Hilary Duff album, Avril Lavigne, Chris Brown, Justin Timerlake, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato's third album (Carlos is probably gonna pick this one), and...Justin Bieber?

"Okay, who likes Bieber?" He asks.

"Um..." Logan stammers. "I've gotta go and pick up the...I've gotta go for my nightly...swim! Yeah, I'm gonna go for a swim!"

With that, he rushes out of the apartment.

"Really, Carlos?" Kendall questions. "How many times a day do you listen to this album?"

"Hey, Demi is my future wife!" Carlos says before heading over to the dance floor they set up behind the couch. Soon, people begin walking onto the dance floor, choosing to ignore Carlos's obsession and just enjoy the party. Even McKenna and Greg join the party, alternating between dancing and sharing sweet kisses. James practically drags Jenna onto the floor. She isn't a dancer, but James is gonna make sure that she has a good time.

"Carlos, can we listen to Hold Up next?" Jenna asks her friend. "It's James's favorite song from the album."

"No problem." Carlos says as they keep dancing.

"Come here!" Jenna says, pulling James closer.

"Oh, me and Greg actually have an announcement to make!" McKenna calls out, motioning for Katie to turn the music down. When the volume is lower, people stop dancing and turn to face McKenna and her husband.

"We've already told our parents and now we want to tell all of our friends." Greg says, squeezing McKenna's shoulders.

"I'm pregnant!" McKenna says cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Camille exclaims, hugging the couple. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." McKenna says proudly.

After everyone has congratulated them, Katie turns the music back up and the dance party continues.

"Okay, I'm gonna change it to your song now." Carlos tells James and Jenna, walking over to the stereo. Katie steps aside and allows Carlos to quickly change the song to Hold Up.

"Having fun now?" James asks his girlfriend.

"I am." Jenna smiles. "Especially because I'm with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Halloween was actually two months ago, but the time is different in the story:)<strong>

**Bandana Man and the Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood returned for this chapter! Gotta love them, right? I know I do:D**

** Review! :D**


	35. The Day Of Their Second Anniversary

Jenna, bored out of her mind, listens as her science professor lectures the class about...something. Normally, the class isn't all that boring, but she has something else that she would rather be doing right now. Today is her second anniversary with James and they've got a date planned. They're gonna go to a pizza parlor not too far from Rocque Records. They decided that they don't really care about going to some fancy five star restaurant. A date doesn't have to be expensive to be romantic. They both love pizza, so a pizza parlor will be a very romantic first date locaton.

That's why she cannot wait until this class is over. It's her very last class of the day and once she gets out of here, it's gonna be all about her and James. It's crazy that they've been together for two years. When couple's first start dating, they usually go through a "honeymoon phase." After a while, the newness wears off. For James and Jenna, they're still completely in love with each other. Their relationship is still as wonderful as ever. Jenna doesn't think that she could possibly be more in love with James than she already is.

"Second anniversary date today?" Gabby whispers.

"Yeah." Jenna whispers back, scribbling some notes in on a sheet of paper.

"My ex boyfriend took me to see Rock Of Ages on our second anniversary." Gabby tells her. "Then we went to dinner at some five star Chinese restaurant."

"Why did you guys break up?" Jenna asks her.

"He moved to New York City to pursue a career on Broadway." Gabby responds.

How many of Gabby's friends are into theater? Gabby, her ex boyfriend, her dad (He's a Broadway producer), and her friends from her drama class. Last year, Jenna got to watch her and her friends perform a play that she and one of her classmates wrote together. It was a love story about two people from totally different worlds that fall in love. A boy that lived on the rougher side of New York City and a rich girl that lived in a much nicer area. Everyone expected that the girl would marry a rich man and they expected the boy to end up in prison, rather than do anything good with his life. When the two meet, they prove everyone wrong.

It sort of reminded Jenna of herself and James. Jenna is a regular high school student and James is a famous rockstar. No one expected them to end up together and it was certainly surprising to many when the relationship ended up being a success. They proved to the world that they may be different but they're so alike at the same time.

"Sorry about that." Jenna tells her. "But I guess it was a great opportunity for him."

"Oh, it's-" Gabby starts to say before the professor interrupts them. She announces that they are dismissed. Jenna eagerly grabs her book bag and says goodbye to Gabby before leaving the classroom. She walks across the hallway and down a small flight of stairs, then she walks out the door. When she arrives at her car, she gets inside and sits her bag in the front passengers seat. Then she starts the vehicle and backs out of the parking space. She tries to keep her entire focus on driving, but a small part of her is thinking about James. He had to be at Rocque Records today (Something about a third album), but he said that they probably won't be there very long. They were just gonna have a short discussion about the next album.

She's suppose to meet James at Rocque Records. She can't wait to see him and get a kiss from her amazing boyfriend. It drives Gustavo crazy when James and Jenna kiss in front of them, which is one of the reasons why they do it. Jenna doesn't know why, but it's really funny to watch Gustavo get mad. That's not too obnoxious, is it? Gustavo knows how they feel about each other, so he doesn't really bother saying too much about it anymore.

It takes twenty minutes for her arrive at Rocque Records. She sees a limo and the Big Time Rush mobile parked along the curb. But she also sees some paparazzi standing close to the entrance. It's very rare for her to face the paparazzi alone, but she really wants to see her boyfriend. So she quietly steps out of the car and starts walking toward the exit.

"Jenna, how have things been working out between you and James?" One of them asks her.

"Good." Jenna smiles as she opens the door. "It's our two year anniversary today."

She walks into the building, letting the door shut behind her. She walks down the hallway until she reaches the meeting room. She hears some quiet voices and she decides to knock first.

"Come in!" Kelly says. Jenna pushes the door open and waves at them.

"Hey!" James says as she approaches him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What have you guys been talking about?" She asks while messing with James's hair.

"We've been discussing the third Big Time Rush album." Logan tells her.

"It'll be amazing." Jenna says as she stands behind James, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. She kisses his cheek, giggling when Gustavo rolls his eyes. Then she focuses her attention on James, smiling at the sight of his rosy cheeks. He has a mild case of rosacea, but she doesn't mind it at all. She loves his rosy cheeks. She thinks that it's really cute.

"We're going to start recording next week, but I'm giving you dogs the next few days off." Gustavo tells them.

"Is he gonna let you guys go?" Jenna whispers.

"In a minute." James tells her.

"Be here at eight on Monday." Kelly says. "Alright, now you can go."

Jenna unwraps her arms from James, allowing him to stand up. He takes her hand and they follow the other guys out of the studio. Jenna puts one arm around James's waist, while his arm wraps around her shoulders.

"Hey, you guys go ahead." James tells her friends.

"Are you gonna kiss her?" Carlos asks as Kendall and Logan drag him out the door.

"He's crazy." Jenna laughs as she pulls James into a kiss.

James smiles into the kiss. He has spent the past two hours listening to Gustavo ramble on and on about the next album and how they better not screw it up and all that stuff. Of course, that beats listening to some lady lecture about photosynthesis or whatever, but he isn't a big fan of Gustavo's rambling either. Does the man have the ability to say anything positive? Everytime they start working on a new album, the man seems totally convinced that the boys are going to mess it up, but they always prove him wrong. Their past two albums have been a huge success. Why are they so famous? Because the fans love their albums. Gustavo should know them a little better by now.

"We've gotta exchange our anniversary gifts." He says, leading her over to the couch.

"Ugh, I've gotta yours from my car." Jenna groans.

"That's fine." James says. Jenna kisses him and gives him a quick hug before walking outside. She opens the backseat door of her car and grabs James's wrapped anniversary gift, then locks the car and runs inside before the paparazzi decide to come back. "Okay here it is!"

She hands him the present and gives him a hopeful smile. She watches carefully as he unwraps the box, silently praying for him to like the gift. She thought it would be something that most nineteen year old guys would enjoy. After all, who doesn't love technology? Wait...She's not saying anymore about it. The gift is really cool, though. She's pretty sure that James will like it.

"Wow, I've been looking for a new MP3 player." James says, looking at the lime green music player.

"And I put all of your favorite songs on it." Jenna tells him. "And some others that I thought you would enjoy."

"I love it." James says, kissing her softly. "Now open yours."

Jenna accepts the small box, lifting the top of it. She gasps quietly when she sees the diamond encrusted heart necklace.

"It's beautiful." She says, handing it to him. She turns around and lifts her hair, letting him put it on her. She sighs as he kisses her shoulder. James has gotta be the best thing that has ever happened to her. She wants to be with him for the rest of her life. She wants to them to live in a beautiful house, have lots of beautiful children, get a dog, a nice car, and grow old together. She's always imagining her attending soccer games and school fundraisers and James taking the kids to amusement parks and getting them ice cream. Not too much ice cream, of course.

"Let's go and enjoy our anniversary lunch." James tells her.

"I've been looking forward to that all morning." Jenna says, giving him a short kiss.

* * *

><p>"You put Bieber on it?" James laughs. They ordered a couple slices of pepperoni pizza to enjoy while they listen to the songs on James's MP3 player. James will never admit it, but he actually likes this song. Like, ever since he walked in on Logan listening to it in his room. Apparently, Logan heard the song on the radio and he ended up buying the full album. But neither James or Logan will ever be as obsessed with Justin Bieber as some people. He has some cool songs, but that's all James will ever say about the matter.<p>

"Hey, I know you like that song." Jenna says, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Yeah, I like it too." James says as he sitting the music player down. When Jenna puts her pizza down, he takes her hands in his, kissing each of them. He smiles when she gently puts her hands on his cheeks. This is way better than some expensive date. He had actually considered taking her to the Cheesecake Warehouse, but they finally decided on this place. They've been been craving pizza lately, so this was perfect.

He sings "That Should Be Me" softly, reaching over to touch her cheek.

"It's already you." She says, holding his hand.

"If I make you laugh, can I tell you a funny joke?" James smiles.

"Umm...Sure?"

"What did the young shrimp say when his mother asked why he wouldn't share his toys?"

"What?" Jenna says slowly.

"Sorry! I'm a little shellfish!" James laughs. "You know, because shrimp are...self centered."

"Did you hear that on VicTORious?" Jenna questions.

"Um, yeah." James says quietly.

Jenna laughs and leans over the table to kiss his cheek. She can hear some people whispering around them, but she's trying to avoid feeling self conscious. At least no one has actually bothered him. Not that she would be annoyed if someone asked for James's autograph, but it's nice to have a little privacy. They don't need people coming up to them every five minutes gushing about how hot James is and asking for his autograph and a picture. Personally, Jenna thinks that it would be rude to do that when they're on their anniversary date. But she understands that James is famous and they will have to deal with fans. She's proud of his success and when fans are asking for autographs and pictures, that means that he's doing really well in his career.

"You're amazing, Jay." She giggles, ruffling his hair. "Oh, a BTR song!"She loves hearing her boys sing!

"Oh, really?" James says flirtatiously, moving to sit next to her. He pulls her closer and her lips finally touch his own. Her hand moves to his cheek and the kiss becomes deeper and more passionate. They don't even care that paparazzi are right outside the window, snapping pictures of them. They both so distracted by the kiss that Jenna nearly falls over, but James catches before she does.

Jenna sighs as she breathes in James's cologne. It's a strong scent, but she likes it.

"Ugh, the paparazzi saw us." James says when he looks out the window. The paparazzi have backed up so they can get a good look at the couple. Normally, James would be really annoyed, but he's trying push his feelings of irritation aside. Today is a special day and he doesn't wanna ruin it, even though he really wants to give the paparazzi a piece of his mind.

"Stop looking at them." Jenna says, forcing him to focus his attention on her. She knows that he shouldn't be focusing on the annoying photographers. He gets tense if he thinks that anyone is trying to invade their privacy. Jenna wants to make sure that he stays calm and really enjoys their date. It's their second anniversary and they should both be having a good time.

"It's kinda hard." James says, kissing her.

"Just ignore them." Jenna says, stroking his face.

"Fine." James smiles. "I'll do it for you."

"Good boy." Jenna says before pulling him back into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	36. The Day Of Both Love and Loneliness

These past several months that Jo has spent in New Zealand have been fun. She won't deny that. However, she misses LA like crazy. Most of all, she misses Kendall. They dated for more than two years and everything was going so well for them, but she got the role of a lifetime and Kendall basically insisted that she go ahead and accept the part when it was offered to her. That's what she loves about him. He's supportive of her career. He didn't even get mad when he found out about the possibility that she might be leaving him, so she could film a movie in another country. A lot of boyfriends would be all controlling and think that the girl needs to be more focused on their relationship.

As Jo lays on the couch in her trailer (This is where the stars hang out when they're not filming a scene) and listens to BTR's second album, she finds herself thinking about her ex boyfriend (She _hates _saying that). She remembers when they would go on dates and have girly romantic lunches by the Palm Woods pool. Why did this role have to come along when her relationship was going so well? She's excited to be in this movie, yet she would love to be home with Kendall and all of her friends? She misses Camille, Lucy, Jenna, and the guys.

"Jo, you alright?" Dak asks from outside, knocking on the door.

"Um, yeah!" Jo says quickly standing up. She walks over to her vanity mirror, checking her hair and makeup before walking to the door. She opens it and finds her costar standing on the steps. Dak has pretty much become her closest friend since they came here. It's kind of nice to have him around. She's in a new place without her boyfriend with her and Dak is usually able to cheer her up.

"Hey, we've gotta go film the fight scene in a minute." Dak tells her. They're just starting to finish up filming for Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows, the first movie in the series. When they came to New Zealand, they didn't start filming right away. They spent three months on training for the fight scenes, then they started filming. The fight scenes are the most challenging, so the producers wanted to make sure that the actors were prepared. The Chauncey Jackson movies has some pretty wild adventure scenes.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jo says, walking over to her vanity mirror. She looks at her reflection for a moment. Torn up jeans, plain red T shirt, her blonde hair straightened and kind of messy (It's suppose to be that way), and (fake) scratches on her face and arms make up her costume for this scene. She does not look like Jo Taylor anymore. She's Victoria, the love interest of Chauncey Jackson. By the way, Dak is playing Chauncey.

"Are you still thinking about him?" Dak asks, coming up behind her.

"Yeah." Jo admits as Dak wraps his arms around her waist. No, they're not dating. They've just become very close friends, who are not afraid to be affectionate to each other. She just hates how the tabloids make it seem like they're together, with unnamed sources saying that the two are totally into each other. Dak is a great friend, but she's not interested in having him as a boyfriend.

"Come on." Dak says, watching as Jo turns the stereo off. He wraps his arm around her waist and they walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"Your hair is fine." Jenna says as James runs his lucky comb through the strands. He's been trying to get his hair "just right" for the past twenty minutes. She doesn't even know why he cares so much. It's not like they're going anywhere today. They're just gonna hang around the Palm Woods. His hair looks good enough already, so his behavior is starting to confuse her.<p>

"No, it doesn't." James argues.

Jenna shakes her head as she takes the comb from him. She's sitting on the sink counter, while James checks out his appearance in the mirror. She's not sure whether she should be amused or worried. He's perfect just the way he is, yet he never seems to think that his appearance is good enough. He spends at least an hour on getting ready in the mornings. Is that normal for a guy to be like that? Maybe it is! Jenna just doesn't see how someone as adorable as James could be so obsessed with looking absolutely perfect.

"You look very handsome." She says, playing with his hair. James hugs her waist and rests his head on her shoulder, smiling softly as she gives him a tight squeeze. He kisses the side of her neck, then careful lifts her from the counter. He looks down at her, laughing at their height difference. He's six feet and two inches, she's five feet and eight inches, so she looks pretty short compared to him.

"Hey, let's go lay down for a while." Jenna suggests. "We can just hang out and talk."

"I love that idea." James says, kissing her hand. He takes her to his and Kendall's room, where they proceed to crawl under the covers on his bed. Jenna snuggles into his chest and breathes a sight of content. She puts one hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. She smiles at the feeling and enjoys being wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms.

"You wanna start the conversation?" James asks her. "Because I can't think of anything."

"Um...I can't think of anything either." Jenna giggles.

"What are we suppose to do?" James whines.

"This." Jenna says, kissing him on the lips. James sighs happily and buries his face in her hair. Who ever said that they had to talk? They can either talk a lot or not at all, yet still be perfectly comfortable together. Right now, all they need to do is cuddle. They don't need to say anything to have fun together. Maybe they'll go to the pool later.

* * *

><p>Camille knows what she wants. She wants to be a famous actress. She wants to do everything from films to TV shows to live theater. She's already done films and TV, so she just needs to get a part in a play. She's holding script for FAME, a musical about students at a performing arts high school. She already auditioned, but she's still studying the script, so she'll be prepared if she gets the part. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, but there's nothing wrong with being a little hopeful. And if she didn't get the part, she'll just keep trying. Camillr Roberts <em>never <em>gives up.

For Camille, nothing is as relaxing as lounging by the pool with a script in her hands. She's able to focus on her passion while enjoying the fresh air. She's just about to start rehearsing her lines (She auditioned for the role of Serena Katz) when two hands cover her eyes. She shrieks and jumps off the lawn chair, turning around to face Logan. Her boyfriend is laughing and she playfully slaps his arm with her script.

"That was mean!" She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, have a sense of humor." Logan says, kissing her softly.

"You're lucky I love you." Camille says, kissing his cheek.

She definitely loves Logan. They make a pretty interesting couple, though. Logan's the awkward genius and Camille's the wild method actress. But these differences don't affect their relationship at all. They actually get along really well. Camille liked Logan because of his personality and good looks. He's smart and sweet, which makes him very lovable.

"Why don't you put down that script and come to the park with me?" Logan asks her. "You've been practicing way too much."

"Hey, I really want this part!"

"But you already auditioned." Logan says, taking the script from her. "Just wait for the casting director to call you."

"Okay." Camille says quietly, sounding like a little child.

"Come on." Logan says, squeezing her shoulders as they walk back inside.

* * *

><p>Stephanie loves college. Great parties, cool people, and life in the big city rocks. But it would be a lot better if Carlos was with her. She doesn't even know why she thinks about him so much. After all, it's been almost two years since they broke up. She's been on a few dates since moving to New York, but she hasn't been in a serious relationship. She wishes that she and Carlos could be together, but he probably has a new girlfriend. Stephanie and Carlos were really great together because they were alike in so many ways. They were adventurous, fun loving, crazy party people.<p>

She collapses on her bed after a long morning of classes. She can't wait until she becomes a famous director in Los Angeles. When she graduates from college, maybe she and Carlos can get back together. You know, if he even wants her back. For all she knows, he could have found someone way better than her. She wouldn't be _too _surprised. Carlos is cute and there's a lot of pretty girls in LA.

She sits up and rubs her temples. Her roommate, Jessica, went to the Student Center with some friends. She asked if Stephanie wanted to join them, but she aspiring director politely declined. She doesn't really feel like doing much today. She's probably gonna call Camille later. She occasionally talks to her Palm Woods friends, but it seems like the phone calls have become less frequent.

She walks over to the dresser and starts taking her jewelry off. She slowly looks up so she is face to face with her reflection. Since she moved to NYC, her appearance has only changed a little bit. She's a little taller and slightly curvier, but her face and personality are still the same. She's still sarcastic and she still likes pranking people. Also, if people don't like her sarcasm, she tells them where they can put their opinions (She learned that from Lacey, who is pretty much the queen of sarcasm). She can respect opinions, but she doesn't need people telling her what they don't like about her.

She grabs her cell phone off the bedside table and dials Camille's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Stephanie!" She says cheerfully. She pulls the phone from her ear when she hears Camille's excited scream.

"Steph! How have you been?"

"Good, and NYC is amazing." Stephanie says, looking out the window of her dorm. She has a great view of the beautiful NYU campus.

"When are you gonna visit LA? We haven't seen you at all since you moved!" Camille whines. Logan's voice is heard in the background and Camille whispers something back to him before she continues her conversation with Stephanie.

"I'll try to visit this summer, but no promises." Stephanie says apologetically. "There's gonna be a filmmakers camp in Brooklyn, so I might go to that."

"Well, that's great." Camille says, sounding a little disappointed. "Hey, I'll call you back later, okay? Logan wants me to feed the ducks with him."

"Have fun." Stephanie smiles before hanging up. She puts her phone back on the bedside table and buries her face in her hands. She's pursuing her dream here in New York, yet she misses LA so much. What is she suppose to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Jo Taylor's new Scuttlebutter photo: Has she finally moved on from Kendall Knight?<strong>

**The former New Town High actress recently posted a new Scuttlebutter pic of herself and Chauncey Jackson costar Dak Zevon. The pic shows Jo standing in front of a trailer with Dak, wrapped in the actor's arms. She seems more cheerful lately, even after breaking up with longtime boyfriend Kendall Knight this past summer. Is there a new celeb couple in the making?**

Kendall hates reading all these articles about Jo and Dak. Everyone seems convinced that Jo and Dak are a couple, even though they both deny it. When Kendall is always finding pictures of them together, he's starting to wonder if that's entirely true. He has no right to be mad at her if she is dating Dak, since they broke up, but it kind of hurts to see her with another guy. He wants her to be _his _girl. She belongs with him, not some teen heartthrob. Dak is a cool guy, but he's not really Jo's type. She needs to be with Kendall.

"Big Brother, are you reading more articles about Dak and Jo?" Katie asks from the doorway.

"Yes!" Kendall whines. "Come and look at this!"

Katie rolls her eyes as she walks over to him, looking over his shoulder.

**Jo and Dak Are Dating**

**Since teen superstars Dak Zevon and Jo Taylor moved to New Zealand to film Chauncey Jackson and the Magic Gallows, the two have been spending a lot more time together, even when they're not filming. They've been spotted together on several occasions and have even had playful conversations over Scuttlebug. This hook up comes hot on the heels of Jo's breakup with Big Time Rush singer Kendall Knight. Jo and Kendall were an item for two years before breaking up this past summer.**

**"Jo will always love Kendall, but she's ready to move on." A source told US Weekly.**

**According to recent pictures, the star has definitely moved on. A picture of the actress and Dak wrapped in a loving embrace with her adorable costar surfaced on the internet last week, which sparked suspicion that they are together. A few days later, a source from the Chauncey Jackson set confirmed the relationship.**

**"When they aren't filming, they are all over each other." The source, who asked to remain anonymous, told Pop Tiger. "They're in love."**

"Big Brother, you do realize that a lot of these websites make this stuff up, right?" Katie says, shaking her head. She doesn't think that Jo and Dak are together. Well, they better not be. For one thing, that would hurt Kendall. Second of all, Dak Zevon is Katie's man. He's her future husband, but he just doesn't know it yet. Everyone says that she's delusional, but those people obviously don't recognize a perfect couple when they see it. Really, Dak and Katie would be great together.

"I know!" Kendall groans, clicking out of the internet. He can't read this garbage anymore.

"Do yourself a favor and stop being so gullible." Katie says, patting his shoulder before leaving the room. She walks out of the office and toward the kitchen. She stops in front of James and Kendall's room when she hears laughter. She rolls her eyes as she pushes the door open. Jenna is laying on James's bed while James hovers over her, tickling his girlfriend.

"James! Stop!" She squeals.

"Tell me you love me!"

"I love you!" Jenna laughs, pushing him away.

"You two need to stop this." Katie says before leaving the room.

"Do you still have a crush on me?" James calls out.

"Say that again and I will hurt you!"

* * *

><p>Carlos quietly walks around the Palm Woods park. It's February and Valentines Day is coming, so he and Kendall aren't in the best mood today. James and Logan have their girlfriends, while Kendall and Carlos have no one to celebrate with. Carlos doesn't talk to Stephanie very much anymore. It seems like her phone calls are becoming less frequent and Carlos is pretty disappointed about that. Even Kendall still talks to Jo a lot, even though they aren't together. That is just too depressing for Carlos to think about.<p>

It doesn't really help that he sees happy couples almost everywhere he goes. James and Jenna, Logan and Camille, Greg and McKenna, Jett and Jennifer Mason (He isn't even gonna ask why that's happening), Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, Liam Hemsworth and Miley Cyrus...It seems like everyone has a girlfriend, while Carlos is still single.

"Are you okay?"

He turns around to face McKenna. She's wearing a white sundress, which emphasizes her baby bump (She's six months along), and a denim jacket. She and her husband are expecting their first child in May. Sometimes Carlos wonders if he'll ever get married. He doesn't want to get stuck having a bunch of meaningless relationships. He wants to find love, too. He wants to get married and become a father someday. He knows that Kendall, James, and Logan will be doing that. Carlos doesn't want to miss out on marriage and children.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lies.

"Okay, I know you're lying." McKenna says in amusement. "Greg does the same thing. If he's angry, he'll tell me that he's fine, but I can always tell by looking at his eyes."

"You can't be fooled easily, can you?"

"Nope!"

"I'm just kind of sad because it's almost Valentines Day and I don't have someone to celebrate with." Carlos admits. "It seems like everyone is in a relationship, except me. I mean, Kendall isn't seeing anyone either, but he still talks to Jo. Stephanie hardly ever calls anymore. What if all my friends get married and have children, but I don't?"

"Don't say that." McKenna tells him. "You'll find someone eventually."

"When did you meet Greg?" Carlos asks her.

"I was twenty one." McKenna responds. "We dated for a little more than a year before we got married."

"And now you guys are having a baby together." Carlos says, glancing at her stomach.

"We just found out that we're having a boy." McKenna says proudly.

"Babe!" Greg calls out.

"Coming!" McKenna says before smiling at Carlos. "Greg and I are gonna have a picnic by the lake."

"Great." Carlos whispers as she walks away.

He has always enjoyed Valentines Day. It's a day dedicated to love. It's a day where couples exchange gifts and go out on romantic dates. Carlos and Stephanie loved that, but now they are no longer together. How in the world is Carlos suppose to celebrate Valentines Day if he doesn't have a girlfriend? If he could, he would fly to New York City and get Stephanie back, but that's not gonna happen. Gustavo and Ms Knight would both throw a fit if he got a flight to New York without telling them.

You know what? He's starting to get a headache, so he's gonna go home and find an ice pack.

Love is great, but it can also be really difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	37. The Day Of Rumors And Drama

_Jenna breathes a quiet sigh of relief as she puts her pencil down. She has officially finished all of her final exams. Now she can enjoy the next three months of summer without worrying about homework and tests. Family, friends, and James are all she has to think about until school starts again next year. It's gonna be a great summer full of excitement. She's gonna go to amusement parks, parties, and maybe she can plan a summer roadtrip for herself and her friends. It probably seems like she's getting a little hyper, but she has been studying so hard for the science final and how that it's over, she couldn't be happier. That's why she plans to celebrate!_

She hands her science test to the professor, then grabs her book bag and walks out of the classroom. She walks down the stairs, out the door, and toward the dorm building. Lacey only had one exam today, so she's probably done. They're gonna drive to the Palm Woods and visit the guys for a while. Jenna really wants to see James, since she's been so busy with exams for the last three days. She's been so busy studying, so she hasn't been able to see him at all. When they talked on the phone, it was usually for a few minutes, then Jenna would always hang up.

When she arrives at her dorm, she sees that Gabby has left her door open. Some loud pop music is coming from the room, but Jenna just ignores the sound and pushes her own door open. Lacey is sitting in the bean bag, watching reruns of Pretty Little Liars. Jenna sits her book bag on her bed, then taps her friends shoulder. Sometimes Lacey gets distracted by the TV and doesn't notice when someone has entered the room.

"Hey, are we going to the Palm Woods?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah." Lacey yawns, turning the TV off. "Let's go."

The two girls turn all the lights off and leave the dorm, locking the door before heading to the elevator. Jenna presses the first floor button and patiently waits for the doors to open. Three days without seeing her adorable boyfriend? It's terrible! She and James are somewhat inseparable and when they have to be apart, it's hard for both of them. They're just really close and they're in love, so it's really not surprising that they can only enjoy so much time apart. That has become Lacey's reason for not having a serious boyfriend. She said that when two people fall in love, they have tendency to be really clingy.

"I have one more final tomorrow." She says as they step into the elevator.

"English is your best subject, though." Jenna reminds her friend.

"Whatever." Lacey mutters. "Hey, what are you and James gonna do today?"

Jenna smiles at the mention of her boyfriend. James David Diamond, the love of her life. She is so glad that she got Lacey tickets to that concert. If she hadn't, she would have never met James. He would still be just another rockstar in a band that her best friend is obsessed with. They're twenty years old and they're been together for two years and six months. It's safe to say that she's head over heels for that boy.

"Jenna!"

"Huh? Oh, we're probably gonna hang around 2J, but we might go to the pool later."

"Uh huh." Lacey says slowly.

* * *

><p>The Palm Woods is pretty busy right now. Guests are checking in, some are lounging in the lobby and by the pool, and Mr Bitters is faking a smile for the guests. Jenna and Lacey stop by the pool area, peeking outside and frowning when they don't see the guys. They must be in the spartment, so the two girls walk toward the elevator. Jenna presses the second floor button and leans against the wall, dying to see her boyfriend. She's not clingy, but she and James always have fun together. They hate being apart for too long.<p>

"How was your science exam?" Lacey asks her.

"Kinda hard, but not too bad." Jenna shrugs as they leave the elevator. Science is her weakest subject, so tests are always a little more challenging for her. But she has always managed to make a B in her science classes. Except for freshman year, when she ended up getting a C. That was a pretty big let down, but she got over it. Of course, her disappointment remained for a while.

They approach 2J and she pushes the door open. Ms Knight is in the kitchen, Katie is sitting at the dining table with her Castle Bashers game, and the guys are watching TV in the living room. Jenna immediately heads over to her boyfriend, hugging him from behind. She kisses his cheek and rubs his shoulders, listening to his adorable chuckling.

"My exams are finally over!" She says in relief, walking around the couch. She sits on James's lap, kissing him softly.

"Shhh!" Kendall says loudly, making a wild motion with his hands. Jenna looks at the TV and sees that it's turned to Hot Tunes TV.

**"We've got the first listen at the first song from the Chauncey Jackson soundtrack. It's called Run Away and it is performed by one of the film's stars, Jo Taylor. You can listen to the full song on our official website, but here is a sample!"**

The song plays, then the reporter starts speaking again.

**"It has not been said whether there will be a music video or not, but the song will be featured in the first film of this three part series." The reporter, Melanie Handler, says enthusiastically. "But that's not the only news about the former New Town High star, who played Rachel in the series, which is in it's third season. Since the Chauncey Jackson series began filming, there have been many news stories regarding her rumored relationship with beau Dak Zevon. And now it seems that they've finally decided to go public! The two were seen _kissing _outside the apartment building where they are staying."**

A picture of Jo and Dak kissing appears on the screen and everyone's eyes fill with disbelief. Kendall probably looks the most irritated, though. After all, Jo was his girlfriend.

"Hey, didn't she tell you that they _weren't _together?" Logan asks him.

"Yeah, she did." Kendall says angrily, grabbing his cell phone from the coffee table. He storms to his room and slams the door behind him. Everyone watches in concern, knowing that he's about to call Jo and confront her about the pictures. They hope he doesn't let his anger get the best of him. That's how the guys got into a fight with the bodyguards at Gustavo's auditions. Even though they feel bad for him, they also realize something important. Kendall can't really accuse Jo of cheating on him because they're not together anymore. They both have a right to date whoever they want.

"Do you guys think he's okay?" Katie asks them.

"He's probably gonna call Jo." Carlos sighs, shaking his head.

James frowns, even as Jenna kisses his cheek. He's concerned for his best friend. He and Kendall have always been really close, having known each other longer than they've known Carlos and Logan. He hopes that Kendall doesn't get too angry about Jo. He doesn't want his friend to say something that he'll regret later. Jo doesn't intend on hurting anyway. She's gonna be in New Zealand for almost three years and it's hard not to fall in love with someone else. James is sure that Jo would love to be with Kendall, but if they're gonna be apart for so long, why should either one of them have to keep waiting to get back together?

"Hey, I'm gonna check on him." He says, kissing Jenna. She lets him get up and he kisses the top of her head before walking to his and Kendall's room. He stands by the door and listens to Kendall's voice on the other side. The blonde boy sounds angry as he confronts his ex girlfriend about the picture and James can barely hear Jo's voice on the other line. Wow, she must be yelling pretty loudly if James can even hear her.

"Publicity? Jo, why do you let them push you around? I mean, is this movie really that important to you? I can't believe you care more about your job than how I feel...Hey, don't you dare say that...How can you say that I'm selfish? I am fully aware that we're not together, but I thought that you still loved me...Obviously, you don't...Wow, you are unbelievable...Jo, you have completely let fame go to your head...Will you stop denying it? Just admit that Hollywood has completely taken over your life...Ugh, Jo, I didn't mean to make you cry...Come on...Don't do this...Jo?"

James listens as Kendall groans in frustration. He slowly pushes the door open and sees his friend looking at the cell phone in his hand.

"She hung up!" Kendall exclaims.

"You made her cry?" James questions.

"I didn't mean to." Kendall whines. "It just seems like she cares more about her career than anything else. She won't even stand up for herself because she's afraid that she'll get fired. I try to understand why she does that, but it's hard. We stand up to Gustavo and Griffin, but we've never been fired. And Lucy gets into arguments with her music producers on a regular basis! Why can't Jo do the same with her people?"

"The people Jo works with probably put a lot more pressure on her." James explains. "Gustavo and Griffin are more laid back. As for whoever Lucy works with, they're probably scared of her."

"She and Dak are dating for publicity." Kendall tells him. "She said that they're really just friends, but public relations wants them to date. I mean, it's like Zac and Vanessa in High School Musical! They were the two main stars and they were dating, which probably got more publicity for the film. I don't think they were intentionally dating for publicity, but that's how it works. Jo and Dak are the stars of those Chauncey Jackson films and if they date, the movie will get more publicity. It disgusts me that it has to be like that."

"Yeah." James agrees. "That's why I'm glad that Jenna isn't in show business. I wouldn't want people using our relationship for publicity."

"You know, you two kind of remind me of Justin and Selena." Kendall says thoughtfully. "Except you're both the same age and Jenna isn't a famous actress and singer with her own hit TV show and album."

"Hey, don't compare us to other couples." James chuckles, hitting his friend with a pillow.

"I'm just saying." Kendall says as they leave the room.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Ms Knight asks her son.

"I'm fine, mom." Kendall insists.

"Hey, Jenna and I are gonna go out for a while." James says, reaching for Jenna's hand.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know!" Lacey mentions.

"We know." Jenna laughs, hugging her friend. "But I told you that I haven't seen my boyfriend in three days."

She and James walk out of the room, leaving Lacey to shake her head.

"You see? That's why I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yeah! That's why." Logan says with a sarcastic laugh.

"Wanna dump Camille and go out with me? Because I would make an exception for you."

"Um, no thanks."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jenna laughs as James suddenly hugs her waist from behind. She looks around and sees that they are on the rooftop of the Palm Woods, overlooking the beautiful city of Los Angeles. She sighs at the relaxing sight, leaning back against James. She turns her head so she can see James, looking at the navy blue cap covering most of his hair. As much as she loves his hair, she actually thinks that he looks really hot with a cap on. He can look good in just about anything. James in jeans and a tight fitting tank top? That's one of her personal favorites!<p>

"I just thought I would show you a really great view." James says, his nose touching her cheek. She giggles as he squeezes her, closing her eyes. Being in love is amazing. Seriously, it's one of the best feelings in the world. A few years ago, she didn't really see herself being in a committed relationship at just twenty years old, but she's okay with it.

"It's very beautiful." She says, turning around to face him. She puts her hands behind his head and he leans in for a kiss. His hand cups her cheek and slowly, they pull away from each other. His forehead rests against hers and they look into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Jenna gives him another kiss, although it's only quick peck on the lips.

"You know, I'm really glad that I'm not in show business." She tells him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why?"

"Because it seems like people are always pressuring stars and telling them what to do." Jenna explains. "I mean, Jo is constantly worrying about getting fired if she doesn't do what public relations tells her to do. As for you guys, you're always having to worry about impressing Griffin. I'm perfectly content with being a normal girl dating a famous guy."

"I love my job, but I would recommend that you try to stay out of the spotlight." James tells her. "You're right, baby girl. There is a lot of pressure in Hollywood. That's why I never want you to put yourself in that position."

Jenna smiles and squeezes his waist, loving everything about him. She loves how he protects her and only wants what's best for her. Who wouldn't want a boyfriend like that?

* * *

><p>Jo tries to look happy and enthusiastic for the cameras, even though it's all fake. She didn't even get the chance to tell Kendall that they were doing a photo shoot for some New Zealand magazine. He just started making accusations and saying that she has let Hollywood go to her head. Kendall always seemed like such a good listener, then he does this to her. Doesn't he understand her job at all? If she doesn't listen to the people at Public Relations, she will get fired. Being an actress is her dream and she isn't going ruin it.<p>

"Jo, you've gotta smile more!" The photographer says as he snaps photos of her. They already did photos of the whole cast, so they're doing the individual shots now. Jo just wants to go back to her apartment and cry her eyes out. These people expect so much from her. Even Kendall is starting to become rather demanding. He wants her to stand up for herself, her manager and those jerks at Public Relations want her and Dak to fake date, people say that she should lose weight, some say she needs to gain weight, and she is completely mixed up. What is she suppose to do?

"Okay, seriously, what is the matter with you today?" The idiot photographer asks her. "You're so depressed today."

"For starters, my ex boyfriend hates me because I'm being forced to fake date my costar." Jo says coolly. "And I'm tired of everyone constantly telling me what to do! Jo, do this! Jo, do that! Jo, you need to lose a few pounds! Jo, you have young fans that look up to you! You can't do this because you're a role model for your younger fans! I mean, seriously? I love my job, but Hollywood is starting to piss me off!"

"Edward, what's going on in here?" Brittany, Jo's manager, asks as she rushes onto the set.

"Miss Taylor is having a bit of a freak out." Edward whispers, glancing at the angry starlet.

"Um, Jo, you need to calm down." Brittany laughs nervously. "You don't need any bad publicity."

"I don't really care about what kind of publicity I get!" Jo snaps. "Go ahead and tell the tabloids that I was caught drinking like Lindsay Freaking Lohan! Tell the whole world that I'm pregnant or that I'm a drug addict! Just stop telling me what to do!"

"Oh boy..." Brittany murmurs. "Jo, come with me."

She grabs Jo's arm and leads her off the set.

"Um, what's going on?" Dak asks as he walks over to them.

"You take care of her." Brittany says before storming away, angrily mumbling under her breath.

"Jo, what's wrong with you?" Dak asks, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

Jo takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She's not normally a freak out kind of person. In fact, she's a very calm natured person that rarely gets angry at all. But she has been letting people push her around ever since this series started filming. People are always bossing her around, telling her what she should and shouldn't do. She's even being told who she should be dating! How could she not freak out when she's dealing with that garbage? Starring in this series is a big deal for her, but the people she has to work with are unbelievably stupid. Except for Dak. He's a sweet guy, but she only likes him as a friend. Sadly, they have to fool the whole world into believing that they're dating.

"I'm sorry." She says tiredly. "I'm just tired of being pushed around."

"You think I don't get tired of it? Jo, you're a really special girl, but I'm not interested in having you as my girlfriend." Dak tells her.

"Don't you get tired of people telling you how to live your life?" Jo asks him.

"Of course!" Dak agrees. "But we just need to deal with it. I mean, we're living our dream, so we just have to accept the consequences that come with it."

Unfortunately, Dak is right. When someone becomes famous, they have to be prepared for this. Paparazzi, outrageous demands, and rumors are all a part of it. There's no escaping that. Jo definitely wishes that it could be different.

She remembers when the paparazzi first found out about James and Jenna being together. She gave Jenna all this advice about handling fame, yet she can barely handle it herself some times.

Welcome to Hollywood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! :D<em>**


	38. The Day Of Their Big Time Beach Day

_"You want to know how great my love is? Count the waves. " Unknown _

Ah, the beach! It's a place where parents enjoy lounging around on a lawn chair, while their kids play in the water and build sandcastles. It's also a perfectly place to have a fun outing with friends, especially when Griffin's beach house is nearby. Spending a day in a rich guy's beach house? That is definitely a part of a perfect summer. He has his own indoor pool, a media room, his own gym, and the bathrooms are amazing. Jenna is lounging by the pool, while the guys are enjoying a snack downstairs. There's only two other people in here, so Jenna gets to have some peace and quiet.

She is about to drink another sip of her pink smoothie when the door bursts open. She chokes on her laughter as Carlos falls into the pool, then waves at James. She gets out of her seat and walks over to him, kissing his cheek.

"How was your snack, boys?" She asks them.

"Best cheese and crackers I've ever tasted." Kendall says, watching as Logan drags Carlos out of the pool.

"Hey, wanna go to media room for a while?" James asks Jenna, taking her smoothie. He takes a couple of sips and hands it back to her, kissing her cheek.

"Sure." Jenna says, drinking the rest of her smoothie. She throws the empty cup away, then follows James out of the pool area. They walk down the hallway until they reach Griffin's media room, relieved when they see that it's completely empty. They close the door and walk over to the TV, looking at the stack of movies next to it. They haven't watched a movie together in a while. Jenna kind of feels like watching Meet The Parents. It cracks her up every time she watches it, especially the airplane scene where Greg snaps at the flight attend.

"Aww, I love Meet The Parents." She says, grabbing the DVD.

"Hey, let's watch it." James says, taking the DVD from his girlfriend. He puts it in the DVD player, then he and Jenna sit in the movie theater style seats. As soon as they are both sitting down, Jenna realizes that she would rather sit on James's lap. So she gets out of her seat and lowers herself onto his lap, which he doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seems to enjoy it.

"Have you seen Greg and McKenna's son?" She whispers. McKenna gave birth to Tyler Jay Cooper in May. The little guy is two months old now. Greg and McKenna are always posting pics of him on their Scuttlebutter profiles. Jenna can't wait to have a baby of her own someday. She doesn't know how her parents would feel about it, but she definitely wants to be a wife and mother. Her dad would probably get mad and accuse James of making his daughter grow up too fast, but that's because he overreacts to everything.

"Yeah, he's adorable." James smiles, hugging her waist.

Jenna rests her head on his shoulder, sighing as he kisses her forehead. This whole summer has been perfect for them. For the most part, there hasn't been any rumors about them and the paparazzi aren't too invasive. They just keep their distance and snap pictures. Jenna doesn't mind that. She hates when the paparazzi crowd around stars, snap pictures, and ask really personal questions. Jenna's least favorite is the pregnancy thing. She can be walking to her car or a store, while the paparazzi ask her if she's really pregnant. She wants to have kids _someday, _but she doesn't want people saying she's pregnant when she's not.

* * *

><p>"Okay, the first film is premiering later this year, and you've basically explained it's plot." The New Zealand radio host tells Jo. "Chauncey Jackson's parents are killed in a freak accident and Chauncey investigate the mysterious circumstances surrounding their death. During his journey, he meets your character and they fall in love, and go on an action packed adventure, of course. Anyway, now you're on a short break before you finish filming the second film. Tell us about the plot of the second Chauncey Jackson film."<p>

"Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Island." Jo says thoughtfully. "Basically, Chauncey and Victoria are on summer vacation and they get stranded on this island, which just doesn't seem quite normal to them. They can tell that the island has some secrets and they have find out what's going on."

She puts on a smile for the radio host, Anthony Berry. She's begun doing some promotional work for the Chauncey Jackson trilogy. Photo shoots, talk show appearances, and radio interviews. They can be fun, but the hosts have a tendency to ask some personal questions. Jo is just waiting for Anthony to mention her and Dak. By the way, they're still not together.

"Wow, there's some crazy stuff going down, huh?" Anthony asks her. Insert Jo's fake laugh here. Oh, you have no idea, Anthony. The whole world officially believes that she and Dak are together and there has even been rumors of an engagement. That is never gonna happen. She wants Kendall to be her husband. She's gonna give it a little more time. Maybe they can get back together.

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Any info about the third film?"

"The third film is Chauncey Jackson and The Magic City." Jo tells him. "This time around, Chauncey and Victoria don't have to go very far to have an adventure. Why? Because there's something going on right at home. I don't want to give the whole plot away, but someone new moves to their school and causes a lot of trouble for them."

"Exciting." Anthony says. "You also recorded a song for Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows. Is there gonna be a music video?"

"Yeah!" Jo says enthusiastically. "We're gonna film it sometime in October and it'll probably premiere in November."

"And what about this thing between you and Dak? Everyone is talking about you two being together!"

Oh, how fantastic. Of course he would bring that up! She has to lie and make it sound like they really are together.

"Everything's going really good." She smiles. "He's a great guy."

"I talked to him last week and he said that you're a really special girl." Anthony says, earning some "Awww" from the visitors right outside the window. Ugh, it makes Jo sick.

"Aww." She grins. Lies! She and Dak are not together. Why do the two stars of a film have to date for the movie to get publicity? Why can't they just make sure that it's interesting, play the trailer on as many TV stations as possible, put up a bunch of billboards, discuss the film in magazines, and leave out the "Oh, Dak Zevon and Jo Taylor are dating!" garbage. It's stupid, it's wrong, and it annoys Jo. It seriously annoys her. Everytime the Public Relations people tell her and Dak what to do, she wants to tell them off so badly.

"So you and Kendall Knight are done?"

Oh, why'd you have to bring that up, Anthony?

"Um, I guess so." Jo says sadly. "I mean, there's always gonna be a part of me that cares about him, but the distance wouldn't work out. With me being here in New Zealand and him being in Los Angeles, it would be hard to maintain a relationship."

* * *

><p>"This is too funny!" James chuckles.<p>

_"Hey, hey, If you would take a second, take the little sticks out of your head, clean out your ears, and maybe you would see that I'm a person who has feelings, and all I have to do is do what I wanna do and all I want to do is hold on to my bag and not listen to you! And the only way that I would ever let go of my bag would be if you came over here right now and tried to pry it from my dead, lifeless fingers, okay? If you can get it from my kung-fu grip then you can come and have it, okay? Otherwise, step off-"_

"I love this part." Jenna giggles, burying her face in his shoulder. They've been watching this movie and cracking up at every single funny scene. But the movie will be over soon, then they're gonna go to the beach for a while. They could both use some fresh air. Besides, Jenna wants to enjoy nature. She's looking forward to the beautiful ocean and the sound of the seagulls. Experiencing it with James makes the day even better. She just hopes that he doesn't try to drag her into the water. She does plan on going for a swim, but she doesn't want to be dragged.

Once they have finished watching the movie, they put the DVD back in it's case, turn the TV off, and leave the media center. They walk into the living room, where they see Jett and Jennifer making out on the couch, while Blonde Jennifer and Curly Haired Jennifer watch in disgust. Rumor has it that they secretly have a crush on Jett, so they're mad that Jennfier gets to date him. But that's just a rumor. No one knows whether it's true or not.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She says as they walk outside.

"Yeah." James agrees. "But it's kind of hot."

"Let's go for a swim." Jenna suggests.

"Yeah, let's do that." James says with a mischievous smile.

"James, you better-" Before Jenna can finish speaking, James throws her over his shoulder. She squeals and slaps his back, but he doesn't put her down. He carries her towards the ocean, ignoring her protests. She keeps hitting his back, but he just laughs. Finally, he puts her down, but still keeps his arm around her waist. Her blue bikini becomes soaking wet, successfully matching the condition of James's swim shorts. She rolls her eyes as his laughs, but she eventually lets out a small giggle. He's just too cute when he laughs.

"Oh, I love you." She says, throwing her arms around his neck. She kisses him passionately, letting her fingers become tangled in his hair. She gasps as he lifts her into his arms, spinning her around. She has to keep her arms around him, so he doesn't drop her.

"Why do you do that to me?" She complains, kissing his nose.

"Because it's fun?"

"Of course it is." Jenna says flatly.

* * *

><p>Stephanie finally finished filmmakers camp. She had been thinking about making a trip out to LA, but she changed her mind. School starts again next month and she really needs to start getting ready. She will visit when she can, though. Maybe next summer? She would really like to visit her friends, including Carlos. They aren't as close as they use to be and she hates that. She would love to get him back, but she won't have a chance if she doesn't get back to LA. She'll just have to wait until she has time.<p>

She has been entertaining herself with paparazzi videos of her friends, as well as their interviews and red carpet appearances. Apparently, Jo and Dak are dating, Camille is starring in the Hollywood Bowl production of Fame, Big Time Rush is working on their third album, and Jennifer Mason is getting ready for the release of her second album. There's so much going on back in LA and Stephanie is missing out on everything! She has fun in New York City, but the newness has pretty much worn off. It isn't that big of a deal anymore. Truthfully, she really misses home.

James posted a video of himself and Jenna on Scuttlebutter with the caption "Me and my girl jamming out to random songs." Okay, Stephanie can't wait to see this, so she clicks on the video.

_"We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place." James and Jenna sing, obviously trying to hold back laughter. But that attempt fails when Jenna looks at James and he bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Jenna rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair before doing a random dance to the song blasting through the speakers. James starts jumping on Jenna's bed, singing in an off key voice.<em>

_"Jay, you're gonna fall." Jenna giggles, helping her boyfriend down._

_"Aww, that was fun!" James whines._

_"I don't want you to hurt yourself." Jenna says, slapping his bicep. James changes the song to "Teenage Dream" and starts dancing wildly._

_"You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down<em>

_ down." Jenna sings while trying to avoid laughing, even though her struggle is obvious._

_"Before you met me  
>I was a right but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine<em>

_Valentine." James sings while laughter, wrapping his arms around Jenna._

Stephanie sees the humor in the video, but she just can't bring herself to laugh. She and Carlos use to be all playful like that. This is the kind of video that they would have made if they were still together. Unfortunately, they're not, so that's not gonna happen for a very long time. Yeah, Stephanie really needs to find a way to distract herself. She should have taken summer classes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, when are you guys gonna release your next single?" Jenna asks, sitting on the kitchen island.<p>

"Some time in October." Kendall says, grabbing a carton of tea from the refrigerator.

"And it's gonna be awesome!" James says, lifting Jenna off the island.

"I can't wait to hear it." Jenna says, kissing his cheek. She hasn't heard a new BTR song in months. She really wants to get a sneek peek of the new album, but Gustavo refuses to show her anything. He said that she has to wait for the album release like everyone else. She tried to remind him that she is dating one of the boys, but that didn't work at all.

"James is even wrote a song for you." Logan teases, hugging Jenna's waist.

"First of all, get your hands off my girl." James laughs. "Second of all, how do you know it was about Jenna?"

"Jenna, you should hear it!" Carlos laughs, glancing at Kendall and Logan. Jenna laughs and rubs James's arm as his friends start singing. The poor guy looks all embarrassed and awkward. Jenna can't admit this out loud, but it's funny when he gets embarrassed.

_I don't know what you been used to_  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true to<em>  
><em>Your heart, not material things<em>

"Dude, stop." James says, covering his face.

"Baby, it's cute." Jenna coos, pulling his hands away from his face. She has never had a guy write a song for her before. And this song was very good and really sweet. She doesn't know why James feels so awkward about it. It's probably just a guy thing. Yeah, she'll just assume that it's some weird guy thing that she will never understand.

"He sings it in the shower." Carlos laughs.

"No! No, I don't." James says adamantly.

"Jay, I loved it." Jenna says, pressing her lips against his.

"Okay." James says cutely, chuckling quietly before Jenna pulls him back into a kiss.

"Yeah, we're gonna go now." Kendall says slowly as he, Carlos, and Logan leave the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mostly about the guys, Jenna, and a trip to the beach, but you did get to see a little of Jo and Stephanie:) Since they aren't living in LA anymore, I like to show what's going on with them every once in a while:)<strong>

**Something really exciting is gonna happen in a couple more chapters! Can anyone guess what it is? :D**

**Review! **


	39. The Day That Friends Spent Time Together

Jenna smiles as she bounces the baby boy on her lap. McKenna and Greg went to McKenna's photo shoot for Teen Vogue, so they left Tyler with their friends. Jenna, Camille, Lucy, and the guys take turns taking care of him. It's Jenna's turn and she loves it. Tyler is a sweet baby boy and spending time with him makes Jenna really look forward to motherhood. Having a baby is a big responsibility, but Jenna still wants to do it. She wants to wait until she's a little older, but she definitely wants to have a baby. And she thinks that James will be really good dad. She can imagine that their baby would be pretty cute. After all, James has some serious good looks.

"Do you wanna play with your rattle?" She asks, taking the toy from Tyler's diaper bag. She shakes it in front of his face and he smiles widely, laughing cutely. Jenna giggles and kisses his cheek, shaking the rattle again. Tyler's smile and laughter continue, providing Jenna with plenty of entertainment. Is it so wrong for her to want one of her own? Her parents don't want her getting married or having kids yet, but she's really looking forward to it. She may be young, but she's mature for her age. In a couple more years, she might be ready for marriage and motherhood.

"You're a cute little guy, aren't you?" She coos, stroking his cheek.

"Wow, you're good with kids." James says as he sits down. Everyone else is doing their own thing, so James and Jenna are all alone. They can enjoy some time with Baby Tyler, though. After all, they both love kids.

"Wanna hold him?" Jenna asks. James smiles as his girlfriend puts the baby on his lap. Tyler babbles and waves his arms. Everyone at the Palm Woods loves this little guy. Every time Greg and McKenna bring him out to the pool, everyone wants to hold him. Tyler seems to like every one, especially Carlos and Jenna. James is probably his third favorite person.

"What's making you so happy today?" He asks the little baby. A tiny squeak from Tyler makes James and Jenna laugh in amusement.

"Hey, let's take him down to the pool?" Jenna suggests.

"Yeah, I think he would enjoy that." James says as they stand up. He kisses Tyler's cheek, chuckling when the baby boy starts chewing on his fingers. They walk out of the apartment and down the hallway. They enter the elevator and James presses the lobby button, chuckling when Tyler grabs a few strands of his hair. It's not surprising. Kids loves James's hair! Of course, it's painful when the little ones grab it and pull it, but it's still pretty adorable. James doesn't mind as long as they don't pull his hair out.

"Tyler, look at the rattle!" He says, watching as Jenna shakes the rattle. Tyler giggles, causing James and Jenna to laugh as well.

"We're gonna enjoy a few hours by the awesome Palm Woods pool." Jenna coos, shaking his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey, rate every girl here on a scale from one to ten." Carlos tells Logan, earning a weird look from the Big Time Brain.<p>

"I am not going to _rate _the girls." Logan says. "I have a girlfriend."

"The Jennifers all get a ten, Rachel gets a nine, Lucy gets a nine and a half, Jenna gets a nine and a half-"

"So the Jennifers are the only ones that get a ten?" Kendall asks him. When Carlos nods, Kendall shakes his head. Carlos has had a crush on the Jennifers ever since they moved to LA, but the crush went away when he and Stephanie started dating. Since Stephanie moved away, his obsession has returned. Part of Kendall wants to be annoyed, but there's a part of him that actually thinks that it's funny.

"Carlos, you're not normal, are you?" Camille asks him.

"Not really." Carlos shrugs. "Who are we to say what's normal?"

"Yeah, everyone's different." Camille mutters. She doesn't even see what's so great about the Jennifers. They're snobby, mean, selfish, and annoying. Camille doesn't like to judge people, but she has known the Jennifers for years. She has gotten a good glimpse at their true personalities, which are nowhere near as pretty as their faces. Carlos is so sweet, so it's hard to see why he's so attracted to these girls.

"Speaking of the Jennifers..." Carlos says when the three girls walk out to the pool area. His friends roll their eyes as he eagerly rushes toward the Jennifers.

* * *

><p>"Aaaah!" Tyler exclaims, waving his arms. James and Jenna laugh at his cuteness, smiling at the sweet baby. He has the cutest blonde hair and green eyes. He looks so much like his parents.<p>

"It's such a beautiful day." James smiles, cuddling the little guy against his chest.

"How was he?"

They look up to see McKenna, a cheerful smile on her face.

"He was great." James says, handing Tyler to his mom.

"Thanks for watching him!" McKenna says before walking back into the building.

"Hey, let's go for a swim." James says, grabbing Jenna's hand. He leads her over to the pool and they slowly gets into the water. He shivers at the coldness, but tries to avoid showing it. He has a tendency to wanna act super manly in front of Jenna, so he always tries to act like the coldness doesn't bother him. And he certainly won't let her see him crying during a sad movie. Unfortunately, Jenna has gotten pretty good at reading his mind. When he turns around to look at her, she has an amused smile on her face.

"Aww, you're cold." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I'm not." James denies, kissing her cheek.

"Liar." Jenna whispers.

James groans and buries his face in her shoulder. Finally, he decides to turn this into something fun. If she wants to tease him, he'll pick on her. So he lifts her into his arms and spins around, refusing to put her down even when she asks him to. They get some wierd looks from older Palm Woods guests, but they're completely oblivious. They're just having a little fun.

"Stop!" Jenna squeals as James places kisses all over her face. She tries to escape his grip, but he's just too strong for her. Seriously, she should really work out more.

"Sorry, not gonna happen."

"You're a-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." James laughs, his nose barely touching hers.

"Oh, really? You're a-" Jenna doesn't get to finish because James chooses that moment to kiss her. Well, she actually doesn't mind that. She loves when James kisses her, so she's not gonna complain. Although, he did pick her up against her will, but she'll forgive him for that. It's hard to stay annoyed with him. All he has to do is smile and look at her with those adorable hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Jenna screamslaughs as James chases her around the apartment. They spent a few hours at the pool, then came back to the apartment with their friends. They took showers and got changed into some comfortable clothes (Jeans and James's hockey jersey for Jenna, jeans and a hoodie for James). Then Jenna tried to study for her History test. but James started to get bored, so he decided to annoy the heck out of Jenna. Finally, she gave up on studying and they started talking. Then they started teasing each other and it ended with James chasing Jenna around.

"Okay, calm down, you two!" Ms Knight laughs.

"Sorry." James and Jenna say in unison. He smiles as he pokes Jenna's tummy, laughing as she slaps his bicep. Jenna giggles as she steps backwards, while James slowly walks toward her. She tries to run away, but he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back. He drags her toward the living room, where Katie and the other guys are sitting. They're planning to watch New Town High:The Movie. It was filmed before Jo left the series. They don't even know why Kendall wants to see it, but he said that he didn't care.

"Jay!" She squeals.

"Hey, sit down!" Logan says, throwing some pop corn at them. Jame collapses onto the couch and pulls Jenna onto his lap, kissing her cheek. She kisses him repeatedly, relieved when no one protests.

"Hey, the movie is starting!" Carlos tells them. "Um, James? Jenna? Did you hear me?"

"You are so hot." Jenna whispers, kissing her boyfriend.

"The movie's starting, idiot!" Katie says, punching James's shoulder.

"Oh!" Jenna says, as if she forgot what they had planned.

"Honey, are you sure you feel comfortable watching this?" Ms Knight asks her son. She knows that Kendall has been missing Jo since she left LA last year. And with all the rumors surrounding Jo and Dak Zevon, he's been feeling even worse. She just feels concerned that watching this movie might not be such a good idea. She doesn't want him to feel worse than he already does.

"Mom, I'm over Jo." Kendall insists.

"Sure you are." Katie says quietly.

"Baby Sister, I'm fine." Kendall says, facing the TV. Ms Knight shrugs as she sits a plate of brownies on the coffee table, watching as the boys all dig in.

"Remember when we all had a crush on Jo?" Carlos says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and we all fought while serenading her with Any Other Guy." Logan says, remembering the memory. They were all tired of the snobby girls in Hollywood and they were waiting for a sweet girl to come along. Jo showed up and she definitely fit that description. All four boys got a crush on her and started getting a little too competitive. Of course, James didn't get to fight for her very much because he had a cold, but he tried. When she told them she had a boyfriend (She was lying), they all gave up. But Kendall finally got her for himself.

"You guys are so girl crazy." Jenna says, shaking her head.

"Hey, James and I are in perfectly happy relationships." Logan reminds her. "And we're both dating _one _girl."

"You better be." Jenna smiles, kissing James's cheek.

* * *

><p>As the movie continues, Kendall finds himself feeling sort of depressed. He and Jo have went down to Carlos and Stephanie's level. You know, hardly ever talking! Stephanie never seems to call Carlos anymore and Jo is doing the exact same thing to Kendall. Ever since Jo started fake dating Dak, she and Kendall have drifted apart. It sucks! Kendall will always love Jo and he would love to have her back, but he doesn't see it happening anytime soon. In fact, he doesn't know if it'll <em>ever <em>happen. So Kendall is trying to accept that Jo has put her career first, rather than their relationship.

"You know, we can turn it off." Carlos whispers "We can watch Spongebob or something."

"No, keep it on this." Kendall gulps. Truthfully, he would _love _to watch something else, but he doesn't want to ruin movie night for everyone else. They wanted to watch this movie, so that's what they're gonna do. Besides, it's almost over.

Jenna has already fallen asleep in James's arms. One of his arms is wrapped around her, while his other hand is playing with her hair. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps with her head on his shoulder. Honestly, James is getting kind of sleepy, too. It's almost ten and Ms Knight and Katie have already went to bed. Now that they're all twenty, She doesn't really tell the boys when to go to bed anymore.

"Guys, it's getting late." Logan says as the movie comes to an end.

"Can I have a corn dog?" Carlos asks quietly.

"Carlos, you just ate!" James reminds him.

"But I'm still hungry."

"They're in the fridge." Kendall sighs. Carlos doesn't waste another moment. He jumps up and runs to the kitchen, eagerly digging through the refrigerator.

"Jenna and I are gonna get changed into our nightclothes." James says, gently shaking Jenna awake.

"Hmm, what time is it?" She mumbles.

"It's after ten." James says, helping her up.

"Oh." Jenna yawns as they walk to Kendall and James's bedroom.

They take a couple minutes to get their nightclothes together, then Jenna goes to the restroom to get changed. James just changes in the bedroom, slipping his grey sweatpants and a blue T shirt on. Then he crawls under the covers and waits for his girlfriend to return from the restroom. Lately, he has started to notice that they're a lot closer than they were when they first started dating. Each day, it seems like they fall more in love with each other. It was somewhere around their one year anniversary when James realizes that he and Jenna were in more than just a dating relationship. In the months following their first anniversary, he came to realize that Jenna is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

"Okay, move over." Jenna's soft voice says. James smiles as he makes room for her under the covers. She crawls next to him and he wraps his arm around her, while she rests her head on his chest. When they were younger, Ms Knight wouldn't let them share a bed when Jenna slept over, but they've finally earned that privilege. When they can't sleep, they can just talk and sneak a few kisses. So they enjoy being able to sleep in the same room.

"Get some sleep, babe." Jenna tells him.

"Okay." James yawns, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up with such a headache this morning, but I'm all better now! :)<strong>

**This was mostly a filler chapter, but next chapter is really exciting! :D**

**Review! :)**


	40. The Day James Asked A Special Question

James stares at the rings at Kay Jewelers. After James thought about his and Jenna's relationship, he decided that he's ready to ask her the most important question that a guy will ever ask a girl. They're twenty years old, but they'll be twenty one this next year. It's not like they're eighteen or younger. They're no longer teenagers and they've been together for three years now and they know that they love each other and want to be together. As nervous as James is, he's about to buy Jenna an engagement ring. Yes, James Diamond is gonna ask Jenna Harper to marry him.

He's here with Camille. She's his closest girl friend and when he told her his plan, she was so excited. Since he's a guy and knows nothing about buying an engagement ring, Camille offered to help him out. She has been giving him advice about the type of ring that Jenna might like. And he thinks he may have found the perfect one. The ring is beautiful. It's a simple one carat, princess cut diamond on a white gold band. Gosh, James hates to get emotional in public, but he actually feels a bit tearful because he's so happy.

"Hey, did you find something?" Camille asks excitedly.

"That one." James says, pointing at the ring.

"Wow, Jenna will love that." Camille smiles.

"That's the one." James says softly. "But it's pretty expensive."

"James, there shouldn't be a price tag on the most important moment of your life." Camille says, linking her arm through his. "You're about to ask Jenna to spend the rest of her life with you. You want to make it special. I mean, don't buy her some cheap engagement ring just because you're afraid of spending too much money. _That _is a beautiful ring that I know Jenna will be proud to wear."

"Okay." James smiles.

"Um, sir, we need help over here!" Camille tells the salesman.

"How can I help you?" The man asks them.

"I want to get that ring." James tells him, pointing to the chosen ring.

"Oh, that's a very nice one." The man smiles. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"My girlfriend, Jenna." James tells him. "We've been together for three years."

"Congratulations." The man, whose nametag says Miles, says. "Do you know her size?"

"Six." James tells him.

"I'll get it for you right away." Miles tells him, taking the display ring out of the case.

James anxiously taps his fingers against the counter. He's already got the whole proposal planned out. This morning, he told Jenna to meet him at the park around five. They're gonna have a picnic by the lake, then he's gonna get down on one knee and propose to her. He just prays that she says yes. What if she says no? Then he'll have bought this ring for nothing. He'll have to return it and he'll look stupid.

"James, you okay?"Camille asks him.

"Yeah." James gulps.

"Here it is." Miles says, giving him the Kay Jewelers bag. James hands him the check and waits patiently, taking slow breaths to calm himself. He rarely gets nervous about anything, but he actually feels sick to his stomach right now. He just can't shake the fear of Jenna rejecting him. He just wants to marry her, but she may not be ready for that. Ugh, they should have talked about marriage more often.

"Have a nice day." Miles tells them.

"Thanks." Camille says before dragging James out of the store. "Okay, what is wrong with you?"

"What if she says no?" James says in a panicked voice.

"Why would she say no, James? She loves you."

"She may love me, but that doesn't mean that she's ready to get married!" James rambles.

"James, you are gonna go to the park, you're gonna propose, Jenna's gonna say yes, and you two are gonna have a reason to celebrate." Camille says, grabbing his shoulders. She grabs his hand and drags him to her car.

As James sits in the front passengers seat, he takes the small box out of the bag. He opens it, admiring the beautiful ring. Will Jenna want to marry him? He sure hopes so. All he wants is for Jenna to become his wife. He wants to be her husband. He wants to take their relationship to the next level. He knows that they're ready for it.

* * *

><p>Jenna smiles as she runs her brush through her hair. James called her this morning and asked her to join him on a romantic date at the park. She chose a pretty blue knee length dress and some white sandals. Her hair is wavy and ends at her mid back. As she combs her brunette locks, she remembers how anxious and happy James sounded when he called her. He doesn't usually sound so eager, but she's decided to let it go. She'll ask him when he picks her up. Yeah, he's a happy person, but he sounded different today.<p>

"Going out with James again?" Lacey asks her. "You two have been all over each other lately."

"He's my boyfriend, Lace." Jenna reminds her, smiling when she hears knocking. She grabs her purse off her bed, then runs to the door. She looks through the peep hole and when she sees James, she opens the door. Before speaking to him, she gives him a kiss, giggling when she hears Lacey's complaining. Is it mean to purposely annoy her best friend?

"Hey, Lace!" James greets.

"Hey." Lacey says as she sits on the bean bag chair.

"Hey, we're going." Jenna tells her.

"Bye." Lacey says boredly, turning the TV on.

"Let's go!" James says, wrapping his arm around Jenna's shoulders. He kisses her temple as they walk down the hallway, feeling himself becoming anxious again. Today could turn out very good or very bad. What's it gonna be? Will Jenna be wearing an engagement ring tomorrow? Or will she be avoiding James because he was crazy enough to propose to her? Will there ever be a Diamond/Harper wedding?

* * *

><p>"Nice picnic." Jenna smiles as she and James sit on a red and white checkered blanket.<p>

"I wanted to make it special." He says, handing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to her.

"Yeah, your sandwiches!" Jenna says excitedly, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

James smiles as he eats his own. He's still freaking out, yet he's really excited. If Jenna says yes to his proposal, they're gonna have a lot to celebrate. Then they can plan whatever kind of wedding Jenna wants. Then they'll say "I do" and become Mr. and Mrs. James Diamond. The only other thing to worry about is their families. Seriously, their families have no idea about what James is planning.

"You're not much of a cook, but your sandwiches are amazing." Jenna says while she eats.

"Let's play some music." James says, picking a song out of the playlist on his MP3 player.

"Aww, this is one of my favorite songs!" Jenna says dreamily.

James smiles awkwardly as he drinks his chocolate milk. The closer he gets to the big moment, the more anxious he starts feeling. He feels like his heart is gonna jump out of his chest at any moment. Camille insists that Jenna will be happy when he proposes, but she doesn't know what's gonna happen. This proposal could scare Jenna away. James couldn't stand the thought of losing his girl.

"Jay, are you okay?" Jenna asks worriedly, noticing his strange behavior.

"I'm fine!" James croaks.

"Something is bothering you." Jenna says, reaching out to touch his cheek.

That's it! He has to do it now! Why? Because he cannot wait any longer! The anticipation is killing him!

"Actually, there is something that I want to ask you." James tells her. "I want you to listen to me, okay? These past three years have been so amazing. You went from being the best friend of one of my fans to the love of my life. We've been through so much together and I want you to be mine forever. So I'm gonna ask you something really important, okay?"

"Okay?" Jenna says softly.

"Reach into the basket." He says gently.

Jenna slowly reaches into the picnic basket, gasping when she picks up a blue velvet box. She opens it and gasps again. A beautiful diamond ring is in the box, just waiting to be placed on her finger. Her eyes fill with tears (Happy tears) as she looks at James.

"Stand up." He says, watching as she obeys him.

The tears roll down Jenna's cheeks as James gets on one knee, holding the ring.

"Jenna Elizabeth Harper, will you marry me?"

"Oh my-" Jenna cries, covering her mouth with her hands. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Tears start falling down James's cheeks as he slips the ring onto her left wedding finger. He kisses her hand and stands up, kissing her passionately. They both cry tears of joy as they kiss over and over again. James's fears about the proposal fade away and all that's left is pure happiness. He and Jenna are engaged to be _married. _He can't believe that it's really happening.

"What made you-" Jenna starts to ask.

"I've came to a realization recently." James says, kissing her forehead. "I realized that I'm ready for you to be my wife."

"And I can't wait." Jenna says tearfully. "Now, tell me one thing. Do Ms Knight, Katie, and the guys know about this?"

"Yeah, but your parents and my parents don't." James says awkwardly.

"I guess we should tell them tomorrow." Jenna says softly, pressing her lips to his. "I love you so much, Jay."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she said yes?" Logan asks his two best friends.<p>

"Probably." Kendall tells him. When James announced that he wanted to propose to Jenna, they were all a little reluctant. Then they saw the love in his eyes and they just couldn't tell him no. Truthfully, Kendall thinks that James and Jenna will have a great marriage. They'll have a beautiful wedding and they'll have lots of beautiful children. It's just weird to think that James might be getting married.

"I can't believe he's proposing." Carlos says sadly. He's happy for James, but marriage is a big deal. He may be slightly immature for his age, but he knows that marriage is a big responsibility. Can James handle that? Probably! Carlos just hates that he's probably gonna lose his best buddy to marriage. James is gonna have a wife to take care of, so he won't have time for fun.

Logan doesn't really have an opinion of James's decision. Well, he thinks twenty is a little young, but it's not his decision. He can't tell James what to do. If he wants to ask Jenna to marry him, he has every right to do so. Logan thinks that they should be supportive of James. Jenna obviously makes him happy, so they should at least try to be happy for him.

"You know, an engagement is suppose to be a happy occasion." Carlos says quietly. "Why don't we feel happy?"

"Because we've been best friends since we were kids." Kendall explains. "Now he's growing up."

The door opens and the possibly engaged couple enters the apartment. The expressions on their faces says it all. James Diamond and Jenna Harper are getting married.

"She said yes!" James says proudly before kissing Jenna.

"That's great!" Logan says, putting on a smile. Okay, he isn't feeling super thrilled about it either, but he doesn't want to hurt James and Jenna by speaking his feelings. They look so happy and Logan doesn't want to ruin that for him. He knows that Kendall and Carlos feel the same way. They may be afraid of seeing their best friend grow up, but everyone has to grow up eventually. One day, they'll get married, too. James just happens to be one step ahead of them. Besides. they all love Jenna like a sister, and they know that she'll treat James right.

"Did you do it?" Katie asks as she and Ms Knight step out of their rooms.

"Yeah." Jenna says excitedly.

"I guess we've got a wedding to plan!" Ms Knight says cheerfully, hugging the couple.

"After we tell our families." Jenna says awkwardly.

"We plan on talking to them tomorrow." James announces. "I'm gonna call my parents, then we're gonna go over to Jenna's house."

"Then we'll plan the wedding?" Ms Knight says hopefully.

Kendall almost has to laugh at his mom's excitement. She loves any chance to plan or decorate. She loved planning Kendall and Katie's birthday parties, but she'll get a kick out of planning James and Jenna's wedding. Just add Ms Diamond to the mix and the wedding will be beautiful. Mrs Harper probably has some good ideas, too. But it just depends on what kind of wedding James and Jenna want.

Kendall is getting a headache just thinking about it.

"Let's go look at wedding stuff on the internet!" Jenna tells James, excitement in her voice.

"Great idea!" James says, kissing her passionately before following her to the office.

"Oh, what fun." Carlos says sarcastically.

"Boys, I know you're scared of losing James, but you should be happy for him." Ms Knight says in a motherly voice. "This is really important to him and as his best friends, you should try to be supportive."

"We'll try, mom." Kendall says softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, James and Jenna are finally engaged! :D<strong>

**The next few chapters are gonna be about the wedding plans! :)**

**Review! **


	41. The Day They Made The Announcement

"Are you gonna tell her?" Jenna asks, standing behind the couch and rubbing James's shoulders.

"Yeah." James says, looking at the phone in his hand. Tell Brooke Diamond that her son is getting married? Yeah, that's gonna be a _little _difficult. James is her little boy and she might be upset to hear that he's growing up. But he's gonna stand up to her. He loves Jenna and he wants to marry her. Last night, they couldn't sleep because they were so excited, so they talked about possible wedding ideas. They both like the idea of having an elegant wedding, but nothing too flashy. They're also considering a June wedding date. James hopes that their parents will be supportive of their decision. If Jenna's parents are concerned about college, they need to know that Jenna does plan on continuing her education.

"Hey, I'm gonna talk to the girls." Jenna says, kissing his cheek. She grabs her purse and walks out the door. James takes a deep breath as he continues looking at his phone. How is he suppose to tell his mom that he's engaged? When he and Jenna first started dating, she was completely consumed with Jenna's social status. She didn't think that Jenna was good enough for James. They're rich and Jenna's not rich, but she's not poor either. James doesn't care about her money, though. He loves her for who she is.

"I guess I better call her." He sighs. He stops when he hears a exasperated sigh from Kendall. Okay...James doesn't know what his problem is, but James _really _wants to know. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kendall lies.

James rolls his eyes as he stands up, turning to face Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. He knows that Kendall is lying. They've known each other since they were little kids! They know each other far too well. Kendall better not think that he can get away with lying to James because he can't. He obviously has a problem and James just wants to hear him say it.

"Yeah, there is something wrong." He argues. "You've been acting weird ever since I told you guys that I wanted to ask Jenna to marry me. Now that we're officially engaged, you guys are acting like I committed some crime!'

"James, it's not like that..." Logan tries to say.

"James, we just think that you're a little young to be getting married." Kendall says, trying to justify his behavior. James clenches his jaw, shaking his head.

"No, this isn't about me being too young!" He snaps. "You just can't stand to see me happy."

"That's not true!" Kendall says desperately.

"Well, whether you like it or not, Jenna and I are getting married." James says as he walks to the door. "You better hurry up and deal with it."

When James walks out of the apartment, Kendall groans in frustration. It's not that he doesn't want James to be happy! Deep down, Kendall knows that he's being a jerk about this whole thing. He just doesn't want to lose his best friend. James is like a brother to him, but that's gonna be over once James and Jenna get married. After the wedding, James will spend more time with his wife and less time with his friends. The thought breaks Kendall's heart. He shouldn't be thinking like that, but he doesn't know what he's suppose to do.

"What did you idiots do?" Katie asks them.

"James thinks that we don't care about his happiness." Carlos sighs. He's about to lose his fellow Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood, but he's not gonna stop James from getting married. Last night, Carlos lied awake, thinking about the upcoming wedding. And he thought about the past three years that James has spent with Jenna in his life. When he's with her, his face lights up. How could anyone not want them to get married? Carlos is gonna miss James, but he also cares about his friend's happiness.

"Okay, you may not want James to get married, but you wouldn't be very good friends if you didn't support him." Katie tells them.

"We know." Logan says quietly. He's trying to see both sides of the situation. Kendall, Carlos, and himself are afraid of seeing James grow up, while James and Jenna are really happy together. They can't stop James from getting married. Katie is right! What kind of friends would they be if they tried to stop one of the most important days of James's life? They would be mean people if they did that. True friends are always there for each other. Yeah, the thought of James getting married is frightening, but they can't change it.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" <em>

"Mom, it's James."

_"Hi, baby! How are you?"_

"I'm good, mom." James smiles. He's starting to get a headache because he's so nervous. He knows that his mom is gonna protest. She doesn't take no for an answer either. She can say no, but no one else is allowed to say it to her. If she says no wedding, then there will be no wedding unless James stands up to her. That's what he worries about the most. He doesn't want her to tell him that he can't marry Jenna, but he's also afraid of standing up to her. She's quite intimidating. She always gets what she wants.

"Um, can I tell you something?" He asks awkwardly.

_"Sure, but make it fast! I'm at work."_

"I proposed to Jenna yesterday." James tells her. "We're getting married."

_"Oh...Um, are you sure? Marriage is a pretty big deal." _

"Mom, please don't try to talk us out of it." James pleads.

_"No, I'm not trying to talk you out it! It's just that marriage is a big responsibility, you know? Are you sure that you're ready for that? And you know how things worked out between your father and I."_

Is she seriously mentioning his father? James knows that he and Jenna will have a successful marriage. It's not gonna be anything like the marriage between his parents. Samuel Diamond was a party animal, while Brooke was a sophisticated rich girl. Samuel wasn't mature enough when he got married. On the other hand, James has grown up a lot. He knows that he's ready for marriage.

"Mom, Jenna and I won't be like you and dad." James says softly. "We're both very mature."

_"I know, baby. It's just a surprise!"_

"Mom, I love her so much." James smiles.

_"How did you propose?"_

"I took her on a picnic and I put the ring in the picnic basket." James chuckles. "So...What do you think? Can Jenna and I get married?"

_"Only if you invite me to the wedding."_

"You're my mother!" James says adamantly. "Why wouldn't I invite you?"

_"Good point! Hey, I've gotta go. Congrats on the engagement! I'll send you two a gift as soon as I can."_

"Okay." James laughs. "Bye!"

He hangs up the phone and does a victory dance. His mom took the new better than he thought she would. He was worried that she would be all "Oh, she isn't good enough to be your wife!" She questioned the engagement a little, but she finally agreed to it. That's all that matters. Now they just have to convince Jenna's parents, then everything will be okay. James wants to get the announcement part out of the way, so they can start planning an elegant summer wedding.

* * *

><p>"It's great that your mom is okay with it." Jenna says as they park in front of her house. Now that Brooke has said yes, Jenna feels a little better about telling her own parents. Brooke Diamond is a very difficult person and if she has accepted the engagement, there's no way that Jenna's parents won't be okay with it. She called texted Chris last night and told her. She sounded excited when she texted back and she promised to not say anything to their parents, so James and Jenna can announce it in person.<p>

"Yeah, let's hope that your parents feel the same way." James says as they get out of the Big Time Rush mobile. Jenna wraps her arm around his waist, trying to calm his nerves. If her dad tries to do or say anything to upset James, she's not gonna be happy. She understands that she needs to respect her parents, but they also need to respect her. She wants them to be nice to James because she loves him.

"We'll be fine." She says, kissing his cheek. She takes his hand and pushes the door open, smiling when she sees her parents and sister in the living room.

"Hey, guys!" She says, hugging them.

"Hi, sweetie!" Mandy says cheerfully, squeezing her daughter. "We weren't expecting you!"

"That's because we have a surprise." Jenna says excitedly, wrapping her arms around James's bicep.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Will growls.

"No, daddy!" Jenna laughs. "We're engaged!"

James's eyes widen with shock. Did she have to blurt it out like that? Oh boy, Will is gonna kill him. He thought that Jenna would...You know, take it slow. When announcing something like an engagement, you don't just say "Hey, I'm getting married!" You slowly get to that, but it's not suppose to be the first thing that you say. How can she feel comfortable doing that?

"Oh..." Mandy says with an awkward smile, glancing at her husband. "What a surprise!"

"I know." Jenna tells them. "But we're ready to take our relationship to the next level!"

"Then go down the...What is that teen heartthrob you kids like these days? Jason Beaver?"

"It's Justin Bieber, dear." Mandy whispers. Will raises his eyebrows at her, then looks at James and Jenna.

"Why can't you two get a dog together like Justin Bieber and his girlfriend did? Do you really have to go and get married? I mean, do you realize how serious marriage is? Your mother and I were twenty five when we got married! We dated for five years before I proposed to her! You're twenty years old, Jenna! You're much too young! You have plenty of time to get married and have children!"

"Mom? Dad? Can I say something?" Chris asks. "I'm on James and Jenna's side. I mean, they're young, but they've been together for three years! And it's not like they're getting married right out of high school! If they wanna get married, I think they should do it!"

"Um, your father and I would like a moment alone." Mandy says, dragging her husband to the kitchen.

Chris, James, and Jenna look at each other, then slowly walk closer to the kitchen. They kneel down so Will and Mandy can't see them, listening to the conversation.

"Mandy, she's too young for marriage!"

"Will, I know this may seem like a bad idea, but maybe it'll turn out better than we think."

"Mandy-"

"I'm just saying that we should keep an open mind. They are obviously happy together! Why should we stop them from getting married? And Jenna can still go to college! She doesn't even have to have kids until she graduates!"

"What are you saying?" Will whispers harshly.

"I think we should give them our permission."

"Yay!" Jenna whispers. When they hear footsteps, they quickly return to their previous positions, standing in the middle of the living room. They wouldn't want Will and Mandy to know that they were eavesdropping.

"Jenna, your father and I talked about it." Mandy says, looking at her husband.

"You two have our permission to..." Will has to take a deep breath before finishing the sentence. "get married."

"Whoo hoo!" Jenna cheers, pulling James into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, don't do that in my living room." Will says, pulling them apart.

"Have you thought about a date?" Chris asks excitedly.

"We're thinking some time in June." Jenna tells them.

"Ooh, a summer wedding!" Mandy says, obviously impressed with the idea.

"Um, we've gotta go to Rocque Records." James tells them. "We've gotta tell Gustavo and Kelly."

Oh, that's gonna be real fun...Not!

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kidding me." Gustavo says, looking at the smiling couple sitting across from him. One of his dogs is getting <em>married? <em>Out of all four of those boys, James is the one making such an important committment? James doesn't know about committment! Yeah, he has managed to stay with Jenna for three years, but Gustavo just can't picture James Diamond as a married man! The idea kind of freaks James out. What if they decide to have children? Gustavo can't have a bunch of Baby Diamonds running around his studio!

"Yeah, he proposed yesterday." Jenna says, squeezing James's hands.

"Oh, congratulations." Kelly says cheerfully. "By the way, I'm great with organization, so I'll be happy to help with wedding plans."

"Thanks! We've been considering getting a wedding planner, but we don't know if we want a stranger planning our big day." James tells them.

James Diamond...Married? Apparently, his mom and Jenna's parents have given their permission, but Gustavo just can't wrap his mind around it! It sounds so wierd...Jenna _Diamond? Mrs Jenna Diamond? _Sorry, but Gustavo is really surprised. He isn't gonna talk them out of it because that's not his job, but he is a bit shocked by the news.

"If you're looking for something classy and stylish, I can get in touch with some of the best places in LA." Kelly tells them. "I know a place that will make a _fantastic _cake! Jenna, I think Vera Wang should design your dress. Seriously, she could design something really beautiful for you."

"What about the press?" Gustavo interrupts. "They need to know about this!"

"Actually, we would like to keep it secret for a little longer." Jenna says calmly.

"Well, the press doesn't need to know yet." Kelly tells Gustavo. "Jenna, let me see your ring."

Jenna smiles proudly as she holds out her left hand, giggling when Kelly grabs it.

"Gustavo, look at this thing!" She exclaims.

"Dang, how much did you spend on that thing?" Gustavo asks James, looking at the diamond on Jenna's hand. He's not too sure, but that looks like an expensive ring. He didn't even know that James had that kind of money. The ring is beautiful, but there's so much surprise going on! Really, picture James Diamond, the guy that carries a "lucky comb" in his back pocket, and Jenna Harper, sweet college student, getting married. Doesn't it seem weird? They're cute as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as husband and wife? Now Gustavo is staring at this ring that is only succeeding in reminding him of the headache that had been forming.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Kelly says, letting go of Jenna's hand.

* * *

><p>James quietly walks into the apartment, frowning when he sees his "friends" in the living room. Are they really his friends? If they were, wouldn't they be a little more supportive? He's about to experience one of the most important days of his life. Most people would be excited about that, wouldn't they? Why are Kendall, Carlos, and Logan acting like they're so upset about it?<p>

He starts to walk toward his room, but Kendall's voice stops him.

"James, we need to talk."

"About what?" James sighs.

"About the engagement." Logan says softly. "Kendall, tell him."

"We're sorry." Kendall says quietly. "We're just...We're scared of losing you."

"What?" James whispers. They're afraid of losing him? Why would they be afraid of that? Sure, he's gonna be married and things are probably gonna change, but they're still gonna be his best friends, brothers, and bandmates.

"Once you're married, you're gonna have a wife to take care of." Carlos tells him. "You won't need us anymore."

"Guys, how could you think that?" James says, walking closer to them. "Me being married won't change our friendship. We're still gonna be Big Time Rush, we're gonna go to Rocque Records together, and be best friends. I can't believe that you thought that I would forget about you guys. We've known each other since we were little and we're gonna stick together."

"Promise?" Kendall smiles.

"Yes!" James laughs, dragging all three of his friends into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Christmas! :D<strong>

**Review! **


	42. A Day Of Planning The Big Time Wedding

"Jay, should the colors be lilac and blue or pink and white?" Jenna asks. She and James printed out a six month wedding checklist, which will help them stay on schedule with the wedding plans. So far, they have set a date (June 14), chosen Kelly as their wedding planner, chosen the wedding parties (Maid of honor, best man, bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl, and ring bearer) and they've started putting together the guest list. Right now, she's got two different sets of colors that she is considering for her color scheme.

"Um, what's lilac?" James asks her.

"It's like a pinkish purple color." Jenna says as she looks it up on her lap top. "It's really pretty."

James looks over her shoulder and looks at the color.

"And what kind of blue are you thinking about?" He asks, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Baby blue." Jenna says, clicking out of the internet. She sits her lap top down and turns to look at her fiance. The past month has been so much fun and she knows that it's only gonna get better. Kelly is already trying to get in touch with Vera Wang, so they can start talking about Jenna's dress. Jenna has already decided that she wants it to be strapless with a ruffled sillouette. She wants to look really pretty on her wedding day. McKenna looked beautiful on her big day and Jenna hopes that she can look just as good.

"I like the lilac and blue." James says, kissing her cheek.

"Lilac and blue." Jenna says as she writes the colors in her wedding book. Her mom got it for her as an engagement gift. She's really grateful for it, too. It has also been a big help in keeping everything organized.

"Hey, let me see the list of the wedding party." James says, carefully taking the wedding book from her.

**Maid Of Honor:Chris**

**Best Man:Kendall**

**Bridesmaids: Lacey, Camille, Jo (Maybe), Stephanie (Maybe), Lucy, Katie, and Gabriella**

**Groomsmen: Carlos, Logan, Guitar Dude, Dak, Shane, Brian, and Gustavo**

**Flower girl: Kayla (Cousin of the bride)**

**Ring Bearer: Brandon (Cousin of the bride)**

"Our wedding party is huge." James smiles, shaking his head.

"Hey, we wanna have a good sized wedding." Jenna tells him, watching as he closes the wedding book.

"Hey, are you gonna ask Jo and Stephanie if they can be in the wedding?"

"I left them both messages and told them to call me back." Jenna says, closing her laptop. She reaches for his hand and leads him from her room, smiling dreamily. She can't believe that she's getting married. Every morning for the past month, she has woke up thinking "I'm gonna become James Diamond's wife." Truthfully, it's crazy to think about. A good kind of crazy, though. She and James have talked about marriage before, but she didn't think he was gonna propose so soon. It's even more exciting since they actually have the approval of their families. Brooke even posted an engagement announcement in the local Grand Marais newspaper. They both thought that she wouldn't like the idea of James getting married, but she actually seems proud!

"Jenna, aren't you and Kelly suppose to be meeting with Vera Wang next week to discuss your wedding dress?" Chris asks when the couple enters the living room.

"Yeah." Jenna says as she and James collapse onto the couch.

"You're gonna have someone design your dress?" Will asks her. "You sure you don't wanna buy one? It would make things a lot easier."

"Daddy, Kelly and I like the idea of someone designing my dress because I basically create my own dress." Jenna explains. "If I tried to buy one, I may envision my dress, then find out that no one sells the kind that I'm looking for."

"I think it's nice." Chris mentions. "When I get married, maybe Kelly will get a professional designer to make my dress."

"You're not getting married before you're thirty!" Will retorts.

"Dad, I'm twenty seven!" Chris argues.

"Don't care!" Will says before returning his attention to Jenna.

"We're gonna have a beautiful wedding." Jenna smiles, giving James a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Jo! It's Jenna! Listen, I'm just calling to ask if you could visit LA in June and be a bridesmaid in my wedding. James and I got engaged last month!Call me back when you have time! Bye!"<em>

Jo looks at her cell phone in surprise. Jenna is getting married? Jo is shocked, but she's really happy for her friend. She just wonders why no one called her and told her about it. Camille didn't even bother calling. It seems like everyone has started forgetting about her since she moved to New Zealand. She never knows what's going on with her friends anymore because they never call her. She feels hurt that no one told her that James and Jenna are engaged. How long have they been engaged? Why didn't anyone tell her?

She frowns as she dials Jenna's number, waiting for her to pick up. When Jo checked her Facebook, she saw that Jenna was staying at her parents house with James. She's probably visiting with her family right now. Ugh, Jo is so frustrated with these people. They were all best friends and now that Jo is no longer in LA, they don't seem to think that she should know anything.

Just as she's about to hang up, Jenna answers the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Jo!"

_"Hey! Did you get my message?" _

"Sure did." Jo says through a smile.

_"What do you think? Wanna be one of my bridesmaids?"_

"What day is it?"

_"June 14th."_

"Let me check my calendar." Jo says as she flips through the calendar on her wall. "Um, yeah, I can make it!"

_"Just tell me your dress size, so I can get your bridesmaid dress ready." _

"Five." Jo tells her.

_"Alright, thanks for calling."_

After Jenna has hung up, Jo sits down on her bed. She just doesn't understand what is happening to her friendships. She loves her friends, but they don't seem to think of her as being very important anymore. She has always had a good relationship with them, but now it just seems like she has completely faded from their memory. Sometimes, she wishes that she had never accepted this role, but it's far too late to change her mind. She just wants to go back to LA and be with her friends, but she can't. Of course, she will get to see them at the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Steph! It's Jenna! I just wanted to announce that James and I got engaged last month and that we want you to be one of my bridesmaids. I'm assuming that you will be out of school by then, so you could come to LA for the wedding. Call me back when you can! Bye!"<em>

Okay, Stephanie hates when people keep stuff from her. She had no idea that one of her friends was getting married! And she's really hurt that no one told her. Aren't friends suppose to tell each other stuff like this? If she had known, she would have sent them an engagement present, but she couldn't because she wasn't aware that they are getting married.

She frowns at her cell phone, not knowing what she should do. She's happy for James and Jenna, flattered that they want her to be a bridesmaid, and hurt that she didn't know about this. Should she call Jenna back? Or just leave her alone?

After a few minutes of thinking about, Stephanie decides to call her back.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Stephanie! Congratulations on your engagement!"

_"Thanks! I'm assuming that you got my message."_

"Yeah, I did." Stephanie smiles. "I would love to be a bridesmaid."

_"Awesome! What is your dress size?"_

"Seven."

_"Thanks for letting me know! Bye!"_

Stephanie mumbles under her breath, sitting her phone on her bedside table. She's going to ignore her feelings of hurt because, although she didn't know about the engagement for a whole month, Jenna was nice enough to invite her to be a part of the big day. She isn't going to act like a jerk when her friend is getting married. She's still irritated, though.

* * *

><p>"I booked the Mountain Gate Country Club for the ceremony and reception." Ms Knight says after she has hung up the phone. For the past month, James and Jenna have been trying to decide where they want to have the wedding. They wanted something pretty, where they can be surrounded by nature. They want something classy, but not flashy. Camille gave them the idea of having it at a country club and everyone thought that sounded like a good idea, so Logan researched Los Angeles country clubs on Google and found Mountain Gate. They explored the website and decided that it was perfect. Ms Knight stayed on the phone with them for almost third minutes.<p>

"Do James and Jenna want a wedding breakfast?" Lucy asks her. While the boys are at the pool, Ms Knight and the girls stayed in the apartment to discuss some wedding plans. Then they're gonna talk to James and Jenna, of course. Katie suggested having the ceremony at four, which everyone else seems to agree with. Jenna made a copy of that wedding checklist that she found, so Ms Knight could use it when needed.

"Okay, six months before the wedding..." Lacey murmurs, looking at the checklist. "A date has been set, a time has been scheduled, they have a budget, the ceremony and reception location has been reserved, we're still working on the guest list, and Kelly is the official wedding consultant. Yeah, we're right on schedule!"

"Good!" Ms Knight says in relief. "Hey, how many guests do they want?"

"I think they said one hundred." Gabriella says.

"Right!" Ms Knight says, as if she just remembered.

The door opens and the bride to be/groom to be walk into the apartment, hand in hand.

"Hey, how is everything going?" James says, kissing Jenna before walking to the kitchen.

"I reserved Mountain Gate Country Club!" Ms Knight calls out before looking at Jenna. "That is what you wanted, right?"

"Perfect." Jenna smiles.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what are you listening to?" Jett asks Kendall, nearly choking on his laughter. Yeah, Kendall would really like to choke him. Jett was always flirting with Jo when she was on New Town High and he was always making comments about being better looking that Kendall. That's why Kendall is not a big Jett Stetson fan. He's more self absorbed that James ever was. He cares more about himself than anyone else and it makes Kendall sick to his stomach. He doesn't understand why James and Jenna are inviting Jett to the wedding.<p>

"This is the song that James and Jenna are gonna play at their wedding." He says, trying to stay calm. He really wants to beat the guy into a pulp, but he's trying to have more self control.

"Isn't that what the Bridal March is for?"

"This song is gonna played at the end of the ceremony, Jett." Kendall says coolly.

"Whatever." Jett says, sitting in the lawn chair next to Kendall. "If I were them, I would play some Justin Timberlake. Or Justin Bieber! Hey, what about Britney Spears! Or just make a medley of songs!"

"Dude, this is a _classy _wedding." Kendall says, taking a deep breath.

"Jett, stop being an idiot." Brunette Jennifer says, grabbing him by his shirt. She drags him away, leaving Kendall with a feeling of relief. Jennifer Mason may be a spoiled brat, but she can be quite useful. You know, when she actually tries to be. Other times, she's one of the most annoying people that you will ever meet.

"Have fun!" He says with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, I was thinking about posting a link to the dress, shoes, and hairstyle that Jenna will wear at the wedding:) What do you all think?<strong>

** I don't own Mountain Gate Country Club**

**Review! :D**


	43. A Day Of Paparazzi And Wedding Plans

"James, stand behind the beautiful bride to be and put your arms around her waist!" Marcos Del Posey, their photographer, exclaims. "And kiss her cheek!"

James does as he is told, giving Jenna a tight squeeze and kissing her right cheek, while Marcos snaps away. They're taking their official engagement photos at the beach, the beautiful ocean in the background. It's gonna look great on the wedding program. They're also gonna have a table with the guest book and a few framed photos. When the guest enter the reception area, they can sign their name on the guest book. James and Jenna plan on sending out Thank You cards after the wedding, so they need to know everyone that came to the wedding.

"Beautiful!" Marcos says proudly, wildly snapping pictures of the couple. Then he stops for a moment and looks at the pictures on his digital camera. Jenna turns her head so she can see James, smiling at him. He kisses her on the lips, jumping when he sees a camera flash. Marcos must have taken a picture of the kiss. At least it'll be natural and real, rather than posed.

"You need to cut your hair." Jenna tells him, playing with his hair.

"It's still short!" James laughs, kissing her nose.

"But it's getting shaggy." Jenna says, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. With every affectionate moment between them, Marcos snaps a picture. They laugh, amused by his enthusiasm. He also directed the music video for "The City Is Ours." Since then, he has started directing videos for other performers. Before he directed the Big Time Rush video, he was just a photographer for magazines, but the video really helped his career. After looking at other possible photographers, James and Jenna finally decided on Marcos.

"I love you." Jenna giggles, kissing his cheek.

"Marcos, did you get all the shots we need?" James asks, leading Jenna over to the photographer.

"Yes!" Marcos nods. "Would you like to look at them?"

"Sure." James says as he and Jenna look over the photographer's shoulder. Marcos shows them each photo and their smiles become happier with each one. One of their favorites is the one where James is sitting on the sand with his legs stretched out in front of him, while Jenna sits on his lap with her arms around his neck and her nose touching his. It gives the impression that they are about to kiss. All of the photos are very sweet and romantic.

"They're beautiful." Jenna says softly, smiling at the pictures.

"I'll have them printed out and sent to the Palm Woods." Marcos tells them.

"Thank you so much." Jenna says as James squeezes her hand. They wave at him, Jenna grabs her purse, and they walk back to the Big Time Rush mobile.

* * *

><p><strong>"It has been confirmed that Big Time Rush hottie James Diamond, and his girlfriend of three years, Jenna Harper, are engaged. Mercedes Griffin, daughter of Rocque Records CEO Arthur Griffin, announced the big news on her Scuttlebutter account. Her post said "I am excited to announce that my good friends James and Jenna are getting married! So happy for them!" You may be aware that Jenna has recently been spotted with diamond ring on her left finger, sparking the engagement rumors. Looks like there's gonna be a big time wedding!"<strong>

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan look at the TV screen in disbelief. James and Jenna wanted to announce their engagement themselves! They didn't want Griffin's spoiled daughter doing it for them. They even told Griffin, Mercedes, Gustavo, and Kelly that they didn't want anyone to know yet. Well, they definitely don't need to announce it now, because Mercedes decided to do it without their permission. What a little jerk! Oh, James and Jenna are gonna be so upset when they find out...

"Hey, Mercedes said that she wouldn't tell anyone!" Carlos says, pointing at the TV. They watch as the TV shows a close up of Jenna's engagement ring. The picture was taken during James and Jenna's recent day at the mall. They weren't there for wedding purposes. They just decided that they wanted to spend the day together and apparently there were paparazzi around. Why can't celebrities get a little privacy?

"Wait, what if there's paparazzi outside?" Logan says in a panicky voice. All three boys look at each other with wide eyes before quickly rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>"Jay, why is there paparazzi outside?" Jenna asks as they pull into the Palm Woods parking garage. There is a small group of photographers standing outside the door, obviously waiting for someone. It couldn't be because of James and Jenna, could it? They're engaged, but there's nothing else going on in their lives. They haven't been involved in any scandal, so those guys must be here for another celebrity.<p>

James parks in his usual space and they step out of the vehicle, but they stop when the paparazzi turn around and start shouting their names.

"Congrats on your engagement!" Some of the paparazzi say as the couple rushes toward the entrance. James keeps his arm around Jenna's waist as he yanks the door open, quietly thanking the paparazzi for their congratulations before letting the door close. He frowns as he tries to figure out who could have possibly told the public about their engagement. They never told anyone and they know that their friends wouldn't do that. Who could have done it? Even Gustavo wouldn't do something like that. This is really upsetting because James and Jenna were hoping that they could be the ones to announce it.

"Who could have told them?" Jenna says with desperation.

"I don't know." James says, kissing her temple as they walk to the elevator. His eyes fill with worry as Jenna covers her face with her hands. Ugh, he hates the paparazzi some times. Jenna gets pretty emotional if things don't go exactly like she had planned. He doesn't understand why those paparazzi have to interfere with every part of a celebrities life, even their engagement!

"Hey," He whispers, pulling her hands away from her face. "It's okay!"

"No, it's not!" Jenna cries, her eyes filling with tears. "I thought _we_ would make the official announcement, but someone else has already done it! Jay, our day is gonna be ruined! I mean, what if the paparazzi show up at the wedding! Marcos is the only photographer I want at our ceremony and reception!"

"As long as we don't reveal the location, our wedding is going to be a private celebration for us, our family, and our friends." James whispers gently, kissing her nose. "Don't cry, baby."

He wipes her tears away with his thumbs, then they walk out of the elevator. He doesn't want to see any tears on Jenna's face. He wants her to be happy and relaxed for the next four months. Planning a wedding should be fun, not stressful!

Before Jenna can open the door to apartment 2J, James grabs her hand and forces her to turn around. He kisses her forehead and strokes her cheek, looking forward to the day that he gets to see her in a wedding dress. She is gonna be a beautiful bride. Even better, she's gonna be _his _beautiful bride. Then she's gonna be Mrs Jenna Elizabeth Diamond. He can't wait to marry this girl.

"I'm so for getting so emotional." Jenna says, hugging his waist.

"It's okay, baby girl." James says, kissing the top of her head. Jenna pushes the door open and they enter the apartment.

"Hey, Mercedes told the media about the wedding!" Carlos blurts out.

"Well, we knew _someone _had told them." James growls.

Jenna feels herself becoming emotional again. It's not that she wants to keep her engagement a secret, but she doesn't want paparazzi showing up and crashing the wedding. If she walks down the aisle and she sees even one photographer that _isn't _Marcos Del Posey, she is gonna call the cops. Okay, that might be a little extreme, but she doesn't want uninvited guests at the wedding.

She hears the boys quietly discussing Mercedes and her betrayal, but she runs to James and Kendall's room before she can hear very much.

"Jenna? Jenna!" James calls out, following his fiancee. He enters the bedroom to find her laying face down on his bed. She looks so cute in her yellow sundress, but he's too concerned about her emotional state to really pay attention to how good she looks.

"Baby," He says softly, laying next to her. He strokes her hair, trying to get her attention. "I know we didn't get to make the announcement ourselves, but I don't think it really matters. Either way, people know that we're engaged. Besides, I think we just need to focus on how happy we are. We're gonna have a perfect wedding day, a wonderful honeymoon, and a great marriage. Let's not let this one incident ruin our fun."

"Why are you so good at making people feel better?" Jenna says quietly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Shut up!" Jenna laughs.

"Feel better now?" James asks her.

"Yeah." Jenna says, snuggling up to him.

* * *

><p>"MERCEDES BRIELLE GRIFFIN!"<p>

Mercedes was busy admiring her appearance in her full length mirror when her dad's angry voice interrupts her. She groans under her breath and exits her very large bedroom. Her dad is not angry person, but he sounds pretty pissed off right now. Could it have something to do with her announcing James and Jenna's engagement on Scuttlebutter? Her bad! Well, actually, she feels no regret at all. But no one needs to know that. Half the stars in Hollywood look sweet on camera and are a pain behind the scenes. It's not like Mercedes is doing anything unusual. Besides, James and Jenna should already know that _nothing _stays secret in Hollywood.

"Yeah, daddy?" She asks in confusion, peering over the railing across from her room. It overlooks the small lobby in their mansion.

"You told the whole world about James and Jenna's wedding!" Griffin says while motioning for Mercedes to come downstairs. She sighs as she walks down the stairs, proceeding to follow her father into the living room. She sits on the black leather couch, looking bored as she examines her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"I didn't know I doing anything wrong." She says apologetically.

"Mercedes, they made us promise that we wouldn't tell anyone!" Griffin scolds. "But you did it anyway!"

"Daddy, I forgot!" Mercedes says desperately.

"Oh, you forgot? It seems like you "forget" a lot of things." Griffin tells her. "Rumor when rumors about Kylie Jenner and Cody Simpson dating started floating around? You decided to "confirm" it, even though you knew that it wasn't true. What about when Jett and Jennifer started dating? Weren't you the one that told US Weekly?"

"Well, yeah, but I-"

"Mercedes, you need to learn how to keep a secret." Griffin says, shaking his head. "You obviously have no respect for people's privacy, so you're grounded for a month."

"Daddy!" Mercedes whines.

"You're grounded and that's final." Griffin says sternly before leaving the room.

Mercedes stays on the couch and crosses her arms, pouting. She can keep a secret. She just chooses not to! There's a big difference! Really, Mercedes has kept secrets before, but there are some secrets that are just waiting to be revealed.

"Oh, sue me." She mutters quietly.

* * *

><p>"Gabby, can you believe this?" Lacey says in disbelief as she holds the newest issue of US Weekly. She just got a glimpse of the new article about James and Jenna's engagement. She's pretty sure that the bride and groom wanted it to be a secret for a while longer, but Mercedes had to go and blab to the press. Really, that girl can be so stupid some times. Or did she do it on purpose? It could go either way. There's a possibility that she just didn't think, but she also could have done it just to be mean.<p>

"What is it?" Gabby asks, looking over Lacey's shoulder. "Oh my gosh!"

"Mercedes told all of Hollywood about the wedding." Lacey says, shaking her head. "How screwed up is that?"

"Really screwed up." Gabby sighs, shaking her head.

"I swear I wanna kick her-"

"No dirty words!" Gabby gasps.

"Shut up." Lacey says with a small laugh, tossing the tabloid newspaper onto her bed. She hopes that Griffin really gets after Mercedes because she really deserves it. Has Griffin heard of disciplining your kids? If he hasn't done it before, he needs to start now. Mercedes is twenty one years old and it's time for her to start acting like an adult. For Lacey, that's really saying something! After all, she's twenty one and she has a tendency to act like she's still seventeen. But she knows that parents are suppose to discipline their kids if they don't want them to turn into spoiled brats.

"What's next on the wedding planning list?" Gabby asks, grabbing the sheet of paper off Jenna's bedside table.

"So much." Lacey tells her. "She still has to find a florist, dresses for her mom and James's mom, buy invitations and Thank You cards, arrange for a ride to their hotel, hire someone to create their wedding video, and some other stuff. And it's gonna get even busier as we get closer to the wedding. In fact, we've gotta start thinking about bridal shower and bachelorette party. She'll be twenty one in May, so I was thinking that we could take her to Rain Nightclub in Las Vegas."

"That sounds so cool!" Gabby agrees.

The door opens and Jenna enters the room. She looks somewhat tired after the engagement photoshoot and the trouble with the media, but she doesn't look too bad. She could look worse. Anyway, she's wearing a really cute dress. She just looks a little stressed out.

"You okay?" Lacey asks her.

"Yeah." Jenna smiles. "Did you hear about what Mercedes did?"

"Yeah, we did." Gabby says sympathetically. "But you don't need to worry about that."

"Yeah, just focus on planning your big day." Lacey smiles.

"Thanks for the support." Jenna says cheerfully. "I think I'm gonna get ready for bed, though. After all, I have classes tomorrow."

"Good night." Lacey and Gabby say before Jenna closes the restroom door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! You got <em>three<em> chapters today! I'm gonna bake some Christmas cookies in a little while:) They're gonna be shaped like Christmas trees!**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Review! :D**


	44. The Day James Got A Surprising Call

Jo has always loved weddings. They're so romantic and she can't wait until her own. She's really happy for James and Jenna. She knows that they'll have a great marriage, full of love...and children, of course. Truthfully, Jo is a little surprised that they're getting married, though. It's just that James didn't seem like the type that would get married. Then again, everyone has noticed a change in his behavior. He's more mature and he seems serious about being in a real relationship. Surprisingly, he has stayed fully committed to Jenna, and no one else.

Jenna sent her a picture of the bridesmaid dresses. They're absolutely beautiful. They're strapless, lilac colored satin dresses that end just below the knee. It's too bad that Jo is stuck in New Zealand while all the wedding planning is happening in LA. She wishes that she could get more involved, but they're still in the middle of filming the third movie. After that, they're gonna do a lot of promotional stuff. Talk shows, radio, shows, photoshoot, and the worst part is that they're gonna do this in both the US and Europe. She just wants to be home already!

"Yeah, mom, it's fun." Jo lies. Okay, so she is having some fun, but it's not that great either. When her mom calls her, her first instinct is to lie when they woman asks how it's going. In reality, she wishes that she could quit and go home, but she can't. She's so glad that filming will be over in a couple more months. She is ready to get out of this country and go home where she belongs. She's just glad that they're a little ahead of schedule. After they do all that promotional stuff, she's going back to LA where she belongs. In LA, she has more friends than she has ever had in North Carolina, her home state. She has a few, but they aren't close friends. She has lost touch with most of them. As for New Zealand, everyone is really nice, but she misses her _real _friends. She misses Kendall.

"Dak is very nice." She says, sitting on the red couch in her trailer. "Oh, Kendall? We broke up when I moved out here...Long distance, you know? It would have been too hard for us, so we decided to break up...Mom, I'm fine...Hmm? Oh, we're filming the third film, then we've gotta start promoting...Talks shows, radio shows, magazines, and all that stuff...What? No! Dak and I are not dating...It's just for publicity, but neither one of us ever wanted to do it...I know...Yeah, it's really stupid...Oh, okay...Well, I guess I'll let you go now...Bye, mom...I love you."

Her mom still lives in North Carolina. Her parents divorced when she was seven and they had joint custody of Jo until she turned eighteen. She's twenty one now and her dad still treats her like a little girl sometimes, but he has loosened up a little bit. She's glad that he doesn't spy on her dates like he use to do. It use to drive her crazy.

She walks over to her mirror and grabs the black mascara, applying some to her eyelashes. Some reporter is visiting the set to do a segment on the Chauncey Jackson series and it's stars. They're doing a special on the best films to be released in the coming year and the Chauncey Jackson moves are just three of those films. Truthfully, this is just a pain in the behind for Jo. It seems like nothing is fun for her because she just wants to go back to California. She's actually glad that they'll only be here for a few more months. Then she can move back into the Palm Woods and be with her friends again.

She looks at her appearance for a moment. She only looks a little different since she moved to New Zealand more than two years ago. Her hair is longer, wavy, and she has a more athletic build (Thanks to those training sessions she did). Her Palm Woods friend could still recognize her, though. She still looks like Jo Taylor, just a few small changes.

"Jo, the reporter is here."

Dak is standng in the doorway, waiting for her to follow him. She gives him a half smile and follows him out of the trailer.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I want lilac orchids and blue roses." Jenna says as she and her florist, Madison, walk around the beautiful flower shop. There's just a little less than three months left until the wedding and there's still a lot to do. So far, she has found the bridesmaid dresses, dresses for their moms, invitations, and thank you cards. She's really excited for next month because she and James are gonna get their own apartment. They've already decided that they're gonna stay at the Palm Woods, but they will be moving into their own place.<p>

"Great choice." Madison says as she exams some lilac orchids. "I love your colors."

"Thanks." Jenna smiles. "Um, how long will it take for the flowers to come in?"

"I would give it about seven to ten days." Madison tells her. "Now, let's get all this stuff payed for. Just write a check for $2500 dollars.

They walk to the front desk and Jenna takes her check book from her purse. She writes out a check and hands it to Madison, who enters some information in the computer before handing the ticket to Jenna.

"Thanks." Jenna says before walking out the door. She gets into her car, turning the radio on before starting the car. She backs out of her parking space and leaves the parking lot, part of her mind focused on driving and the other part focused on her wedding day. It's gonna be the most exciting day of her life and she honestly can't wait. She has already visited the Mountain Gate Country Club and she can tell that the wedding is gonna be beautiful. They are gonna be surrounded by nature on June 14th. There's green grass all over the place.

Jenna rolls her eyes as she changes the station. She doesn't know why Jennifer decided to go all Britney Spears on her second album. She was lucky enough that parents didn't get too critical about it, but that doesn't mean that she didn't get any criticism at all. Considering that she has young fans, some of her newer tracks are considered inappropriate for anyone under thirteen. She hasn't gotten too wild, though. Jenna supposes that every artist has to mature sooner or later.

She sings a Miley Cyrus song as she drives past different buildings and a few palm trees. She would prefer to listen to Miley's music than some of the stuff that Jennifer has released, even though she has released a few good songs.

It takes twenty minutes for her to arrive at the Palm Woods. She drives into the parking garage and parks in one of the guest spots. Then she grabs her purse and gets out of the car, walking to the entrance. She walks across the lobby and to the elevator, pressing the second floor button. Since she and James got engaged, it seems like she has been spending more time at the Palm Woods than before. Planning a wedding gives them a good excuse to spend time together. Really, it seems like they've become even more inseparable.

She eagerly leaves the elevator and heads down the hallway to apartment 2J. She walks inside and over to the couch, where James is sitting. She smiles at his very casual attire, which consists of jeans, grey hoodie, black and white baseball cap, and his glasses. She stands behind him and rubs his shoulders before her arms slowly wrap around his neck. She gives him a gentle squeeze and kisses his cheek.

"Did you get the flowers?" He asks her.

"Uh huh." She smiles, hugging him tightly. She places another kiss on his cheek before she walks around the couch, sitting next to him. She rests her head on his shoulder, sighing when he kisses the top of her head.

James's cell phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. He frowns at the fact that it says Unknown Caller. He kisses Jenna's hand before answering the phone.

_"James?"_

James gasps at the familiar voice. It sounds like his dad, but James doesn't wanna believe it. When his dad saw that his son wanted nothing to do with him, he gave up on calling. James hopes that he's not gonna start this again. You know, calling almost every day, only for James to not answer the phone. He doesn't want to get involved with his father.

"Jay, are you okay?" Jenna whispers, stroking his cheek.

_"James?"_

"Um, who is this?" James asks weakly.

_"Your dad."  
><em>  
>"Why are you calling?" James asks softly.<p>

_"Well, your mom told me that you're getting married. I just wanted to congratulate you. Your mom said that your fiancee is a very nice girl, which is good because I wouldn't want you marrying anyone unless they are good to you."_

"I don't think you have any right to say that." James says bitterly. Jenna is rubbing his hand, try to calm him down, but it isn't working. He can feel his muscle become tense as he speaks. He stops speaking for a moment and takes a deep breath. He's starting to get that all too familiar headache that appears when he thinks about his dad.

_"James, I just said that-"_

"What you said is true, but you've never cared about me, so I highly doubt that you're really concerned about who I date."

"James-"

"Bye." James whispers before hanging up. He sighs heavily, covering his face with his hands. "Ugh, I need to be alone."

He walks to his room and closes the door behind, leaving Jenna alone on the couch. She watches the door with worry, knowing who just called. She doesn't want Samuel at the wedding because she wants it to be a fun and stress free day for all of them. She doesn't understand why James hasn't let go of his dad's mistakes, though. His parents divorced when he was eleven and now he's twenty, yet he's still angry. No one will mention his dad when he's around because no one wants to upset him.

"Jenna, you ordered the flowers, right?" Ms Knight asks as she enters the room.

"Yeah." Jenna sighs.

"Is everything okay?" Ms Knight asks worriedly.

"Jay got a call from his dad, so he's upset." Jenna says sadly. "I don't understand why he acts like that."

Ms Knight sighs as she looks at James's fiancee. They are going to be married, so Jenna deserves to know about his past. Ms Knight almost feels bad for choosing to tell Jenna more about James's life, but if those two are gonna have a happy marriage, there shouldn't be any secrets between them.

"Honey, I think you and I need to have a talk about James." She says, sitting next to the girl. "Before his parents divorced, his home life wasn't exactly perfect. You already know that, but there are some things that you don't know. Samuel had some anger issues and when he got angry, there were many times where he would take it out on James's mom. Finally, when James was eleven, Brooke couldn't take it anymore, she left him and filed for a divorce. A few months after that, he met Kara. He married her ten months after the divorce. James has a lot of resentment toward him."

"I need to talk to him!" Jenna says desperately, but Ms Knight gently grabs her wrist before she can move.

"I would leave him alone for a while." She says calmly. "So he can calm down."

* * *

><p>James sniffles as he hides under the covers. He doesn't want to risk the possibility of anyone seeing him cry. Not that he has been crying, but he doesn't want his friends and fiancee to see even one tear. He has learned that crying just makes him feel weak, so he doesn't do it anymore. He broke down a few times after his parents divorce, then he stopped. He doesn't really cry in front of anyone because he feels like he needs to be stronger than that. Besides, He and Jenna are busy enough with the wedding, so they don't need anymore stress.<p>

Knock! Knock!

He gets out of bed and quickly wipes his tears, answering the door.

"Hey." He says, grabbing Jenna's hand. He closes the door behind them and leads her cover to the bed. He crawls under the covers and smiles softly as she lays next to him. He pulls her against his chest and kisses the top of her head, playing with his hair. She looks concerned about him and it makes him cringe, but he tries to avoid showing it.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James lies.

"Jay, don't lie." Jenna says softly.

"Okay, I'm a little upset, but I'm really okay." James says, giving her a squeeze.

"Jay, you can tell me anything, you know." Jenna tells him.

"I know, baby." James smiles, lifting her head so she is looking at him. He kisses her on the lips, grinning as he does. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	45. The Day They Found Their Perfect Home

"Welcome to apartment 5M." Bitters says as he, James, and Jenna enter the apartment. James and Jenna look around in amazement at the place that could possibly become their home. The first thing they see is the living room and a door to the master bedroom. When they look to their right, they see the kitchen. Next to the living room couch, there is a door. James is guessing that it leads to a bathroom or bedroom. Anyway, James thinks that this could be a perfect place for them to live as husband and wife.

"Let me give you a tour." Bitters tells them. "As you can see, we are currently standing in the living room. There is a TV, which is hooked up to cable. Next to the TV, there is a desk with a computer. As you probably know, it has high speed internet. Anyway, look straight ahead and you'll see a door leading to the master bedroom, which is where I'm guessing you two will be sleeping."

"This is nice." Jenna whispers.

"I know." James smiles as they follow Bitters. They approach the door by the couch, watching as the hotel manager pushes it open. They enter a short hall with three doors. On the left side, there are two doors and on the other side, there is only one."

"This door leads to the guest bathroom." Bitters says, opening the first door on the left.

James gently touches the sink counter, imagining what it's gonna be like having their very own apartment. He feels happy, but a weird kind of happy. The concept of living on his own is kind of...different? Yeah, he has always had_ someone _taking care of him for most of his life. Now he's gonna be the man of the house, taking care of his wife and possibly children sometime in the future. He has a feeling that this independence thing is gonna take some getting use to. He's excited, though. He's beyond happy to be marrying the love of his life.

It takes twenty minutes for them to get a full tour of the house, then Bitters leaves them to explore on their own while he goes downstairs to check on things. Before he leaves, he warns them not to mess anything up.

"So...What do you think?" Jenna asks, sitting on the pale blue couch.

"I like it." James says, sitting next to her. "How about you?"

"I love it." Jenna smiles, looking around the apartment. "I think it would be a great place to live."

She crawls onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. She wants this place so bad and since James just said that he liked it, she's assuming that they have finally chosen their future home. Bitters showed them two other available apartments and neither of them were really meant for James and Jenna. For a while, they were starting to get worried. If they didn't find anything at the Palm Woods, where would they live? They were really hoping to stay at the Palm Woods with their friends, but they really want their own place. As far as they know, this is gonna be their place.

"I like how it's decorated." She tells him. "I guess we don't need to buy anymore furniture."

"Good." James says in relief. "Because I don't feel like buying all that stuff."

"Lazy!" Jenna teases.

"Oh? Want me to prove that I'm not?" James chuckles.

"Go ahead." Jenna says playfully. She squeals as James picks her up, carrying her to the master bedroom. He lays her on the bed and tickles her stomach, stradling her waist. He tickles her stomach, smiling as she tries to push his hands away. But every time she pulls her hand back, he continues tickling her. Finally, Jenna sits up and cups her hands over his cheeks.

"Stop!" She whines.

"Why should I?" James grins, kissing her softly.

"Because you're nice?"

"Hmmm..." James says thoughtfully. "I guess I could stop."

"Seriously, get off me!" Jenna laughs, pushing him off. He smiles as he rolls onto his back, closing his eyes as he realizes how comfortable this bed really is. Before Bitters began the tour, he mentioned that this is one of the finer apartments. That's how the Palm Woods is made. There are a few apartments that obviously a little on the worn out side, while there's a few apartments that are really classy and cool.

"Hey, lay down." He says, grabbing her hand.

Jenna doesn't hesitate, snuggling into his side. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Wow, this is a really comfy bed." She yawns, playing with the drawstrings on his black hoodie. "Can't wait to sleep in it for a full night."

"Does tonight sound good?" James asks her. "I was thinking that I could ask Bitters if we could try it out for one night."

"Seriously?" Jenna asks in surprise, just as the front door opens.

"How is it?" Bitters ask in a fake friendly voice.

"We love it." James tells him. "Would it be okay if we spent the night here and tried it out, though?"

"Promise you won't break anything?"

"Sure." James says.

"Ugh, fine." Bitters tell them. "For one night, then you will meet with me tomorrow and we'll start getting your paperwork together."

* * *

><p>"We'll be sending out the invitations next month." Ms Knight tells one of James's aunts over the phone. They've got a bunch of family and friends that have been informed of the wedding and have been calling to congratulate the bride and groom. As fun as it is, planning a wedding is exhausting. James's aunt Hallie is quite a talker (In fact, she never shuts up) and she has been asking every question she can think of. She wanted to say hi to James, but Ms Knight politely told her that he and Jenna were looking at apartments today.<p>

A quiet beeping interrupts the conversation and she breathes a sigh of relief. She was getting tired of talking to this woman. No offense to Hallie, of course. She probably can't help that she's a little too talkative. It's too bad that she doesn't seem to know when to shut her mouth.

"Um, thank you so much for calling, Hallie." She smiles. "I've got another call."

She hangs up on Hallie and answers the new call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ms Knight, it's James. Listen, Jenna and I found the perfect apartment and we want to spend the night, so we were wondering if you would bring some clothes, toothbrushes, and hair products for us."

Ms Knight hears Jenna giggling at James's mention of hair products. She smiles and rolls her eyes. The poor girl is gonna have a handful with this boy of hers, but James will be a very good husband. He may be a little crazy sometimes, but he's a very sweet boy. Ms Knight believes that they will have a very happy and long lasting marriage.

"Okay, which apartment?"

"5M." James tells her. "It's on the fifth floor."

"I'll be right there." Ms Knight says as she starts walking to James and Kendall's room.

"Thanks, Mama K!"

Ms Knight put her cell phone in her jeans pocket, then walks over to the closet and starts grabbing a few of James's favorite clothes. She picks up a gym bag and puts them inside, then heads to the restroom. She resist rolling her eyes at the amount of hair products that the boy has. She grabs a cosmetics case and grabs every James owned hair and skin product she can find. She hopes that James doesn't fill their bathroom with the scent of Cuda Mangerine spray. A woman can only take so much of that smell.

After she has gotten James's belongings together, she grabs Jenna's overnight bag and cosmetics case, then walks out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm here!" Ms Knight says as she rushes into apartment 5M.<p>

She finds the couple sitting at the dining table. James is holding Jenna's left hand and admiring her engagement ring, occasionally kissing her hand. When they hear Ms Knight's voice, they turn around.

"Hey, thanks for bringing our stuff." Jenna tells her.

"No problem, and this is a really nice apartment." Ms Knight smiles.

"Hey, let me show you something really cool." James says as he leads her over to the dishwasher. Right above it, there is a window that peeks into the baby room. So if he and Jenna ever decide to have a baby, they'll be able to check on it while they're in the kitchen. He has never heard of apartments and houses having that feature, but Bitters said that it's good for parents with small children. His exact words were "Sometimes the little monsters can be up to something and the parents will have no idea what's going on. That's why this window is needed."

"If we ever decide to have a baby, we can watch him or her from the kitchen." Jenna says, looking at the window. They have a very good view of the babies room.

"Interesting idea." Ms Knight says, then she looks at the window/door leading to the balcony. She opens it and steps onto the balcony, which overlooks the pool. She frowns when she sees the other three boys fighting in the pool. Carlos has jumped onto Logan's back, while Kendall is trying to pull Carlos under. Oh, how she loves those crazy boys. No one will ever be bored with these boys around.

"BOYS!" She shouts.

"MOM?" Kendall responds.

"BEHAVE!" Ms Knight warns, giving them the "I'm watching you" gesture before stepping back inside. "At least one of you has grown up. Anyway, I've gotta wash some clothes in 2J, so I should be going. But you'll definitely have to give me a tour later."

"We will." Jenna says, waving at her.

"Have fun, you two." Ms Knight says before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's watch MTV!" Jenna says excitedly, sitting on the living room floor. She turns the TV on and waits for James to get out of the restroom. He claimed that he was too lazy to walk to the master bathroom, so he just used the other one. Ah, she loves her precious husband to be. She is really looking forward to being able to refer to him as her husband. She can't believe that she's gonna have a husband. She's gonna be Mrs Jenna Elizabeth Diamond. Her dad is still getting use to that fact.<p>

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." James says over the sound of running water. Seconds later, he enters the living room. He sits next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, looking at the TV.

**"Former Hawk Records artist Zwagger and Lucy Stone posted a video of them doing a cover of "Moves Like Jagger" on Lucy's official Youtube channel. Rumor says that the infamous rock and roll bad girl put up quite an argument with her record company when they asked her to do the song with the rising pop star, claiming that Zwagger is not her style. But we'll let you watch the video and you can leave comments at MTV . com.**

"Oh, this should be good." James chuckles under his breath.

The video just shows Lucy and Zwagger in front of a white background and some shots of Lucy in a recording studio. MTV says that she put up an argument with her record company but it looks like she's having a good time in the video. But it's probably just acting. Lucy is a hard core rocker and she has always said that she refuses to work with any bubblegum pop artists. She wants to make real music, rather than the pop garbage that people seem to like so much. She developed a soft spot for Big Time Rush since they performed their song "Paralyzed" on top of a bus in the middle of the street. They've pretty much earned her respect.

**"That was Zwagger and Lucy Stone! Zwagger use to be signed with Hawk Records but recently switched over to Stone's record label, Kool Jam Records. According a few reports close to the record company, Lucy is a challenge to work with. She refuses to perform the songs that the songwriters give her, making threats until they allow her to record her own songs. The source quickly added that she is close to either being released from the company or quitting, apparently due to creative differences."**

"It's a good thing that Gustavo writes good songs for you guys." Jenna says, kissing James.

"He even let us write a song for our second album." James reminds her.

"At least you're not in Lucy's situation." Jenna laughs. "She came to me the other, complaining that her producers were accusing her of being a bad role model for her young fans. Like, she was all "Young fans? Who cares about young fans? I'm not out to impress or please anybody!" She was pretty peeved off. MTV got one thing write. She is _this _close to quitting and finding another record company."

"Let's hope she finds something good." James says, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review! :D<strong>**


	46. The night of Jenna's Bachelorette Party

_"Okay, we've got a month left before you get married, so we're gonna party at Rain Nightclub until the early hours of the morning." Lacey says as she, Jenna, Chris, and the other bridesmaids enter the busy nightclub. Well, most of the bridesmaids. Jo and Stephanie won't be here until, like, two weeks before the wedding. There's people dancing, sitting at tables, and a few people sitting at the bar._

Jenna is finally twenty one, so she can drink and not get in trouble. She's a little reluctant about drinking, but she figures that a couple of glasses won't hurt. After all, this _is _her bachelorette party. It would be boring if she didn't drink a little. Anyway, Chris doesn't plan on drinking, so she'll make sure that the other girls don't get too crazy.

"Come on!" Lacey says, grabbing Jenna's hand. She drags her friend over to the bar and the other girls follow them. "Hey, bartender! We need some shots of tequila over here!"

The bartender gives them a thumbs up before going to get their drinks. Is it normal to be nervous about your first legal drink? Jenna has only drank once before and that was when Mercedes and Jennifer pressured her into doing it. Looking back on it now, she wishes that she had said no. Of course, she doesn't mind doing it tonight because it's not like she's doing anything illegal. She's celebrating her last month of being an unmarried woman, so it isn't gonna hurt to have a little fun. But she can promise that she is not gonna turn into some wild child. She's gonna party hard tonight, then go back to being her usual self.

"She's getting married next month." Lacey says as the bartender sits a tray of shotglasses on the bar. He congratulates Jenna and she thanks him before looking at the tray. Wow, those are a lot of shots.

"You know you want to." Lacey smiles. Jenna rolls her eyes and grabs a shot glass, quickly downing the tequila.

"My turn!" Lacey says as she grabs a shotglass, chugging it down. "Alright, who's next?"

"Me!" Lucy says, grabbing a shot. She drinks, then Camille grabs a shot and does the same. They look at Chris, who shakes her head. The alcohol has obviously gotten to them because they don't seem to remember that Chris agreed to be the sober one tonight.

"You girls have fun." She says before walking to a table.

"Hey, you jerks forgot me!" Gabby says, snatching a shot off the tray.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours, the girls are completely and totally wasted. Yeah, it sounds bad, but Chris is keeping them under control. And it's not like they've done something like this before. One time won't hurt, will it? Jenna isn't gonna lie. She feels pretty good right now. She's dancing on the table and her girls are cheering at the top of their lungs, just like the other partygoers. She has never felt so good in her life! Okay, there are all the times that she and James have kissed. There's also the day that he asked her to marry him...Wow, she has felt better than this before. Whatever, she's really confused right now. The alcohol has messed her up.<p>

"Go, Jenna! Go, Jenna!" The crowd shouts as she sways to the music. She gasps as she stumbles, but she manages to catch herself before she can fall. She giggles and continues dancing, laughing as Lacey and Camille crawl onto the bar with her. They dance together, occasionally stopping to pose, so Chris can take pictures of them. She may not be drunk, but she seems to find their behavior quite amusing.

"Chris, you sure you don't wanna drink with us?" Jenna calls out.

"No, thanks!" Chris laughs as she snaps pics of her crazy sister.

"Hey, I feel kind of dizzy, so I would appreciate if someone could help me down!" Lacey shouts. Lucy and Gabby carefully help her down from the bar, proceeding to do the same for Jenna and Camille. All the girls stumble toward the dance floor, dancing with random people. Jenna doesn't really mess with the guys, though. She still has enough sanity to remember that she already has a guy that she loves. She promised herself that she wouldn't do anything too crazy or dangerous, such as flirting and dancing with guys that she doesn't know.

"I'm bored! Let's all go upstairs and get something to eat! I'm freaking hungry!" Gabby laughs drunkenly. The girls follow her away from the dance floor and up the stairs. They walk over to the counter, looking at the menu board.

"Frog legs? Ew..." Gabby says, looking at one item of the menu.

"Hey, let me try the frog legs!" Lacey calls out to the waitress, laughing uncontrollably. Jenna laughs as well, giving her friend a playful shove.

"How much have you girls had to drink?" The waitress asks as she prepares Lacey's order.

"Too much." Chris answers for the girls.

"Hey, you got any pizza?" Lucy asks.

"What kind?" The waitress sighs.

"Cheese!"

"A slice or a whole pizza?"

"Whole." Lucy says, as if it's the coolest thing ever.

Jenna hiccups, causing her friends to start giggling. Soon, she is laughing, too. Normally, she wouldn't see what's so funny about a hiccup, but everything seems funny right now. Hmmm...She kind of wants to call James. She hasn't heard his voice since this morning and she misses him. Yeah, she's gonna call him. She misses her guy.

"Who are you calling?" Chris asks in confusion.

"My hubby, silly!" Jenna giggles as she dials James's number.

"But you're not...married yet."

"But we're gonna be!" Jenna sings, giggling even after James has answered the phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi, Jamie boy!" Jenna says loudly, probably bursting the poor boy's eardrums.

_"Jenna? How much have you had to drink?"_

She giggles when she hears the laughter in his voice.

"Lots!"

_"Be careful, okay! And if you get a hangover, make sure that you get some aspirin."_

"Will you marry me, Jamie?"

_"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, we're already engaged. Our wedding is next month, remember?"_

"I know that!" Jenna smiles dreamily.

_"Hey, i've gotta go, okay! I'm cleaning up around the apartment!"_

"You don't wanna talk to me?" Jenna cries. She doesn't know why she feels so emotional all of a sudden, but she feels like crying. She almost feels embarrassed when tears start falling down her cheeks and embarrassment is added when her friends start laughing. She punches Lacey in the shoulder, then starts crying.

_"No, baby! Baby, the guys and I are cleaning up the place. Come on! Don't cry."_

"Okay!" Jenna says, suddenly feeling cheerful again. "I love you!"

_"Um, I love you, too?"_

"I know you do." Jenna says flirtatiously before hanging up.

"Wow, you changed moods real quickly." Lucy says, grabbing a frog leg off Lacey's plate. Lacey slaps her hand, meaning that she is not allowed to touch Lacey's food. Lucy rolls her eyes and begins eating her fourth slice of pizza, glaring at Lucy. Lacey smirks and grabs a slice of pizza off Lucy's plate, successfully making the rocker very angry.

"Get your hands off my food!" They yell in unison.

"Girls, don't make me call security." The waitress tells them. "Don't start throwing punches or doing anything violent."

"Yes, Ma'am." All of the girls say quietly.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Carlos laughs. He heard sobbing over the phone and he already has a guess, but he decided to ask anyway.<p>

"Jenna." James says as he dusts off the dining table. "Apparently, she's having a real good time in Vegas. Unfortunately, she started crying as soon as I told her that I needed to hang up."

"Sounds like your girl had too much to drink." Kendall says as he puts a picture of James and Jenna on the floor. It's one of their engagement photos that was used in the official engagement announcement that was posted in People Magazine. Kendall takes a moment to look at the picture. James is standing behind Jenna with his arms around her waist. They are both smiling and Kendall is happy to see that. He was upset about the engagement at first, but now he doesn't really mind it. If James is happy, Kendall is happy.

"Yeah, but it's her bachelorette party." James says calmly. "She might as well enjoy her last month of being unmarried."

"Unless she finds another guy that's way better than you." Logan jokes. He stops laughing when James gives him a dirty look. Okay, James is really scary when he's angry, so Logan can see that he probably shouldn't make anymore jokes. James doesn't take certain jokes very well, especially those that involve Jenna leaving him for another guy.

"Not funny." James says sternly, slapping Logan's shoulder.

"Dude, why is there a nursery?" Carlos asks him. "Is Jenna pregnant?"

"No, she's not." James says as they walk to the nursery. "Bitters said that it's good for families that plan on having children."

He walks over to the window by the crib and peeks into the kitchen, seeing that Logan is putting the new placemats on the table. Jenna bought some really nice accessories for the place. She got placemats, a couple of paintings, a blender, and a bunch of other household items. She said that she wants to make a smoothie when they move in.

"Hey, if you and Jenna do have a baby, what would you name it?" Carlos asks him.

"Christopher Landon for a boy and MacKenzie Marie for a girl." James tells him.

"Wow, you already have the names picked out." Carlos says in amazement.

"Yep." James says proudly, touching the crib.

"James, help me make the beds!" Kendall shouts. James walks out of the nursery and into the living room, turning right and entering the master bedroom. While Kendall stands on the left side of the bed, James stands on the right. The two boys start pulling the white sheets over the mattress, making sure that they are just right. Once the sheets are on the bed, Kendall grabs the light blue comforter and starts pulling it over the bed. With James's help, of course. Then they place two pillows at the headboard.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" James asks him.

"What?" Kendall asks as he covers the pillow with the comforter.

"Are you upset that I'm getting married?"

"What? No, James!" Kendall says, walking to the other side of the bed. He and James sit on the edge, staying silently for a moment. "Yeah, I was upset at first, but I've seen how happy you and Jenna are. I wouldn't have it any other way, man. I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like I didn't care about your happiness, because I really want you to be happy. You and Jenna have a great relationship and your marriage is gonna be even better. You guys have this awesome place and you'll have lots of beautiful children together. I wouldn't mind that either. I wouldn't mind having a niece or nephew to play with."

"Good to know." James smiles. "I was worried that you were mad at me."

"James, stop saying that." Kendall says, squeezing James's shoulders. "We've gotta finish getting this place cleaned up, so you and Jenna can move in."

"Yeah." James agrees, stretching as he stands up. "We need to clean up the laundry room."

* * *

><p>After partying until two in the morning, they all got into a cab and returned to the Four Seasons Hotel. Lucy, Gabby, Chris, and Camille stayed in Lucy and Camille's room, while Jenna dragged Lacey down to the casino. Chris adamantly warned them about the dangers of gambling, but they wouldn't listen to her. So Chris just let them go, considering that they obviously didn't care for her opinion. While they waste their money on stupid casino games, the other girls are having a nice jam session, since Lucy brought her guitar.<p>

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jenna stumbles into the room with Lacey right behind her. Chris rolls her eyes when she sees how messed up Jenna and her friend are. She understands that it's Jenna's bachelorette party and she should have a good time, but Chris finds it scary that her sister is so _trashed. _Chris had been taking pictures of the celebration but she stopped after Camille and Lucy started cussing each other out. She had to put her camera down so she could get between them. She doesn't even know why they were fighting.

"I feel woozy." Camille slurs before giggling.

"And I think I had a little too much." Lacey groans before stumbling to the restroom. Everyone else cringes when they hear the sound of Lacey throwing up. She probably needs to lay down for a while.

"How much did you two lose?" Chris sighs.

"I lost two dollars and Lacey lost two dollars." Jenna tells her. "Four dollars."

"We should have taken you out for dinner at Maggiano's or the Cheezecake Warehouse." Chris mutters before going to check on Lacey.

"Loosen up, Chrissie!" Jenna laughs before crawls onto the bed. She starts looking at all the pictures of herself and James, smiling to herself. _Mrs Diamond...Mrs Jenna Diamond...Mrs Jenna Elizabeth Diamond...James Diamond's_ wife...Yeah, she likes the sound of that. In another month, she's gonna be able to say that James David Diamond is her husband. She can't wait until the big day.

"I can't believe you lost four dollars on a slot machine." Lucy says while strumming her guitar.

"It's too bad that Jo and Stephanie couldn't come." Gabby sighs.

"Jo probably wouldn't do much anyway." Camille tells her. "She isn't really a drinker. Stephanie would probably have a couple glasses, then stop."

"Hey, is Lacey okay?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Lacey mutters as Chris leads her from the bathroom.

"You girls aren't having any more to drink." Chris warns them. "In fact, it's getting late, so we should all get to bed. We have to get to the airport at ten. Our flight leaves at noon."

"Okay." All the girls say in unison. Gabby, Jenna, Lacey, and Chris say goodbye to Lucy and Camille before leaving and heading to their own rooms. As Jenna and Chris are walking to their room, Jenna finds herself realizing that she may have had fun tonight, but she's kind of glad that their wild night is over. She doesn't really care about hard partying. In fact, if people do it too much, they could end up in trouble.

"I think you girls had a little too much fun." Chris jokes.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Jenna agrees.

"No more, okay?" Chris tells her. "And promise that you won't be having anymore bachelorette parties after this? You and James are gonna stay married, right?"

"Chris! James and I are gonna be very happy together." Jenna laughs. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So the girls had a little too much fun;P Haha, some times that happens at bachelorette parties<strong>

**Guess what's happening next chapter! ;D**

**Review! :D**


	47. The Day They Said I Do

Jenna stands still as Kelly zips up her wedding dress. Today is a the big day. After months of planning, a bachelorette party, a bachelor party, a bridal shower, and other fun stuff, the day has come for James Diamond and Jenna Harper to become Mr and Mrs Diamond. It's such an exciting day for them and Jenna can't wait to walk down that aisle. Even the process of getting dressed is fun, but it's nowhere near as exciting as the actual wedding and reception will be. Jenna is dying to hear the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife. James, you may kiss the bride." They had the rehearsal yesterday, so everyone knows what to do.

"Today's the day." Kelly says as she grabs the veil. "How do you feel?"

"Really good." Jenna says while the veil is attached to her hair. After that, Kelly grabs the tiara from the dresser and stands in front of Jenna, slipping the tiara onto her head and attaching it to the veil. Truthfully, Jenna is a little nervous, but it's not a bad kind of nervous. Basically, she has butterflies in her stomach. The kind of nerves that come when you're about to marry the love of your life. She just wants the wedding to start already. She's getting kind of antsy because of the excitement that she feels.

"Be patient." Stella laughs. "Let's get your shoes on."

Stella is the hair stylist that worked with the boys on their last tour. She does some really good work on ladies, too. So Jenna decided to hire her to do everyone's hair for the wedding. The bridesmaids, maid of honor, mother of the bride, and the bride all look amazing. In just another hour, the ceremony will begin and everything is gonna be perfect. Jenna can't wait to enter the world of marriage. During breakfast, her parents had a talk with her about marriage and how it's a huge responsibility. She repeatedly reassured them that she will be fine.

"Alright, you're all dressed for the wedding." Kelly says, stepping away from her. "Let's get you downstairs. Your family and friends wanna see you."

Slowly, they leave Jenna's bedroom and start walking down the stairs.

"Everyone, the bride is ready." Stella says proudly. Jenna's parents, sister, and friends all turn around and look at Jenna. Will even gets tears in his when she sees his daughter. He can't believe that she's growing up so fast. He taught this girl how to ride a back, he helped her with science homework when she didn't understand it, he gave her boy advice, and now she's getting married. He's actually happy for her, but it's hard to show it when he knows that he's giving his little girl away to another man.

"Hi, everyone." Jenna says with a small laugh.

"Wow, you look amazing." Jo says, carefully hugging her friend. She arrived in LA yesterday, showing up just in time for the rehearsal and dinner. She's a little nervous about seeing Kendall, though. Even though they talk every once in a while, they aren't as close as they were when she still lived in town. She loves him and would love to get him back, but she isn't going bother with it today. She's gonna be going back to New Zealand in two days, so getting back together with her boyfriend would be pointless.

"Thanks." Jenna says softly.

"Jo and I are really glad that we could be here for your wedding day." Stephanie tells her. She's thrilled to be here with her friends again. She has become very close with some people from NYU, but they aren't as special as her friends in LA. She's walking down the aisle with Carlos, but she isn't too nervous. They got along great at the rehearsal yesterday, so she believes that everything will be fine. Now, Kendall and Jo are a different story. For most of the rehearsal, they didn't speak to each other at all. They gave each other a soft spoken "hi" when Jo showed up, but that's it.

"Hey, we should be going!" Mandy tells them as she heads to the front door. She opens the window and sees the white limo waiting for them. Kelly hands a blue and lilac bouquet to each of the girls, then they all walk out the door. Since Jenna is the bride, she gets in first, followed by the rest of the wedding party. Since there isn't enough room for Will and Mandy, they agreed that they would take Chris's car. It's fairly new, so it still looks nice.

"You nervous?" Katie asks her.

"Kind of." Jenna shrugs. "But I'm feeling really good. I mean, I've been waiting for this day for months and it's finally here. I can't wait to call James my husband and for me to be his wife."

"I can't believe that you're gonna be someone's _wife_." Lacey tells her. "I mean, I knew that you and James loved each other, but you're actually getting married. It's cool yet weird at the same time. We grew up together, thinking about anything _but _married. Now we're on our way to your wedding! And I'm rambling again, aren't I? Okay, I'll shut up."

"We gave her some chocolate to calm her nerves." Chris explains, awkwardly patting Lacey's head.

"Don't get too hyper." Jenna jokes. "We need you to stay sane for the wedding."

* * *

><p>James stays calm as he runs his lucky comb through his hair. Inside, he's kind of freaking out, but he knows that most of his thoughts are pretty much a lie. For example, he's afraid that Jenna is gonna leave him at the altar. He knows that's not true, but he can't help thinking it. He's anxious to get the ceremony started and his mind is starting to go crazy due to the anticipation. He hates thinking these thoughts because he knows that Jenna loves him as much as he loves her. Today is a huge step in their relationship and he's overjoyed. But he's still incredibly nervous as well.<p>

He takes a deep breath as he puts the comb down. He's wearing a black tuxedo, a lilac vest, and a lilac colored tie. He looks great, so that's one good thing. He's marrying an amazing girl, which is even better. Why does he feel like his heart is gonna beat it's way out of his chest? He shouldn't be nervous. He hopes that Kendall will come and give him one of those pep talks because he could really use one.

"James? You in there, buddy?"

Of course, it was only a matter of time before Logan's doctor like instincts kicked in and he started to wonder if James was suffering from a heart attack or something. James is being unusually quiet, so it's not a surprise that Logan is worrying about him. He can't help it, though. Today is really important and he doesn't want it to fall apart.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He squeaks.

"Dude, are you nervous?" Carlos laughs. James rolls his eyes as he opens the door, putting on a calm demeanor. He can't have his friends thinking that he's nervous on the best day of his life.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Shane says in a sing song voice. James glares at his cousin. He doesn't see Shane very often, but they talk on the phone quite a bit and James knows that Shane has not lost his ability to embarrass James with just one sentence. Sometimes he wonders about the kid. He's eighteen, but he doesn't always act like an eighteen year old. He can be real immature sometimes.

"Dude." James says in a warning voice.

"Jay, don't be nervous." Kendall says, patting his shoulder. "It's not like Jenna's gonna dump you when it comes time to say "I do" or something mean like that."

"Yeah, if she does that, she'll be nice about it." Carlos assures him. James looks at his friends with wide eyes. He cannot believe that they're saying that! He was just starting to feel better, but now the nerves are back. Ugh, he's starting to get a headache. Maybe Gustavo will agree to smack him behind the head until he's unconscious. Why do weddings have to be so beautiful yet so stressful?

"Dogs, stop scaring the other dog!" Gustavo warns them.

"Yeah, he's nervous enough as it is." Dak agrees.

"Okay, there's an hour left until the wedding, so we need to get to the country club." Gustavo says. "Kendall, do you have Jenna's ring?"

"Right here." Kendall says, clutching the ring in his hand. His hand is starting to become sweaty, but he forces himself to keep a tight grip around the ring. James and Jenna can't get married without the rings, so he and Chris (She has James's ring) have to hold onto them.

"Alright, let's go." Gustavo says as he and the other guys walk out of apartment 2J.

* * *

><p>James watches as guests start to take their seats. He's really getting married today. By now, excitement has replaced his nerves and he's just eager to see Jenna walk down the aisle. He's glad that the officiant is already up here because he wouldn't feel comfortable being up here alone, but he's definitely not nervous. Being out here with nature makes him feel really calm and happy. Now he just has to wait patiently for Jenna to start walking down the aisle. It should be happening pretty soon. When James looks at his watch, he can see that they only have about three minutes left until the wedding.<p>

Finally, those three minutes pass. The pianist begins playing some pretty music as the bridesmaids start walking down the aisle. Stephanie and Carlos, Camille and Logan, Jo and Dak, Lucy and Guitar Dude, Lacey and Brian, Kate and Shane, followed by Gabby and Gustavo. Next is the maid of honor and best man. Everyone watches as Kendall and Chris walk down the aisle.

James smiles at his best friend and soon to be sister in law. Chris looks really pretty and it's very obvious that she's Jenna's sister. Speaking of Jenna, James is dying to see his beautiful bride. He has never seen her try on her wedding dress, so he's excited to see how beautiful she looks. Chris told him that Vera Wang designed a beautiful gown for the bride.

Then the flower girl and ring bearer come along. Kayla is seven and Brandon is eight. They're both so adorable and they're doing exactly what they were told to do. At the rehearsal, everyone was surprised that it was so easy for them to understand their jobs.

In a moment, Jenna will be walking down the aisle. James can't wait until that moment when he finally sees his bride. He wants to hold her hands, give her hugs, kiss her, and tell her how much he loves her. Most important, he wants to say "I do." He wants to hear the officiant refer to them as Mr and Mrs James Diamond. He wants to see her so badly.

"James, here she comes." Kendall whispers. James looks up when he hears the pianist playing the Bridal March. He gasps softly when he sees Jenna walking down the aisle, her arm linked through her dad's. He tries to look calm, but he can feel his eyes welling up with happy tears. When Jenna smiles at him, a single tear falls down his cheek. Jenna's crying too, so it's not like he's alone.

"She looks so beautiful." He hears someone whisper.

Finally, the beautiful piano music stops as Jenna and her dad arrive at the altar. She mouths "I love you" to James and he does the same thing right back to her.

She still tears rolling down her cheeks when as they stop walking, but she has managed to wipe most of his tears away.

_"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The officiant asks._

Will takes a deep breath before saying...

"Her mother and I do."

He tries to keep from crying as he sits in the chair next to his wife. He just gave his precious baby girl away. She's a _woman_ now. She's all grown up and won't be needing him anymore. She's not gonna come crying to him when she gets a scraped knee or someone hurts her feelings. That's James's job now. Will is happy to see that Jenna is getting married, but he hates that she's growing up.

Chris feels her own eyes filling with tears as she watches James and Jenna. She is gonna miss having her baby sister around. She and Jenna may have had their disagreements, but they were a lot closer than most siblings are. Chris taught Jenna all about makeup and boys, but she wasn't able to give Jenna a lot of advice about marriage. Their parents did that for her. She's caught between being happy and being sad. Things are gonna be different once Jenna is married and Chris is scared, just like her parents are.

_"Do you, James, take Jenna to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"I do." James says, squeezing Jenna's hands.

_"Do you, Jenna, take James to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"I do." Jenna says tearfully.

_"Okay, it's time to make your vows." The officiant tells them. "James, you will go first."_

"Jenna, I honestly don't know where to begin. You and I have been together for more than three years and every moment with you has been perfect. I remember the day we met like it was just yesterday. My bandmates and I were doing a meet and greet. It was Lacey's eighteenth birthday and you got her tickets to our show and backstage passes. While she was getting autographs from the other guys, I found myself looking at you. I remember thinking "Wow, she's beautiful." I wanted to know what your name was and I finally got the nerve to ask you. That night, we ran into each other at McDonald's and we talked for a while. After you left, I was sad because I thought that I was never gonna see you again. But here we are. We're getting married, baby girl. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. I've known for a long time that you were the girl for me and I'm overjoyed that you said yes when I asked you to become my wife. I love you, Jenna."

Jenna's face is streaked with tears and she would feel embarrassed, but she doesn't. That vow was so sweet and she doesn't know how anyone couldn't cry after hearing that. Now it's time for her to say her vow.

"Jay, the day I met you was the best day of my life. It's kind of funny, though. You're a super outgoing person and I was always pretty shy, so we're pretty opposite as far as personalities go. Yet we're so perfect together. Every time that I'm with you, I feel so much love. It's almost like my heart could burst if I feel even more in love than I already am, but I don't know if I could love you any more than I do right now. And we've made a lot of great memories together. Remember the prank war that we had at the Palm Woods? You and the guys insisted that girls couldn't do it? Well, I proved you wrong, didn't I? And remember when Logan took all your swagger and you got "sick?" He finally admitted that he didn't want it anymore, so he gave it back and you felt better. You were such a drama king sometimes, but that never stopped me from loving you. Anyway, six months ago, my favorite memory happened. You asked me to marry you. I already knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I wasn't expecting a proposal so soon. But I'm glad that it happened. I love you, Jay."

_"James, you may place a ring on the finger of your bride." _

"Jenna, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." James says, slipping the ring onto Jenna's left wedding finger.

_ "Jenna, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."_

"James, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Jenna whispers, slipping the wedding band onto James's left wedding finger.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

The crowd bursts into applause, cheering for the newly married couple. Carlos and Lacey are probably the loudest of all. In fact, they're so loud that their fellow bridesmaids and groomsmen glare at them and mouth for them to shut up. They give each other awkward smiles and become silent, knowing that if they don't be quiet, someone's gonna be really peeved off.

_"James, you may kiss your bride." _

James and Jenna both smile into their first kiss as husband and wife. James cups Jenna's face in his hands, while her hands move to his hair. The crowd cheers once again, applauding the bride and groom. "Real Life Fairytale" starts playing as James and Jenna pull away from the kiss. They start walking back down the aisle, greeting their friends and family along the way. As they walk, they can see that Marcos is a blubbering mess, but they're all emotional so it's no big deal.

The newlyweds smile at each other and kiss as they start walking toward the building where the reception will take place, ready to celebrate their marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>THEY'RE MARRIED! *clears throat* The next chapter is gonna be the reception:) That'll be a lot of fun to write<strong>

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**Review! **


	48. The Night They Celebrated Their Marriage

The whole wedding party watches as James and Jenna pose while Marcos snaps some pictures of them. While the guests enjoy the cocktail hour, Marcos is getting some pictures of the wedding party. He has already snapped some photos of the bride, groom, and wedding party together, so he just has to get some pictures of James and Jenna alone. They look so happy as they hug and kiss, their pre wedding nerves completely gone. They're finally husband and wife, so they no longer have any reason to be nervous. Now they can pose for pictures and celebrate their new marriage with no worries at all.

Jo anxiously stands between Kendall and Dak. She hasn't seen Kendall in almost two years, so she's a little anxious about being so close to him. She's not intending to sound like a panicky, whiny little baby, but her relationship and even her friendship with her ex boyfriend has started to crumble with the amount of time that they have spent apart. How does anyone expect her to feel? And now she's watching two of her friends enjoy their marriage, which reminds her of the destruction of her own relationship. She and Kendall could have gotten married someday if she hadn't accepted that role, but her manager felt that it would do wonders for her career. Besides, she is a huge fan of the Chauncey Jackson books. She _wanted _to accept that part.

"You okay?" Dak whispers.

"Yeah." She lies, watching as James kisses his wife.

"Guys, the DJ is ready to introduce the wedding party!" Ms Knight calls out. All members of the wedding party walk to the entrance, following Ms Knight into the building. They turn left and walk down a hallway until they reach the very end of it. At the end of the hallway, there is a door leading to the outside reception area. They can see guests all over the place, drinking glasses of wine and mingling with other guests.

As the DJ announces each member of the wedding party, they walk out the door. James and Jenna stand there, holding hands. James knew that being married would feel good, but he never realized how amazing being a newlywed really is. He's gonna spend the rest of his life with this amazing girl as his wife. He certainly wouldn't change a thing about that. Jenna Elizabeth Diamond is all his, forever and always. They're gonna have a couple of kids and be one happy family. James is so happy that he can't even think of words to describe his feelings.

"Ready, husband?" Jenna laughs, linking her arm with his.

"I'm ready." James says, giving her a kiss.

"Mr and Mrs James and Jenna Diamond!" The DJ exclaims. James and Jenna receive a lot of applause as they walk out the door. They walk onto the floor and wave at their guests, hugging every friend and family member that approaches them. Even Aunt Lauren gives them a hug and she was the one that was discouraging their relationship when they first started dating. Then again, most people who were aganst their relationship have started to accept. Most of Jenna's family actually likes James now, so there's nothing to worry about.

"James!" Brooke exclaims, walking over to her son. She kisses him on the cheek, then hugs Jenna. "And my new daughter in law! Oh, welcome to the family, Jenna!"

"Thanks, Ms Diamond." Jenna says politely.

"Jenna, you're family now, so you can call me Brooke."

"Sure thing, Brooke." Jenna giggles.

"The bride and groom will now share their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ says, prompting Brooke and any other guests to step off the dance floor. James kisses Jenna's forehead and guides her to the middle of the dance floor. They chose "Dreaming Of You" as their first dance song. They were watching the Selena movie and Jenna started crying at the end when Selena died, but she and James both loved the song.

Meanwhile, Stephanie is sitting at the table reserved for the wedding party. She alternates between watching the newlyweds and glancing at Carlos. She would love to be his girlfriend again, but it would be too hard to have a long distance relationship. They already agreed on that. No long distance relationships! Maybe they can get back together when she graduates from college, but they can't have a relationship right now. That's pretty sad, considering that she really loves Carlos. It hurts when you can't be with someone that you love.

Finally, the song ends and the newlyweds walk off the dance floor.

Jenna smiles as the DJ hands a microphone to her dad.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my wife and would first like to thank you all for coming to this very special event. I've never been that great at making speeches, so I apologize if anything I say doesn't make sense. And Jenna, I'm sorry if I say anything to embarrass you, baby girl. Anyway, I think wecan all agree that Jenna looks gorgeous today. I'm just glad that she didn't turn into one of those crazy bridezillas. She only yelled at James once because she thought that they had lost the rings. It's a good thing that they found them or there's a possibility that I would not be standing here right now. Sorry, I'm rambling. I am the proudest dad in the world today. I'll admit that I'm scared about seeing my little girl grow up, but I know that she's in good hands."

Jenna smiles proudly as she squeezes James's hand, kissing his cheek.

"When Jenna first brough James home, I was very reluctant to accept the relationship. He's in a boy band and I thought that he was just like the other jerks in Hollywood, but over the past three years, he has proved me wrong. Everytime that he and Jenna are together, I can see how much he loves her. He's a good man that I am trusting to take care of my princess. He has become a special part of her life and now I am pleased to say that he is now a part of our family. I am glad to have him as a son in law."

"Thanks, dad!" James calls out.

"Don't push it." Will says flatly. "Anyway, James, I want to give you a little advice about being married to my daughter. First of all, when she tells you to do something, just do it. You do not want an angry wife. I learned the hard way. Second of all, if you two are ever arguing, there are three words that will save your life. "Honey, you're right." I'm serious. That's all women want to hear. Third of all, if you two decide to have children, remember this. If they ask Jenna to do something and she tells them no, do not undermine her authority. When Mom says no, she means no. Lastly and most importantly, take care of her and love her forever. Remember what I told you at the rehearsal yesterday. If you break her heart, I'll break you. Got that? Okay, you're nodding, so I'm gonna take that as a yes. Anyway, I wish you both happiness in your marriage. It is now my pleasure to propose a toast to the bride and groom. Raise your glasses, everyone!"

"To the bride and groom!" They all say in unison.

* * *

><p>"Jenna, what is this?" Carlos asks, looking at the glass in his hand. It's filled with something that looks like yogurt and strawberries mixed together.<p>

"It's fruit parfait." Jenna tells him as she enjoys a slice of ham. The main dish has options such as ham, turkey, or chickenm and sides include mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and cornbread. Deserts include various types of cookies, fruit parfait, the wedding cake and the groom cake, and pumpkin pie. They have a really good selection for guests to choose from.

"It's good." Logan adds, eating his own fruit parfait. But Jenna has already went back to eating and talking to James, so she probably didn't hear him.

"I love you." Jenna says, kissing her husband.

"I love you more." James grins, returning the kiss.

Jenna sighs dreamily as she rests her head on his shoulder. In four hours, she and James will be getting on a plane to Turks and Caicos, where they will be spending the next ten days. They're gonna be staying in a room overlooking the beautiful beach. They've already seen the resort's website and got to see some pictures of the place. They've been really excited about the honeymoon. It's gonna be just them getting some quality alone time to enjoy their marriage. As far as Jenna knows, it's gonna be the perfect vacation.

"Hey, are you almost done eating?" Kelly asks them. "Because the DJ said that we can start the dancing now."

"We'll be there in a minute." James says as he eats the last of the mashed potatoes on his plate. He stands up, grabs Jenna's hand, and walks onto the dance floor.

_Soon, a crowd has formed on the dance floor._

"Hey, may I have a dance with your wife?" Kendall asks James.

"Sure." James says, giving Jenna a kiss before letting her dance with Kendall.

"You've made him real happy." Kendall says as he twirls Jenna around. "Like, the happiest I've seen him in a long time. Even before you, I guess he was pretty happy, but I could always tell that he was still feeling the pain from his parents divorce. Then you came along and he slowly started to move on. He's a different person now and it's all because of you."

"He makes me happy, too." Jenna smiles. "I was always painfully shy, but after I met him, I started to come out of my shell a bit. I'm really happy that he's a part of my life."

"Be good to him." Kendall tells her. "I know that he'll do the same for you."

"I'll treat him very well." Jenna says honestly. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone!" Kelly says happily. "The bride is gonna toss her bouquet! All unmarried women may come to the dance floor!"<p>

Jenna laughs as all of the unmarried women walk over to the floor. Kelly hands her the tossing bouquet (The florist gave her a tossing bouquet, so she can keep the real one) and she turns so that her back is facing them. She tosses the bouquet over her shoulder and all the girls rush to catch it. Jenna turns around when she hears the cheers of excitement. She sees Jo hugging all of the others, holding the bouquet in her hand. She approaches Jenna and gives the bride a hug.

"Hey, you and James need go and cut the cake." Kelly tells her. She is led over to the snack table, where two cakes are sitting. She hands them a knife and they both hold it, carefully cutting the bride's cake. It's a three tier cheesecake with purple icing all over and white icing flowers on top. They looked at a lot of wedding cakes, but this was their favorite.

"You can get the first slice, Mrs Diamond." James says, kissing her cheek.

"Okay." Jenna says sweetly as James puts the first slice on a plate, handing it to her. She gives him a kiss, then watches as he gets a slice for himself. Then they step aside, so other guests can get a slice of the bridal cake and groom cake. James and Jenna return to their table and enjoy the cake while everyone else is getting a slice of their own. While people seem to enjoy the bridal cake, the groom cake seems to be popular, too. It's a three tier chocolate cake with chocolate strawberries on every level. The two strawberries on top are designed to look like a bride and groom. James and Jenna thought that it would be very cute.

"Isn't it crazy that Kendall and Jo caught the bouquet and garter?" James whispers.

"Yeah, it is crazy." Jenna says, glancing at Jo and Kendall. After the bouquet and garter toss, Kendall decided to sit next to Jo at the table, even though neither one of them is saying anything. It would be nice to see them get back together. Jo only has a few more months left in New Zealand, so a long distance relationship wouldn't hurt, would it? It would only be for a while longer.

"Shane, get away from me!" They hear Lacey snap. They laugh when they see Jenna's from and James's cousin standing by the snack table. Shane is obviously flirting with Lacey, but he isn't getting the response that he wanted. She looks pretty irritated as she walks away from him. James rolls his eyes at his cousin's embarrassing behavior. It's no wonder that he doesn't get a lot of girls. He comes on way too strong.

"We could be perfect together!" Shane says desperately, following the latest object of his affection.

"No!" Lacey snaps.

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll be your best friend!"

"Hey, my best friend is sitting over there with her husband."

"Exactly! She's married now, so you're gonna need someone else to keep you company!"

"Shane Diamond!" His mom shouts.

"I'll be seeing you later, my love." He tells Lacey before sitting with his family.

James covers his face with his hands. Shane is so unbelievably insane sometimes. James seriously questions the possibility that his cousin was dropped on his head when he was a baby. Even James knows that when a girl says she doesn't like you, she doesn't like you. But Shane has a different approach. He believes that if he tries hard enough and doesn't give up, the girl will eventually fall in love with him.

"Aww, you're cute when you're embarrassed." Jenna coos, kissing his cheek.

"Don't rub it in, babe."

* * *

><p>"Time for the last dance!" The DJ tells the guests. James and Jenna walk to the dance floor as "You're My Only Shorty" by Demi Lovato blasts through the speakers. Soon, other guests begin joining them. While most people quickly <em>walk <em>to the dance floor, Carlos _runs _to the dance floor. He had a little too much cake, so he's kind of hyper. They should have kept him away from all sweets, but since it's such a happy occasion, no one wanted to stop anyone from having fun. However, James and Jenna are starting to regret giving him any sugar.

"We're married now." Jenna says, hugging James's waist.

"We are." James agrees, kissing her forehead.

"I'm actually getting kind of tired." Jenna yawns. The whole day has consisted of getting dressed, getting married, and partying. It's starting to tire Jenna out and she can tell that James is feeling the same way. It's normal to be tired after a busy day and they are ready to get on that plane, so they can enjoy their honeymoon. Jenna is happy that their friends and family are here, but she just wants to be alone with James.

"Let's just enjoy this last dance, then we can go." James says softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Kay." Jenna says softly.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna miss you both so much." Lucy says, hugging the bride and groom.<p>

"Call me, okay?" Camille says when she hugs them.

"We will." James says, holding onto Jenna's hand. Lucy and Camille wave before walking outside, where the other guests have gathered. It's finally time for the big send off, where they will throw rose petals at James and Jenna as they walk to their limo. The limo will take them to Radisson Hotel, where they will be staying until tomorrow morning. Then they will leave for their honeymoon.

"You look tired, too." Jenna says softly, stroking James's cheek.

"I am." James yawns. He and Jenna are both exhausted and could use a good night's sleep. When they get to the hotel, they're going straight to bed. James actually feels like taking a nap in the limo. Who knows? He might try that.

"Let's do this." Jenna smiles as Kelly and Gustavo open the doors for them.

"When Mr and Mrs Diamond get back, we're getting back to work." Gustavo tells the guys. "Got that?"

"Fine." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan say before joining the crowd in throwing petals at James and Jenna. Kendall high fives his best friend before letting James guide his new wife down the steps. He sighs heavily as he watches James and Jenna approach the limo. He's getting that bittersweet feeling again. He hates that bittersweet feelings. He's trying to be completely happy for James, but it's kind of hard. For one thing, James is no longer going to be living in 2J because he and Jenna have their own apartment. That's just one in a long list of changes that are being forced upon them.

"Bye, everyone!" Jenna says happily as she and James wave at their friends and family. James pulls her into a living kiss before allowing her to climb into the limo. He waves at the crowd before getting inside, next to his wife. The driver closes the door before getting into his seat and driving away.

James and Jenna are ready to start their life together.

**Review! :D**


	49. The First Day Of Their Honeymoon

Jenna sighs softly as she opens her eyes, squinting at the sunlight shining through the window. Her mind is a bit hazy at first, due to her exhaustion. Slowly, she becomes more alert. She sits up and looks at her sleeping husband, smiling softly. She plays with his hair, giggling as he mumbles in his sleep. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. It's adorable. James is just adorable in general. He even has a small smile on his face as Jenna messes with his hair, although he doesn't actually wake up. She decides to let him sleep for a while longer, getting out of bed. She walks onto the balcony, which overlooks the city of Los Angeles. She admires her wedding ring, her smile widening. She's only been married since yesterday, but she has already decided that she loves marriage.

After staying on the balcony for a few minutes, she decides to wake James up. She walks over to the bed and sits down, kissing his cheek. When he doesn't wake up, she kisses him on the lips. She pulls away and watches as he starts to stir. She strokes his cheek and gives him a smile as his eyes open. He grins at her and touches her cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says tiredly.

"Good morning, handsome." Jenna says, straddling his waist. She rubs his shoulders and kisses him softly, laughing when he rests one hand on the small of her back. After a few moments of making out, she gets off James and grabs his hand, pulling him up. He stands up and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. She squeaks quietly, smiling as he kisses her cheek.

"Hey, the plane leaves at ten." She tells him. "And it's eight thirty."

"Gosh, we need to get ready." James says, yawning as he grabs some clothes from his suitcase. He settles on jeans, a grey T shirt, and a white hoodie, walking to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him, while Jenna stays in the room and gets dressed. She puts on her favorite skinny jeans and a black/red checkered button up Abbey Dawn shirt. While she waits for James, she checks her text messages. She has gotten five text messages from Lacey, either complaining about how bored she is or asking how Jenna and her new husband are doing. She has two text messages from her mom, one telling her that her favorite stuffed panda is in her gym bag (_Thanks, mom)_ and another telling her to have fun.

"Babe, I'm gonna get a luggage cart." James says as he waks to the door.

"Kay." Jenna smiles, falling onto her back.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot says over the intercomb.<p>

James is still sleepy, so he fastened his seatbelt when they first got on the plane, so he could go back to sleep without any interruptions. He's having a little trouble getting back to sleep, though. The rush from the wedding combined with the excitement from the honeymoon has completely destroyed his ability to fall into a peaceful and relaxing slumber. So he's just sitting in his first class seat with his eyes barely open, looking out the window. It's a good thing that these seats are _really _comfortable. If he can't sleep, he can at least have a comfy seat to enjoy.

He closes his eyes as Jenna strokes his cheek. He sighs in content, but his eyes snap open as the plane starts to take off. He looks out the window and watches as the plane speeds down the runaway. Soon enough, they are off the ground. Once the take off is over, he goes back to his attempts at falling asleep. He rests his head on Jenna's shoulder, closing his eyes once again.

"All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves likes Jagger." Jenna sings softly. James can barely hear the pop tune blasting through Jenna's earphones. He smiles softly and snuggles against her.

"Babe, you're gonna get that song stuck in my head." He chuckles. He frowns as she turns her iPod off and puts it in her gym bag.

"Too bad." She giggles, kissing him. "Come with me."

She stands up and grabs his hand, pulling him out of his seat. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk to the first class bathroom, stepping inside and locking the door. Jenna sits on the edge of the sink and pulls him closer, giving him a passionate kiss. Instead of asking why she's instigating a make out session in an airplane bathroom, James just goes with it. When he enjoys something this much, he isn't about to question it. He wraps one arm around her waist while the other hand rests on her hip, while their lips touch.

Suddenly, Jenna gets down from the sink and pushes James against the wall, continuing their kiss. He cups her cheeks with his hands, deepening the kiss. She laughs loudly, which probably caught the attention of the flight attendant. But they don't worry about what the flight attendant thinks. Jenna jumps into James's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as they kiss.

"Don't you stupid kids know what a bathroom is for?" The flight attendant snaps, banging on the door. James puts Jenna down and they both look at the door in confusion. James rolls his eyes as he opens the door, giving the woman a sarcastic smile.

"Kids? We're married." He says, grabbing Jenna's hand. They push past the woman, returning to their seats.

"You're terrible!" Jenna laughs, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's your fault!" James teases.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is, Jenna!" James grins, kissing her forehead. "But that's okay because I really enjoy kissing you."

* * *

><p>Six hours later, they arrive in Turks and Caicos. They get their luggage, then get into the limo that will take them to the resort. They are staying at Seven Stars Resort, a luxury hotel situated on Grace Bay. They will surely have a relaxing experience while they're here. That's exactly what they want. Like they did with the Moutain Gate Country Club, they explored the Seven Stars website. They just want to make sure that they like how everything looks.<p>

"We're really here!" Jenna says excitedly as they enter their room. She jumps onto the bed and sighs happily, watching as James removes their luggage from the cart. She looks up at the ceiling, still trying to comprehend the fact that she's on her _honeymoon. _She has already said this many times, but she still can't believe that she's married. Just three years ago, she was meeting James for the first time. Now he's her husband, the man that she is gonna spend the rest of her life with. It's exciting, yet so crazy.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?" She asks excitedly.

"What?" James asks her.

"We should make a Youtube account." She tells him. "You know, I think it would be fun to update your fans on our marriage. We could post videos from our honeymoon and whenever we decide to have a baby, we can post videos about my pregnancy. We can just post some random videos! How does that sound, baby?"

"Um, sure, that sounds like fun." James chuckles, grabbing his lap top and camcorder. He kisses her cheek and turns his computer on. Having their own Youtube account to update fans on their marriage does sound like fun. It would almost be like having their own web show, except it won't be as organized. It'll just be them talking about...whatever. For their first video, they could talk about their wedding and hopes for the future. That would really cool, right? He's pretty sure that fans would enjoy seeing the reality of his relationship with Jenna, rather than what they see in the tabloids.

"Youtube." He mururs as he goes to the video sharing website. He clicks the sign up button and starts entering a bunch of information, including his email address. "Okay, what should our username be?"

"Mr and Mrs Diamond!" Jenna says quickly. James smiles as he enters the username, amused at how quickly she was able to come up with that. He enters some more information, then clicks the sign up button. It goes to their new Youtube page, which looks bare and boring. They need to decorate it and make it look interesting.

For the background, he chooses one of their engagement photos. James is holding Jenna in his arms, standing in front of a beautiful beach. For their profile photo, he chooses one of them on the couch in their new apartment. Jenna is sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck.

**Name: James and Jenna **

**Channel Views: 0**

**Total Upload Views: 0**

**Age: 21**

**Joined: June 15, 2014**

**Latest activity: Just a moment ago**

**Subscribers: 0**

**Website: www . bigtimerushonline . com**

**Country: United States**

After he has typed all the information in, he logs out of the account.

"Aren't we gonna make a video?" Jenna asks in confusion.

"Let's take a nap, then we'll make a video." James says, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Kendall looks at James's bed with sadness. He can't believe that he no longer has a roommate. He could have Katie move into his room, but that's not the same as having his best buddy sharing the room with him. When they couldn't sleep, they had each other to talk to, but that's over now. There are only three guys in apartment 2J now and, quite franky, it's kind of depressing. And it doesn't help that he still misses Jo. She's spending the night with Camille until tomorrow, when she will finally go back to New Zealand.<p>

He wants Jo back. If there's anyone that can make him feel better about the whole James thing, it's Jo. Of course, he also has Carlos and Logan, but they're not much help because they're feeling just as lonely as James. 2J isn't the same without their friend around. It's quieter and not as fun as it use to be. When James and Jenna return from their honeymoon, Kendall knows that he, Carlos, and Logan will be spending a lot of time in apartment 5M. It sounds rude, but he's sure that James and Jenna won't mind.

He doesn't just _want _Jo back. He _needs _her back. When he woke up this morning, he realized something. She's only gonna be in New Zealand for a few more months. They can be a long distance couple for a few months, can't they? Those few months will fly by. That's why he has spent the past few hours thinking about how he's gonna ask Jo for the chance to continue their relationship.

He's just gonna ask her. He doesn't even say goodbye to his mom, sister, and friends before walking out of the apartment.

Five minutes later, he's standing at the door of apartment 4J. He knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer. When Jo answers the door, he feels himself becoming a bit sweaty. He begs himself not to start sweating like he just ran a marathon.

"Hi." He says, looking at his ex girlfriend.

"Hey." Jo says, stepping aside. "Come in."

Kendall tries not to act too eager as he enters the apartment, hearing noise coming from the living room. He sees that Jo is watching Spongebob and he chuckles softly.

"So...Why are you here?"

"Well, I've gotta be honest." Kendall says softly. "I wanted to talk about us."

"Us." Jo says slowly.

"Yeah." Kendall nods. "Jo, I want you back. We've been apart for two years and I don't think I can go any longer without you. I don't care that Public Relations wants you to date Dak Zevon. I want you to be _my _girlfriend and no one else's. If we have to keep our relationship secret to please Public Relations, I don't care. I just wanna be with you."

Jo's eyes fill with happy tears. Kendall is asking her to be his girlfriend again. That is all she has ever wanted for the past two years and she's finally getting what she wanted. Hearing Kendall say those words...It feels like everything is finally going right. James and Jenna are married, Stephanie and Carlos are back to being friends again, and Jo is getting her boyfriend back. Well, as soon as she accepts his offer."

"What do you think? Wanna give us another shot?" He asks, taking her hands in his.

"Yes." Jo smiles, laughter in her voice. "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Jenna says, crawling onto James's lap. James smiles widely and tries to hold back laughter as Jenna gives him a big hug. "We're celebrating our wedding night at a hotel in Turks and Caicos. It's really beautiful out here and we've got a great view of the ocean. So me and my hubby are really happy. Anyway, I'm just going to explain the purpose of this account. We just got married earlier and we decided to make this account so we could just...I don't know. Jay, you explain it to them."<p>

James looks at Jenna with a confused smile. After taking a two hour long nap, they decided to start making their first Youtube video.

"Why? I don't know why we did this." He chuckles before looking at the camera. "We were just tired and bored. We're too tired to go to the beach, so we're gonna wait until tomorrow. To entertain ourselves, we made a Youtube account! Yay! It was all Jenna's idea, by the way. She was all "Jay, let's make a Youtube account!" and I was like "Okay?" I'm sorry, but I have no idea what we're gonna do with this thing. I guess just post videos about our adventures as a married couple. One more thing, Jenna told me to tell all you ladies out there that if you ever flirt with me, she's going to kick your..."

Jenna slaps her hand over his mouth before he can finish, giggling.

"Babe, I never said that." She says, lightly slapping him behind the head.

"Yes, you did!" James argues.

"No, I didn't." Jenna responds, tickling his stomach.

James laughs and falls onto his back, pushing her hand away. He already warned her that he's ticklish, but she never listens. She loves using that against him when he gets on her nerves. He loves this girl, but she's so insane sometimes. He wouldn't have married her if he didn't love her, though.

"He's so ticklish." Jenna says, patting James's stomach.

"Hey!" James whines, pushing her hand away. "Youtube viewers, be aware that my wife is abusive. She's so mean to me."

"He's such a baby." Jenna whispers. "But he's my baby, for now."

"What do you mean by "for now?" James asks in confusion.

"I want to have a real baby soon." Jenna says, crawling into his lap. "In a few months, I want a little one. I think that you and I would be a very good mommy and daddy." She kisses his cheek before looking at the camera, smiling. "We've talked about having kids before and I'm pretty sure we're both on board. Before you marry someone, make sure that you both want kids. Just saying. Anyway, we've talked about it and I hope to be pregnant in a few months. My mom told me that pregnancy is a pain in the butt, but I can handle it."

"Jen, your stomach will get all big and I'm not sure if your body can handle all that weight." James warns playfully.

"Jerk!" Jenna gasps, slapping his bicep. "You are such a meanie!"

"Aww, I love you too." James grins, kissing Jenna while he turns the camera off. "Just so you know, I think you'll look very cute when you're pregnant. I look forward to seeing you with a baby bump."

"I'm still mad at you." Jenna says quietly, turning away from him. Chuckling softly, James hugs her from behind, kissing her shoulder. Yeah, he can imagine Jenna with a pregnant belly. Really, he can actually picture it in his mind. Most importantly, he can picture them holding a beautiful baby boy or girl in their arms. Suddenly, he's starting to think they should go ahead and start a family.

"Jenna?"

"Yeah, baby?" Jenna asks as she lays down.

"Do you think we're ready to become parents?"

"Well, when it happens, I'll be really happy." Jenna says softly.

"I was thinking that we could start a family soon." James says gently, touching her cheek.

Slowly, a smile appears on Jenna's face.

"Yeah." She whispers. "I would really like that."

* * *

><p><strong>I copy and pasted James and Jenna's Youtube video from chapter thirteen of How To Love:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	50. The Day They Got A Special Surprise

"A grand adventure is about to begin." Unknown

After being in Turks and Caicos for ten days, James and Jenna finally went back to LA. They've been married for five weeks now and their marriage has been going very well. Everything is going just right, but there is one thing that confuses Jenna. For the past couple of weeks, she has started getting sick a lot. She never tells James, though, because she doesn't want him to worry. At first, she made the assumption that she was just getting a case of the flu, but she has started to wonder if it might be something else. She throws up almost every day, the scent of coffee disgusts her, and she feels tired all the time, not to mention that she missed her...monthly. That's why she asked Lacey to pick up a test for her.

Yep, she's suspecting that there's a little one on the way. She hopes that she's right because she and James both agree that they would like to have a baby in the family. How could she not be pregnant? The nausea, revolting smells, the fatigue...Aren't those all symptoms of pregnancy? She's excited to see what the result of the home pregnancy test is. James is at work and Lacey is sitting in the living room, while Jenna is sitting on the toilet in the master bathroom.

She rests her hand on her stomach, hoping that there's a baby in there. She might be carrying a human life, something that she was been thinking about a lot more since she and James got engaged. She's already James's wife and she's ready to to be the mother of his child. That's why she's got anxiety in her eyes as she waits for the test to be finished. Really, she has been having symptoms, so she's gonna be surprised if the test is negative. She almost wants to cry just thinking about the possibility of a negative pregnancy test. She wants to have a baby so badly.

Finally, the right amount of time passes. Jenna takes a deep breath as she grabs the pregnancy test, closing her eyes for a moment before checking the result. A smile slowly appears on her face and she squeals in excitement.

_Pregnant_

She throws the test in the trash and rushes out of the restroom.

"Lacey!" She says happily. "I'm pregnant!"

"The test was positive?" Lacey asks excitedly. Jenna nods and claps her hands, dragging her friend into a hug. She's gonna be a mommy! Of course, she should go to the doctor to confirm it, but she has a feeling that the test is probably right. She is so happy right now and she can't wait until James gets back from Rocque Records so she can give him the big news. He'll be as happy as she is. She just wants him to get home already! They're married and now they can look forward to the next step in their relationship, becoming parents.

"I am so excited for you." Lacey tells her. "Hey, I've gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. Okay? I wanna know what James says."

"Got it." Jenna laughs. Once Lacey has walked out the door, Jenna walks to the nursery. She smiles dreamily as she walks over to the crib, touching it with a gentle hand. Their child is gonna sleep in here. She can imagine sitting in a rocking chair, holding a newborn baby in her arms. As the child gets older, she can drive it to cool and attend soccer games and other school events. Okay, she's getting ahead of herself, but she's just so excited. She knows that she and James will be great parents.

She jumps in surprise when the front door opens. She smiles and eagerly leaves the nursery, entering the living room. She smiles when she sees James, running into his arms. She kisses him passionately, over and over again.

"Why are you so excited?" He laughs, pulling her into a hug.

"Because I'm kissing my baby's daddy." Jenna says with a cheerful smile. James looks confused for a moment, until he realizes what Jenna just said. He smiles and grabs her hands.

"Seriously? You're..."

"Yeah." Jenna laughs, kissing him again. She giggles as James gets on his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her stomach as happy tears start rolling down his cheeks. Yeah, Jenna knew that he would be happy. He's gonna be an amazing daddy to their little one. He's great when it comes to young BTR fans, which indicates what he'll be like with his own child. Jenna has faith in him.

"How do you know for sure?" James asks before kissing her stomach again.

"I took a test." Jenna says, playing with his hair.

"And it was positive?"

"Uh huh." Jenna smiles.

"Hi, little one, I'm your daddy." James coos to Jenna's stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair, pleased with how happy he is. She can't wait to find out how far along she is. She knows that pregnancy is gonna be rough, but it's worth it. She's willing to endure nine months of discomfort to experience the joy of having a beautiful son or daughter.

"Let's not tell anyone until a doctor confirms it, though." She tells him.

"Confirm?" James asks in confusion.

"He'll tell us how far along I am and when I'm due." Jenna explains, rubbing his shoulder. James nods and smiles, placing another loving kiss on her flat tummy.

* * *

><p>Jenna stands sideways in front of the dresser, in her jeans and pink tank top. She touches her stomach, trying to imagine herself with a baby bump. Will she look good as a pregnant woman? For some women, pregnancy looks good. For others, it makes them look worse. She hopes that she's one of those women that will look really good. She isn't even worried about the backaches and swollen feet because she's too happy about the fact that she's actually expecting a baby. Christopher Landon or MacKenzie Marie is inside her right now and in nine months, he or she will be in Jenna's arms.<p>

"I made a doctors appointment for you." James says as he steps out of the restroom, putting his hand on her stomach. She smiles and puts her hand over his, giving their baby lots of love from his or her parents. He or she will be so adorable. Look at who their daddy is! A baby that has James Diamond as their father is bound to be cute, right? Jenna is pretty good looking, too. The baby is definitely gonna have the good looks and, hopefully, a good personality. Jenna would hate to be raising another Mercedes or Jennifer.

"Thanks, baby." She says, sighing as James rubs her tummy. She kisses his cheek and walks to the kitchen, feeling a bit hungry. She grabs the homemade brownies off the dining table, eating them one by one. James gives her a confused look, laughing when she glares at him. It seems like her cravings are kicking in. She knows that she's pregnant, but she's just going to the doctor to find out how far along she is and her due date. That is all. She has all the symptoms of pregnancy, so she has no doubts that she is pregnant.

"Feeling okay?" He asks her, stroking her cheeks.

"I'm tired." She sighs, putting the plate of brownies back on the table. She wraps her arm around James's waist and walks over to the couch, sitting down. "When is my doctors appointment?"

"Next Thursday." James says, turning the TV on. While they watch That 70's Show, he puts his hand on Jenna's stomach. He's overjoyed about Jenna's pregnancy and he cannot wait until they get to meet their son or daughter. Since the baby has James as he/her daddy and Jenna as his/her mommy, he/she will surely be very adorable. There's no way that the child of James and Jenna Diamond wouldn't be adorable. They've only known about the pregnancy for about an hour, but James is already eager for the baby to be born.

"I love it already." He says softly, rubbing Jenna's stomach.

"Same here." Jenna says, looking at him. She kisses him softly, then rests her head on his shoulder. After five minutes have passed, Jenna falls into a peaceful sleep. James looks at her and smiles, kissing her forehead. He lifts her into his arms and carries her to their room, laying her down. He pulls the covers over her tired body before sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his pregnant wife. That beautiful woman is carrying his child, their son or daughter. When he was a teenager, he was more concerned about partying and looking good for the ladies. But he has found that marriage and becoming a parent are much more satisfying. He has found that there are a lot more important things than being a ladies man.

"Sleep tight, princess." He says, kissing her forehead before returning to the living room.

* * *

><p>Jenna groans as she wakes up, noticing that she's laying under some comfy covers. She hears the TV in the living room and some male voices, so James must have invited the guys over. For a moment, Jenna just lays there, one hand on her tummy. She smiles, thinking about her precious little angel. Then she gets out of bed, walking over to the dresser. She runs her brush through her hair before walking to the living room. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn. On the TV screen, it looks like they're watching a The Hangover.<p>

"You guys are seriously watching that movie?" She asks, sitting next to James. She grabs a handful of popcorn, earning a weird look from her husband's friends. She frowns at them and shrugs, eagerly eating the popcorn. They're only looking at her like that because they are completely unaware of her situation. Once she gets everything confirmed next week, she and James will make the official announcement and everything will understand her strange behavior.

"Whoa." She says weakly when she feels that familiar nauseous feelings. She covers her mouth with one hand, jumping onto her feet and making a beeline for the guest bathroom. She kneels in front of the toilet and empties the contents of her stomach. She coughs and throws up until her stomach is completely empty of everything except for the baby.

"Baby, are you okay?" James whispers, kneeling next to her. He kisses her cheek and pulls her into a hug.

"Jay, that was just another pregnancy thing." She assures him, snuggling into his chest as the other guys appear in the doorway.

"Hey, is she okay?" Kendall asks him.

"I'm fine." Jenna says as she and James stand up. "Don't worry about me."

She walks over to the sink and rinses her mouth out with some water.

The guys watch as Jenna starts brushing her teeth, while James hugs her from behind. They get a slight glimpse of James's hand touching Jenna's stomach and they all look at each other, suspicion kicking in. Not a "Oh, you've done something wrong" kind of suspicion, but a "you've got big news and we wanna hear you say it" kind of suspicion.

"Come on." Kendall whispers to Carlos and Logan, walking back down the hallway and out to the living room.

"Why did she get sick?" Carlos asks worriedly.

"Don't you guys see? She's pregnant." Kendall says in an "It's so obvious" tone of voice.

"How do you know?" Carlos asks slowly.

"Well, she has been having some weird symptoms." Logan admits. "The nausea, fatigue, certain smells disgust her, and she has been a bit...moody."

"Let's ask them." Kendall says as James and Jenna enter the living room. "Hey, is Jenna pregnant?"

"Um, we don't know?" Jenna lies. She doesn't want anyone to know until after her doctor's appointment next week. Looking at her husband's friends, she can tell that the sudden fit of nausea sparked their suspicions, but she has to avoid revealing the surprise to them. She and James will tell their friends and family next week. For now, they're just gonna have to deny it.

"Dude, she's been sick." James says, coming to Jenna's rescue.

"For more than two weeks?" Logan asks weirdly.

"Actually, I just started feeling sick last week." Jenna lies again. Okay, she's been feeling different for a lot longer than that, but she really wants to keep the baby a secret until her appointment. She wants it to be a surprise. A really awesome, _wonderful _surprise. She can't let these three boys ruin it for themselves and everyone else.

"Uh huh." Kendall says, nodding slowly. "Okay, let us know when you start feeling better."

"You know, in _nine months_." Carlos says before he follows Kendall and Logan out the door.

"Well, that was close." James says, letting out the breath that he had been holding in.

"I know." Jenna says, rubbing her temples.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to drag out the honeymoon, so I skipped to the beginning of Jenna's pregnancy:) <strong>

**Review! :D**


	51. The Day Their Surprise Was Confirmed

_Jenna has never wanted something so much in her entire life. As a child, all she wanted was a doll or a stuffed animal, but her priorities have , all she's thinking about his her baby. Is she even pregnant? Or was the test wrong? As she stares at the sonogram machine, with James's hand affectionately rubbing her stomach, her mind is fully focused on their unborn child. You know, if he or she even exists. She and James both want a baby and they both have a feeling that Jenna is pregnant. She's been having all the symptoms. She skipped her monthly, she gets sick every morning, she's angry, she's moody, and she feels bloated. Those are pregnancy symptoms, right?_

"Jay, what if I'm not pregnant?" She says worriedly, anxiously waiting for the doctor. After taking some tests, Doctor Bennett went to get the results. It seems like she's taking forever to get back. They just want to hear that Jenna is expecting their first child. They want to know that's she definitely pregnant, how far along she is, and her due date. She shows all the signs of pregnancy, so all they need is for the doctor to confirm it. Then they can fully enjoy the experience without needing to question anything.

"You are." James whispers, kissing her hand.

"How do you know?" Jenna says quietly. "There can be negative pregnancy tests. I may not be pregnant, Jay. But I wanna be! I really want a baby, you know? I can't wait to become a mom."

"Jenna?" Doctor Bennett asks, quietly walking into the sonogram room. The doctor (She's probably thirty seven years old possibly a little older) pushes a strand of blonde hair away from her face and looks at some information on her clipboard.

"What did the results say?" Jenna says, sitting up.

"Congratulations." Dr Bennett smiles. "You are seven weeks and two days along. Now, I'm gonna check your baby's heartbeat."

James removes his hand from her stomach, so Dr Bennett can lifts her shirt up, revealing her stomach. As she rubs some gel on it, Jenna shivers at the coldness. She shivers again when Dr Bennett rubs some kind of strange device over her stomach. James holds her hand and they look at the screen, smiling when a beautiful image appears. It doesn't look like a baby yet, but they can see a glimpse of their growing child. It's very small, though. But it doesn't matter. All they care about is the fact that Jenna is really expecting their child.

"The heartbeat sounds good." Dr Bennett tells them. "Your baby's heartbeat is 107 per minute."

"Is that good?" James asks, squeezing Jenna's hand.

"It's very good." Dr Bennett responds. "At seven weeks, the heartbeat should be between 90 and 110, but it'll get faster as the pregnancy progresses. Jenna, you're off to a good start. Your due date is March 9, but that's just an estimate. You could deliver sooner or later than that. Do you have any questions?"

"Do I need prenatal vitamins?" Jenna says as James helps her sit up.

"Yes!" Dr Bennett says as she starts filling out a prescription. "It's called Trimedisyn. It has all the essential ingredients. You can pick it up at the Target Pharmacy."

"Thanks." Jenna says as Dr Bennett gives her the prescription. With James's help, she climbs off the examination table.

"I want to see you again next month." Dr Bennett says as they walk into the lobby. "I'll call you ahead of time, though."

"Okay." Jenna says before she and James walk outside. As they are walking to their car, James notices some paparazzi standing not too far away. He suddenly feels extra protective of his wife and their unborn child, tightening his arm around Jenna's shoulders. He was already protective of Jenna, but now that she's expecting their baby, he feels an even stronger need to keep her safe. After all, she's carrying a human life inside of her. He isn't about to let any of those invasive paparazzi anywhere near his wife and child.

"Hey, let's tell everyone first, then we can get my vitamins." Jenna tells him.

"We? Jenna, we're gonna tell everyone, then you're gonna rest." James tells her, opening the car door for her. "I'll get your vitamins for you."

"Fine." Jenna mumbles, crossing her arms.

James gets into the drivers seat and wraps his arms around Jenna, kissing her cheek. He puts his hand on her stomach, trying to avoid showing just how emotional he's really feeling. He wants to cry tears of joy right now, but that wouldn't be a good idea while the paparazzi are around. He just can't help that he's so excited. Jenna is actually expecting their baby. It feels so unreal, yet they both know that it's really happening. The next few months are gonna be really exciting.

"Why do you look so sleepy?" He laughs as he starts the car.

"I'm pregnant, Jay." Jenna giggles, fastening her seatbelt.

"I know that." James says, ruffling her hair before backing out of the parking space.

* * *

><p>Everyone looks at James and Jenna with surprise, trying to comprehend what Jenna just said. Will probably looks the most shocked of all, while the guys show no signs of being surprised. Of course, they were already suspicious and this just confirmed those suspicions. Everyone else is giving them a pretty normal reaction. While Will looks like he just saw a ghost and the guys have knowing smiles on their faces, the rest of the group looks , that's a majority of them. That's a good thing, right?<p>

"Daddy?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"I'm happy for you, princess." Will says gently. "I'm just surprised."

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Mandy says cheerfuly, hugging her daughter and son in law.

"Hey, I've gotta get your vitamins." James whispers to Jenna, kissing her cheek. He waves at the rest if the group, then leaves the apartment.

Jenna yawns as she sits between Kendall and Logan. The pregnancy fatigue has kicked in and she's in serious need of some rest. She obviously can't cuddle with James because he's not here, but she's sure that one of the guys will be willing to be her special pillow until he gets back. She yawns and lays down with her head on Logan's lap and her feet on Kendall's. They look at Will, Mandy, and Chris with confusion, rolling their eyes when Jenna's family shrugs in response. Obviously, the next few months are gonna seem very long.

"You guys are gonna take care of me until my hubby gets back." Jenna says, sounding like a little child.

"Yay." Kendall and Logan say through their smiles.

"Just do what she says, dogs." Gustavo says coolly. "Just do what she says."

"Jenna, why don't we take you back to the apartment?" Carlos suggests. "You'll feel much more comfy in your own bed."

"Okay." Jenna sighs, standing up. "Come on, guys."

"Thank you!" Kendall and Logan mouth to Carlos.

"Mom, we'll be back in about an hour." Kendall says as he, his friends, and his other friend's wife walk toward the door.

"Okay, sweetie." Ms Knight says.

As they walk down the hallway, Kendall can't help but stare at Jenna's still flat stomach. She looks normal right now, except for her clothes being just a bit tighter than usual. But that's probably just bloating. However, she's gonna look like a whale in a few months. He wouldn't say that to her face, but they can't deny it. When she's about four months along, she isn't going to look that skinny anymore. Her stomach is gonna grow and it's gonna be hard not to stare at her, even when she starts crying about them thinking she's fat.

Logan is doing the same thing as Kendall, except he's not thinking about how huge she's gonna get. He just hopes that Jenna's prepared for the pregnancy side affects. She has already had symptoms, but it's gonna get worse in the last few months. The morning sickness will go away around her fourth month, but she's gonna continue having backaches, cravings, and crazy mood swings. Logan is seriously considering buying the girl one of those What To Expect When You're Expecting books. He has read a lot of medical books and he knows about what happens to a woman's body when she's carrying a child. He wants to make sure that Jenna is ready for the upcoming months.

Carlos is thrilled about the baby. There are three things that he really loves. Corn dogs, kittens, and babies. When the baby comes, he's gonna be the kid's favorite uncle. He can already picture himself taking the little one to the park and doing other fun stuff with him or her. Even when people yell at him to stop being a bad influence on the child, he knows that they will be very close. Maybe James and Jenna will let him babysit the child. Okay, they probably won't be too quick to trust him, but maybe he can earn their trust.

"What are those prenatal vitamins for?" Kendall asks, leaning against the elevator wall.

"Pregnant women need more vitamins." Jenna explains. "The vitamins will provide me and the baby with those extra vitamins."

"Do you realize how huge you're gonna get?" Carlos laughs, stopping when he gets dirty looks from the other three people in the elevator. He isn't very good about thinking before he speaks. He has a tendency to be a little too honest and he has learned that too much honesty can turn girls away. One time, he made the mistake of telling Stephanie that one of her favorite shirts made her look fat and she almost slapped him. Therefore, he has been trying harder to not unintentionally insult people.

"You know, Jay won't be happy if you say that in front of him." Jenna mumbles.

Carlos gulps heavily. Okay, that definitely shut him up. James is scary when he's mad. It's even worse if he's already stressed out and someone does something to annoy him. For example, there was one time where his dad called him and Carlos said something about his hair, which earned Carlos a punch in the room and a few choice words from his taller friend. Carlos can imagine what would happen if someone upset his pregnant wife.

"Yeah, I know." He says as they leave the elevator. They walk down the hallway until they reach apartment 5M, entering the apartment.

"I'm gonna lay down." Jenna tells them. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

She yawns as she walks to the master bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, you heard her!" Kendall says, racing his friends to the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>James smiles as he walks around the baby department in Target. Before he goes to the pharmacy, he wants to look at all the cute stuff that he and Jenna can buy for their child. There's so many cute clothes, toys, and other stuff. He can't wait until he and Jenna can find time to go shopping. He stops when he sees a white onesie that says "I heart mommy" with black letters and a red heart. He takes it off the hanger and stares at it for a moment, feeling a wave of joy coming over him. He's gonna get this outfit for Jenna as a congratulations present.<p>

He walks to the pharmacy and walks to the counter, handing the salesman the paper with Jenna's prescription on it.

"Trimedisyn." The man murmurs, stepping from behind the counter. He walks over to one of the shelves and looks around until he finds the right vitamins. He leads James back to the counter, so he can pay for it.

"First one?" The man asks. "How far along is your girl?"

"Yeah." James smiles as he fills out a check. "She's seven weeks and two days."

"Good luck." The man says as he takes the check. "Be prepared for lots of late night food runs and mood swings. I know because my wife just had our first child three months ago. Our little girl is a joy to have around, but my wife was crazy when she was pregnancy. She would actually make me go to the store at two in the morning because she was craving food that we didn't have."

"Wow.' James says as the man hands him a small bag with the vitamins.

"Yeah, it's an interesting experience."

"Well, thanks for the warning." James says before walking away. He starts to walk toward the main check out area, so he can pay for the baby's first outfit. But he is stopped by a vibrating in his pocket. He takes his cell phone out and looks at the caller ID, smiling at his mom's name. He still needs to tell her about the baby. She'll be so happy for them.

"Hello?" He says cheerfully.

_"Hi, baby. How's married life working out?"_

"Jenna's pregnant, mom." James says happily.

_"SHUT UP! Are you serious?"_

"Yeah! I just picked up her prenatal vitamins."

_"Your father will be excited to hear about this. He's been asking about you."_

James shakes his head. His dad better not try to weasel his way back into their lives. James doesn't want his dad calling him and he really wishes that the man wouldn't call his mom. Samuel Diamond should just stay out of their lives, but he doesn't seem to be giving up. This is James and Jenna's child and James only wants close family and friends getting involved.

"Mom, don't-"

_"Honey, why don't you just talk to him? He would love to hear from you."_

"He doesn't care about me, mom! He never has."

_"James, that's not true."_

"Mom, I'll call you later." James says softly. "Bye."

He hangs up, shaking his head. There's no way that he's e_ver _gonna have anything to do with his father.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see you." Jenna coos to her unborn baby. "And your daddy feels the same way! We both love you."<p>

It's been almost an hour and the guys are still here. Jenna has been awake for ten minutes, enjoying some mommy/baby time, but she has also been forced to listen as the guys argue about which TV actresses are hotter. In the past ten minutes, she has heard names such as Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, and she's pretty sure that Logan mentioned Hilary Duff. She rolls her eyes at how boyish they are. Their favorite topics are girls and hockey. It's unbelievable. If she has a son, she hopes that he won't be too girl crazy. And she really hopes that he won't be interested in any violent sports like football or hockey.

"Your uncles are insane." She says, getting out of bed. She touches her tummy and smiles, then walks to the living room. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are sitting on the living room floor with a few yummy snacks in front of them. She's getting those pregnancy cravings again as she looks at the food. Why do these boys insist on doing this to her?

"Guys, can I have some of those Oreos?" She begs, sitting between Carlos and Logan. Before they can even respond, she grabs the box of Oreos, eating them one by one. She doesn't intend to be rude, but no one knows how strong pregnancy cravings can be until they are actually pregnant. It's way stronger than regular hunger.

"You're welcome." Kendall says sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm home!" James says, walking into the apartment.

"Did you get my vitamins?" Jenna asks him.

"Yeah." James says, putting the small bag on the table. "And I got you something else."

"Aww, what?" Jenna asks sweetly.

"The baby's first outfit." James smiles, pulling a cute onesie from another Target bag. Aww, it says "I heart mommy!" She has such a sweet husband. Not every father to be would be so quick to buy a present for their pregnant wife and unborn child. She knows that a lot of guys would do it eventually, but not every guy will go out and buy a gift just hours after the pregnancy is confirmed.

"This is too cute." She says as James hands the onesie to her.

"Hey, you need to take your vitamin." He says, helping her up. "Did you know that the vitamins have an added ingredient to prevent nausea and morning sickness?"

"Awesome!" Jenna says as she takes the bottle from the bag. She takes one pill from the bottle and gets bottle of water from the refrigerator. She rinses the vitamin down with the water, then puts the bottle back in the fridge. She turns around and wraps her arms around James's waist, giving him a huge hug. She's really happy that they're having a child together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	52. One Day In Her Third Month

_"Your baby is gonna be so cute!" Camille says as she, Jenna, and Lacey walk around the maternity store. At thirteen weeks, Jenna isn't showing a lot, but she is definitely in serious need of some looser clothes. Besides,not showing a lot doesn't mean that she isn't showing at all. She can feel a very small bump, but it isn't very noticeable to other people yet. James loves rubbing her tummy and giving it kisses, as well as actually talking to the baby. He's the sweetest daddy to be in the world. Neither one of them can wait until their little angel is here._

"Well, look who its daddy is." Jenna says, grabbing a cute blue tunic off the rack. "Hey, what about this?"

"That's cute." Lacey tells her. "Try it on."

"And try these jeans on." Camille says, handing her a pair of jeans. She walks to the dressing room and starts getting changed. As she is about to put the tunic on, she stops and looks at her tummy. She puts her hand on her very small bump, smiling softly. Then she finishes putting the top on, proceeding to put the jeans on. She steps out of the dressing room, looking at her friends for approval.

"Perfect." Camille says while holding the other two outfits that they're buying.

"Awesome." Jenna says before returning to the dressing room. A few minutes later, she leaves the dressing room, the new outfit in her arms. They walk to the check out counter and prepare to pay for the clothes. As Jenna stands in the short line, she thinks about her eagerness to get to Rocque Records. She hasn't been to Rocque Records since last week. She really wants to hear some new Big Time Rush music. She loves seeing her husband and his bandmates in action. She's sure that Baby Diamond will agree with her.

"Hey, are you showing yet?" Camille asks her.

"Not much." Jenna says, shaking her head. "Just a little bit."

"Let me see!" Camille says excitedly. Jenna pulls her jacket away from her stomach and lets Camille look at her tummy. She smiles at the sight her not noticeable but definitely pregnant belly. Camille squeals in excitement as she touches Jenna's stomach, not that Jenna minds. Her friends are always wanting to feel her baby bump.

There is one thing that they have to worry about, though. Eventually, the media is gonna find out about the pregnancy. To some celebrity, that wouldn't be a big deal, but Jenna isn't desperate for fame. She just happens to be married to a famous guy. She doesn't care about the media knowing about everything in her personal life. She hopes that her pregnancy can still be a private thing, even after the media finds out. That's why they were reluctant to tell Griffin and Mercedes about the pregnancy. Mercedes was quick to tell the world about their engagement, so they worry that she's gonna tell everyone about the baby.

"Who's the mommy to be?" The saleswoman asks them.

"Me." Jenna says, awkwardly raising her hand.

"How far along are you?" The woman asks, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Thirteen weeks." Jenna smiles. "I'm about to start my fourth month."

The saleswoman seems joyful as she scans the tag on all of the clothes. Jenna takes her bag of pizza rolls out of her purse, eating them while the saleswoman puts her clothes in a bag. Yeah, she's eating while she waits. It may seem weird, but she's pregnant. She's hungry and she can only go so long without food before she gets cranky. That's why she makes sure to have some emergency food with her at all times.

"Are those pizza rolls?" Lacey whispers.

"Yeah." Jenna nods.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure." Jenna says, letting her reach into the bag. Finally, the saleswoman hands the bag to Camille. They turn around and walk out of the store, walking toward the mall exit. As they step outside, they are approached by the always present paparazzi. Most of them are asking for Camille, but a few seem interested in Jenna as well. She links arm with Lacey's, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the photographers. She's in a hurry to get into the car, so she can get away from these guys.

"Hey, will you idiots back off?" Lacey snaps as she gets into the backseat of Camille's car. Jenna gets into the front passengers seat, anxiously waiting for Camille to start the car. She was already uncomfortable with the photographers, but she's even more nervous now that she's pregnant. She and James are both protective of their baby.

"They are so annoying." Lacey mutters as they leave the parking lot.

"Yeah, but when someone becomes a celebrity, it's just something that they have to deal with." Camille tells her. "Jenna, you're still eating?"

Jenna is finishing the last of her pizza rolls. She feels a little better now that she has ate something, but she's really craving a coke. James bought her some caffeine free Coca Cola and she really wants one. They aren't as good as regular cokes, but James is paranoid and refuses to let her drink any caffeine. He's so overprotective now. When she wants to go for a swim, James has to be with her at all times. Sometimes she feels like he's smothering her, but she doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah?" Jenna shrugs.

"Won't that just make you get fatter?"

Jenna throws the empty plastic bag at Lacey, but it doesn't really do anything. It slowly floats onto her best friend's lap. She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her tummy, rubbing it gently. She has six months left until this baby is born. She can't to see her sweet little boy or girl. She would really like to have a girl, but she'll be just as happy with a boy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, why do you look so exhausted?" Kendall asks, sitting next to James on the couch.<p>

"Jenna sent me to the store at one thirty last night because she wanted pizza bagels." James yawns. "Then she started crying because she felt like a horrible person for waking me up, so I had to calm her down."

He closes his eyes, desperate for a few minutes of sleep. He loves Jenna and he's excited about their baby, but Jenna's cravings and mood swings are tiring him out. He just wants to hold his son or daighter in his arms. He can't believe that they still have six months left. He doesn't want Jenna going into premature labor, but he can't wait until the next six months pass and their baby is born. James loves babies and he's thrilled that he and Jenna are finally gonna get one of their own.

"Do you realize what it's gonna be like _after _the baby is born?" Logan asks him. "You and Jenna are probably gonna wake up two or three times a night because the baby will start crying."

"We'll be fine." James insists.

"We're here!" Jenna says happily. She sits on James's lap and kisses his cheek, giggling when he puts his hand on her tummy. He lovingly rubs her stomach, still trying to believe the fact that his child is in there. Jenna is expecting his baby, his son or daughter. They've wanted marriage and children for a while and now it's finally happening.

He lifts her shirt so her stomach is bare. He smiles at the sight of her baby bump. She's not very big yet, but she's definitely starting to get a small baby bump. It's the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen. _His _child is in there. His sweet little angel is growing in there. Really, he can't wait until he or she arrives. He can't wait to meet their baby.

"I love you." He coos to her tummy.

"Dogs, let's get back to work!" Gustavo tells them. James pulls Jenna's shirt back down and they follow Gustavo to the recording studio. The guys enter the recording booth, while Jenna sits next to Gustavo. James gives Jenna a huge smile as he puts his headphones on, laughing as she blows a kiss in his direction. He pretends to "catch" it and put it in his jeans pocket.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Lacey asks, reaching for the sound board. Gustavo lightly taps her hand and she pulls it back, frowning at him.

"Don't touch anything." He says calmly. "Dogs, let's work on the new song!"

* * *

><p>"You guys were amazing!" Jenna says, hugging James's waist.<p>

"Yeah, you guys were really good." Camille agrees.

As they reach the exit, James wraps a protective arm around her. He kisses the top of her head and follows his bandmates out the door. Of course, a few paparazzi are waiting for them. Jenna feels him tensing up as the photographers snap pictures of his wife and ask questions about their personal life. To make sure that his irritation doesn't get the best of him, she gently rubs his lower back. That usually soothes him.

She came to Rocque Records with Camille and Lacey, but she's gonna ride home with the guys in the limo. She crawls into the vehicle first and the guys follow soon after. She puts her shopping bag on the car floor, then looks at James.

"You don't need to be so anxious." She whispers, kissing his cheek. She rests her face against his cheek for a moment, giggling at the feeling of his slightly scruffy face. When he doesn't shave for a while, he gets a little bit of stubble. It actually looks cute, as long as he doesn't actually grow a beard. She thinks a little scruff is fine, but she prefers him without a lot of facial hair.

"You don't need photographers harrassing you." He says, rubbing her stomach.

"The baby is fine." Jenna reassures him. James looks apprehensive, but he doesn't argue. She places another kiss on his cheek, then rests her head on his shoulder. She loves having a protective guy as her baby's dad, but she hopes that James doesn't get too crazy. When Katie tried to spend time with Kyle, James went overboard. Jenna being pregnant only gives him another reason to be more protective than he needs to be.

"I'm fine, daddy!" Jenna says in a baby voice, trying to make her husband laugh. He usually cracks him when Jenna makes their child talk, since he or she can't do it themselves yet.

"Oh my gosh." James laughs, covering his face with his hands.

"I know it would work." Jenna says proudly, hugging his bicep.

When they arrive at the Palm Woods, they are lucky enough to not be bothered by paparazzi. Kendall carries Jenna's shopping bag, since they all seem to believe that Jenna's pregnant body can't handle one bag of clothes. That's the problem! James rarely allows her to carry anything on her own, she can only drink caffeinated coke, and she can't take showers (Only baths) because James is afraid that she'll slip and fall. She knows that he has good intentions, but his overprotective nature can get kind of annoying.

"Guys, I can carry my own bag." She says calmly.

"You need to be really careful." James reminds her.

Jenna shakes her head as they enter the elevator.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." She says adamantly. "I'm not dead."

"Baby, we just want to make sure that you and the baby are safe." James says, wrapping his arms around her. Even though she's still kind of annoyed, she has to smile at how caring he is. She hugs his waist and enjoys beings in his arms. She doesn't mean to sound unappreciative, but she would like to keep some of her independence.

"I'm sorry if I sound like a brat." She says as they exit the elevator.

"You're not a brat." James says, kissing the top of her head.

"Aww, I love you, Jay."

"I love you, too." James smiles. "And I love our baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	53. A Day Of Mood Swings Gone Wild

James carefully watches the sonogram screen, holding Jenna's hand. Dr Bennett put some gel on her stomach and is moving that strange device all over it. They can actually see the baby on the display screen and it looks a lot bigger than it did at first. Jenna is 19 weeks along, which means that she's in her fifth month. She's noticeably pregnant now and can only wear maternity clothes. Her baby bump is too adorable. Anyway, today is a very special day for them because they are gonna find out the gender of their child. Yes, they talked about it before making a decision. They decided that they really wanna wouldn't be able to handle the anticipation for four more months.

"Congratulations, guys." Dr Bennett says, removing the device from Jenna's stomach. "You're having a beautiful baby girl."

Tears start streaming down Jenna's cheeks, a smile on her face. James's eyes well up with tears, but he doesn't let them fall because he wants to look manly for his wife. He just smiles and kisses her hand before standing up. He leans over and kisses her on the lips, while Dr Bennett wipes the gel off her stomach. She sits up and holds her stomach as Dr Bennett helps her off the examination table.

"I want to see you again in three weeks." Dr Bennett tells them.

"We'll be here." Jenna says before she and James walk down the hallway. They walk through the lobby and out the front doors, relieved that they don't see any paparazzi. It was around Jenna's fourth month that the media started getting suspicious and the official announcement was made almost two weeks ago. So far, the media attention hasn't been too bad, just a few articles on gossip websites about James, Jenna, and Jenna's adorable baby bump. You know, stuff like "Big Time Rush wife Jenna Harper flaunts baby bump during a shopping trip with her hubby." It's actually rather amusing.

Once they are both in the car, Jenna puts her hands on her tummy. She smiles and quickly grabs James's hand, putting it on her stomach. James looks confused for a moment, then he realizes what's happening. A single tear rolls down his cheek when his daughter kicks his hand.

"Our little girl is finally kicking." Jenna says softly.

"Can we start calling her MacKenzie now?" James asks softly.

"Yeah." Jenna nods.

"Kenzie, don't kick your mommy too hard." James coos, kissing his wife's stomach. Then he sits up and starts the car, backing out of the parking space. He still feels tears of joy in his eyes. They're gonna have a beautiful baby girl. Little MacKenzie hasn't even been born, yet James already loves her. She's his little princess and nothing is ever gonna change that.

"Kenzie, I think daddy is feeling emotional." Jenna whispers.

"Shut up." James laughs weakly.

"Hey, be nice!" Jenna says, ruffling his hair.

James smiles softly and takes one hand off the wheel, holding Jenna's hand. When they get back to the apartment, he's not gonna be able to keep his hands off Jenna's tummy. Feeling the baby kick for the first time is a beautiful thing. He just can't wait until he can hold his baby girl and see her face. He's a little nervous, but it's nothing compared to the excitement that he's feeling.

"We've gotta start buying stuff for our little princess." He says, puttng his hand on her stomach.

"Maybe later." Jenna yawns. "I'm tired."

* * *

><p>"Great." James says sarcastically as he pulls into his usual parking space. "The paparazzi are here."<p>

He watches the photographers standing buy the entrance, waiting to see what celebrities they can find. James is fully prepared to start something with anyone that harms his wife and daughter. He isn't gonna let the paparazzi mess with his wife, especially not when she's expecting their baby. It's already annoying, but it's worse now that she's pregnant. She doesn't need scumbag photographers bothering her and stressing her out. If they do or say anything to Jenna, James is gonna pissed off.

He walks around to the passengers side and opens the door for Jenna. Once she is out, he closes the door and wraps his arm around her waist. As they get closer to the entrance, they find themselves surrouded by paparazzi. James takes a deep breath and tightens his arm around Jenna. He's gonna stay calm. He's gonna stay calm for Jenna and MacKenzie.

"James, your wife looks pretty fat today! Is she nine months already?" One of the photographers laughs. Jenna's eyes fill with tears and James starts to lunge at the guy, but Jenna quickly leads him into the building. She looks at James's face, frowning at the anger in his eyes. She lowers her head so she's looking at the ground, letting a few tears fall. Great, she really does look fat. All her family and friends say "You're not fat! You're pregnant," but they only say that because they have to. If they weren't her family and friends, they wouldn't be so nice to her.

"I guess I do look terrible." She says softly, following James into the elevator.

When James hears those words, he turns around to face his wife. His expression softens at the saddened look on her face. He can't believe that the paparazzi would be so mean to a _pregnant _woman. She's already sensitive about her new figure, so jokes about her weight don't really make her feel any better. She needs compassion and reassurance.

"Baby, you don't look terrible." He says, cupping his hands over her cheeks. "You're beautiful."

"Jay, those paparazzi called me fat!" Jenna cries.

"They're just mean people." James says, pulling her into a hug. "You shouldn't care what they think."

"Jay, look at me!" Jenna whines, pulling away from him. James smiles softly and rubs his wife's baby bump, chuckling when MacKenzie kicks his hand. He kisses Jenna's forehead before they leave the elevator. When they enter apartment 5M, they immediately go to the nursery. They've been spending a lot more time in the nursery lately, getting it ready for MacKenzie's arrival. Jo sent them two stuffed bears (A mommy bear and a baby bear) that is now sitting on the floor at the end of the crib.

"Don't listen to the haters." He says, hugging her from behind.

"I can't help it." Jenna says as she starts to pick the two stuffed bears off the ground. When James sees her bending over, he quickly stops her.

"Hey, be careful." He says, grabbing the two stuffed animals.

"Why are you being so controlling?" Jenna snaps.

"What-" James asks, a hurt expression on his face.

"You're treating me like I'm a child!" Jenna rants. "I don't need you to treat me like an invalid, okay? I can pick stuff up on my own, I can get out of bed on my own, I can get out of the car on my own, I can do plenty of stuff on my own. So I would really appreciate if you would stop being so annoying and just back off!"

"Fine." James says quietly, leaving the room.

As soon as he is gone, Jenna realizes her mistake. She sits the stuffed bears in the crib and follows her husband, desperate to apologize for her behavior. Stupid pregnancy hormones. They ruin everything! She snapped at the Jennifers the other day because they were rude to Carlos, then Carlos started talking about hot they are and she snapped at _him. _Pregnancy is making her be mean to everyone. She feels really bad about it, too. Unfortunately, she really can't help it. Before she can even stop herself, she ends up saying stuff that she regrets.

"Jay!" She says, grabbing James's wrist. "I'm sorry! My hormones are all out of whack!"

"I just want to make sure that you and the baby are safe." James tells her. "I don't mean to smother you, but we've gotta think about both you and MacKenzie. You wan't her to be healthy and happy, don't you?"

"Of course." Jenna says, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I hate being mean to you."

"It's okay." James whispers, burying his face in her hair.

"Can you give me a massage?" Jenna asks softly. "My back hurts."

"Come on." James says, leading her to their room. James sits behind Jenna on their bed, reaching out to rub her back.

Jenna closes her eyes, sighing in content. She opens her eyes and giggles when MacKenzie kicks her. She puts her hand on her tummy, smiing when her baby girl kicks again. She moves so she is sitting on James's lap, grabbing his hands and putting them on her stomach. It's amazing how she went from having a flat stomach to being the size of a basketball. She loves it, though. Even when she starts feeling self conscious, she reminds herself that her child is in there. She's carrying a human life.

"Lay down." James tells her.

Jenna frowns as she lays on her back, her head hitting the pillow. She sighs as she stares at the ceiling, grabbing a blue and green striped folder off her bedside table. The folder contains pictures from her ultrasounds throughout the pregnancy. She could look at these things for hours, but she can't because she has school. Yes, even though she's expecting a child, she still plans to continue her college education. She doesn't want to be one of those girls that dropped out of college just because she got pregnant.

"Hi, baby." James coos, rubbing Jenna's baby bump.

"I think she likes you." Jenna says when she feels their daughter kicking.

"Wait, she stopped." James says with a small laugh.

"Jay, I'm bored." Jenna tells him. "Can we go to the pool?"

"Fine." James smiles, kissing her tummy. "But please don't get upset if I don't let you certain things."

"Okay." Jenna sighs as James helps her into a sitting position. She hopes that she can avoid geetting upset. She's kind of worried about it, though. It's hard to control her moods. She'll try to have more self control, but she can't promise that it'll be easy.

* * *

><p>Jenna holds James's hand as they enter the pool area, suddenly feeling very self conscious. She can feel people's eyes on her, which is exactly why she has started wearing sundresses when going to the pool. Everyone seems to be more interested in her stomach than anything else, so she feels really awkward. She has always hated being stared at, but now there's no way to avoid it. Everywhere she goes, there's always someone staring at her. Pregnancy is a wonderful experience, but she occasionally finds herself wanting it to be over. How can she help it when people are always looking at her? It's so<em> embarrassing.<em>

"Jay, people are staring." She whispers, following her husband to a table.

"You're fine." James says, pulling out a chair for her. She sits down and sits her beach bag on the table, glancing at the Jennifers. They're the worst when it comes to comments about her new figure. They're all skinny and pretty, while Jenna has completely lost any appealing thing about her body. She still has the cute face, but it doesn't even look that great anymore.

"Hey, James." Blonde Jennifer says as she and her two friends approach the couple. Brunette Jennifer is still annoying to the other Jennifers and everyone else, but her friends have gotten use to her behavior. On the other hand, everyone else still finds her to be both pretty and irritating. To Jenna, the most annoying thing about these girls is the way they seem to enjoy flirting with James.

"You look so hot today." Curly Haired Jennifer tells him.

"It's just too bad that you're tied down with that skank and her kid." Brunette Jennifer says, hugging him from behind. "Oh, Jenna, we didn't notice you."

Jenna gives the girl a sarcastic smile. Tied down! James has never complained. Skank? No, Jennifer is the skank. James is happy being married to Jenna and starting a family with her. If he felt tied down, he would have told her. Since he never made a single complaint since Jenna told him about the baby, Jenna is gonna ignore Jennifer's rude comment.

"Hey, don't you dare call my wife a skank." James tells her.

"Jay, just ignore her." Jenna says, reaching for his hand. "She and her skunkbag friends aren't worth it."

"But she-"

Jenna looks at the Jennifers, who look horrified by the fact that she referred to them as skunkbags. Well, she isn't gonna lie about it. Maybe if they weren't so obnoxious, no one would call them any rude names.

"Jay," She says firmly. "They're not worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>As you may have noticed, Jenna's mood was all over the place in this chapter:P One minute she was happy, the next minute she was annoyed, the next minute she was happy again<strong>

**That's how I came up with the name for this chapter**

**Review! :D**


	54. The Day Jo Returned To The Palm Woods

_Finally, Jo is home. After being in New Zealand for almost three years, they finally wrapped up filming for the Chauncey Jackson trilogy. As she looks up at the sign above the Palm Woods main entrance, she has to smile to herself. As fun as fiming the trilogy was, she is happy to be back in Los Angeles with her friends. She really looks forward to seeing Kendall. Since they got back together, the long distance thing has worked pretty well, but it definitely hasn't been easy. Now that she's home, they can have a normal relationship._

She walks to the front desk, noticing that Mr Bitters isn't behind his desk. He must be in his office. She hopes so, because she needs to get checked into her new apartment. Someone already got her old one, but that's okay because she's just happy to be here at all. Everything can finally go back normal. No more jealousy, no more fake dating, no breakups, _no more drama_. There's a lot to look forward to, like the birth of James and Jenna's little girl. Jenna is 35 weeks along, which means that she's only weeks away from her due date. Jo is just as excited as everyone else.

"Miss Taylor," Bitters says as he approaches the desk. "Welcome back to the Palm Woods."

"I'm glad to be back, Mr Bitters." Jo says, handing her drivers license to him. He enters her information into the computer, then hands her a room key.

"You will be staying in apartment 5L." He tells her. "Have a Palm Woods day."

Jo starts to carry her suitcases toward the elevator, when someone surprises her with a hug from behind. Yeah, she can guess who it is. Kendall is the only one that ever hugs her like that. Well, Dak also does it, but he's filming a movie in Vancouver (Canada). She turns around and finds that her guess was right. Her boyfriend looks eager to see her, which warms her heart. She loves knowing that her boyfriend is happy to see her.

"Hey, you're finally back!" He exclaims, kissing her.

"I'm back." She says proudly. "Wanna help me move into my new apartment?"

"You look like you've got a lot of stuff." Kendall says, looking at the suitcases. "Let me get a luggage cart."

"Thanks."

A couple minutes later, Kendall returns with a luggage cart. He loads her luggage onto it and begins pushing the cart toward the elevator. Jo likes men that are helpful and not lazy. She has dated jerks before and she usually dumped them within the first two or three months. Kendall is the perfect guy for her. Sweet, attractive, funny, caring, and much more.

"Glad to be back in LA?" Kendall asks, pulling her back into a kiss.

"You have no idea." Jo says, relief in her voice. "New Zealand was freezing cold."

They kiss again, then leave the elevator. Jo unlocks the door to apartment 5L and walks inside with Kendall following close behind.

"How's Jenna doing?" She asks as she starts removing suitcases from the cart. Kendall grabs the heavy ones from her, sitting them against the wall.

"Eight months along." Kendall tells her. "She's cranky, bossy, emotional, demanding, obnoxious, crazy, yet James is still completely in love with her. I don't know how he can stand to be around the woman that eats everything in the fridge and cries when she doesn't get her favorite snack right away. I'm actually impressed, though. I thought he would have lost his mind by now."

"When you really love someone, nothing can ever change that." Jo tells him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "For example, you and I both have a tendency to get jealous, but that has never stopped us from loving each other."

"Good point." Kendall agrees, kissing his girlfriend. "I'm really glad you're back, Jo."

* * *

><p>"You're gonna have lots of cute clothes to wear, Kenzie." Jenna says as she knees in front of Kenzie's dresser. They realized that MacKenzie is a pretty long name, so they're gonna call her Kenzie for short. Even when Jenna had her baby shower last week, all the girls shortened her name to Kenzie on the cards. The little princess got lots of cute clothes and toys to enjoy once she's born. Since James is at work, she's being a little sneaky and putting all the new items in the drawers and toy box. If James was here (He's at Babies R Us with Ms Knight), he would freak out and tell her that she isn't suppose to be kneeling.<p>

She's eight months along and James is probably right about the kneeling thing, but one time won't hurt the baby. Jenna and their little angel will be fine. Kenzie certainly doesn't seem to be protesting. She just kicks a lot, but that's it. She does that all the time.

Jenna folds Kenzie's new yellow sundress, putting in the middle drawer. She closes the drawer and slowly stands up, rubbing her lower back. She stands sideways in front of the mirror, looking at her swollen stomach. She's wearing maternity jeans and a grey hoodie, but that isn't enough to hide her baby bump anymore. She's huge now and nothing can hide it.

She takes a deep breath as she touches her tummy, feeling Kenzie kick her hand. She loves feeling the little kicks, but nothing is gonna compare to the feeling of holding her baby in her arms. She was talking to her mom on the phone yesterday and her mom told her that childbirth may be painful, but it's worth it because becoming a mom is a wonderful feeling. Despite her anxiety about the pain of childbirth, she more excited than anything else. She knows that holding her daughter for the first time will be amazing.

She smiles and leaves the nursery, walking to the kitchen. She grabs her bag of pizza rolls from the dining table, walking to the living room. She turns the TV on and sits on the couch, laughing at the funny iCarly episodes while stuffing her face. She had classes this morning, so she wasn't able to go to Babies R Us with James. When she got home, she decided to start putting Kenzie's stuff away. She doesn't have any homework, so she was bored. Spending time in the nursery with her daughter's clothes and toys has been really fun.

"Kenzie, stop kicking mommy." She says, holding her stomach with one hand. "That hurts."

"Ow." She mutters when she feels pain in her stomach. She has started getting these Braxton Hicks contractions, which are suppose to prepare her for real labor. They're really annoying, but they don't hurt too much. They hurt a little bit, but she can usually ignore them. She freaked out when she had them for the first time because she thought that she was going into premature labor, but when she called Dr Bennett, the woman told her what they were.

"Okay, I need to distract myself." She says, standing back up. "Maybe I'll try that nice massage chair that your daddy got me."

She walks to the guest bedroom and sits in the massage chair, taking the remote and turning the chair on. She changes it to the neck and back function, letting it knead into her muscles. She closes her eyes and breathes in and out. Kenzie is still kicking, but the massage is distracting her from the Braxton Hicks contractions. James got this for her as a Christmas present and she has been putting it to good use.

"You're gonna be out in a few weeks." She tells Kenzie. "Daddy and I are very excited to meet you. The same goes for Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, Uncle Logan, Aunt Chrissie, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Camille, Aunt Jo, Aunt Lacey, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Gabriella, and lots of other people. You've got a lot of people that are really looking forward to seeing you. I can already tell that you're gonna be a lot of fun to have around. Just make sure that you don't break Daddy's lucky comb. He would throw a fit if that happened. Of course, he would probably go easy on you. You're his little princess."

"Hey, you're kicking me again."

Knock! Knock!

She turns the chair off and groans as she stands up, slowly walking to the front door. She looks through the peep hole, smiling in excitement and opening the door.

"Jo, you're back!" She exclaims, hugging her friend.

"I'm your new neighbor!" Jo says happily. "I just moved into 5L!"

"Awesome!" Jenna says as she closes the door.

"Okay, let me get a good look at you." Jo says, stepping away from Jenna. "Wow, you are-"

"Eight months pregnant?" Jenna laughs.

"Yeah." Jo says, rather surprised by her friend's new appearance. It's not that she forgot about Jenna's pregnancy, but the last time she saw Jenna was at the girl's wedding. You know, when she was still skinny. She has gotten a lot bigger since then. In the face, she still looks like herself. In the stomach, she has changed dramatically. It's great that she's having a baby, though. Jo loves babies and she's certain that the child of James Diamond and Jenna Harper will be adorable.

"I know." Jenna sighs. "I look terrible."

"No, you don't." Jo says adamantly, reaching out to touch Jenna's bump. "You're having a girl, right?"

"Yep." Jenna smiles. "MacKenzie Marie Diamond."

"Cute name." Jo says, laughing when she feels a kicking sensation. "Hey, she kicked!"

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Jenna says, looking at her stomach. "Kenzie, you're hurting mommy."

"It hurts?" Jo asks worriedly.

"It's no big deal." Jenna assures her. "It's natural for it to hurt a little bit. She gives pretty hard kicks sometimes. I can only imagine what she's gonna be like when she's born." She directs the next sentence to Kenzie. "She's gonna be a wild little thing, but we love her anyway."

"Just hope that she doesn't wake you up every two hours to be fed."

"Yeah, so do I." Jenna agrees. "So do I."

* * *

><p>James touches the fuzzy white winter hat, thrilled be surrounded by baby stuff. There are only a few more weeks until his little girl arrives and he has become obsessed with Babies R Us. That's why he was so excited when Ms Knight offered to take him today. He has been here for a few hours now, finding the cutest stuff for sweet little Kenzie. He already found a car seat and a carrier for her, as well as a diaper bag and some other stuff. Ms Knight insisted on pushing the buggy, so James could look around. She said "After all, it <em>is <em>your child."

MacKenzie Marie Diamond is _his _child, his sweet little bundle of joy. She isn't even here yet, but James has fallen completely in love with that little girl. She's his pride and joy. He thinks about her all the time. The closer it gets to Jenna's due date, the more excited they all get. In just a few weeks, Jenna will be giving birth to little Kenzie.

"She could use one of those when winter time comes around." Ms Knight tells him.

"Should I get it?" James asks, showing her the hat.

"I think you should." Ms Knight nods. "What if we decided to go back to Minnesota for Christmas? You and Jenna definitely don't want her to be cold."

"You're right." James nods, putting it in the buggy.

"We're spoiling that child." Ms Knight says, looking at the filled buggy. "Why don't we just go ahead and buy all this? Maybe we'll come back some other time."

"Sure." James says before following her to check out.

Ten minutes later, they're loading everything into Ms Knight's rental van. Once everything has been loaded into the van, they get into the vehicle. While Ms Knight backs out of the parking space, James starts messing with his phone. He narrows his eyes as he checks his messages. One message from his dad. Why doesn't the man just give up? Doesn't he see that James wants nothing to do with him? After what he did to James's mom? He treated Brooke like dirt, then married another woman ten months after getting a divorce. To James, that's unforgivable.

"Your dad?" Ms Knight sighs.

"Yeah." James says, putting his phone in his jeans pocket. "He wants to know how Jenna's doing."

"Why don't you answer him back?"

"I don't want to." James tells her. "He doesn't deserve any attention from me."

"James, you've gotta let go of what happened." Ms Knight says in a motherly voice. "I know that he hurt you and your mom, but you can't keep hanging onto everything. I know it's hard to let go, but you need to try."

James sniffles and looks at the text message for a moment before reluctantly typing a response.

_Message: How's Jenna doing, bud? _

_Reply: Good_

* * *

><p>"What kind of cravings do you have?" Jo asks. Jenna got tired of standing up, so they're sitting on the couch, watching VicTORious. For the past twenty minutes, they have been discussing the baby and Jenna's pregnancy symptoms. Another cool thing about pregnancy is that it's a good topic of conversation. When she and her friends are sitting around with nothing interesting to say, they just start talking about the baby.<p>

"Pizza rolls, pizza bagels, cheese ravioli, brownies, pickles, chips, salsa, and a bunch of other stuff." Jenna answers, while Kenzie kicks her hands. She loves spending time with James, but it's nice to have some girls time. They both love spending time with their friends, even though they love being together. Besides, she hasn't seen Jo in a pretty long time, so they need to catch up.

"Hey, pregnancy is a good excuse to eat whatever you want." Jo tells her. "If my manager sees that I've put on some weight, she arranges for me to work with a personal trainer."

"I'm surprised that you haven't become anorexic already." Jenna says, shaking her head. "Some girls would snap under that kind of pressure."

"Before I came to LA, I knew that there would be pressure." Jo explains. "I guess I prepared myself."

"That's good." Jenna responds. "There are some celebrities that are bullied for not looking a certain way and they go to pretty desperate measures to please everyone. That's another reason that I wouldn't want to be in show business. I don't want people freaking out if I don't fit into a size zero. I'm perfectly content with just being me."

"Anyway, you're gonna be a mommy." Jo smiles. "That's the best job that a person will ever have."

"No career could ever compare to motherhood." Jenna says as Kenzie kicks her again. The door opens and James walks into the apartment with Ms Knight. They are carrying several shopping bags and both Jenna and Jo have to laugh at the sight.

"I see you went shopping." She laughs as she stands up. She walks over to James and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"We bought some really cute stuff for the baby." Ms Knight says, putting a gentle hand on Jenna's stomach. "But it's also useful stuff."

"We got her a diapers, car seat, a carrier, a diaper bag, some bath stuff, and a bouncer." James adds.

"You know, you only have a few more weeks left, so you should start preparing an overnight bag." Ms Knight tells Jenna.

Jenna smiles nervously. Yeah, the overnight bag. Sometimes she has moments where she starts thinking about what the birth is gonna be like. She doesn't know if she wants an epidural because she's afraid that it'll harm the baby. But her mom warned her that childbirth can be very painful, so she might need an epidural. She has to admit that she's becoming a little nervous about the experience, but she just keeps reminding herself that James will be right there with her.

"I think she's a little nervous." James whispers.

"No, I'm not!" Jenna lies.

"Yes, you are!" James laughs.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Okay, calm down, you two!" Ms Knight says, watching as the two hug and laugh.

_They will be great parents_

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	55. The Day A Life Began and Another Ended

**_WARNING: Very angsty ending (_****_Be prepared!)_**

**_Enjoy the chapter! :D_**

_Jenna takes slowly deep breaths. It's two thirty in the morning and she's pretty sure that she's in labor. She's having contractions that are, like, five minutes apart and she's really freaking out. She feels bad that she has to wake James up, though. He and the guys were at Rocque Records all day, so he's tired. But she's certain that he won't mind getting up when she tells him that their daughter is coming. They've been looking forward to this day for weeks. They've been really...OH MY GOD, THIS HURTS!_

"Jay, wake up!" She says in a panicked voice, shaking him awake. James mumbles as he wakes up, becoming alert when Jenna slaps his arm. He looks at her with confusion, then looks at her position. She's sitting up in bed, clutching her stomach and breathing deeply. She doesn't even have to say anything for James to know what's going on. After all, she is six days past her due date.

"The baby is coming." Jenna gasps, whimpering as another contraction hits. James stumbles out of bed, frantically searching for the overnight back. He groans when he realizes that he left it in the living room. He rushes into the living room, grabs the bag off the couch, and rushes back to their room. Jenna is doubles over in pain as another contraction hits.

"Hey, we're gonna get you to the hospital, okay?" He whispers, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." Jenna says in a strained voice. She sits on the edge of the bed and throws her arm over James's shoulders, allowing him to help her into a sitting position. They begin walking out of the room. James is partly scared of the pain that Jenna is in, but mostly excited because their little princess is on her way. In a few hours, Kenzie will be here. They're gonna be parents.

"Jay, it really hurts!" Jenna cries as they leave the apartment. She breathes deeply, since her mom advised her to breathe through the pain. For the past two weeks, her mom has been giving her childbirth advice. She told Jenna to breathe through the pain and try to stay calm. Well, she's finding it pretty hard to stay calm. She's trying, but it's not easy.

"You're gonna be fine." James says gently as they enter the elevator.

"Shut up." Jenna mutters, holding her stomach. She breathes in and out, trying to get through the pain. It's so hard, though. She just wants this to be over with, so she can forget about the pain and enjoy her beautiful baby girl. She doesn't want this pain. She wants Kenzie. Right now, she just wants to see her beautiful little princess.

Four minutes later, they are getting into the Big Time Rush mobile.

"HURRY UP!" She screams as James gets into the drivers seat. Yes, she feels bad for yelling at James, but she feels like her emotions are out of control. She wants to be in that delivery room, having their daughter. James isn't really helping by being so slow! Jenna wants to cry because the pain is so bad. In fact, she's already in tears. She tries breathing, but it doesn't make labor any easier.

* * *

><p>"My wife is in labor!" James says as he rushes to the front desk. He's freaking out! Jenna yelled at him for most of the trip. He knows why, but he's still freaking out. He's gonna become a father tonight and he's kind of scared. What is he gonna do once Kenzie is here? What if she hates him? Seriously, what if she's one of those babies that starts screaming everytime her daddy holds her? There's a lot to be worried about, but his worst fear is probably that Kenzie will hate him. There's also the fact that he doesn't know much about raising a child.<p>

Next thing he knows, Jenna is being helped into a wheelchair. A nurse pushes her down the hallway and into an elevator, gently reassuring her that she's gonna be fine. Looking at his wife's face, James can tell that she's getting annoyed. He reaches for her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, squeaking when she gives him a bone crushing squeeze. This is gonna be painful for both of them, isn't it? Jenna's the one in labor, but James is gonna be stuck getting screamed at and getting his hand crushed. Once it's all over, he's probably gonna need a cast.

"Sweetie, we're gonna get you into a room." The nurse tells her as they enter the maternity ward.

"Well, hurry up!" Jenna snaps. Ugh, this really sucks. She's tired, she's in pain, and these hospital idiots act like it's nothing. Well, they should trade places with her for a while. How would they feel if they were being ripped in half and no one seemed to care? She just wants to have the baby already, spend the night at the stupid hospital, then go home.

"Baby, it'll be okay." James whispers. "You're gonna be fine."

"Oh, shut up!" Jenna growls as the nurse pushes her into birthing suite.

James sighs as he follows them into the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I called all of our friends and families." James tells her. Jenna nods and breathes through another contraction. She quickly grabs his hand and squeezes, whimpering in pain. Would it be an exaggeration to say that this is the worst pain that she has ever felt? Dr Bennett came in about ten minutes ago and said that she was only six centimeters dilated, which sucks because she has to be ten centimeters before she can actually deliver the baby. She keeps having this urge to start pushing that baby out, but they won't let her. Man, these people are stupid. Do they even realize what she's going through right now? She's so close to punching someone.<p>

"Great." She breathes, crying out as another contraction hits.

"You're doing great." James says, resting his forehead against hers. He kisses her on the lips and strokes her cheek, giving her a gentle smile. He's so in love with this girl. Once they have their little girl, their family will be complete. MacKenzie Marie Diamond is on her way and James couldn't be happier. Sure, he gets scared when Jenna doubles over in pain, but it's not like they weren't prepared for this. Dr Bennett warned them that Jenna would be in pain, so they already knew what the experience would be like.

"Jay, it hurts so much." Jenna whimpers. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can." James says, kissing her forehead. "You're doing so well."

"You don't understand." Jenna says through gritted teeth. "It hurts like hell. I want that girl out now."

"You can't have her out now." James laughs, kissing her cheek. "You have to be patient."

Jenna whines as she looks up at the ceiling. She whimpers, desperate for the pain to end. She can't wait until they can forget about her pain and enjoy their baby girl. That's the only thing that is keeping Jenna from throwing a fit. She's here because she's gonna give birth to a beautiful baby girl. Kenzie is gonna be such a joy to have around. Jenna hopes that she'll be a really good mom. She can already picture herself putting little bows in Kenzie's hair and playing Barbies with her little angel. The pain is worth it.

"Oh god..." She groans, sitting up and clutching her stomach. She breathes in and out, not noticing that James has grabbed her hand. She cries out in pain and tears roll down her cheeks. She hopes that her friends and family don't come into the room because she doesn't want them to see her like this. She knows that it's natural, but she doesn't want anyone to see her in pain. Well, except for James and the medical staff.

She exhales as the contraction stops, falling back onto the pillow.

"That was good." James whispers, smiling as he kisses her hand.

"Where is she?"

"Hey, is that Lacey?" Jenna asks, sitting up. Sure enough, her best friend rushes into the suite with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan following close behind. So much for no one seeing her in pain. She's grateful that her friends care, though.

"Hey." She says tiredly.

"How are you feeling? How far apart are the contractions? How dilated are you? This is so excited!" Lacey rants, yelping when Logan elbows her.

"I'm in pain, the contractions are five minutes apart, and I'm six centimeters dilated." Jenna answers, smiling. She shrieks in surprise as more people rush into the room. Ms Knight, her parents, Chris, Jo, Camille, and Lucy. Aww, she feels like crying tears of joy. She's still cranky, but it makes her happy to see all of her loved ones. The fact that they're all here in the early hours of the morning is even sweeter. Some people would complain that it's too early, yet her family and friends are all here.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mandy asks worriedly, walking to her daughter's bedside.

"Mom, I'm-Ow!" Jenna cries out.

"Just breathe." Mandy whispers.

"I am!" Jenna cries out, breathing slowly and deeply. Slowly, the pain fades away and she falls back onto the pillows. Still breathing deeply, she looks at everyone. They are all showing equal expressions of worry. "Hey, I'm fine! It was just a contraction."

"Jay, she's probably gonna be in labor for a while, so you should come to the cafeteria with us." Kendall tells his friend.

"Go ahead, babe." Jenna says, stroking her husband's cheek.

"Kay." James agrees. "But call me if you need me."

"I will."

* * *

><p>"You look nervous." Kendall says, carefully watching his friend. He knows that he's not the one becoming a father today, but he's pretty scared. He thought he was scared when James got married, but seeing his friend become a parent is both exciting and scary. He's really happy for James and Jenna, and he can't wait to meet their daughter, but James definitely won't have time for his friends anymore. Kendall probably sounds selfish, but he's afraid of losing his friends. They've been best buds since Kindergarten and it's nervewracking to see one of them grow up.<p>

"I am." James says quietly. Carlos and Logan went back to check on Jenna, while Kendall and James are still in the cafeteria. James is still trying to comprehend the fact that his whole life is about to change. He and Jenna are gonna be parents and life will never be the same. He knows that raising Kenzie will be a wonderful experience, but it's also scary to think about. He doesn't want to be a bad father and he doesn't want Kenzie to hate him. He knows that she'll love her mommy, but he wants her to love him, too.

"Kendall, what if I end up being a bad father?" He asks softly.

"James, that's crazy!" Kendall tells him. "You're a great husband and you're gonna be a great father. Kenzie is gonna adore you. You may not know a lot at first, but you'll learn."

"How do you know?" James asks him.

"I just know." Kendall shrugs.

"Yeah, let's go back to Jenna's room." James laughs as they throw their trash away. They leave the cafetera and walk toward the elevator. James hopes that Kendall is right. He and Jenna have read a lot of parenting books, but he doesn't know if a book really prepared you for the challenged of parenting. He just hopes that he has learned enough.

A few minutes later, they enter the birthing suite. Most of the group went to the waiting room across the hallway, but a few people chose to stay. Ms Knight, Mandy, Will, Chris, and Lacey are standing by Jenna's bedside, talking to her as she struggles through another contraction. She finally lets out the breath that she had been holding, gasping as she falls onto her back.

"Good luck." Will whispers to James. "She's mean when she's in pain."

"Baby, I'm back." James whispers, sitting on the edge of Jenna's bed. He kisses her forehead before pulling away. He puts his hand on her stomach and leans over to give it a gentle kiss, becoming even more excited to meet their baby girl.

"Please be here soon, Kenzie." He whispers.

"We're gonna be in the waiting room." Ms Knight tells them.

"Okay." James and Jenna say in unison.

"I can't wait to meet my niece." Chris smiles before following the rest of the group.

"We're gonna have a daughter, Jay." Jenna smiles softly.

"Yeah." James chuckles, giving her a kiss. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Twelve hours pass and Jenna is still in pain. If anything, the contractions have gotten worse and closer together. She has a feeling that it's almost time to start delivering the baby. She can't wait, partly because she's excited to meet her baby and partly because she can't wait for the pain to go away. Right now, she's squeezing James's hand and crying out in pain as she has another contraction. She's sweaty, she's tired, and she's in pain. Therefore, she's experiencing a lot of discomfort. She just wants this to be over.<p>

"Hi, Jenna!" Dr Bennett says happily as she and a nurse enter the room. "Let's see how dilated you are. You've been in labor for quite a while. You should be getting pretty close."

"Uh huh." Jenna says in a strained voice, crying as another contraction hits.

James watches as Dr Bennett sits at the foot of the bed, flinching as Jenna crushes his hand. He hopes that it's almost time for Jenna to actually have the baby because James can only handle so much hand crushing. His hand feels like it's on fire, but Jenna screamed at him when he asked her to let go. He can't say much without her yelling at him.

"Well, you're ten centimeters." Dr Bennett tells her. "It's time to have your baby."

"GOOD!" Jenna screams.

"Baby, please calm down." James begs.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SO SHUT UP!" Jenna roars.

"How is it my fault?" James asks her. Jenna gives him a look that says "Are you kidding me?" Then she squeezes his hand tighter, shouting in pain. She breathes in and out, tears streaming down her face.

"Jenna, on the count of three, I need you to push." Dr Bennett instructs. Jenna nods and takes a deep breath. "One, two, three!"

Jenna pushes, crying in pain. James holds her hand and wrapping his free arm around her, supporting her. Jenna screams in pain and squeezes her eyes shut. She gasps as Dr Bennett instructs her to stop. She sobs in pain, looking at James with desperation. He lovingly kisses her forehead, whispers words of reassurance. He's starting to become pretty scared for her. She looks like she's in excruciating pain and it breaks his heart. This baby is a great thing, but it kills James to see his girl in pain. He wishes that he could make her pain go away.

"Again." Dr Bennett says gently. Jenna obeys, crying in pain as she pushes again. Just as she stops pushing, Dr Bennett instructs her to do it again. She groans and pushes, sobbing loudly. She is in so much pain. She really doesn't know if she can do this. It hurts so bad! Why is Kenzie making this so painful? Ugh, Jenna's actually blaming a baby for her pain. She is such a terrible person.

"Baby, you can do it." James whispers, gently squeezing Jenna's hand.

"Jay, I can't do this." Jenna says in a strained voice. She suddenly cries out in pain and tightens her grip on his hand. James flinches, but keeps a tight hold on Jenna's hand. He watches as she breathes and struggles to deliver their daughter. He can hear the doctor coaching Jenna through the birth, but he's entirely focused on his wife. His heart breaks as she lets out another pained sob. He's completely terrified for her, yet excited at the same time. He carefully wraps his other arm around her waist to support her, kissing her tear stained cheek.

"Almost there." The doctor says gently. "Just one more."

Jenna pushes again and a baby's cry is heard. Jenna collapses onto the bed in exhaustion, still holding James's hand. The new parents smile at each other and watch as the doctor holds their daughter. It's such a beautiful moment for both of them, But that soon changes. James looks at the heart monitor and notices that Jenna's heart rate is slowing. He looks at her with worry and notices that her eyes are drooping. What's going on?

"Jay, something's wrong." She whispers softly. She feels lightheaded, like the life is being drained out of her. She's scared, but she becomes absolutely terrified as her vision starts to fade.

"What? Jenna!" James says, shaking his head. "Doctor, something's wrong!"

Suddenly, James is being pushed out of the way.

"We're losing her!" The doctor shouts as he and the others try to keep Jenna alive. James feels his eyes welling up with tears, watching as Jenna slowly fades away. He takes a deep breath and watches the heart monitor with tearful eyes. He looks at Jenna again and notices that her eyes are almost completely closed. He can't take it anymore. He rushes to her side and grabs her hand, begging for her to come back. Sadly, he finds that it's too late. He hears a loud beep and he looks at the heart monitor for the third time, watching as it slowly flatlines.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I feel really depressed now:'( Yeah, this was the BIG chapter<strong>

**Sorry about the terrifying and depressing ending**

**Review! :D**


	56. The Day Everything Changed

_"She's gone." Dr Bennett says, struggling to keep her composure._

James clamps his hands over his ears as he falls to his knees, not wanting to hear what Dr Bennett is saying. He tries to breathe, but he can't. Dr Bennett did not just tell him that his wife is gone. No, Jenna's not dead. She can't be. An hour ago, they were talking about how excited that they are to meet their daughter. For nine months, they've been planning for Kenzie's arrival. They've been talking about raising her together and now Dr Bennett is saying that his wife is _dead_? No, James doesn't believe it. They're lying to him. They have to be lying to him.

"Sweetie?" One of the nurses says gently, looking at Jenna's hysterical husband. She kneels in front of James and grabs his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. He's sobbing uncontrollably, his face wet with tears. Her heart breaks for him and Jenna's loved ones. "Honey, you've gotta listen to me, okay? You've gotta calm down before you make yourself sick."

James shakes his head and buries his face in her shoulder, continuing to sob.

"James, I'm gonna tell you what happened, okay?" Dr Bennett says, kneeling next to them. She rubs James's back and watches with sadness as her patient's husband grieves for his now dead wife. She has had patients die before and it breaks her heart everytime. If she could bring Jenna back, she would, but that's not possible. As much as it kills her to say that, it's true.

"Jenna lost a lot of blood." She explains. "Unfortunately, a person can only lose so much. We wish we could save her, sweetie."

_We wish we could save her. _Yeah, they _wish _they could save, but they can't. His precious wife is gone and he's never gonna hold her or kiss her ever again. He doesn't even feel like life is worth living anymore. Why should he be alive if Jenna's not here with him? He can't possibly live without Jenna. A four year relationship has ended in death. James can't believe it. Maybe this is just a horrible dream. Maybe he'll wake up and find that Jenna is still alive.

"Do you want us to tell your friends and family?" Dr Bennett asks as she helps him up. James shakes his head, not saying a single word. "Okay."

"And we're getting your daughter cleaned up, okay?" The other nurse tells him. James nods and slowly walks out of the room. He sees all his loved ones sitting in the waiting room, whispering excitedly. That's why he hates to tell them. They were all excited about the baby, too. Sadly, while there is a baby, there's no Jenna. She has been ripped from their lives.

He buries his face in his hands and takes deep breath, slowly looking at them again. At first, they look excited, then they notice his expression. He sniffles as Kendall looks at him with worry. His friend walks over to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Kendall asks. When James collapses to the ground and starts sobbing, Kendall almost wants to start crying as well. Instead, he kneels in front of James and pulls him into a hug, letting James sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, what happened? James, what's wrong?" He whispers, rubbing James's back. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah." James sobs.

"Then what's wrong?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"It's J-J-Jenna!" James cries out. Kendall's shirt is soaked with tears, but James and Jenna are his only concern.

"What?" Kendall asks, starting to get very scared. His heart starts pounding and his grip around James tightens. What happened to Jenna? "James, you've gotta talk to me."

"She's dead!" James wails. Kendall gasp and everything seems to freeze. No. James has to be lying. This has gotta be some sick joke. Maybe James is just messing with him and is actually about to say that both mother and baby are fine. But why would James lie about something so serious? He wouldn't do that. This is how Kendall finally realizes the truth of the situation.

"No." Kendall whispers, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. As soon as James says "She's dead," pained cries and shocked gasps are heard. Kendall buries his face in James's hair, starting to cry softly. He winces as James lets out a loud cry, feeling like his heart is being torn in half. No, this isn't happening to his best friend. James has been through enough as it is and now he's getting his heart broken again? Life is so screwed up.

"No." Lacey says, shaking her head.

"Lacey-" Gabby says tearfully.

"Jenna's not dead!" Lacey yells before storming out of the waiting room.

James looks up when he hears Lacey, still sobbing. He feels two more pairs of arms wrapping around him and tears soaking his shirt. He's guessing that the two people are Carlos and Logan, but he doesn't really care who it is. His wife is dead and she's never coming back. What's the point of living? He wants Jenna! He wants his precious Jenna back.

"Could someone see where Lacey went?" Ms Knight says before continuing her attempts at comforting Will, Mandy, and Chris.

"My baby!" Mandy sobs, burying her face in Will's chest.

"Jo, Camille, could you go?" Ms Knight asks them. Gabby would go, but she's crying too hard. Lucy and Katie are trying to comfort her, but their attempts are unsuccessful. Jo and Camille nod before leaving the waiting room and rushing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Lacey!" Jo shouts, her voice cracking. Lacey is sitting alone on an empty staircase, sobbing quietly. Jo stops running when she sees Jenna's best friend. No one has ever seen Lacey vulnerable before. She's usually the one threatening to beat someone down if they do anything to piss her off. Now she's actually <em>crying. <em>No one has ever seen her cry before. She never cries. She has a good reason, but it's still weird to see her like this.

"Aw, come here." Camille says gently, sitting next to the broken girl. She pulls Lacey into a hug and lets the girl sob into her shoulder. Jo sits on Lacey's other side, hugging her tightly. Lacey sobs loudly, seeming to be completely out of control. Camille lets tears fall down her own face, but she doesn't actually start crying. She's a dramatic person, but now just doesn't seem like the right time for her dramatic outbursts. She needs to stay calm and focus on comforting her friends. Both Lacey and Jo are crying, so they could use some comfort.

"Hey, let's go and see how James is doing." She whispers, pulling away from the group hug. Jo and Camille stand up, but Lacey just keeps sitting there.

"Come on." Camille whispers, helping her up. When they return to the other hallway, their hearts shatter to pieces. James is still wrapped in Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's arm, but Katie has joined them in comforting the poor guy. His tears haven't slowed at all. The other guys don't look any better. Carlos is sobbing into James's shoulder, while Kendall and Logan look like they're close to tears.

"Can I talk to him?" Camille asks weakly, kneeling next to Katie. All four of her friends agree and hand James to Camille, who wraps her arms around him. She rubs his back and strokes his hair, almost ready to cry as James's tears soak the strap of her tank top. His sobs are terrifying to her and she wishes that she could do something to make him feel better, but she knows that nothing could possibly make James feel better. He just lost his wife and he's a single father, so it's no wonder that he's such a mess.

"I want Jenna!" James sobs.

"I know, baby." Camille whispers. "I know."

While Camille comforts James, Chris stands by the doorway to Jenna's birthing suite. She peeks into the room and sees a white sheet covering a lifeless figure on the bed. She notices that it's completely empty, so she quietly sneaks into the room. Tears roll down her cheeks as she sits on the edge of the bed, slowly pulling the sheet down. She gasps at the sight of her baby sister, limp and lifeless on the bed. She's so pale and when Chris touches her skin, she feels very cold. Chris shakes her head as she pulls the sheet back up, starting to cry.

"Chris?" Will says tearfully, walking into the room. When he sees the state that his oldest daughter is in, he helps her off the bed and starts dragging her out of the room. She puts up a fight, but her dad is too strong for her. She shouts Jenna's name and doesn't bother listening as Will tells her to calm down. She finally falls to the ground in a fit of tears.

"My mom." Will hears James whimper. "I want my mom."

Will's eyes fill with tears at the pain in James's voice. When Jenna first brought him over, Will couldn't stand the kid. He thought that James was jus another Hollywood celebrity that would end up hurting Jenna, but he never did. James and Jenna went on to get married. Truthfully, Will has come to really like James. The boy loved Jenna and would do anything for her.

"Sweetie, your mom is gonna be here soon." Ms Knight says gently.

"Did you tell her?" James croaks.

"I think we should tell her in person." Ms Knight says sadly.

Chris finally stops sobbing, slowly raising her head to look at the scene around her. Her eyes land on James's three best friends. She feels bad for them because they're being forced to see their friend in so much emotional pain. She slowly stands up and walks over to them, pulling all three boys into a group hug. She whispers comforting words to them, while listening to James's cries.

* * *

><p>Brooke Diamond smiles excitedly as she parks in front of Cedars Sinai Medical Center. She's gonna have a grandbaby today! She can't wait to meet little MacKenzie. When James first told her that Jenna was pregnant, she was a little worried. Doesn't the "Grandma" title imply that she's getting old? Of course, she stopped worrying about it after a while. After all, there's gonna be a beautiful baby in the family. She can already imagine that MacKenzie is gonna be absolutely precious.<p>

She enters the North Tower of the hospital, rushing toward the elevator. She eagerly presses the button to the third floor and waits patiently. Finally, the elevator opens and she walks onto the third floor. Jennfier Knight gave her directions to the birthing suite where Jenna is staying, so she knows exactly where to go. Oh, she can't wait to meet MacKenzie!

When she gets to right place, she doesn't get what she expected. Almost everyone is crying, but it doesn't look like they're crying tears of joy.

"What's going on?" She asks worriedly.

"Brooke, something happened to Jenna." Ms Knight says sadly. Brooke gasps when she hears a sob from James. Her eyes fill with tears, even though she doesn't know what happened.

"What?" She asks frantically, kneeling by her son.

"She suffered from blood loss during the birth and she...didn't make it."

As soon as Brooke hears those words, the tears start falling. She can tell that Jennifer isn't kidding. She looks at her son, who has his face buried in Camille's shoulder. Her poor baby boy is hurting. James lost his wife, so he's a single parent now. He must be terrified. Brooke doen't understand how this good happen. Why does everything happen to James?

"Baby, I'm here." She cries, pulling him into a hug.

"Mommy." James sobs.

"I'm here, baby." Brooke says softly, kissing his forehead.

"James?"

They all look up to see Dr Bennett watching them. She looks sad for them, yet she still manages to look professional. They don't know how she's doing that when one of her patients just died.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" She asks him. "She's in the nursery."

James nods and allows his mom to help him off the ground. He wipes his tears away and sniffles heavily, following down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"You have a very beautiful little girl." Dr Bennett says as they walk over to one of the little beds in the nursery. James struggles to hold back tears when he sees his daughter for the first time. She's so beautiful. She looks just like <em>Jenna. <em>And she's all his. She's his baby girl. Sadly, he's gonna have to raise her on his own and that's what really terrifies him.

"Would you like to hold her?"Dr Bennett asks, lifting the little baby into her arms. James nods and sits in the rocking chair by Kenzie's little bed. Dr Bennett places his daughter in his arms and his heart fills with both love and pain. He didn't know that he would be the only one holding his little angel. A few hours ago, he thought that he and Jenna would be in her suite, taking turns holding their daughter.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Dr Bennett asks him.

"MacKenzie." James says weakly. "MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond."

"I'm gonna finish the birth certificate." Dr Bennett says, rubbing his shoulder. "I just need to know how to spell her first name."

"M-A-C-K-E-N-Z-I-E." James spells out the name, trying to keep his voice even. Dr Bennett pats his shoulder before leaving the nursery, leaving him all alone with his newborn daughter.

"Hi, Kenzie." He whispers, stroking her cheek. "I'm your daddy. Your mommy can't here right now, but I know she loves you as much as I do. It's gonna be just you and me now, but mommy really does love you. I wish we could all be a family, but we can't."

Kenzie makes some sort of squeaking noise, stretching her little arms. She starts whimpering and James looks worried. He holds her against his chest, trying to think of a way to stop her from crying. He hums the tune to Worldwide, a song that he use to sing to Jenna before she lost her life. When she was pregnant, she would have nights where she couldn't sleep, so James would sing to her. She usually requested Worldwide.

"I don't know how this happened." He whispers, letting the baby wrap her hand around his finger. "Mommy was so excited to meet you, but she never got a chance. I love you, princess. But I'm really scared about raising you alone."

Kenzie yawns softly and quickly falls asleep. James lets more tears fall down his cheeks, watching his sweet little girl. It's not that he isn't happier that she's here, but it's hard to fully enjoy the experience when Jenna isn't here to enjoy it with him.

* * *

><p><strong>More angst:'( I enjoy writing angst, but I feel so bad for James:'(<strong>

****Revew! :D****


	57. A Day Of Grieving

Brooke is silent as she watches James feed Kenzie her bottle. He refused to leave the hospital until he could take Kenzie with him. The hospital wanted to keep Kenzie overnight, just to be safe. While everyone else went home, Brooke offered to stay with James, even though the whole night was stressful. James kept bursting into tears and Brooke would have to comfort him until he stopped, which means that she got no sleep last night. She doesn't mind, though. Her baby boy is hurting and he needs someone to be there for him.

She looks at the beautiful baby girl in her son's arms. She loves her new grandbaby. She was overjoyed when she finally got to hold Kenzie, immediately falling in love with the child. Kenzie doesn't even realize what's going on. She's just a baby, so she doesn't understand. She's too young to realize that her mother is dead and her daddy is struggling. She shouldn't have to worry about that.

James puts Kenzie's empty bottle in the diaper bag, proceeding to burp the little girl. He looks like he's on the verge of tears again, so Brooke gently rubs his back. She kisses his cheek before standing up, grabbing the diaper bag. She looks at her son, who is making no move to get up.

"Let's put you in your carrier, princess." She tells Kenzie, removing her from James's arms. She lowers the baby into her carrier, wrapping the blanket around her tiny body. She runs her fingers through James's hair, watching as he stands up with Kenzie's carrier. They walk out to the rental car and put Kenzie in her new car seat. Jennifer let Brooke put it in the backseat of her car so she could pick her son and granddaughter up.

Once Kenzie is in the car seat, Brooke and James get into the car. As she starts the car, Brooke glances at her son. She watches as he starts crying again, unsure of what to do. All he has done is cry and it kills Brooke. She can't believe that they're going home without Jenna. Brooke wasn't too sure about Jenna at first, but she made James happy. That's all Brooke has ever wanted for her son.

"Shhh." She whispers, pulling him into a hug. He buries his face in her shoulder and sobs. She kisses the top of his head and holds him close, letting him cry as much as he wants. She has never seen James in such a vulnerable state before. Even after Brooke and Samuel divorced, he never cried very much. He got angry, but Brooke doesn't recall him sobbing.

"Jenna!" James sobs, shaking as he cries.

"Calm down, honey." Brooke whispers, kissing his forehead. "Let's get you and Kenzie back to the Palm Woods."

James slowly stops crying, even though his tears continue falling. He nods and wipes his tears away. He doesn't want to leave the hospital without Jenna. He wants to go back into that hospital, hear the doctor telling him that it was just a mistake, then take Kenzie to her mommy. He wants to kiss Jenna and tell her how much he loves her...No...He didn't tell her that he loves her!

As he comes to this realization, he starts crying again.

Brooke has to listen to James's crying for most of the ride back to the Palm Woods. She's amazed that Kenzie hasn't woken up. Anyway, Brooke finds a parking space in the Palm Woods parking garage and looks at James, noticing that he has finally fallen asleep. All the stress is tiring him out. She can already tell that Jenna's death and his newfound status as a single parent is taking its toll on him.

"Wake up, honey." She says, stroking his cheek. James slowly opens his eyes, looking at their surroundings. He nods and gets out of the car, opening the backseat door. He removes Kenzie from her car seat and gets out of the backseat, kissing the baby's forehead. He walks to the other side of the car and puts his baby girl in her carrier. For some reason, he feels sick as he looks at the entrance to the Palm Woods. There are so many memories of him and Jenna getting out of his car, walking through that entrance, greeting their friends, and doing whatever. Now she's gone and their life together is over.

As they walk through the lobby, James gets look of sympathy. He keeps his head down, embarrassed by the attention. He has always liked attention, but this isn't the right kind of attention. If he's gonna get noticed, he wants to be noticed for his talent and good looks, not for being the single father whose wife died after giving birth to his daughter.

James leans against the elevator wall, looking down when he hears Kenzie whimper. He looks at his mom with worry, unsure about what to do. He just fed her, so he doesn't know how she could be hungry. She might need a diaper change. Well, she obviously needs something , because her whimpers have turned into sobs. Once they are out of the elevator, Brooke lifts Kenzie from the carrier.

"I think you need a new diaper, sweet pea." She says, patting Kenzie's back. They walk down the hallway until they reach 2J. She and Ms Knight decided that it wouldn't be a good idea for James to stay in his own apartment right now. There's too many memories in apartment 5M, so it would be too upsetting for the poor guy. He needs to be with his friends and family.

When they enter the apartment, James gets more sympathetic looks. At one point, Carlos starts to say something, but stops when James walks to his old bedroom. When the door closes behind him, Katie speaks up.

"Is he okay?" She asks timidly.

"He just needs to be alone for a while." Ms Knight says softly. "Brooke, we told Gustavo and Kelly what happened. They're on their way over."

"How did they take it?" Brooke asks apprehensively.

"They were pretty upset." Ms Knight tells them.

Kendall looks toward his and James's bedroom door, feeling a strong desire to check on his friend. He looks at Carlos and Logan, who follow him to the room. Kendall knocks on the door, frowning when James doesn't answer. He turns the doorknob, relieved when it opens. Then his eyes land on James and his heart breaks for the millionth time since yesterday. James is laying on his side, under the covers, facing the wall. He's not crying, but he's shaking. Reluctantly, all three boys sit on the bed, watching James with concern.

"Bud, Gustavo and Kelly are gonna come over, okay?" Logan whispers, his voice cracking. James only nods in response. He looks so...broken. Why did Jenna have to die? She had a perfectly healthy pregnancy, so they don't understand what happened. Really, her pregnancy was perfect. She got to enjoy feeling her baby kick and shopping for it, now she's gone.

"I wanna go home." James says softly.

"Jay, you are home." Carlos tells him.

"No," James says, his voice cracking. "Minnesota."

"What?" Kendall asks worriedly. "Bud, what about the band?"

"Do it without me!" James snaps. "I can't stay here!"

"James, I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset?" James questions, sitting up. "Upset? My wife died and left me to raise our daughter alone! Of course I'm upset! And I can't believe that you actually expect me to stay here! Do you know why I can't stay here? Because it's too painful! Every minute that I spend in this town is gonna be torture because all I'll think about is Jenna. The only way I'll even consider staying around is if I get my wife back, but that's not gonna happen, so I'm done!"

He lays back down and pulls the blanket over his head. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan give each other saddened expressions, then leave James to grieve alone.

* * *

><p>Mandy watches her oldest daughter with sadness and concern. Chris didn't get any sleep last night and she has spent all morning curled up on the couch, refusing to eat or talk to anyone. They've tried to convince her to at least eat something, but she refuses anything they offer to her. They've all been grieving, but Will and Mandy don't wanna destroy their health. On the other hand, Chris doesn't seem to care. She keeps staring at the picture of Jenna on the coffee table, silent tears falling down her face.<p>

"Honey, you need to eat." Mandy says, sitting next to her daughter. She takes a deep breath as she looks at the picture. Jenna was about fifteen at the time and she looked so happy. It was taken around Christmas time during her sophomore year. Mandy wants to cry every time she sees a picture of her baby girl, but she doesn't want to cry in front of Chris. That girl needs someone to be strong for her. That's why she and Will have been trying so hard to keep their composure. They cry together when Chris isn't in the room.

"I'm not hungry." Chris says quietly. She stands up, running a hand through her hair. "I need to go out for a while. I'll be back later."

Mandy wipes her tearful eyes as Chris grabs her car keys and walks out the front door. Will appears next to her, watching Chris. He wipes tears from his cheeks, wrapping his arm around Mandy's waist. She rests her head on his shoulder, finally letting the tears fall. It feels like a piece is missing from their lives. How are they ever gonna fill that space?

**Meanwhile**

Chris's face is wet with tears as she drives to the Palm Woods. She wants to see her niece, even though she's worried about seeing James. She's just scared about seeing him because she knows that he's struggling. He was a mess yesterday and she doesn't know if he has calmed down yet. What if he hasn't? It broke her heart to see him cry because she has _never _seen him cry before.

She drives into the parking garage, parks her car, and enters the hotel. He walks to the elevator without much enthusiasm. She is eager to see Kenzie, but she's too upset about Jenna to show her excitement.

When she finally gets to 2J, she sees everyone (except James) sitting in the living room. The overall mood in the apartment is very and Kelly are standing in the middle of the living room, while the others are sitting on the couch. Kelly looks like she has been crying, but Gustavo has a blank expression. He has never been a very emotional person.

"Hi, everyone." She says, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Kenzie?"

"Right here." Ms Knight says, carrying the baby over to her aunt.

"Hi, Kenzie." Chris coos, taking the sleeping baby into her arms. "Ms Knight, where's James?"

"He's in our room." Kendall says softly. "But you need to hear this."

"Apparently, James wants to go home to Minnesota." Logan mentions, wiping some stray tears from his cheeks.

"He wants to quit the band?" Chris says in disbelief.

"He thinks that he's gonna constantly be thinking about Jenna if he stays here." Carlos explains. "He said that he's done."

"What are you boys gonna do?" Gustavo asks them, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We're sorry, Gustavo, but we can't do this without James." Kendall says apologetically. "We're best friends and we stick together. If James is gonna go back to Minnesota, we're going, too. I mean, remember what happened the last time James quit the band? We tried to get a replacement, we tried being a trio, but nothing worked. Big Time Rush is no good without James! Lets face it! James isn't gonna recover from this overnight. It's gonna take a long time for him to get better and if his heart isn't gonna be in the band, what's the point of continuing?"

Gustavo looks at Kelly, memories flooding back to him. All the times that these dogs annoyed him, their concerts, recording sessions, the laughs, the frustration, all the memories that he ever made with these boys. He's surprised when he realizes that he doesn't actually want them to leave. Sadly, he knows that Kendall is right. James is too heartbroken to focus on the band. A band won't be successful unless all the members enjoy what they're doing. Something tells Gustavo that James won't be very enthusiastic about the band right now. He needs time to focus on being a father.

"Okay." He agrees. "Kelly, what about you?"

"I guess you guys are right." Kelly nods. "Besides, James should probably be more focused on Kenzie than anything else."

Kenzie makes a cute baby sound and moves her arms.

"Do you wanna see daddy?" Chris asks in a babyish voice. She carries the baby girl to James and Kendall's bedroom door, mentally preparing herself before entering the room. James is sitting with his back against the headboard with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Here's your daddy." Chris tells Kenzie, getting James's attention. "Jay, your little girl wants you to hold her."

"Come here." James says quietly, his voice weaked from all the crying. He stretches his legs out in front of him, allowing Chris to put his daughter in his arms. He kisses her forehead and touches her little hand. She's such a beautiful newborn. It's actually hard to believe that she's his little girl. As far as looks go, she looks a lot more like Jenna.

"She's a pretty little girl." Chris says, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

"Yeah." James says without any hint of a smile on his face. Chris frowns at this fact. It seems like no one has smiled since yesterday. A new baby was born and in most cases, everyone would be smiling. Instead, there's pain and emptiness. They all love Kenzie, but they also love her mommy. It kills them to know that Jenna can't be here with them,_ celebrating_ the birth of little MacKenzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for your reviews! :D This story is gonna have at least 60 chapters, possibly 61:) It's the longest story that I have ever written:) I want to show Jenna's funeral and two or three chapters about their life after they return to Minnesota<strong>

**Review! :D**


	58. The Day They All Said Goodbye

You know the phrase "You don't know what you got until it's gone?" Well, James is finally realizing how true that is. He loved Jenna and he always appreciated her, but he never realized how special she was until he lost her. It has been six days since she died. Yeah, they've been the worst days of his life. He never smiles anymore and he's looks terrible because Kenzie wakes him up two, sometimes three times a night. He loves his baby girl and it kills him to know that she won't have her mommy to help him take care of her.

Today is Jenna's funeral, something that James has really been dreading. It's gonna be an open casket ceremony. Yeah, like he really wants to see his dead wife in a box. He doesn't want to see her in that casket and he really doesn't wanna see her being put in the ground. His heart is already broken beyond repair and he fears that this ceremony will only worsen his pain. At the same time, however, he feels that he needs to go because it would feel wrong if he didn't. He knows that Jenna would want him to be there.

He sniffles as he picks Kenzie up, fixing the straps on her little dress. Everyone else is dressed in black, but Kenzie is wearing a white dress. She's a baby, so she doesn't necessarily have to wear black. He chose this dress because Jenna got bought it. She would like to see Kenzie wearing it. She was about seven months along when she bought the dress. She had been shopping at Babies R Us, where she found this dress and just had to buy it. James was barely holding back tears when he was getting Kenzie dressed.

"James, we're going." Ms Knight says softly, peeking into the room.

"Okay." James says softly, lowering Kenzie into her carrier. She looks at him with the most innocent eyes. She is completely oblivious to the heartbreak happening around her. She probably doesn't even realize that they're going to her mommy's funeral. James quickly snaps out of his daze, picking the carrier up. Ms Knight rubs his back as he walks past her, following him into the hallway.

"Is it okay if I hold her?" Carlos says quietly.

Instead of actually talking, James nods and allows Carlos to lift the baby girl from the crib. Carlos kisses her cheek as they walk down the hallway in completely silence. The whole Palm Woods has been different since Jenna died. No one really talks to each other. They just sit together in silence and some people will even cry. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan have went to the pool a few times, but James won't go anywhere with them. He barely says a word to anyone. He's scaring everyone, yet he doesn't seem to care. He doesn't seem to care about anything.

"Kenzie, are you sleepy?" Carlos asks as the baby girl starts closing her eyes.

"She wants to take a nap." Katie says, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

They leave the elevator and meet the girls by the main entrance.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Brooke asks, pulling her son into a hug. James sniffles and shrugs, burying his face in her shoulder. He holds back a sob and pulls away from her, walking out to the black limo. When Lacey gets into the vehicle, James is concerned for her. This isn't the wild party girl that they all know and love. She looks just as bad as he does, maybe even worse. There's no sign of emotion in her eyes, not even as Gabby pulls her into a hug. Jenna's death has completely screwed them over.

* * *

><p>Soft piano music plays as they enter the dimly lit funeral home. In the very front row, Jenna's family is sitting, crying together. In the front of the room, there are flowers given by people that James most likely doesn't know, along with a podium and...Jenna's casket. While his mom and his friends take their seats, James just stands in the middle of the hallway, staring at the casket. His vision is blurred by tears, but he manages to make his way to the casket. First, he looks at the picture seated on top of the bottom half of the casket. Jenna looks so alive and so beautiful. It was a picture from their engagement photo shoot with Marcos. He had wanted to get some pictures of them together and some by themselves.<p>

It doesn't take too long for the tears to start falling. He slowly looks down at his wife's dead body. She looks pale and weak, yet so peaceful. It almost looks like she's sleeping. It's too bad that she's not.

He reluctantly lets his hand touch her cheek and that's when he breaks down. He cries for Jenna, completely unaware that someone is dragging him away from the casket. He's completely drained off all energy, so he can't put up a fight. Now he's sitting down, or he thinks he's sitting down. His mind is a jumbled mess and his vision is blurred with tears, so he really has no idea about what's going on.

Kendall pulls him into a hug, while the pastor walks to the podium.

"I would like to welcome you all on behalf of the family of Jenna Elizabeth Harper-Diamond." He announces. "Jenna passed away on March 15, way sooner than any of us wanted. She was a kind, caring, and soft spoken individual who aspired to become a high school guidance counselor. She loved helping others and deeply cared for her loved ones. She was in her third year at UCLA and would have been starting her fourth year of college in the fall. Nine months ago, she walked down the aisle and exchanged vows with James Diamond of the pop boy band Big Time Rush. No one expected her to marry someone in show business, but she and her husband loved each other very much. Nine months after their wedding, Jenna gave birth to their daughter, MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond. Unfortunately, she died just minutes after her daughter was born."

"Honey, please be quiet." Brooke whispers to her son, rubbing his back. James just keeps crying, disrupting the quiet nature of the ceremony. She gives the other guests an apologetic glance before continuing her attempts to calm her son.

James cries through the Bible reading, but becomes silent as Chris walks up to the podium.

"Jenna was born in San Diego in 1993 to William and Amanda Harper. I remember how jealous I was when they first brought her home. I was about six years old at the time and I was so use to being their little girl. When they brought Jenna home, I was so mad because it seemed like they were giving her all the attention. Needless to say, we weren't very close at first. Even when Mom and Dad would let me hold her, she would scream and cry until her mommy or daddy picked her up. However, that sibling rivalry only lasted until she was a year old. In fact, she became quite clingy once she was a year old, wanting to follow me everywhere I went. Sometimes I would get annoyed and tell her to leave me alone, but she wouldn't listen. She would _laugh."_

James has to give a small smile at the speech, but that doesn't mean that he's happy. He can just imagine Jenna following her sister around, even as Chris begged her to do something else. In the years that James has known her, she and Chris have always seemed rather close. They didn't seem to annoy each other too much, but little kids are a lot different.

"Over the years, we would have stupid little arguments, such as what movies to watch and who got to take a bath first. Sometimes she would even borrow my stuff without permission. For example, when I was eleven, I had this hairbrush. Aunt Lauren had gotten it for my birthday. One day, I was getting ready to go to my friend's Christmas party and when I went to get my hairbrush, it was gone. You know where it was? It was in Jenna's room. She had decided that she wanted to use it on her Barbies because she couldn't find the toy brush that she always used."

James smiles softly, but the smile fades as Kenzie scrunches her face, like she's about to start crying. Sure enough, she starts sobbing loudly. He knows that babies are suppose to cry, but he really wishes that she wouldn't do it right now. He doesn't know what she wants, but he hopes that it isn't a diaper. He won't mind giving her a bottle, though.

"What's wrong?" Kendall coos, cuddling the crying baby girl.

"Give me her bottle." James says, taking Kenzie into his arms. He accepts the bottle from Katie when she hands it to him, holding the bottle to Kenzie's lips. He sighs in relief as her cries stop.

"In other words, she could be pretty annoying sometimes." Chris says with a small laugh. "But she was a very sweet person, too. She loved donating to charity. One of her favorites was Toys For Tots. She loved children! Every Christmas, her school would do the Toys For Tots toy drive and she would go out and buy toys to take to school the next day. This love for the littles ones continued for the rest of her life. She never stopped loving kids. In fact, if our parents had ever decided to have another child, Jenna would have been thrilled. Aside from kids, she also loved animals. She was the type of person that would cry even she saw a dead animal on the road. When she was nine, we got her a fish bowl. We let her pick whatever kind of fish she wanted and she chose an adorable little goldfish named Ariel. She was obsessed with The Little Mermaid, so she decided to name her fish after the lead character. She had Ariel for almost two years. She loved that little fish."

"Please try to be quiet." James whispers, kissing Kenzie's forehead.

"Our dad's worst fear was the day that Jenna would start liking boys. She was ten when she had her first crush, but she didn't have her first boyfriend until she was fourteen. Aaron was a smart guy that Jenna had been crushing on for months and he soon admitted that he liked her back. They stayed together for a little more than a year before Aaron went to college. She was prettty upset, but she finally found someone really special during her senior year. Her friend, Lacey, was a huge fan of Big Time Rush, so she got tickets and backstage passes to their concert. Most people don't end up finding the love of their life at a concert meet and greet. I mean, did I ever end up dating Joel Madden when I met him at a Good Charlotte concert? No!"

People laugh at this, even Jenna's parents. James gives another half hearted smile and continues feeding Kenzie as his sister in law speaks to the audience.

"James Diamond is known as The Face of Big Time Rush and I was so surprised when Jenna ended up going on a date with him. A few days later, they officially became a couple. And I'll admit that my parents and I were a little apprehensive. Jenna wasn't too happy about this. She ended up confronting us about our awkward behavior. Eventually, we came to really like him. Last year, they got married at the Mountain Gate Country Club. Jenna looked so beautiful in her white dress and the smile on her face was even better. It was scary to see her grow up, but I was really proud of her. Anyway, this speech isn't suppose to be very long, so I'm gonna speed it up. Nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It's ironic that one life began on March 15, but Jenna's ended. The doctors say that her death was caused by blood loss. We didn't want to believe it, but we were forced to realize that it was all too real. Jenna may be gone, but she will always be in our hearts. Thank you."

She steps down from the podium and walks over to her parents, whispering something to them. When they nod, she walks back down the aisle and over to the row where James is sitting. James and Kendall move over, making room for Chris on the bench. She rubs James's back and kisses his tear stained cheek before taking Kenzie into her arms, cuddling her baby niece.

* * *

><p>James shakes as the casket is lowered into the ground. He feels sick to his stomach, yet he has no urge to throw up. He still wants to wake up and find that this was all a horrible dream. He still wants to wake up with Jenna and their daughter in his arms. He still wants to feel Jenna kissing him and giving him bear hugs while he laughs. He still wants to enjoy their random moments of playful banter. He still wants to sit with her at night, while they talk and laugh together. He still wants to live with Jenna in their apartment. He wants everything that they have ever shared, but he's not getting it.<p>

Brooke and Kelly are holding his hands, while Ms Knight and Kendall each have one hand on his shoulders. He hears Gustavo whispers something to Katie, followed by her response. But he doesn't actually hear what they said. He just knows that they said something. The most clear sound is Mandy's crying. James hasn't said much to Jenna's parents since she died, but he's actually considering having a talk with them at the reception. They're gonna have the reception at Maggianos Little Italy, since that was one of Jenna's favorite restaurants.

Lacey's shaky breaths are pretty noticeable, too. Jo and Gabby are holding her hands, while her eyes are locked on Jenna's grave. James watches as dirt is poured onto the casket until the grave is completely full. Then he lowers his dead and lets more tears fall. He hates being such a crybaby. He's ashamed by it, but his tears are something that he can't control.

_"This was her favorite song." Camille says tearfully._

James sniffles and rests his head on his mom's shoulder. He's amazed at how many people showed up. Griffin, Mrs Griffin, Mercedes, Guitar Dude, Tyler and his mom, The Jennifers, Lucy, and Stephanie even managed to come. She's on spring break and she said that she wanted to spend it in LA with her friends and family. James never talked to her on the phone, but Carlos did and he said that she started bawling as soon as he told her.

Sometimes James wonders if Jenna might still be alive if she had never met him. If she had just let Lacey go backstage, she would have never met James and she would still be alive. But he doesn't want to blame himself. The years he had with Jenna were the best years of his life. He made some amazing memories with her and he wouldn't change it for the world. The only thing in the past four years that he would change is her death. If he had any control over the situation, he wouldn't have let her die.

As the pastor starts saying the closing prayer, James finds his mind going somewhere else. He has a flashback of himself and Jenna. You know, when they were still together.

_"James, give it back!" Jenna whines as James holds her science book in the air. She tries to reach for it, but her short height prevents her from succeeding. James laughs and runs to their room, climbing onto the bed. She's four months pregnant, so she isn't able to chase him. It's about three minutes before she finally walks into the rooom, giving him a stern look. _

_"James David Diamond, give me the book." She says, holding out her hand. James laughs and shakes his head, sitting down. Jenna cringes as he sits on her book, sticking his tongue out at her. She crawls onto the bed and pushes him onto his back, pinning his arms above his head. She pulls the book from under him and puts it on her bedside table._

_"I love you?"_

_"Shut up." Jenna giggles, kissing him on the lips. She lays next to him and sighs softly, smiling as he puts his hand on her small baby bump. Baby Diamond isn't even here yet, but they both love their unborn child._

"Thank you all for coming." The pastor tells them. "We will meet at Maggiano's Little Italy for the reception."

* * *

><p>Chris greets everyone that approaches her, thanking him when they say things like "Sorry for your loss." However, she really just wants to run away and never come back. She doesn't even feel comfortable in her own home anymore. She loves her parents and her discomfort has nothing to do with them, but being at home is full of memories made with Jenna. For example, that night when she came home after the Big Time Rush concert and she was talking about James. There was also the day that they all helped her and Lacey move into their college dorm. What about her wedding day? And her pregnancy! There are so many memories in this town and Chris doesn't know if she can handle it.<p>

She's worried about James. He's not himself anymore. He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh, he barely talks, and sometimes he'll burst into tears. Suddenly, Chris feels the need to take care of him. Before Jenna died, she was always the one spending time with James. She would want someone taking care of her precious husband. Truthfully, Chris doesn't think that James is ready to be completely alone in raising his daughter, so he could use some extra support. It's too bad that he's moving to...That's it! He's moving back to Minnesota tomorrow and maybe Chris could go with him!

"Mom! Dad!" She says, approaching one of the tables. James is sitting across from them, cradling his sleeping baby girl. "I need to talk to you!"

"What is it?" Mandy asks her.

"Well, James is moving back to Minnesota tomorrow." Chris says, sitting next to her brother in law. "And I was thinking that I could go with him."

"Christina Harper, why would you wanna move to Minnesota?" Mandy asks her.

"James, sweetie, why don't you go and talk to your friends?" Chris says, touching Kenzie's hand. "And let me watch Kenzie for you."

"Fine." James says softly, handing Kenzie to her aunt. Once he has walked away, Chris continues talking.

"I don't think he's ready to raise Kenzie all by himself." She explains. "And I think I should be there to support him. Yeah, he has Ms Knight, the guys, and his mom, but I think he needs someone to live with him. You know, so he has someone to help him whenever he needs it. I know it sounds like a really stupid idea, but I just want to help James. He needs constant support and guidance."

"What do you think, Will?" Mandy asks her husband.

"We would really miss you, princess." Will tells Chris.

"I'll call everyday and I'll visit whenever I can." Chris insists.

"Will, I guess she's right." Mandy says with a little sadness in her voice. "James can't raise that little girl by himself. Even though he has his friends, they can't be with him 24/7."

"Okay." Will nods. "Chris, you can move to Minnesota."

"Thank you." Chris says softly before carrying Kenzie over to her daddy and his friends. Now that she has gotten approval from her parents, she needs to ask Kelly to get an extra ticket. She bought tickets for Ms Knight, Katie, and the guys. She could buy one more, right? Chris really wants to be there for James and Kenzie, so she needs to be in Minnesota with them.

"Kelly, do you think you could get one more ticket?" She asks.

"Why?" Kelly asks slowly.

"I wanna move to Minnesota." Chris says, smiling when Kendall, Carlos, and Logan almost choke on their food.

"Again, why?"

"I think James needs someone helping him with Kenzie." Chris explains. She frowns when Kendall glares at her. Um, she doesn't know why he looks so angry. She has always noticed that he has anger management problems, but he seems to be angry because she wants to help James with Kenzie. Why would he be angry that someone actually wants to help his best friend?

"He has us." Kendall snaps.

"Kendall..." Ms Knight warns.

"You don't think that we can take care of James, do you? We've been there for him all week and we will continue to do that. I mean, really? You don't think that we can handle James on our own?" Kendall rants.

"It's not that!" Chris says desperately. "You guys can't be with him 24/7."

"Hey, I don't need anyone taking care of me!" James snaps. "You people are talking about me like I'm a little kid!"

"James-" Logan starts to say.

"Seriously, you all need to back off." James says, angrily storming out of the building.

"Way to go." Carlos says, glaring at Chris and Kendall.

This has been the worst week of their lives. There's a new baby in the family, which is really exciting, but they can't even enjoy it because it seems like everyone is having problems. James is depressed, Lacey is also depressed, Chris is being too motherly, Kendall's anger issues have gotten worse, and everyone else is struggling to keep from completely falling apart. How will they ever recover from this past week? So far, nothing seems to be going their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	59. The Day They Returned To Their Hometown

James doesn't want to forget about Jenna, but he doesn't want to start crying every time he enters his own home. That's why he has to leave Los Angeles. He won't be able to sleep in his own bed or go to the Palm Woods park without think about her. She was his precious girl and he lost her. How can he stay in the town where he met and lost the love of his life? Anyway, he doesn't have the strength to continue Big Time Rush. His depression combined the exhaustion of caring for a newborn baby would definitely cause some problems with the band. He doesn't understand why the guys are quitting, though. If they really tried, they could make it as a trio. They don't need James, do they?

He watches with tears in his eyes as Kendall and Logan say goodbye to their girlfriends. Well, _ex_ girlfriends. After the funeral reception, Logan and Kendall talked to the girls and decided that it would be best if they broke up. There's 1730 miles between Los Angeles and Grand Marais, so there's no way that the two couples could stay together. For them, a long distance relationship is not a happy relationship. Truthfully, James is sad that they're quitting the band and breaking up with their girls just because he's quitting the band.

As of right now, Kenzie is the only good thing in his life. That little girl is the one thing that is preventing him from completely breaking down. He loves his little princess. Okay, so he isn't the best father in the world. At night, he'll get up whenever she needs him. During the day, he mostly lays around and lets someone else take care of her. He can't sleep at night anyway, so Kenzie gives him something to do. Once the daytime comes, he's so exhausted from being up most of the night, so he lets someone else handle his responsibilities. He feels like the worst father in the world, but he adores his baby girl.

He's holding Kenzie so her head is resting on his shoulder. She's finding entertainment in watching her surroundings. She's a very curious little girl, always watching what goes on around her. James may be hurting, but he loves having Kenzie in his life. He was afraid that she wouldn't like him, but she loves her daddy. Well, he thinks she loves him.

"Bye, Jay." Camille says, giving him a hug.

"Bye." James says softly, wrapping his free arm around her. He looks at Lacey, who isn't talking to anyone. She was Jenna's best friend and James is incredibly worried about her. She didn't talk to anyone at the reception yesterday, except for Gabby. Like James, she's taking Jenna's death pretty hard. Gabby said that she actually failed her History test on Wednesday, even though History is normally one of her better subjects. She doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. James hopes that she'll get better eventually.

"We'll miss you guys." Jo tells them.

They all wave at their friends before walking out to the limo. James looks up at the Palm Woods with tears in his eyes, then he climbs into the vehicle.

* * *

><p>"Hon, I want you, Kenzie, and Chris to live with me until you find your own place." Brooke says, while holding Kenzie. James nods and rests his head on her shoulder. Brooke looks at him with concern. Why can't he just talk to people? When people ask him a question, he either shrugs, nods, or shakes his head. He might mutter an occasional "okay" or "whatever," but he doesn't say much. She doesn't know how she can help him, but it looks pretty hopeless. Even when they try, their attempts are unsuccessful.<p>

"We're about to land." She says, making another attempt at getting him to talk. James nods again, closing his eyes. Brooke sighs and kisses her son's forehead, looking at her granddaughter. Kenzie's eyes are open and she's waving her little arms. She looks at James, making some adorable squeaking sound. James takes her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot announces. "We will be landing in Minneapolis shortly."

James sighs and kisses Kenzie's cheek, feeling thoughts of Jenna come into his mind. He's holding their daughter and Jenna isn't here to enjoy it with him. She was so excited about this baby and childbirth ended up killing her. He wouldn't trade his baby girl for anything, but he would give anything else if he could have Jenna back. He'll break his lucky comb if he has to. Anything to have Jenna back in his arms.

He sniffles and looks out the window, his eyes widening when he sees a familiar figure in the clouds. He gasps as the figure becomes more clear. Jenna, wearing a beautiful white dress, is staring at him with a gentle smile on her face. She mouths "I love you," causing tears to fall from James's eyes. As the plane starts speeding downward, she fades away.

"Jenna!" He cries out. "Jenna, don't go!"

Brooke notices that he's having a meltdown, but she can't do anything until they land. She watches in despair as James rests his forehead against the glass window and sobs. She's silently begging for the plane to hurry up and land, so she can comfort her baby boy. She can't stand to see him like this and she's desperate to hand Kenzie over to someone else for a moment, so she can give her son a hug.

Finally, the plane speeds down the runaway and comes to a stop. She looks at Chris, who unbuckles her seatbelt and walks over to them, taking Kenzie from Brooke's arm. Brooke carefully pulls James away from the window and into her arms, letting him cry into her shoulder. She kisses the top of his head and rubs his back, flinching his cries become louder.

"James?" Logan asks worried. He, Kendall, and Carlos kneel by Brooke's seat, reaching out to James.

"Bud, what got you so upset?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"I saw her!" James sobs.

"Who?" Carlos asks him.

"Jenna!" James cries. "She was right outside the window! She told me that she loves me!"

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Brooke all look at each other with tearful eyes.

"She does love you, buddy." Kendall says, squeezing James's shoulder.

"How can she?" James whimpers. "Because of me, she has no future! She's never gonna get to enjoy being a mother, she's never gonna finish college or become a school counselor, she's never gonna do anything!"

"James, how can you say that?" Logan asks him.

"If she had never met me, she would still be alive!" James says weakly, pulling away from his mom's embrace. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Jay, it's not your fault." Brooke says gently. "You shouldn't have any regrets about her meeting you. I know that you enjoyed every minute that you got to spend with her. You two were so happy together. If Jenna had never went to that meet and greet, those memories that you made with her would have never happened. I know that thsoe memories are special to you."

"Let's get off this plane." Kendall says, grabbing Kenzie's carrier. James nods and stands up, wiping his tears away. He follows them off the plane and realizes how weird it feels to be back in Minnesota. They have to drive four hours to get to Grand Marais. There's only a small part of him that is happy to be here. The biggest part of him misses Los Angeles and all of the friends he made. It would have been too painful for him to stay, though. Eventually, he might visit LA, but he needs to get away from it for a while.

"Let's go, Jay." Chris tells him. James takes Kenzie's carrier from Kendall, who quietly tells him that they'll meet up at his mom's house.

* * *

><p>Jo looks at the latest issue of US Weekly with tears in her eyes. There are two articles that are really getting to her. One is very heartbreaking and the other is just...Well, Jo doesn't even know. Many gossip websites, magazines, and news channels are talking about Jenna's death and the disbanding of Big Time Rush. Most of them got the facts pretty accurate, but some say things that aren't even true. But Jo secretly loves reading US Weekly, so she buys every new issue that comes out. The one she's reading right now? It's definitely her least favorite.<p>

First of all, Jenna's death and the "Big Time Band Breakup" made front page news. It's talking about what happened to Jenna (Lost too much blood while giving birth to her daughter, MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond) and James's depression and how he quickly made the decision to leave Big Time Rush, prompting the group's disbandment. At the bottom of the article's first page, they have comments from other celebrities, giving their apologies to James and the Harper family. Jo hates reading articles like this, so she quickly turns the page.

The other article is announcing that the fifth (current) season of New Town High will be its last. Ugh, Jo was hoping that they would invite her back for season six. She was only on the show for two seasons before she left to film the Chauncey Jackson trilogy. She didn't get to spend as much time on New Town High as she would have liked.

"I AM SO SICK OF IT!"

Jo jumps with shock, quickly putting her magazine down. She gets off her bed and walks into the living room, seeing Lucy standing there. She frowns in confusion when she notices how angry her friend looks. Lucy seriously looks like she wants to punch someone. Jo wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"What's wrong?" She asks slowly.

"They want me to sing that stupid pop garbage that I hate and when I refused, they fired me!" Lucy snaps. "They wrote this horrible pop song that I couldn't stand hearing and I told them that I wasn't going to sing that, so they were all "Well, you're fired." Then I told them where they could put their stupid song and they got security to throw me out."

"You'll find another record company." Jo says softly, sitting on the couch.

"What with you?" Lucy asks, sitting next to her.

"I miss Jenna and the guys." Jo tells her. "And I found out that New Town High is in it's last season."

"Sorry about that." Lucy sighs.

"Why did everything get so screwed up?" Jo asks tearfully. "I mean, everything was going great until Jenna died. It feels like I'm losing everything I care about."

It may sound like she's being dramatic, but it's not like she can help it. One of her closest friends is dead, her boyfriend moved back home, and her old TV show is ending. What is she gonna do? She doesn't want to end up being one of those actresses that had one or two successful projects before their career went downhill. She wants to be a successful actresses. She wants to do movies, TV shows, theater, and maybe even music. She wants to continue getting invited to the hottest parties and all that good stuff. She doesn't want to lose her career.

"You'll get another show." Lucy tells her. "In fact, I heard that there's gonna be auditions for a new soap opera. You're a big fan of soaps, right?"

"Yeah." Jo nods. "Wait, how do you know about the auditions?"

"My manager insists that I should jumpstart my acting career, but I just want to be a musician." Lucy tells her.

"Maybe I will audition." Jo smiles.

"Good choice."

* * *

><p>"I've got a surprise for you." Brooke says as she and James enter her home. "You'll love it."<p>

"Grandma's got a surprise for me." James says as he kisses Kenzie's cheek, following his mom up the stairs. Downstairs, he can hear the guys, Ms Knight, and Katie entering the house. He follows his mom down the hallway until they stop at the extra room that she had never gotten around to fixing up. For the few years that she has lived here, she always left this one room empty. She said that she wanted to use it for storage.

"Surprise!" Brooke says, pushing the door open. James's eyes fill with tears when he enters the room. The extra room has been remodeled into a nursery for Kenzie. There's even a crib with _MacKenzie_ written on the side. James feels touched by the kind gesture. Chris said that she's gonna look for a place for just the three of them, but this will definitely work until they find their own place.

"Mom." James says, his voice cracking.

"Since you're gonna be staying here for a little while, I want Kenzie to have a nice place to sleep." Brooke says, taking her granddaughter into her arms. "This is a nursery made for a princess. It's perfect for her."

"Yeah." James agrees, wiping his eyes.

"In fact, she looks tired, so we should let her take a nap." Brooke says, putting Kenzie in the crib. She turns the adorable mobile on, letting the soft music lull her to sleep. She hears footsteps walking past her and when she turns around, James is sitting in the rocking chair. He doesn't even look like a twenty one year old. Well, he does look his age, but there's something about him that makes the boy look so much older than he really is. Brooke hates that her son has to be a single parent, but he'll just have to do the best that he can. He has plenty of people supporting him.

"Honey, why don't you smile anymore?" She asks, kneeling in front of him.

"I don't feel like it." James says tiredly.

"You don't even smile when you're holding Kenzie." Brooke tells him. "She can usually make anyone smile."

"Mom, I can't smile when-" James isn't able to finish the sentence. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a shaky breath. He finds himself being pulled into a hug. He feels like such an aweful person. His mom is worried sick about him. He knows that, but he can't even find the strength to fake happiness. If he had the strength, he would gladly fake happiness for the sake of his loved ones. He doesn't mean to worry anyone.

"I'm sorry that you're in so much pain, honey." Brooke says, rubbing his back.

"Please don't worry about it." James whispers.

In the doorway, his friends are watching him with hurt in their eyes. They look at each other, hoping that someone might have explanation for why their friend is falling apart. But no one has an answer. James is broken and no one can do anything for him. Then they come to another realization. They can't stand to see him hurt and they know that he's not gonna get better overnight. Are they suppose to stand here and watch him struggle? They can't do it. This past week has been hurting them more than anyone realizes. They can no longer stand to see James sinking farther into his depression.

Slowly, they turn around and walk down the stairs.

"Chris, all of the suitcases are unpacked." Kendall says.

"Okay! Are you guys gonna stay for a while?" Chris asks them.

"Um, we're actually gonna go back to our places." Logan says politely. "You know, get our own stuff unpacked."

"Maybe we'll come back tomorrow!" Carlos says before quickly following his friends out the door.

Chris watches the door as it closes, feeling a bit of concern for the boys, but quickly pushing the feeling aside. She's already worried enough as it is and she really doesn't need anymore stress. She's worried about James, she's worried about Kenzie, she's worried about her parents, she's worried about everything, but she's trying to avoid getting too stressed out. Frankly, she feels a headache coming on. When is life gonna start improving?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	60. The Day James Started To Move On

James looks at a four story apartment building with a slightly disgusted expression. It has been a week since they moved back to Grand Marais and Chris found this apartment complex yesterday. These are the only available apartments left in Grand Marais, but James isn't too pleased. It looks really run down and James is use to living in a nice and classy home. This is definitely not his kind of place, but he's just gonna have to deal with it. When Chris called him yesterday and told him about it, he told her to go ahead and rent it. In other words, it's officially their new home, so James has no choice.

"It's not so bad." Chris says, pulling him into the building. He cringes slightly, protectively holding Kenzie against his chest. He feels uncomfortable having this place as Kenzie's home. She deserves way better than this. He knows that, but it's not like they have any other options. His mom said that he could just live with her and she could help him pay any necessary expenses, but he doesn't want to sponge off his mom. That's why he needs to look for a job. He's thinking about getting a job at the supermarket where Kendall use to work.

Speaking of Kendall, the other three BTR guys haven't spoken to James all week. Ever since the day they got here, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan haven't came over, they haven't called, and they've only messaged him on Facebook and Scuttlebutter once. And all they said was "How's Kenzie doing?" James is starting to think that his friends are actually avoiding him. It hurts, but James can easily recognize when someone's just busy and when they're trying to stay as far away from him as possible. He knows what's happening. He lost Jenna and now he's losing his friends.

"Chris, this place is a dumpster!" He whispers harshly. Chris rolls her eyes and drags him into the elevator. Is she serious? There could be druggies and who knows what else around here! He's only doing this because he doesn't want his mom taking care of him and Kenzie. She already has enough on her plate with her cosmetics company, so she doesn't need the added pressure of caring for her twenty one year old son and his baby daughter. He's perfectly capable of living on his own and earning his own money.

"Do you wanna be homeless?" Chris asks him. That definitely shuts him up. This place is pretty rugged, but it's better than living on the streets. He should probably be grateful that they've even got a place.

"Aaah." Two week old Kenzie says, looking at Chris. James changes her position so that he's cradling her, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. She makes the cutest expression and James responds by kissing her cheek again. He looks at her green eyes, amazed at how much she looks like Jenna. His beautiful wife has been gone for two weeks and he still hasn't started feeling any better. He talks a little more now, but he still doesn't smile and he still breaks down at least once every day. He hasn't given her a hug or kissed her in two weeks. It's killing him.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Chris asks, touching his cheek.

"Nothing." James lies, quickly leaving the elevator when it opens. He turns left and walks down the hallway until they reach apartment 215. He steps aside and lets Chris unlock the door with her key, pushing it open. James slowly enters the apartment, gulping when he gets a good look at it. He misses the Palm Woods. He misses the Palm Woods, he misses every single one of his friends, he misses Rocque Records, he misses recording sessions, dance rehearsals, concers, and he even misses Gustavo. He doesn't like it here. He's _scared._

"Are you sleepy?" He asks Kenzie. "I am."

"Your room is down the hall and to the right." Chris tells him. James carries Kenzie to the room that they will be sharing. According to Chris, this is an apartment for small families with young children. That's why there's a regular bed_ and_ a crib in James's room. James feels like convincing the guys to move back to LA with him so they can continue with the band, but he also knows that he needs to put Kenzie first. He doesn't need to be in a boy band when he has a baby daughter to care for. Eventually, he may return to LA, but he doesn't think it'll be happening for a while.

"You can take a nap, okay?" He says, his voice cracking. Once he has put her in the crib, it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. Then James walks to his own bed, crawling under the covers. A few tears fall down his cheeks before he finally falls asleep.

_James opens his eyes and finds that he's not in his bedroom. He frowns and checks his surroundings. He's laying in a field of beautiful pink and purple flowers. He quickly sits up, breathing heavily. He frantically looks around, trying to figure out what he's doing here. Where's Chris? Where's Kenzie? Why isn't he laying in his own bed? Seriously, he wants to know where he is._

_"Calm down, Jay." A voice giggles. James gasps as he stands up, turning around. His eyes fill with tears when he sees Jenna, looking at him with so much love in her eyes. For some reason, he doesn't believe that it's really her. He's just imagining things. Jenna is gone. She can't possibly be standing in front of him with that beautiful smile on her face._

_"It's me." Jenna whispers, holding out her hand. James whimpers and steps away from her, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Jenna" steps closer to him and reaches for his hand, grabbing it. He starts crying softly as her other hand touches his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. He tries to breathe as she wipes his tears away. He can't believe this. It's not possible._

_"Jay, it's Jenna." She says, kissing his cheek. He starts sobbing, trying to walk away. But Jenna quickly grabs his hand, preventing him from going anywhere. She keeps wiping the tears away, gently shushing him. She smiles softly and kisses him on the lips, her smile widening as she pulls away. When he feels her lips against his, he realizes the truth. This girl is really his Jenna. _

_"J-Jenna?" He whispers._

_"It's me, baby." Jenna smiles._

_"What's going on?" James gulps._

_"I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Jenna explains. "I've been watching you, Jay. I know that you're struggling, but you have to move on. I hate seeing you so broken. You're not yourself anymore, so I decided to see if I can help you. Do you even realize how much you're affect your loved ones? You're scaring everyone around you because you're depressed all the time. And think about Kenzie, Jay. Our daughter needs you to be strong. You're all she has left."_

_"But Jenna-" James cries._

_"Please, Jay." Jenna says, cupping her hands over his cheeks. "You need to try, okay? You need to try your best to be strong. I know it's hard to live without me, but our daughter needs her daddy. Do you think you can try to be happy again? For me?"_

_"How can I possibly be happy without you?" James whimpers._

_"It'll get better eventually." Jenna assures him, stroking his cheeks. _

_"Please come back, Jenna." James says, resting his forehead against hers. "Please come back, so we can spend the rest of our lives together. You're my wife and Kenzie's mother. We both need you."_

_"I can't come back, Jay." Jenna says sadly. "But even though you can't see me, I'm always there. I'm watching out for you and Kenzie. I'll always be watching out for both of you. Please, Jay. Try to be happy again. I need you to do that for me. You may break down sometimes, but at least try to be happy. That's all I'm asking, baby."_

_"Okay." James whispers weakly. "Okay."_

_"And tell my baby girl that I love her." Jenna smiles. "And do the same for Chris. Whenever you see any of my friends and family, tell them how much I love them."_

_"I will, baby girl." James cries. "I will."_

_Jenna places one more loving kiss on his cheek_

_Then he wakes up_

James sits up and takes slow, deep breaths. Jenna actually talked to him. His precious wife actually appeared in his dream and talked to him. And he remembers every word that she said. She wants him to try being happy again. He doesn't know how he's gonna do that without her, but he'll definitely try. He'll do anything for her and if she wants him to try being happy, that's what he'll do. In the dream, she looked genuinely worried about him and it broke his heart. He must be really messed up if his dead wife is worried about him.

He slowly stands up and walks over to Kenzie's crib, noticing that his baby girl is wide awake. He smiles softly and lifts her into his arms, kissing her forehead. She makes one of her cute baby sounds and waves her little arms. He chuckles and kisses her cheek. In his dream, Jenna told him to be strong for Kenzie. That little girl needs a good daddy and that's what James wants to be. Kenzie deserves the best and he hasn't been giving it to her. He's gonna start being a much better father to her. She deserves that.

"You didn't sleep very long." He laughs, kissing her nose. A tear falls down his cheek, but the smile stays on his face. He tickles her tummy and laughs again, sighing as he gives her more kisses.

"That's what I've been wanting to see." Chris says, standing in the doorway.

"What?" James asks her.

"A smile on your face." Chris laughs, pinching his cheek.

"I guess I finally came to my senses." James says softly.

"I'm glad." Chris says, rubbing his bicep.

James nods as he sits in the rocking chair, giving Kenzie a smile. "Daddy loves you, Kenzie!"

Kenzie looks up at James, her usual innocent expression on her face. What he just said is totally true. He loves Kenzie and he wants to be the best dad that he can be, even though it's gonna be really hard. It hurts to know that she's gonna grow up without her mommy, but she still has her dad. That's why it's so important for him to be strong for her. He's the only parent that she still has, so he needs to try twice as hard as a non single parent. He's terrified, but now he actually feels a lot more at peace that he did before.

* * *

><p>"Why haven't the guys called me?" James asks as Kendall's phone goes to voicemail again. He has called Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, but none of them will answer. Are they seriously doing this? They've never gone more than a day or two without calling each other, but it has been a whole week. James doesn't know what their problem is, but he would really like an explanation.<p>

"Um," Chris says nervously. "Jay, I need to tell you something."

"What?" James asks worriedly.

"I talked to Ms Knight a couple days ago and she said that the guys are avoiding you. She said that they won't even explain why, though." Chris admits."I'm really sorry, Jay."

"No, it's fine." James shrugs. "If they want to end our friendship for no reason, let them do it. I don't really care. You know, we've known each other since Kindergarten, but I guess that means nothing to them. Really, Chris, I don't need them distracting me anyway. I've gotta find a job and I've got Kenzie, so friends are the last thing on my mind right now. I'm not worried about them at all."

"You sure about that?" Chris asks him, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James lies. "I don't need them."

Riiiing!

"Hello?" Chris says when she answers the phone. "Um, sure, he's right here...Jay, it's your dad."

James bites the inside of his cheek, not really knowing what to do. He doesn't know what his dad wants. He hasn't called James once since Jenna died, but James wonders if it might not hurt to talk to him. That doesn't mean that he's letting the man back into his life, but he's curious about what his dad has to say. He just hopes that he can keep his anger under control.

"Give me the phone." He says softly. Chris hands the phone to him and he holds it against his ear. "Hello?"

_"James, it's your dad."_

"Um, hey."

_"Listen, I'm just calling you because I wanted to apologize for your loss. I know you loved that girl, bud. And I know that it's gonna be hard for you to be a single parent. I want you to know that I wish you the best."_

"Thanks." James murmurs.

_"Listen, Kara and I are going out to lunch in a little bit, but if it's okay with you, I would like to call you later."_

"Whatever." James shrugs.

_"I love you, James." _

James sighs as he hangs up the phone, handing it back to Chris. Yeah, he doesn't know if he believes that his dad really loves him. The man has never really seemed to know what real love is, so James doesn't really trust him. However, he's tired of getting angry every time that his dad called. If his dad wants to call him, he's gonna stop getting angry all the time. If he feels like it, he _might _answer the phone. If he doesn't feel like talking, he just won't answer at all. It's better to ignore the call than answer it and end up causing himself more stress than he already has.

"You handled that really well." Chris says, hugging him from behind.

"It was nothing." James says, smiling as Chris kisses his cheek.

"Sure." Chris says sarcastically. "Now, could we watch a BTR music video? I think a little reminiscing would do us both some good."

James sighs heavily, not feeling to sure about that. His "friends" are a pretty sore subject with him. Does he really want to sit through a BTR music video? Of course, BTR did make some good videos. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. Just one?

"Okay." He says, grabbing the Big Time Rush concert DVD from his gym bag. He hands the disc to his sister in law, watching as he puts it in the DVD player. The DVD contains their full concert (The tour where Jenna went with them) and three music videos (Superstar, Music Sounds Better With U, and Love Me Love Me). Chris chooses Music Sounds Better With U and, even though Jenna is in the video, James loves watching it.

He smiles weakly as scenes of him and Jenna are shown. Chris squeezes his hand and he does the same to hers, both of them doing their best to comfort each other. They watch the music video, smiling when they see James kneeling in front of Jenna, singing to her.

"She was a special girl, wasn't she?" Chris says softly.

"Yeah." James agrees. "Yeah, she was."

He knows that it's gonna be a while before he can look at pictures or videos of Jenna without being on the verge of tears, but he knows that he'll get stronger every day. He has some beautiful memories that will stay with him for the rest of his life. Every day, he's gonna think about Jenna and wish that she could be here with him, but he's gonna be okay. He has Kenzie, Chris, and plenty of other family and friends that will always be there for him. Is being a single parent gonna be easy? No. Will he try his best? Definitely.

All he knows is that he's ready for the challenge, and his loved ones will help him through it.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that this is gonna be the final chapter *sob* I was gonna have one more chapter, but I think this is a good stopping point<strong>

**(Writing the authors note again...Sorry) I got really emotional when I finished this chapter and was considering rewriting the last few chapters of the story, but I'm gonna leave it the way it is and just write the What If? story:) I'm way too sensitive and emotional *face palm* I still feel bad about Jenna losing her life, but in the What If? fic, she lived:)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing this story!**

**Review this last chapter? :D**


End file.
